Death Gods VS Real Life
by AnnaDesRegens
Summary: Have you ever wondered about how our favorite Shinigami would be able to cope with the daily life all of us humans have to struggle with? Real life, friendship, fun, love, crime, mystery and chaos in small-town Karakura. List of characters involved – look inside. Rated M for language and mild adult themes; some light yaoi but mainly heaps of drama and crack.
1. One: Life is a Waterfall

**DEATH GODS  
**

 **VS**

 **REAL LIFE  
**

* * *

 **Author's** **Note** : Hey there, so I'm uploading my first Fanfiction ever... I'm not a native english speaker (my first language is German), so please excuse mistakes I might make, and of course I always appreciate feedback, corrections and help :) This story is already entirely finished on my computer and I'll be uploading a new chapter each week (it's 20 in total). The events all take place in June 2014, when I started writing. So, there you go, I hope you enjoy reading !

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the characters, they're all property of Tite Kubo. Neither do I own or have any business with the brands, artists etc. which are mentioned, they're merely meant to be a stylistic device in order to make the story more realistic.

* * *

 **Starring**

 _Ichigo Kurosaki,_ mediocre student and troublemaker

 _Uryū Ishida,_ alleged kill-joy and A-student

 _Renji Abarai,_ a laid-back motorcycle mechanic

 _Ikkaku Madarame,_ a fight-loving gym owner

 _Yumichika Ayasegawa_ _,_ an effeminate model and student

 _Jūshirō Ukitake_ , a good-natured linguistics professor and author

 _Shunsui Kyōraku_ , a charming free-lance artist

 _Sōsuke Aizen,_ an ambitious mathematics teacher

 _Byakuya Kuchiki_ , an uptight but wealthy landlord

 _Kira Izuru_ , a chronically overworked intern

 _Shūhei Hisagi_ , editor and journalist for a small-scale magazine

 _Kaien Shiba_ , linguistics lecturer and master of family-chaos

 _Kisuke Urahara_ , a weird shop owner and hobby-scientist

 _Szayelaporro Granz_ , a flamboyant and dubious scientist

 _Gin Ichimaru_ , an inscrutable brain surgeon

 _Kenpachi Zaraki_ , an intimidating Kendō-master and -trainer

 _Tesla Lindocruz_ , an introverted politics student

 _Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez_ , a troublemaking gang co-leader

 _Nnoitra Gilga_ , also a mischievous gang co-leader

 _Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto_ , Karakura's mayor and High School headmaster

 **Supporting**

 _Yachiru Kusajishi_ , Kenpachi's sassy adoptive daughter

 _Ryūken Ishida_ , father and hard-working hospital owner

 _Mayuri Kurotsuchi_ , a suspicious chemistry teacher

 _Kaname Tōsen_ , head editor of a small-scale magazine

 _Suì-Fēng_ , Yoruichi's obsessed stalker and biggest fan

 _Marechiyo Ōmaeda_ , Suì-Fēng's unemployed flatmate

 _Rukia Kuchiki_ , Byakuya's younger sister and art-freak

 _Isshin Kurosaki_ , father, doctor and assumed lunatic

 _Momo Hinamori_ , an A-student and teacher's pet

 _Nanao Ise_ , a housekeeper and involuntary muse

 _Lisa Yadōmaru_ , a coquettish biology and sports teacher

 _Kūkaku Shiba,_ Kaien's trouble-making younger sister

 _Ganju Shiba,_ Kaien's good-for-nothing younger brother

 _Shinji Hirako_ , a fun social education teacher

 _Retsu Unohana_ , head of the internal medicine department

 _Isane Kotetsu_ , a kind-hearted intern

 _Rangiku Matsumoto_ , a smoking hot waitress and babysitter

 _Ginrei Kuchiki_ , university founder and wealthy landlord

 _Tetsuzaemon Iba_ , a bar owner and drinking companion

 _Tia Harribel_ , fashion mogul and head-designer of _Sternritter_

 _Ulquiorra Cipher_ , gang member and misanthrope

 _Yylfordt Granz_ , gang member and freeloading twin brother

[and lots more]

* * *

 **Word Count** : 4926

 **Inspiration / Notes** : The title is a line taken from the song _Aerials_ of one of my most favorite bands, namely _System of A Down_.

 **Sub-Chapters** : _Jūshirō - Yumichika - Aizen - Shūhei_

* * *

 **\- ONE: LIFE IS A WATERFALL -**

 **\- Jūshirō -**

It was long ago that he last woke up without searing pain straining his lungs, almost an eternity. But today it is surprisingly fine, and Jūshirō Ukitake loves pleasant surprises.

 _This is going to be a good day_ he thinks while pushing back the bed covers and very slowly getting up in order to not overstrain his sensitive circulation.

Quiet snoring is heard from the other side of the bed; with a loving look in his eyes Jūshirō gazes over to Shunsui Kyōraku, whose body is only partially covered by the blanket.

Like every morning his first action is to fully cover up his lover again, thinking about the many sleepless nights Shunsui's strangely restless and fitful sleep has made him go through in his life. The brown-haired man, however, is always well rested when waking up.

Jūshirō pushes open the curtains and takes a deep breath to test his lungs and find out if the good feeling is about to betray him, but no.

Nevertheless he shuffles into the kitchen and gets his pill case which has every day of the week printed on it, then pours himself a glass of water and swallows all of the little, colorful pills out of the _Monday_ -compartment. Cough relievers, painkillers, vitamins, nutrition pills, energy pills…

»Good morning, love!« a cheerful Shunsui suddenly smiles and wraps his arms around Jūshirō's lean body from behind. »In such a jovial mood, my dear?« he immediately wonders about his lover's disposition; usually Shunsui is not a morning-person.

»I've had some wonderful dreams, you won't believe it! Oh, this is going to be amazing!«

»New artwork?«

»Exactly! Well, all I need to do now is wait for Nanao-chan to arrive and bestow me the final inspiration and I'll be creating magnificence!«

Jūshirō sounds a quiet sigh about these utterances, thinking about their poor housekeeper who will be here in half an hour to maintain the Ugendō's clean and tidy state.

If it wasn't for her, Jūshirō is sure it would be utter chaos, with a visionary free-lance artist lolling about here all day, and since he himself is rarely home… »don't be rude, Shunsui, you know the rules.«

»Sure I do, Shiro-chan. But she is soo ~ cute!« Another sigh of Jūshirō's makes Shunsui roll his eyes; »I'll be leaving her alone, promise!«

»I trust you, my dear. Well, I'll be off to university in a minute… and in the afternoon we're having a conference, so I'll be home late« Jūshirō then informs Shunsui who just moans and stands up in order to make some coffee.

»Want one as well?« Jūshirō shakes his head and politely mumbles _no, thanks_ , »you know my body doesn't do well with caffeine.«

»Ah, right. However… morning quickie, then? Has the same effect as caffeine, on me at least!« Shunsui jokes, being half-serious about it, though.

»I'd only be late for work, you know« Jūshirō declines but, when he sees his lover's disappointed facial expression, adds »why don't you order some nice food for tonight and we'll have a date once again? Haven't had one in ages.«

»Perfect!« Shunsui cheers up again and takes a sip from the freshly made coffee, though burns his lip as it is boiling hot, chokes and spills half of it across the table, getting a disapproving look from Jūshirō at that. »Oh dear… I hope Nanao-chan hurries up.«

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

Jūshirō loves his office. It is nicely decorated with paintings Shunsui drew exclusively for him, there are some plants to be found, photos, diplomata… he takes a seat at his desk and starts unpacking his working utensils, laptop, notebooks, pencils.

Lecture in Japanese linguistics in fifteen minutes… enough time left to note down an idea he got this morning while driving his beloved white Audi A4 to work.

After his first big novel had been a surprise success some years ago, Jūshirō focused more on writing fiction instead of scientific and educational books. There is already a new idea occupying his mind, but he has been too busy with correction work to write it down yet.

When knocks on the door are heard, Jūshirō wakes from his thoughts and quickly welcomes his visitor, well-knowing who it is.

Like every morning there is Kaien Shiba dropping by before classes start and the two men have a quick chat.

»How's life, Professor?« the black-haired young man asks, displaying his usual bright smile and sipping from his Chai Latte to go.

»I feel really good today« Jūshirō answers truthfully (since he often claims to be well even though he might not be in order to not worry those caring for him so nicely) and offers Kaien a seat. »I even thought about going without some of my daily pills this morning.«

»Nice. Wish I could do that as well some time. Well… look, I finally managed to change my work shift at _Pizza Hut_ 's, so I can be present at your interview this Thursday« Shiba then happily declares and Jūshirō's face lights up a little more.

At least there will be some mental support then. »But you know… you're not supposed to always make such an effort just for me, you –«

»But that's hell of a big deal, Sir! Of course I have to hear you talk about your book!«

»Well, as if you didn't hear me talk about it enough already…«

»That's something else! Press, everything… you're famous, you know!«

»Not that I want to be, but I'm afraid you're right with what you're saying.« Jūshirō pushes back his long, light hair and gets up from his office chair in order to fetch some morphology books from his shelf he intends to show around at his ten o'clock class later.

»However, I'm looking forward to it. It's not that you can avoid press forever, Jūshirō.«

»I know. But somehow it makes me feel uneasy. I didn't reckon with becoming this successful with my writing…«

»Bollocks, everybody _wants_ to be successful, that's just in the nature of mankind!«

»Well, maybe I'm not so human, then? Furthermore, I think that Shunsui… well, never mind.«

But this statement makes Kaien sit up. »Jealous? Eh!«

Jūshirō quickly shakes his head. »Of course not. Well, let's talk about it another time, alright? I'll be late for my eight o'clock lecture.«

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

While adjusting the microphone and power point presentation, Jūshirō thinks about Shunsui, like he almost constantly does.

His lover is not jealous, he can tell because he knows him inside-out. He is worried. Worried about success, equally as much as Jūshirō is.

Not so much because he thinks it might change the person he loves, but more because he is afraid it might consume him… with his poor health condition… stress… Jūshirō has good reasons for having shunned publicity until now.

However, if it wasn't for him being convinced that he'll be able to cope with it, he wouldn't have consented to the interview in the first place, and therefore there is nothing to worry about. Is there?

All he ever wanted was a quiet life, a little estate somewhere in the green, a functioning relationship and to educate young geniuses.

Which has all worked out pretty nicely, to be honest.

He's got his beloved writing, the teaching, the Ugendō, the car… and apart from reoccurring attacks of his chronic lung disease he has a peaceful life as well.

Things with Shunsui worked out back then, all of a sudden, as if there had never been these nights full of tears because he didn't want to be the gay guy that had a crush on his very best friend.

Shunsui, one night, just decided to put his lips on Jūshirō's and stumble out the words _but I do love you too, please stop crying_ , and ever since the two of them were having a great, loving, perfect… open relationship.

Jūshirō knew from the very start that this would be the utmost he could ever get from Shunsui, the man who is into girls more than any other, and therefore, out of utter love, he accepted it.

An _open relationship_ … nobody would expect him to have an open relationship, right? Him, the sophisticated, literate, kind, very ordinary linguistics professor… but however, Jūshirō doesn't bother.

There's other things nobody would ever suspect him of either. His taste in movies for example. Or music, for that matter. Let alone all the things he tried with his lover in bed… right after stopping to believe he was nothing more than an experiment for the open-minded artist, Jūshirō started enjoying his new love-life, though.

And why not? He is happy. Perfectly happy with how everything worked out so surprisingly well.

And Jūshirō Ukitake loves pleasant surprises.

* * *

 **\- Yumichika -**

»Oh come on, turn that fucking noise down already, asshole!«

»What the fuck, that's no noise, that's music, homo! Get your facts straight!«

»If that's called music now then I better shoot myself immediately!«

»Yeah, better do that! Long live death-metal!«

»IKKAKU!«

»FUCK OFF!«

Yumichika continues hammering against the bathroom door. His roommate Ikkaku has been in there for more than half an hour by now, even though he knows exactly that Yumichika will miss the bus if he doesn't get out of the house at seven sharp.

And university has fucking priority over Ikkaku polishing his goddamn dome! But his roommate doesn't give a shit about it, he just goes on growling to the horrible, appalling and in every way unpretty music that blasts out of the bathroom.

Yumi decides to give up and retreats to his room in order to at least pack his stuff if there's no prospect of getting made up today; how very clever it was to get up at five thirty and shower earlier than usually, because without washed hair and body… doesn't bear contemplating.

He sounds another deeply annoyed moan at the thought of his make-up collection he should better store in his room from now on, and then starts to neatly arrange his folders and notebooks.

University has priority. And that, after all, is his hard-earned money, and his few and far between time Ikkaku is wasting!

Fucker.

Sometimes Yumichika forgets why he uses to call that stupid, bald numbskull his best friend.

8 AM to 2 PM...class

2 PM to 2:30...lunch break

2:30 PM...castings

5:45 PM...homework, revisions

7 PM... _Sternritter_ casting !

9:30 PM...meet the guys ? SLEEP

He sighs heavily when studying his time schedule for today. Not pretty, not at all.

University is stressful, so is modeling, his sideline, in between in order to earn some money, and he's so very scared of failing that one big opportunity… _Sternritter_ is doing a casting once again, a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity which is totally amazing, at least in Yumichika's eyes.

When he told Ikkaku some time ago, though, there was no reaction whatsoever. But he is used to his best friend not sharing his interests at all.

»Ikkaku? You finally done?«

»No! Damn, why can't you go without your fancy tranny make-up for once?«

»I'm gonna scratch your eyes out as soon as you leave that room, asshole!«

»Fine! I don' intend to leave it before ya gone anyway!«

Yumichika tries with one last hit against the wooden door and then gives up on the matter entirely. Mascara and eyeliner should be enough for university, though. For once.

He gets ready in high-speed, leaves out breakfast and then runs off as fast as he can in order to catch that bus.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

Sitting in a narrow and uncomfortable seat, pressed against the window as an ugly fat guy decided to sit down right next to him, Yumichika tries hard to focus on his smartphone to not have to take a look at the ugly one next to him.

Luckily Ikkaku provides him with distraction by sending him a message via WhatsApp. _Sorry for that bathroom shit bro. Need ya help later, k? Fucked up with sth there._

\- _what'd u do?_

 _\- had a lil accident in there, tell ya later_

 _\- wtf? but I won't be home til 9, told u_

 _\- huh, where ya at?_

 _\- you never listen, do u? got work and university_

 _\- eh, always forget ya got brains n stuff as well :D_

 _\- leave me alone, Ikkaku, I'm fuckin busy_ -.-

And with that he puts his phone away, even more annoyed by the world and everything within it.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

It's listening to his linguistics professor that finally calms him down. English phonetics, phonotactics, morphology… Yumichika loves what he's doing.

Way more than he likes this fucked-up modeling shit.

But well, since he was offered a contract with an agency due to his amazing looks some years ago… so at least he doesn't have to sell disgusting, greasy burgers at McDonald's like most of his fellow students do, and absolutely everything is better than working at a fast food restaurant.

Anyways, it's just for a few more years…

And while listening to Ukitake-Sensei, Yumichika wonders whether his professor's hair color is real or fake.

White and nude shades are so in vogue at the moment… even though he loves the shade of dark violet he uses to dye his normally black hair in.

But a single strand in pastel, or two… then he could match his nail-polish with the color, and maybe the jewelry… depends… mint green maybe? Powder blue? Rosé?

It doesn't matter, they would all look magnificent on him anyway… while being concerned with his looks, Yumichika's gaze slips over to the student sitting a few places away from him.

Yes, mint green does look good indeed, he thinks while staring at the guy's shirt, when he suddenly feels the young man's eyes on him.

Yumi gives him an arrogant _problem?_ look and averts his gaze immediately again. Not that this guy gets the idea to believe he's got any interest in him.

Of course not.

But his look slips over again and he catches himself wondering why that man seems to be so absentminded. Ukitake-Sensei definitely deserves to be listened to.

The honey-blond guy draws into his notebook and Yumi spots that it is dark, thick crosses he's sketching. But not the religious type, no.

A symmetric black cross with a hole right through the middle… that's the symbol which can be spotted all over Karakura lately.

A gang logo or something, Yumi doesn't know exactly and doesn't really care either.

Freak.

He decides to give Ukitake his full attention once again and continues noting down the difference between fricatives and affricates.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

»Sir? May I bother you for a second?«

»But of course, Ayasegawa-kun, what's the matter?«

»Well, I just wanted to ask you whether you could have a look on my seminar paper? I'm halfway done and want to make sure that I'm not on the entirely wrong path.«

»Sure, just hand it to me and I'll write a few sentences about it for you, alright?«

»Thanks a lot, Sir.« Yumichika fishes the paper out of his retro-style leather school bag and Ukitake-Sensei takes it from him. »How many pages have you written so far?« he asks him while giving the sheets a first, scrutinizing look. »Twenty-two.«

»And you said you're only halfway done?«

»Yes. Ahm… is it too much already? You said we could write more than the obligatory ten pages, so I thought I'll give it my all and just…«

»I'll have a look at it, alright? Don't overstrain yourself, Ayasegawa-kun, please.«

»Don't worry, Sir, I'm not. It's fun, I love it! Well, however… is it true that you'll be having a public interview next Thursday?« he dares to ask and Ukitake nods even though looking a little apprehensive.

»Yes, I do indeed.«

Yumichika smiles at his professor, hoping to encourage him a bit, knowing about his fear of the public. »I'll be there. Downtown Library, right?«

The professor nods while packing in Yumichika's seminar paper. »But don't forget the homework that is due at Friday!«

»Of course I won't, Sir« he promises but inside freaks out a little.

Right. Shit. He fucking forgot about that.

There's tons of homework to be done. Tons, literally.

»Great, then see you tomorrow in class, Ayasegawa-kun.«

»Yes, thank you, Professor.« And with these words Yumichika rushes off, fearing to be late for his next Japanese class.

Well… then he should probably reschedule, right… the paper is due in three weeks, the translation work until next Monday, Shakespeare to be read until Tuesday, phonetic transcription until Friday… fuck.

Fuck!

But what if he got the job at _Sternritter_? Then there surely won't be any time left for that goddamn homework… the paper will be fine, but the other stuff… alright, no hanging out with the guys this weekend.

No helping out Ikkaku at the gym for the next months.

And he should better skip the lunch break as well today.

* * *

 **\- Aizen -**

Coffee. Shower. Shaving. Getting dressed. Toast. Radio for the seven o'clock news. Hair. Packing. Morning paper, morning cigarette.

And go.

Isn't this the most generic morning routine, Professor Sōsuke Aizen thinks, black leather bag in one hand and car keys in the other, while stepping out of his medium-size apartment of a multilevel multifamily house.

He adjusts the doormat to lie exactly parallel to the threshold, locks the door and switches his bag from one hand to the other in order to be able to grip the handrail while walking downstairs, having a spring in his step.

Just like every morning.

And just like every generic, normal morning he kindly greets the little girl who lives two floors below him and who, just like every day, fetches the letters exactly at the time he leaves the house.

She shyly bestows him one of her cute little smiles and then quickly averts her gaze again, mumbling _good morning, Sensei_.

She is one of his students at high school, an excellent one at that. Her huge brown eyes he would recognize anywhere, staring at him full of admiration and respect, just exactly the way Aizen likes to be treated.

»Good morning, Hinamori-san« he answers with all the kindness of the world in his voice and slows down his steps a little.

Maybe it is time for a little addition to his morning routine.

»Can I give you a ride to school today?« he suddenly offers her, noticeably surprising the little girl with the sweet red jacket that has tiny bells sewn on instead of buttons, and the cute bun on top of her head.

»Ahm…« she stammers, looking awestruck above anything else and overwhelmed by the friendly offer of her professor's.

»I figured that it would be a good thing to do, since we have the same way anyway« Aizen goes on explaining himself, thoughtfully giving the girl some time to calm herself, »would be more fuel-efficient, don't you think so? Then your aunt doesn't have to take the detour every morning.«

Aizen knows that every day, Hinamori-san gets fetched by her cousin and his mother, who drive her to school and then go straight towards university, where the boy genius works.

Of course he knows.

He has always been interested in young geniuses. And Hinamori is one as well, after all.

Maybe…

»Oh, but they… ahm, but of course, Sir! Of course I'd love you to give me a ride, Professor Aizen!« she happily utters after quickly contemplating the matter.

»Very well. Why don't you give your aunt a quick call and get ready? And please send Hitsugaya-kun my nicest regards, will you?«

»Sure!«

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

Aizen waits for the girl until she steps out of the door for the second time, now smiling even brighter.

He holds the car door open for her, even adjusts the seat belt so that it wouldn't hurt her fragile, little neck as she is so tiny, and considerately asks her which radio station she'd like to listen to.

When she says _whatever you pick is fine_ , Aizen has to restrain himself from patting her head for being so sweet like sugar.

They talk about the weather for a bit, and about school; Aizen thinks that it is very refreshing to bathe in her radiating happiness and lightheartedness and decides to incorporate offering her a ride to school in his morning routine indeed.

In front of Karakura High School he drops her, smiles at her when she waves and says _see you in class_ , then drives away in order to find a parking lot.

While getting out of the car he wonders how the girl's face would look when her happy smile would fade.

But today he won't be able to see this, though, as he would later hand Hinamori another A+ in the surprise mathematics test he had his class write last week.

* * *

 **\- Shūhei -**

Proudly Shūhei Hisagi turns the page of the magazine which is lying in front of him and which is the fruit of his labors.

Well, at least some of the articles are.

He skips three pages which are filled with another interview of local superstar Miss Shihōin, the actress, because it is the fifth one in two weeks and by now he feels like he knows _everything_ about the undeniably good-looking, tan-skinned woman with the flashy hair color.

However… he is sure his own article about the new medical research wing of Karakura's biggest hospital that will soon be opened will be perceived with the honor and the interest it deserves.

It took him almost a month to get an appointment with Ryūken Ishida, the obviously more than busy head of said hospital.

With a satisfied grin on his face, Shūhei skims his own article and once more breathes in the sweet scent of success.

Or at least what he expects success to smell like.

Soon… Tōsen will surely make him employee of the month again, and then his long-desired promotion would only be a matter of mere days.

For sure.

However, he knows exactly that this is the happiest he will be all day, thinking about the exhausting work shift which lies ahead of him.

Interviewing people whose name he never heard of before, taking pictures of brand-new park benches sponsored by Ishida, the Kuchiki family or other people who have the money to do so, listening to his annoying colleagues and being mad about the fact that still nobody made an effort to repair the fucking coffee machine in the office's kitchen!

Oh, and not forgetting the fact that, when he comes home in the evening, there will be his ex-boyfriend hanging about in their shared flat since neither of them had the time to find himself a new one after they broke up a few months ago.

Absentmindedly Hisagi turns the page once again, scans the vacancies out of the habit he somehow maintained from a time when he hadn't been able to make ends meet by journalism alone, and finds himself surprised when spotting a little box entitled _'Easygoing salesman wanted – Ren's Motorcycles'._

Remembering his good friend Renji Abarai's recent financial situation, he wonders why the redhead would want to employ somebody now… but admitted, Renji has never been good at economizing… maybe he should point it out to him that most people would regard this as a bad idea?

Not that it is any of his business, though, but the well-being of his friends has always been very important to Shūhei.

He makes a mental memo to give him a call later if he isn't too tired after work and turns the page again.

Letters to the editor, another article about various damages to property occurring all over Karakura lately, the columns… the so-called _joke of the day_ (which, and he almost can't believe it, seems to only become lamer and lamer every time he accidentally reads it)… and then a whole bunch of print-ads.

One of them, however, catches his eye, like so often these days.

 _Haven't seen him in person for quite some time_ Shūhei thinks while having a close look at the jeans-ad.

There he really does look quite manly after all… Yumichika Ayasegawa's intentionally aloof face shines from the page and Shūhei can but trace his lean legs which look absolutely amazing in these jeans he's advertising.

With a quick look left and right Shūhei performs an inconspicuous gesture with his hands, ripping out the ad-page, and then immediately shuts today's edition of _Karakura Communication_.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

»Eh, what's that? Your jerk-off material?«

»What the hell!? Stay the fuck out of my drawers!«

»Calm down, pervert. I was just looking for some tape.«

»Then ask me! And not just rifle my stuff!«

»Well, sure, that guy is pretty… but why don't you get yourself a real girl if you obviously are into femininity?«

»Fuck off« Shūhei hisses and rips the collection of loose magazine pages out of his co-worker's hands. »Go stalk Shihōin again or something, but stop annoying the crap outta me!«

»I'm not _stalking_ Miss Yoruichi, you rude twat!«

»No, sure you don't… and you just needed that tape for… what? To hang up that XXL poster showing her right above your desk?«

Suì-Fēng lets out an angry snort but goes on unrolling the huge poster anyway.

»Shut your mouth, Hisagi. Or I'll tell Ayasegawa you're secretly jerking off to his model photos« she threatens him and climbs on a chair in order to reach up all the way since that poster indeed is _quite_ big.

Shūhei just rolls his eyes over the half-assed, surely-not-to-be-taken-serious threat and leans back in his office chair.

»Gods, can't you see I'm needing a hand? What are you, not only a perv but a douchebag as well?«

»Seriously, I don't want Shihōin to stare at me all day from that wall, Suì-Fēng!« Shūhei complains but nevertheless gets up to hand his co-worker some tape to fixate the picture. He's a gentleman after all.

»Yeah, right, you're into guys now, I almost forgot. But _I_ want her to, alright, so shut up. And Tōsen said we can decorate our office to our liking.«

»But he didn't mean it to go overboard!«

»You know I have Ayasegawa on Facebook and follow him on Twitter, so you better stop being a pain in the ass!«

Shūhei hands her another piece of tape while giving her the death-glare at that. Who's the pain in the ass here? »Did your roommate keep you awake all night again or why are you so unbearably bitchy today?«

»He had to have that fucking LAN-party last night with his horribly obnoxious brothers. Again!« she immediately starts complaining, »I fucking hate Ubisoft for releasing that new shitty _Watch Dogs_ game!«

»Do I hear envy in your voice?«

»SHUT UP!«

Shūhei can but secretly be quite fond of Ōmaeda for annoying the shit out of Suì-Fēng on a constant, dependable basis.

He sits down again, tries to ignore Yoruichi Shihōin's bright, cocky grin and especially her skimpy cat-woman outfit and with a defeated sigh opens his MacBook Pro in order to start writing.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

Shūhei gets woken up from a fitful sleep on the sofa when he hears the front door being shut in a noisy way.

He sits up with a start, annoyed by the fact that he obviously passed out due to pure exhaustion during a semi-interesting TV show once again, at that keeping the empty tortilla chips wrap from falling to the ground and staining it with crumbs.

»How was work?« he asks his flatmate Izuru Kira while risking a short glimpse at his phone's watch.

2:43 AM. Well.

Kira just throws a dark look at him and then immediately vanishes in his room; Shūhei hears the door being locked from the inside.

Yes, the whole _we're staying friends_ thing works great.

But with Kira being even more exhausted after work as he always is, and with the blond's capricious disposition to begin with… this strange relationship they started had been doomed to fail anyway.

Crackpot idea, really.

A relationship with one of your best mates. Genius.

Before Kira, Shūhei had never dated a guy, and he came to the conclusion that it is basically the very same as dating girls – exhausting to no end, a whole lot of drama, and in fact a ton of unnecessary stress. The sex might be worth it, though. A little. Kira is quite open-minded, as he found out.

»Hey… tell me if you need anything« he shouts through the locked door after quickly knocking once, having decided to try and be a little nicer to his ex-lover and (ex-?)friend.

No answer is heard, though, and Shūhei shuffles back to the living room in order to maybe clean up a little and then finally go to sleep.

When walking past Kira's room for the second time to get to the bathroom, he hears quiet sobs coming out of it; Shūhei silently sighs but decides to better leave the blond alone.

If it wasn't for him knowing so well that Kira actually loves what he's doing and that it has always been his goal in life to be a doctor one day, he'd definitely say this is the wrong profession for the man he considers to be a little more on the fragile side.

Lying in his overly comfortable bed, Shūhei checks the schedule-app on his smartphone one last time, remembering to having wanted to call Renji. He postpones it all to tomorrow evening, and also adds another name to his _to call_ -list. He hasn't seen his friend Yumichika in ages after all.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER ONE**.

* * *

 **Next week** : _Renji - Kenpachi - Kaien - Kira - Jūshirō_


	2. Two: Everything as it's supposed to be

**Word Count** : 6131

 **Inspiration / Notes** : For Kaien's chapter - this is my interpretation of his's philosophy with the heart, though it's a little darker I guess.

 **Sub-Chapters** : _Renji_ \- _Kenpachi_ \- _Kaien_ \- _Kira_ \- _Jūshirō_

* * *

 **\- TWO: EVERYTHING AS IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE -**

 **\- Renji -**

Every time he's doing that, Renji Abarai is pretty surprised about how good his fingers are with such filigree work.

Artfully he rolls the thin paper, wets it with the tip of his tongue, pushes the filter in a little more and sticks the paper's ends together.

Perfect.

What'd that crazy guy call it? _Blue Anodyne_? But there is nothing really blue about it though… Renji shrugs and lights his lovely good-morning-joint.

This day will be good indeed, he is quite sure. Maybe there are already some applicants for the job he has to offer?

He turns up the volume of his brand-new stereo he allowed himself to purchase in order to make amends for the hard work he had to face the entire last month.

Damn, Kuchiki… to raise the rent just like that… snotty fucker.

He takes another deep drag and feels himself relax noticeably.

Doesn't matter anyway.

It all will turn out fine in the end and things will fall into place all by themselves. Always have.

This is how he does, just live through the day, chill out, enjoy… maybe that Kuchiki-fucker should try that as well for a change? Then there could at least be a slight chance for him to get that stick outta his noble ass; Renji chuckles and turns up volume and bass a bit more.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

The last three guys were a total bummer. This one, Renji thinks, might have potential. At least he didn't show up wearing a white shirt and stuff.

»So… did cha ever work in a shop or somethin'?«

»Er… I worked at my uncle's workshop for a while.«

»I see. Fine. Did cha do a good job there?«

»Dunno… probably. He never complained, though.«

»Okay, sounds good. What about motorcycles?«

»What about them, Sir?«

»Do you like them? Ya good at tinkering and stuff like that?«

»I'm… not sure, Sir.«

Renji stares at the scrap of paper he has in his hands, then writes down _nope_ under another one of the questions he worked out beforehand to not lose track of all the applicants.

»However, don' need cha to really tinker 'round here anyway, just sell or whatever… how 'bout chillin'?«

»Excuse me?«

»Smoking'.«

»Oh, I don't really smoke. Like, not all too often, anyways.«

»Cigarettes? Or pot?«

»Ahm…?« the boy stares at him a little helplessly and Renji sighs.

So much for _easy-going_. Should have made that more clear in the vacancy, maybe.

»Okay, I'll… give ya a call if I need ya here, alright, boy?«

Said boy nods and gets up, then sticks out his hand in order to shake Renji's, but the redhead just low-fives and then dismisses him.

Well, listening to stupid teenage boys looking for a holiday job is more exhausting than Renji expected…

Time for a break.

He strolls over to his store's back-room slash office, walking past all his beloved old Kawasakis and Yamahas and throws loving looks at them.

He pushes the bead curtain away and immediately gets welcomed by his most favorite scent. _Freedom_ he likes to call it.

Being his own boss, taking smoking-breaks whenever he wants to, being surrounded by his babies… Renji Abarai can't imagine anything in this world to be better.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

The doorbell disturbs his relaxing-marathon and he almost has to choke on his cigarette.

His store is basically always open for anybody, so normally they all just walk straight in.

Nobody uses the doorbell… well, except for one person.

»Good afternoon« Byakuya Kuchiki coldly greets him when being let in by Renji, looking exceptionally prissy in his casual suit and with his black hair tied back in that strange way.

The redhead though just rolls his eyes and escorts his landlord to his 'office'.

»What brings you here for the second time this month, Kuchiki?« he then wants to know while letting himself fall down on his shabby, rainbow-colored sofa, not offering Kuchiki a seat as well at that because he knows by experience that the black-haired never wants to sit down when he's visiting.

Neither does he ever want some coke or a cigarette, or hit Renji's bong. So then where's the sense in being polite and offering him some every time anew?

»It is the 10th of June« Byakuya Kuchiki states matter-of-factly while letting his gaze wander up and down the huge shelf which is occupying most of the wall, or rather the items stored in it.

Renji wonders what the hell's so appalling about his bobblehead Jesus, his Hip-Hop and Reggae collection and the collectible phallic-shaped bongs.

»Yeah, I know what date it is. So what?«

»Rent was due more than a week ago.«

»Yeah. An' I told cha I can't pay yet.«

»But – «

»Don't worry, you gonna get the money soon enough, Kuchiki. It's not that you urgently need it, eh?«

Renji sees the usually very stoic and emotionless Byakuya visibly lose patience.

But sure, the redhead's is quite exhausted as well, with this being the same procedure every fucking month.

Why doesn't that guy understand he'll never get the rent on point? Is it really necessary to drop by every time and personally remind him that he screwed up once again?

»Well, if we were to let every one of our tenants pass with this, we wouldn't be where we are right now« Kuchiki coldly states and crosses his arms in front of his chest.

»Yeah, sure. How 'bout that's the last time? I'll be payin' on time starting next month, alright? Promise. I've decided to employ some guy to help me out with the sales, you'll see, this is gonna boost my business for sure.«

»An employee?«

»Yeah. Of course.«

»And to counsel which customers exactly?«

»Eh, ya stupid or somethin'? They gonna come as soon as I up my service, 'f course!«

»I see« Kuchiki states without any emotion in his voice whatsoever, now surveying the posters on the wall.

 _Fuck capitalism_ … how suitable, Renji thinks and silently praises himself for buying new wall decoration on the internet a few days ago.

»Next week« Kuchiki finally relents and gives Renji a sharp look.

»Yeah, for sure. Pinky promise.«

»Then… have a good day, Abarai.«

»Yeah, _I_ will for sure.« And with the soothing thought of having pissed off that snob once again, and the additional knowledge that Kuchiki's day won't be great at all (he is pretty sure), Renji leans back a bit more and fishes the lighter out of his flared pants in order to light his favorite hookah.

* * *

\- **Kenpachi** -

»Eh, what did I tell ya 'bout smearing the walls, brat?« The little girl looks up to him from the ground where she's sitting, all blamelessly and happily holding some crayons in her tiny hands.

»That I mustn't do it?«

»'Xactly. So why didcha do it then?«

»I thought the walls would look muuuch nicer with some color on them, Ken-chan!«

The tall, muscular man scratches his head and then pulls up the tiny girl with one hand and makes her sit on his shoulder the way she likes it best.

»Never mind, maybe ya right with that« he then shrugs, leaves the color pens where they are and walks over to the kitchen in order to find something edible in the refrigerator.

»I want noodles!« Yachiru cheers from behind his ear and Kenpachi Zaraki takes out a beer can instead.

»How 'bout macaroni 'n' cheese?«

»But we eat that every day, Ken-chan! I want noodles! _Noodles_!«

»Macaroni is noodles, ya know.«

»Naww, I mean these long ones! These who look like shoelaces!«

»Spaghetti?«

»Yaaay!«

So Kenpachi has no other choice than to give in and take his little adoptive daughter for a trip to the supermarket.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

»Found everything you need?« a good-humored Kisuke Urahara grins at the huge man and the tiny girl.

Kenpachi growls and studies the spaghetti package.

»What cha usually eatin' with these?« he then asks and a little helplessly looks over to the shop owner.

»Well… tomato sauce?« he suggests with a shrug, »Jinta and Ururu love that… well, but cleaning up the kitchen afterwards not so much, though.«

»Anythin' that doesn't make a huge mess? She's a bit…well, Yachiru loves ta play with food, ya know« Kenpachi informs him pointing at the little girl who is currently lolling around on the floor staring at the pet food shelf in awe.

Urahara thinks about it for a second. »Beats me.«

»Fine. Then we'll be havin' spaghetti 'n' cheese.«

»What a creative idea!«

»Right? Well, let's see…« Kenpachi mumbles while turning around his purse to get all the change out of it.

»It's 120 Yen« Urahara helpfully provides and kindly wraps a plastic bag around the noodles.

»Got… 85« Kenpachi shrugs and shoves the pile of small change over to Urahara's side of the counter.

»That should do« the hat-wearing man smiles and, a little recklessly, throws the money into the cash till. »Very well, then see you soon?«

»Sure. Like, the guys an' me will be havin' a poker night today, wanna join?«

»Sounds good« Kisuke Urahara nods and hands Kenpachi the plastic bag, »but sadly I have to decline your friendly offer. I'm quite busy in the laboratory lately, got some nice new lab-partners, and we're working on a giant project at the moment!«

»Eh, always keep on forgettin' you're a science freak besides running ya shop. Never mind, then an other time, yeah? Have fun with ya… science. In ya lab.«

»I sure will. And you have a nice time cooking!«

»Yay, we love cooking! Right, Ken-chan?« Yachiru twitters, grabbing his hand at that, and the tall man agrees with a not so approving grunt. »And now we'll make noodles! They will look totally nice on the walls, Ken-chan!«

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

Contentedly Kenpachi watches Renji Abarai and Ikkaku Madarame as they give some of the newer members a good whipping.

If there is one thing in life Kenpachi really enjoys, then it is fighting.

The Kendō studio he opened some years ago is, together with his little adoptive daughter Yachiru, the apple of his eye.

The red- and the bald-head smile triumphantly over their victory, high-five and then take a seat right next to their mentor on the bench. »Nice one, ya thugs.«

»These wimps won't be comin' back for sure« Madarame assures him and fetches a towel to wipe away the sweat on his dome.

»Tcha« Renji makes and gets himself a beer can from out of the six-pack Kenpachi uses to provide his favorite trainees with. »How 'bout poker later?«

»All set. Invited Urahara earlier, but that fucker's busy.«

»Meh. How 'bout Iba?«

»Sure, he's always in, ya know« Ikkaku nods, »but I'll be joining you guys a little later that night… got some business I needa take care of… gotta catch Yumi somehow to ask him somethin', never mind.«

»Blondie and tattoo-face comin'?«

»'Course not. They have a super stressful job, or that's at least what they claim.«

»Probably just busy fucking.«

»Nope, they broke up some time ago, Captain, remember?«

Kenpachi shrugs, but not without taking a second to properly enjoy the sound of his most favorite nickname; he hasn't seen these two friends of Abarai's and Madarame's in ages after all, so how should he know.

»Then I better give Shunsui a call… otherwise this won't turn out ta be a proper gambling evening, eh?«

»Yeah, and tell that lazy fucker to bring booze!« Renji contributes, thinking about the loads of money that weird artist-whatever makes by selling his overly artsy pictures of naked chicks.

»Maybe he brings the white-haired along as well, then this evening stands a remote chance of not ending in a total boozin' party« Kenpachi chuckles, »ya know, for a touch of sophistication. Yachiru will be there too, babysitter called off for tonight.«

»Where'd ya learn that word, Captain? _Sophistication_ , ew. Sounds like something that idiot Kuchiki would say… that snob dropped by _again_ today.«

»Yeah, 'cause you useless twat owe him a shitload of money!«

»Don' matter, I plan on winning tonight, so.«

»Sure. When did cha last win a game, Abarai?«

»Shut the fuck up, Bald-head.«

»Who d'ya call bald, fucker?!« Kenpachi laughs about the constant bickering of his trainees and grants himself another beer to get himself properly prepared for tonight.

This is the life.

Everything as it's supposed to be.

* * *

- **Kaien** -

»Oh, you can be sure this won't happen again, Officer.«

»I will hope so. This time I'll let him get off with a warning, but next time I catch him there will be serious consequences.«

Kaien Shiba apologizes once again and when the police officer is out of range slams the front door shut as hard as he can to vent his anger.

The teenage boy stares up to his older brother, looking as apologetic as he can pull off and crosses his fingers behind his back that Kaien wouldn't lose it and give him a right royal dressing down.

»I told you to keep your goddamn nose out of such stuff!«

»Yeah I know, we just – «

»Hand me those bloody spray cans.«

»But Kaien – «

»Where'd you even get them? Are they allowed to sell this stuff to minors? And since when do you have enough money to… oh no, don't you tell me you stole them! Fuck.«

Ganju Shiba looks at Kaien with guilt growing on his face. »Ahm… well, no, we didn't steal them, really! You see… like, Kūkaku…«

»I'm gonna kill her!«

»But Kaien – «

»KUKAKU! Get your lazy ass DOWN HERE!« Kaien yells, pressing his hand onto his chest as he feels his heartbeat speed up.

Ganju's older sister peeks down from behind the banister upstairs, looking quite drowsy.

»Why so noisy, ol' bro?« she dozily mumbles and Kaien huffs.

»Did _you_ give these to your brother?« he immediately accuses his younger sibling, waving the spray cans at that.

»Er… like…« Kūkaku starts mumbling, obviously not daring to flat-out lie at Kaien, and fumbles around at her headband.

»Just wanted him to, like, get a little creative for a change or somethin'… 'cause you said he shouldn't hang around in his stifling room all day and play violent video games and shit, though I could help disciplining him… or somethin'.«

Kaien can but sigh while he feels the anger drip out of him for some reason; instead of it he feels tremendous worry filling his chest now.

A familiar feeling.

»That you don't need to yell at him every day, know that's no good for your heart, Nii-san.«

»Go to your rooms« he orders the two teenagers with all the authority in his voice and a scowl on his face to cover up the touch of sorrow which threatens to overwhelm him anytime soon.

They get going without questioning, for once.

»Did you finish your application files, Kūkaku?« he then asks as soon as the younger one is gone, getting an annoyed moan from her. »Do it. Tomorrow I find them lying on the kitchen table so that I can post them on my way to university.«

»Okay.«

»Mum and dad would freak out if they could see how ridiculously messed up we are.«

Kūkaku lowers her head over this statement of Kaien's and without another word returns to her room as well.

As soon as Kaien sees her no more, he regrets his last sentence immediately.

It's not that it's his siblings' fault that their family isn't working all that great ever since their parents' decease.

Maybe it's his own, he gloomily thinks while walking over to the kitchen, ripping a yellow post-it from the refrigerator as he opens it in order to get himself some cold water.

 _\- Needa borrow your car tomorrow eve!_

As if he could allow her to take the car after what she just pulled. He contemplates offering her to fetch her instead, just to make sure she wouldn't get into some drunkard's car or maybe even worse, try to tramp home again.

But then he remembers how she yelled at him to _keep out of my life and don't always be so overprotective! You just wanna spy on me!_ last time he tried something like this and casts the idea away again.

Whatever. He gets his cellphone, checks the time and presses re-dial.

»Hey. Are you free at the moment? I need a drink or something. Desperately.«

»What happened? You sound strained« the voice on the other end of the phone asks, »do I need to be concerned, Kaien?«

»No, I just… feel like talking to somebody.«

»Alright. I'm going to come over.«

»Only if it's not causing you any – «

»It's just a ten-minute ride, and Shunsui's not home anyway. I'll bring that Château he gave me for forgetting our date yesterday evening. And some chocolate cookies, you sound like you could use some happiness.«

After finishing the phone talk with his mentor and dear friend Jūshirō Ukitake, Kaien sits down at the kitchen table and covers his beating heart with his palm.

Kūkaku is right in fact… keeping up this stress-level would only earn him another longer stay in hospital, and this he definitely can't afford.

Literally.

 _So keep beating, my phony friend, will you?_

* * *

- **Kira** -

Twenty-five pages done, four hundred and eighty more to go; Izuru Kira downs his third morning coffee.

»Too much caffeine isn't good for the body, you know« a quiet and calm voice next to him suddenly mumbles and the blond young man almost jumps up, startled by the silent assault.

No, definitely, caffeine is stuff straight out of hell.

Sadly, it's also the only way he will survive his day, and most likely every other that is about to come as well.

»Yes, I know that very well, Isane, since I'm a doctor just like you are. Say, have _you_ already read that cardiology tome?« Kira asks her with slight annoyance in his voice, pointing at the book which is lying in front of his nose.

»Well… yesterday night I got almost as far as you are right now, so… no. But Unohana-Sensei won't rip our heads off just because we didn't manage to do it in time yet, will she?«

Kira is quite sure that yes, the oh so kind-seeming dark-haired woman who is their superior will indeed have some extra-nice punishment prepared for them, and therefore he suffers another minor panic attack inside. Accidentally he screws up the empty plastic cup he still holds in his hand.

»Hey… don't always stress yourself out so much, alright? Stress is even worse than caffeine, remember?«

»Yes, and I'm really having too much of both at the moment« Kira helplessly whines and decides to rather get ready for the usual morning medical round instead of reading on.

This doesn't make any sense right now anyway, as 480 pages in less than ten minutes does sound a little unrealistic even for his standards.

Damn.

»However« Kira sounds a moan, »lets better look for Dr. Ichimaru, I don't want to miss his round ever again.«

»Why, did he yell at you?«

»No, but he… ahm, I don't want to talk about it, alright? He's… definitely giving Unohana a run for her money in regards of being creepy. Come on.«

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

Kira loves listening to his superior when he's talking about all the surgeries he will be performing today.

And he especially loves the part where Ichimaru picks out the interns that would be allowed to assist him.

Because Kira knows that the grinning man with the strange silver hair will certainly pick him for the best tasks.

He always does, even though the young doctor has no idea why. Granted, Kira thinks of himself as relatively good in what he's doing, and he definitely is one of the most hardworking and eager ones around; however, there are others which are at least as skilled.

But Ichimaru seems to be a little dotty about Izuru Kira for some reason.

»Oh, let's see… we're havin' an awesome appendectomy at eleven o'clock… why aren't we working together there… Yamada? And… Miss Kotetsu? Very nice. Uh, and look there! Kidney transplantation! One of my favorites, ain't it… how about my li'l Izuru? Would you wanna do that with me?«

»Of course, Sir« Kira immediately nods when being called, and Gin Ichimaru smiles a bit brighter, then goes on reading the time table in that imperious and ceremonious way of his he uses to.

»Looks like we'll be havin' a really good day today, eh? I get to try to remove a giant lung tumor later at 4 PM… ain't this awesome! Izuru? Yer free at four?«

»Sure, Sir« the blond goes again, getting some dark looks from his fellow interns once again.

»Perfect, we'll see what we can do there, eh? Poor lad, really, lung cancer sure is a bitch. However… how 'bout we clip off these tonsils at seven…«

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

Isane Kotetsu just shakes her head when walking along the aisle next to Kira.

»You're definitely his favorite for some reason. Dammit, kidneys _and_ lung tumor! That really is not fair!«

»It's not that I asked for it, you know. He just… appears to like me. Maybe he thinks I'm doing fine… gods, I really hope he thinks I'm doing fine.«

»Yeah, sure you do, don't you worry, but not just you alone! Yesterday I went home at 7 AM, hear me? After 33 hours. Without any sleep at all.«

»Oh, are we playing ' _who's more miserable_ ' again?« Kira chuckles while Isane sighs, »then I'm just going to beat you once again, like always. Because, listen: I was having a thirty-hours shift as well, not even granted myself a decent lunch break in between, I didn't sleep or eat or anything, and – most importantly – when I came home to finally get some sleep, there was my ex-boyfriend trying to be helpful or something. See? I win.«

»But only because you're still living with your ex-lover after… how many months was it ago that you broke up? Three? Or is it four already?«

»Damn, neither of us has the time or the money to search for another apartment, told you. He's pretty busy as well. And anyway… he was my best mate before we happened to… you know, and therefore it's not _that_ strange we're still living together, or is it?«

»If you ask me like this… I think it's totally strange. And you wonder why you're in such a bad mood all the time. Maybe you should finally kick him out? His problem when he has no time to get himself another flat.«

Kira nervously scratches his head. »Well, it was originally his flat, so…«

»Oh, I see. Tough luck.«

»Yeah.«

»Damn.«

»Yup.«

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

During his next five-minute break, Kira once again opens a book; Isane curiously eyes the cover of it as it obviously appears to be not medicine-related for once and therefore is considered highly interesting.

»What's that?« she wants to know.

» _Bleached_. Haven't you read it?«

»Not yet, but it's on my list. Don't have time to read fiction of late, sadly.«

»Well, for that I make time. The author's plain awesome. Never seen anybody write like this, so totally spot-on and sharp, but on the other hand absolutely dreamy and transcendental…« Kira starts raving about his most favorite writer and book while almost caressing its cover at that.

»Wow, you really seem to love that guy« Isane laughs, »he's from here, right? Always find it to be pretty cool when people from Karakura get famous in all of Japan.«

»He's a professor at the local university, and yeah, he's even got a pretty long article on Wikipedia. I'm going to listen to his public interview tomorrow evening… well, if I get the day off. Which I probably don't, so…«

»We could swap shifts if you want to go so badly, Kira. That's no problem.«

»Really?«

»Sure. I mean, I don't want to have work get in the way to your big love« Isane gently teases the blond who just rolls his eyes and vindicates himself a little weakly.

»I'm not in love with Jūshirō-sama.«

»Oh, you're already down to forenames? Cute!«

»Hey, shut up!« Kira hisses, getting a little angry indeed as he remembers Mr Jūshirō Ukitake doesn't even know about his mere existence.

»Yes, why don't you just get yourself a new lover, actually? Then your ex will move out all by himself sooner or later, right?« Kira however decides to kindly ignore Isane's last statement and gives all of his attention to the book in his lap again.

»Alright. Anyway, we need to get going. Don't want to know what Ichimaru is like when he's mad…« Isane remembers when catching a glimpse at her wristwatch; Kira sighs but they get up and hurry to not be unpunctual.

And Kira wonders, like he so often does, what really is behind that slightly creepy grin of his superior's when they walk towards Gin already waiting for them in the hallway.

* * *

- **Jūshirō** -

It would have to be a country entirely independent from the rest of the world, though… or would it be smarter to even design a complete universe, with its own rules of physics and nature… might make it a little more difficult, but would also give him some more space to really let his creativity flow.

The warfare, the main characters, a land in chaos… that's all set, and so are technology, weapons, the deadlocked mentality and that pathologically exaggerated religious conviction… Jūshirō has planned on addressing political issues in fiction for quite a while, and now is definitely the time to do so.

After writing a whole novel about extraterrestrial matters he is looking forward to wrapping his mind around more down-to-earth things once again.

And he feels like he kind of _has to_ now, since he more or less willingly stated that there would soon be new work from him during that goddamn interview yesterday.

He felt worse than back then when his exam anxiety had still been an issue… a thirty minute coughing fit before going out there, well, but at least they all seemed like they enjoyed listening to him while he was bravely answering every single one of their questions.

Jūshirō was quite surprised to see so many of his students down there in the audience, but this did it for him in the end.

Convinced him that he is in fact doing the right thing.

 _I am a good teacher, am I not, if what I say reaches them? Isn't this what my goal for the future was all about?_

After all he is proud of himself; a little tired though.

He leans back in his office chair and shuts his laptop. Enough creative processing for today.

Jūshirō decides to try and just start writing down the first chapter tonight since this has always been his favorite method of beginning a story – just jumping right at it and letting it flow out of the metaphorical quill.

 _Will there be a sequel of Bleached?_ they asked him most frequently.

And sure he thought about it often enough already, but… it just doesn't make sense to him to give his beloved characters some other, maybe random, enemies to fight, more knotty problems to solve.

He would have to mess with their now (halfway) sorted lives and relationships… and since Jūshirō likes to see his characters as his children he is quite sure he won't have the heart to do so.

Therefore he simply answered _no_ when they asked. _No_ , and that it would ruin the perfect entity he feels he has created, and take away some of his brainchild's magic.

The crowd obviously was quite content with his answer, and even more so when he let himself get coaxed into talking a little about his new project.

However, they will have to wait for a little longer since it all still is in its infancy; Jūshirō hasn't even decided yet whether his main character will be male or female.

The name he picked, though, would match for both after all… and in the end it doesn't matter anyway, does it? …

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

A knocking on his office door interrupts Jūshirō's train of thoughts; the light-haired man sounds a quiet sigh and gets up to open the door for unexpected visitor.

»Yamamoto-sama? What – «

»Oi, Jūshirō. I was hoping to find you here, boy. Sit down, sit down, I don't need a hand, I'm still able to walk on my own well enough!« he immediately shouts and pushes the younger one out of his way with his walking cane.

»Alright, alright. Then you might just give me your jacket and – «

»I won't stay for long, boy, there's just something we should talk about, so take a seat already, will you.«

Jūshirō wants to do as his old mentor and former teacher says and walks around his desk in order to sit down on his office chair once again, but Yamamoto harshly interrupts him.

»Oh, will you let me have the black one? My back, you know… old bones… I'm not as agile and fit as I used to be, woefully.«

So Jūshirō leaves the old man his overly comfortable chair and takes the wooden one on the other side of the desk instead.

He can but feel like he is a student himself again when sitting face to face with the old professor, and being on this side of the desk doesn't help it either.

»Well, what brings you here, Sir?«

»You see, Jūshirō… there have been some complications.«

»Complications?«

»Yes. At my school. See, due to unforeseen events there has been a drastic and unacceptable decrease in… teachers.«

»Ahm, how come?« Jūshirō wonders, now raising one of his black eyebrows, a little confused and insecure about what Yamamoto is talking about.

»Well, it is sort of an embarrassing matter I actually don't feel like dwelling on… just do I need your consent to what I will ask you now. Because I do indeed find myself in a situation in which I might require some help.«

»And how exactly can I help you?«

»I need you to step in as a Japanese and English teacher at my high school for a while.«

»Ahm… pardon?«

»I'm quite certain you understood my assertion very well, boy, you're not deaf yet, are you. It's not a big deal, shouldn't cause any problems for you since you appear to be quite good at what you are doing, or am I wrong. Just a little bit of grammar and reading, nothing overly difficult, way below what you are used to teaching here at university, just…«

»But Sir… as sorry as I am for having to say this, but I am very, very busy at the moment with important tasks, and playing substitute teacher at a middle school – «

»High school« Yamamoto interrupts Jūshirō who scratches his head.

»Well, this is even worse, I have no idea what to tell these teenagers – « he keeps on defending himself, but his old mentor doesn't intent to give him any chance to decline.

»But I know you are doing very well with kids, Jūshirō. As I said, you won't have any problems there.«

Jūshirō actually dares to contemplate the matter for a second.

It is true, though, that he has a way with young ones, he admits while thinking about that coconut-chocolate bar he neatly and kindly placed on Professor Tōshirō Hitsugaya's desk this morning, before the boy genius and youngest professor to have ever taught at Karakura University had come to work.

But still…

»Shunsui will certainly be complaining even more than he already does about me working way too much« he contributes and, quite to his surprise, a slight smirk grows on Yamamoto's face.

»Well, I already sorted things out with Shunsui. He will be helping out as an arts teacher, since this is his profession already, in a way. He was very happy about the offer. Practically… he already agreed for the _both_ of you to help me.«

»But – «

»No back-talking, boy, or I shall tell your parents about your behavior!« Yamamoto falls back into his common teaching-methods.

»You shall do that, Sir« Jūshirō shrugs, thinking about how he actually finds it to be quite amusing that the old man keeps forgetting about the reason why he became his and Shunsui's mentor and foster father in the first place.

»However, so I regard this as set then. I will see you next Monday at 7:55 straight. Reschedule and be organized.«

»Genryūsai, I really don't think this is going to work as easily as you expect this to be. I can't just 'reschedule', I'm a professor and head of the linguistics faculty, so I can't just stay away half the day just because – «

»Well, of course you can, I know how things work at universities, believe me, boy. Don't you have a nice, eager, young assistant that would love to take over your work? What was his name again? Never mind, he's a good boy. He'll do whatever you tell him to.«

»I'm pretty sure Kaien won't be – «

»There is money.«

»I don't need any more money, I'm good with what I'm earning.«

»Fine, this is even better then. I have to admit that we had quite some expenses due to all these instant dismissals, you know, and now are a little low on funds. I really appreciate your free help, then.«

»That really was not what I meant, I… what the hell happened to your teachers in the first place?!«

Yamamoto sounds a long, deep sigh and then clears his throat as if he was getting ready for a longer story.

»Well, it so happened that part of my staff placed illegal bets on students' grades… and when there was bribery involved I just couldn't ignore their doing any longer. My mathematics teacher kindly pointed the whole plot out to me, and therefore I found myself forced to act. So here I am, bereft of competent personnel.«

Jūshirō rolls his eyes in defeat and absentmindedly straightens his hair with his one hand.

But it has been quite clear to him from the very beginning of this conversation, that there would be just no way of refusing Yamamoto his help.

Not after everything the man did for him in the past.

So finally Jūshirō concedes and promises to step in for a while, even though he feels a slight sting in his lungs gently reminding him of the upcoming storm of stress since there will be exam week in about one month.

»Don't worry, it is only for a few weeks. In the summer holidays I will immediately look for and employ new teachers so you can fully concentrate on higher education and your nice fiction books again. Amazing ending, by the way, I almost died a little inside when that young hero suddenly – «

»NO SPOILERS!« a loud voice pipes up from somewhere over there and both Jūshirō and the old man turn around with a start.

From behind the large bookshelf two figures appear, a little hesitantly.

»Kotetsu, Kotsubaki? What the heck are you doing in my office _again_?« Jūshirō immediately disciplines the two young ones that happen to be some of his students and, as creepy as he finds it to be, self-proclaimed biggest fans of his on earth.

»We, ah… we just… nice suit that you're wearing. professor, this green tie perfectly complements your eye color! Aaand your hair smells fantastically, as always, we just…« the honey-blond girl stammers and her black-haired friend who wears a rope as headgear agrees with her by hectically nodding.

»Alright« Jūshirō sighs, feeling the sting in his chest get more and more vigorous, »just… get out of here already, will you. And for that teaching matter, Sir… «

»It will be fine, boy. Just be there at 7:55 on Monday.«

»But I… – alright, I will.«

The white-haired holds open the door for his three visitors that all smile more or less happily at him while walking past him and out of his office.

Outside he just hears Kotsubaki scold Kotetsu for yelling _no spoilers!_ even though she already read the book. Approximately fifteen times.

»Habit« the girl shrugs and the two students, just like Yamamoto, disappear from Jūshirō's sight.

Too much action for the fact that it is only 9:37 in the morning, Jūshirō thinks and moans when he remembers to better get going, or otherwise he will be late for his ten o'clock lecture about Middle English and the Great Vowel-shift.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER TWO.**

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing it, Kenpachi + Yachiru and Renji turned out rather entertaining I guess.

 **Next week** : _Ichigo_ having trouble with his mathematics teacher - _Ury_ _ū_ having trouble with Ichigo - _Tesla_ having a mid-midlife-chrisis - _Ikkaku_ having trouble picking up a certain girl.


	3. Three: Antidepressants

**Word Count** : 5421

 **Inspiration / Notes** : The chapter title is a hint at _Serj Tankian_ 's song _The unthinking Majority_. / The _Tesla_ -chapter is about the most explicit I'll go with this fanfiction, just so that you guys know.

 **Sub-Chapters** : _Ichigo_ \- _Uryū_ \- _Tesla_ \- _Ikkaku_

* * *

- **THREE: ANTIDEPRESSANTS** -

\- **Ichigo** -

»Not one single point, Kurosaki-kun. Not _one_. I wonder, how is this even possible? The first question merely demands writing down the formula, just the formula, nothing else.

That would have been three points, which would have gotten you _nin_ instead of _fuka_ already. So tell me, did we not mark this formula with a green box in our exercise book, Kurosaki-kun?

How did it happen you weren't able to remember it for a few days? And even if your head might have been filled with other… _teenage interests_ , why did you then not give it a quick look right before the lesson started?

I could just as well have tested you orally, Kurosaki, did you not reckon with this possibility? Like this at least the rest of your class did not take notice of your renewed failure.«

Ichigo Kurosaki doesn't even feel like vindicating himself.

And what should he say anyway?

That he wasn't able to concentrate during the whole fucked up surprise maths test because outside there was the janitor sweeping the schoolyard quite noisily and the sound of the broom seriously distracted him so that he just wasn't able to recall any of that stupid binomial distribution stuff he had been trying to get into his head for three fucking hours last week?

That the only mathematics-related thing to be found in his head were these stupid fractions he had tried to teach his little sisters some time ago and which he hadn't been able to solve himself and therefore had been seriously worried about his future for the first time ever?

Or maybe that last week there has been his mother's day of death and the only thing he wanted to do was… whatever.

Fuck it.

»Are you even listening to me, Kurosaki?«

»Huh? Er, I mean yes, sure I do, Professor Aizen. Totally listening.«

»See, this is exactly what your problem consists of. Lack of concentration. Lack of respect. Lack of interest in education. This is a serious problem, Kurosaki. Like this you won't be able to attend university; _listening_ is a crucial skill required for higher education, like you may have heard already. Furthermore – «

Aizen goes on with his gush of pointless words, and Ichigo shuts his ears once again.

So what?

He doesn't even want to go study at university after school. This has never been his plan.

Even his dad knows that it is all in vein when he raves about bequeathing his small doctor's office to him one day.

Him as a doctor?

Well, ever since he had started drawing little figures representing his favorite superheroes into his coloring books back then, Ichigo has dreamed about being one of them, being a hero somehow.

Even though he doesn't really dare to voice his wish anymore since it sure sounds ridiculous and unrealistic, but the idea of him saving people's lives never disappeared.

But a career in medicine is not the right way for him to do so, he is pretty sure.

»I will inform your father about this, Kurosaki. You can leave now« Aizen finally ends his lengthy speech about Ichigo's inadequacies and the orange-haired boy doesn't have to be told twice.

Immediately he jumps up, throws his bag over his one shoulder and is gone before his mathematics teacher can utter another word about how he will never make it in life without profound knowledge of the magical, vast world of numbers and letters that may stand for numbers.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

With an even darker scowl than usual on his face, Ichigo despondently sits on a stone wall somewhere downtown and sullenly sucks on the straw of his chocolate milkshake he thinks he absolutely deserves after such a day.

What the hell, actually?

His grades in most of the other subjects are quite decent after all, so why does his maths teacher have to make such a fuss about that one failure?

Doesn't matter… Ichigo knows exactly how his father will react to the letter Aizen said he would send him.

The only thing he has to fear is the family crisis meeting that inevitably will take place this evening, and the fact that his father, for sure, will share his own experiences with the devil stuff that is maths with his children, and well…

Isshin Kurosaki's anecdotes…

His father loves to illustrate everything he says with his funny flip-chart he pinched from work, and Ichigo is not all too eager to witness this once again.

His drawings are even a little worse than his friend Rukia Kuchiki's after all.

However, he won't be able to avoid going home forever, and it's already getting colder outside.

So Ichigo decides to finally get up of the wall and start walking, as slowly as he can pull off, though.

Maybe he's lucky and his father won't be home… working overtime or something, meeting friends, whatever…

»Hey, you!« Ichigo suddenly hears a voice addressing him from behind and decides to stop and turn around in order to see who and why this is.

»Huh?«

He knows the man that's now walking up to him with fast steps; Kisuke Urahara is a friend of his father's after all, and Ichigo knows him from grocery-shopping as well.

»Hello, Urahara-san« he flatly greets the hat-wearing man who just, completely ignoring the crestfallen look on Ichigo's face, goes on smiling and waving something that looks like a small piece of paper in his hands.

»I think you dropped something there on the street, Kurosaki-kun!« Urahara happily states, grinning as if he was doing Ichigo a huge favor.

»What's that?« the orange-haired wonders when taking the flyer from Urahara, »I don't think I lost that – «

»Really, are you sure? Well, my eyes must have played a trick on me then, I guess. However… I'm in a hurry, Kurosaki-kun. Could you throw it away then, if it's not yours? I need to head off to the shop, left Tessai with the kids alone there… better be quick. See you!«

And as fast as he showed up, Kisuke Urahara is gone again and leaves Ichigo totally confused.

Sighing, he takes a look at the flyer he has just been handed while walking up to the closest waste bin.

 _Captain's Kendō Company_.

Kendō… combat sports… well… since on his future-job-list there is police commander (right above 'clandestine FBI agent in the United States' and 'professional spy whose code-name would probably be _The Tiger_ ') listed up…

And Kendō… doesn't even sound all that bad, Ichigo thinks, and, already standing in front of a trash can, decides to keep the flyer.

For some reason, his mood improved by a lot all the sudden.

However… he studies the flyer once again while walking on, and on the backside spots a scrawly drawing that looks as if a child had painted it.

It shows a broad-framed man, holding a shinai and grinning like he is about to eat the first person to step into his Kendō studio.

Right under the drawing there's a line to be read – _bring a friend and get a month for free_.

Well, then he would at least not have to ask his father for money all too soon, preventing the realistic danger that Isshin Kurosaki would see this as a great opportunity for family-bonding…

A friend…

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

He takes the detour on purpose before going home; the municipal sports grounds aren't too far away from his family's house anyway, though.

Ichigo has no idea why he remembers this one information so clearly, but right now it comes in handy.

Every Monday that guy brings his training gear to school, and when Ichigo once, not out of interest but because they were forced to team up in chemistry, asked what that sports bag is for, the other boy answered _archery_.

And well, archery and Kendō… not too much of a difference, or is it?

* * *

- **Uryū** -

He lets his lean fingers graze the long arrow while pulling back the bow string, tightens it for a second, aims precisely and then lets go.

The arrow hits the bull's eye once again, almost splitting the previous one in half.

Uryū Ishida pulls his lips to a complacent smile.

»Take that« he quietly mumbles to himself and thinks about that numbskull Asano who thought it was funny to steal his self-made jacket earlier that day, only to tie it around his hips like a skirt and walk around the hallway acting like a gay person, just to ridicule Uryū's neat sewing skills once again.

Not that the bespectacled teenager isn't used to things like this happening at school, but it still drives him incredibly mad every time anew.

Luckily he is able to maintain his cool exterior and his composure which is well-trained for sure, not only by these jerks at school.

With a sigh he takes a look at his wristwatch in order to check the time.

Three minutes, then he would find a message on his phone reminding him to do his homework, look for the laundry and be a good boy overall.

The sender would be his father; technically at least.

Uryū knows that Ryūken Ishida assigned his female secretary to write those words from his phone, just to make it look more like he is a caring father after all.

Two minutes.

Uryū shoots another angry arrow, this time imagining the ice-cold, pale face of his begetter.

Not even the top grade he got for last week's maths test managed to cheer him up today, not even a little.

Well, maybe the moaning and fretting of his fellow students did, since Uryū loves to know he is the very best out of all of them, even though most of the time it feels like being compared to primates.

Whatever.

Uryū ignores the vibration of his phone in his pocket announcing a new text message.

Well, at least his father's employees appear to be highly reliable.

»Yo.« Uryū Ishida turns his head to the side, not moving his body in order to not lose his perfect posture as he is aiming for another shot, and spots an orange-haired guy walking towards him.

»Kurosaki« he coldly notes, wondering why his classmate suddenly decided to talk to him after a life of neatly ignoring his existence.

Which has never bothered Uryū, though.

 _And now he's here to annoy the crap out of me like his stupid, imbecile friends do all the time._

»What's the matter?«

»Ahm… nothing, just… spotted you and thought I could say _hi_ or something. Cuz we're classmates since middle school, and stuff.«

»Er, yeah. Then, _hi_ « Uryū states with quite some sarcasm in his voice he is sure not even Ichigo can fail to hear.

His archery training is what Uryū regards as 'me-time', and he really hates being interrupted in doing what he loves most of all in this fucked-up world.

He fires another sharp arrow, not averting his gaze from Kurosaki's face at that, of course only because he wants to show off his skills a little.

And since he's able to hit the bull's eye even with eyes closed…

»Not bad« Kurosaki admits and steps even closer to the black-haired who grows more and more confused about his presence.

»No, seriously, what's the deal, Kurosaki?«

»Well… you're quite good at stuff like that, aren't you?«

»Yes I am. Why is that of importance?«

»Er, just 'cause. Couldn't think of anybody else I knew that is, so I decided to look for you.«

»And what exactly do you want from me?« Uryū feels himself get more and more impatient with the rude orange-haired.

How many words did they exchange in their lives so far?

He is certain Kurosaki doesn't even remember his name.

»Well, do you know that one Kendō studio downtown? Owned by a guy named Kenpachi or something?«

»No, I certainly don't. Why?«

»Because I thought we could, like, join, or something. Learn how to fight and stuff. Thought that might be cool because, well, getting some muscles and skills and everything… just decided it would be great for my future career, you know. And yeah, that's basically it.«

»So? And what does this have to do with me, then?«

»Yeah, that's the thing. Let's just say… there's some financial advantages if you bring a friend, you know.«

Uryū can't help it but chuckle a little about the humor of the situation.

Friend?

A guy who has never even properly spoken to him ever before and who is known as quite a thug around school, asks him to accompany him to some Kendō lessons because he doesn't want to pay the full price?

Seriously?

»And why would you want me of all people to go with you, then? You don't even know me, do you.«

»Already said that, didn't I… I need someone who can match up with me skill-wise, and well, my friends… don't think they'd be interested or fit enough, like, Sado for example is definitely not the type for combat sports, sadly… so you'll have to do. Come on, it's gonna be fun! Fun!«

»I don't want to have fun, Kurosaki. Why don't you just leave me alone and go there by yourself if it's so important to you? And why, actually? How do you think that'll help your career?«

Ichigo shrugs and stares at his feet, which is a little confusing to Uryū, since the orange-haired always appears to be relatively self-confident and cocky.

Right now, though, he seems sad.

»I wanna… help people, you know. Protect them, keep them safe. But it doesn't work like this, at first I need some fighting skills and everything. I need to… make up for something, okay? Just… that.«

And Uryū sighs in defeat.

 _Protecting people_.

A sharp sting flashes through his chest when he remembers this one accident years ago… his grandfather, the ambulance which came way too late… protecting people…

»Okay.«

»What? Seriously?! You're coming?«

»Yes. Won't do no harm, will it. And it seems to be important to you, so… yeah, why not.«

»Nice! Er, I mean cool, really cool of you. Fine, okay, let's say… I give you a call after I checked out that studio's opening hours?«

Uryū nods and hands Ichigo Kurosaki his cellphone, who immediately starts typing in his number into his own phone.

Maybe… just maybe, this won't be that much of a stupid idea, Uryū thinks right before Ichigo pipes up again.

»Ahm… what's your name again, glasses?«

Or maybe it will.

* * *

- **Tesla** -

He could never help it but wonder what is going on in the heads of all the people he meets.

It just can't be only this strange desolation everywhere.

Even in their minds.

Like planning your day, thinking about money issues or the news you read in the paper during breakfast, or worrying about the future, your bachelor's degree or the upcoming exams.

And he's quite certain that all these students' minds are not just filled with the books they had to read for class today, or the Wikipedia book synopses they skimmed on their smartphone on the way to their literature course, or economy class, or politics, instead of taking the time to actually read them.

Politics students are said to be boring by default… but only because Tesla Lindocruz knows that he is, this doesn't have to apply for all of them.

There are interesting people on this planet, aren't there?

He surmises the average student's mind is full of things like Candy Crush, weed, parties, annoyance about the world, and sex; things he wonders whether he should think about more often as well.

In order to escape the desolation he imagines to surround him.

Maybe he should drink more alcohol, try out crazy things, find new friends and maybe a girl to be with.

He probably really should, in order to spice up his life and make himself less boring.

The entire last year he was contemplating just that, and finally came to the conclusion that, yes, he most _definitely_ should.

A 180 degree turn-around… but what is the opposite of a politics- and languages-student who has lived a fairly sheltered life and never had to face any difficulties on his way so far?

A picture grew in his head, one of him being… stronger.

Dangerous even, infamous maybe.

A little at least.

That people would even start to admire him… fear him instead of pushing him around…

And that was when he started drawing the black holed cross on every paper he should actually take university-related notes on.

 _Hollow soul_ they call it.

Should he really be so fascinated with it, with who and what it stands for?

Entirely absentminded, Tesla overlooks the lean figure which just crossed his path, paying similarly little attention to his surroundings.

»Hells, can't you look where the fuck you're going!?« a silver voice immediately shouts at him, its owner is roughly grabbing his leather bag which he almost dropped due to the little crash.

 _I'm sorry_ is what Tesla's brain instantly and reflexively comes up with, but he keeps himself from quietly stumbling out excuses.

 _That_ guy.

That guy who kept staring at him during the last English linguistics lecture, all arrogantly and condescendingly for no reason.

Pure conceit is grazing his ridiculously pretty face even right now, and it does bother Tesla quite a bit for some reason.

What's his problem?

Against his very nature, Tesla, on a whim, decides to start turning around 180 degrees right now exactly.

»You were the one running into me, so shut the fuck up.«

He almost can't believe this sentence just came out of his mouth, and not even as contrived and fake-sounding as he feared it would.

And the guy, that model most of his peers downright venerate… he looks rather stunned as well.

But sure, he isn't used to people talking to him like this, Tesla presumes.

»Come again?«

»I said you should shut your mouth. And better drop the conceit as well.«

Tesla clearly sees how the expression on the male model's face visibly changes.

He lowers his eyelids, his peculiar violet orbs fall darker, or at least he imagines them to do so, and then… he nods.

»I get it« the man whose name Tesla believes to be Ayasegawa coldly says, »and now you're going to get it.«

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

The sex is surprisingly good, although quite an exhausting matter.

University restrooms are definitely not designed for quick, rough fucks.

While Tesla wonders whether they actually are alone in the room, the man who is currently sitting on his lap doesn't seem to care in the least.

His moans sound beautiful though, almost like a girl's, and his body feels good beneath his hands, the very soft skin, the almost too lean frame of that man… a _man_ …

He has never touched a man before, never planned on doing so… and this one he has never even spoken to before and doesn't know him in the slightest.

All Tesla knows about Ayasegawa is that there's advertisements in magazines featuring him, and of course he remembers the arrogant gaze he got from him some days ago.

But there he is, on top of him, pushing his manicured fingernails into Tesla's back and moaning as if he really was enjoying what they're doing (though Tesla still can't believe how, wondering if this way of having sex isn't somewhat painful, especially without any substances that probably would make it easier apart from a tiny bit of saliva).

One last time he lets his eyes wander up and down his counterpart's undeniably attractive body (for a man), then Tesla decides to switch off his brain for once as well and just go with it.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

»What's your name, actually?«

»Tesla. Tesla Lindocruz. We're having some English classes together and – «

»I didn't ask for the story of your life« Ayasegawa crudely cuts him off and pulls his shirt over his head again. »Don't you dare think I'm interested in your pathetic existence.«

»Of course you aren't.«

»You just happened to be lucky, nothing else.«

»Yes.«

»Actually, this never happened in the first place, understand? We don't know each other. So don't talk to me ever again.«

»I won't.«

* * *

- **Ikkaku** -

»Oh, I had no idea we own such fancy wine glasses« Ikkaku Madarame chuckles when his long-term best friend and roommate Yumichika Ayasegawa returns from the kitchen, holding said fancy glasses in one hand and a bottle of white wine in the other.

Ikkaku turns on the TV and immediately hands over the zapper to Yumi as he sits down on the floor since the violet-haired always is to decide what they are watching.

This is how bad days are handled around here – with the thing Ikkaku loves the most, which is boozing, and with what Yumichika likes best, which are fancy things and dull, mind-numbing casting TV-shows.

»You know what, Ikkaku… you could at least have showered after work before getting into your pajamas. That's kinda gross.«

»Yeah, I'm gonna shower later. What's wrong with a little bit of sweat? Been training all day and yellin' at fat guys to fucking get their asses up an' stop munching Doritos. I need booze before I'm able to do anything else that evening.«

»Fine, but that's not your gym here but _our_ flat, and I really think you – «

»Shut up, mate. That's just how men smell. Of sweat, blood and courage. Could mean you're used to this after, wait… 'bout 19 years of hangin' out with me. I'm a _real_ man, ya know.«

»If this is how 'real' men are supposed to smell, then I better reconsider my sexuality. Ew.«

Ikkaku starts laughing out loud over Yumichika's comment and wraps his arm around his best friend, but only to mock him a little more.

The violet-haired winces but eventually lets the bald man hug him.

»However… pour me some of that… _mid-summer kiss_? Yumi… I fuckin' told you I really don' wanna drink that girly shit _nobody else_ but you considers to be decent alcohol!«

»And I don't feel like drinking that disgusting poison _you_ call 'decent alcohol' every time we're having a _terrible-life-crisis-best-friends-meeting_.«

»Hey, don't you insult Iba's self-distilled spirit!«

»Seriously, I'm sure one could kill rats with that swill! And this right here – « Yumichika points at the pretty light orange bottle – »has such a beautiful color, and look at the name. And the sparkles. And the flowers. I just _had to_ get it, alright? Deal with it, scumbag.«

»Fuckin' homo.«

»Ugly asshole.«

»Sissy tranny.«

»Smelly bastard.«

»Vain bitch.«

»Ikkaku!«

»Okay, sorry, that was one too many, I know. I take it back.«

Yumichika huffs, but only for a second plays mad at Ikkaku, then he asks his best friend »so, who goes first?«

Before deciding, Ikkaku takes a sip from the overly fancy wine Yumi got them and happens to be positively surprised by the taste, though, which he of course keeps to himself.

»Well… ya know, I went to Iba's bar yesterday, like I said I planned on doin'. And yeah, Rangiku was working and everything seemed to go smoothly an' nicely, Renji did his best to play wingman and stuff…«

»So how did you screw up?«

»I didn't, actually! I mean, not that I noticed. Just… she said _no_ when I asked her to please go out with me some time. Said she was busy workin' at the bar and as a babysitter and stuff. That she wasn't up for dating at the moment, all these standard-excuses. I just waited for her to say she's actually a lesbian and can't go out with me because she's only lookin' for women at the moment. Even though that picture in mind would have made my evening a little better…«

»Were you drunk when asking her?«

»Ahm… maybe.«

»Ikkaku. Remember what I told you? About girls not liking roaring drunk guys hitting on them? Rings a bell?«

»But I wasn't _totally_ wasted, you know. Just… needed a little courage, okay? And Renji said that it would be the best idea to just order some stuff to get her to walk over to our table. Well… yeah, okay, we had to order a lot until I finally could bring myself to ask her, but… you know I can hold my liquor pretty well. Like, I was still able to stand and talk properly and stuff.«

»You know… even though her cleavage might suggest otherwise, Rangiku Matsumoto is a classy woman with high standards. You can't just do your usual Ikkaku-thing with her, okay? She's not into thugs with tons of brawn but only a bunch of straw in their heads« Yumichika starts explaining the good-looking waitress to Ikkaku who just huffs a little.

»But… I don't know anythin' else but that, ya know… and I mean, I even tried shaving for her! Like, _there_!« Ikkaku defiantly crosses his arms in front of his chest, remembering the horribly embarrassing incidence because of which he had to lock himself up in the bathroom for about an hour, until he finally decided that, in this case, it would be the best idea to just consult his very best and trustworthy friend (who also happens to be the gayest person he knows) and certainly has lots of experience with shaving the male private parts.

Of course he was right about Yumichika knowing the secret techniques of how to get one's balls entirely hairless without castrating oneself at that, and the matter had been solved within ten short minutes. However…

»Why's she turning me down all the time, Yumi?«

»Did you shower before going to the bar?«

»But of course! Dammit, I'm not that much of an idiot, okay? I showered, and shaved, and I even bought that shitty expensive Axe-deodorant you say you love so much, because I thought that you'd know best what to like 'bout a guy and well… I even wore an ironed shirt!«

»You own a shirt?«

»Yeah… from back then when I tried with job interviews… before I opened the _Eleven_ , ya know« Ikkaku shrugs and empties his first glass of wine, of course immediately pouring himself another.

»That was about five years ago« Yumichika notes and rolls his eyes, »gods, I'm sure that was your grave mistake, besides getting drunk. You should have asked me what to wear before going out, definitely.«

Now it's Ikkaku's turn to roll his eyes; »but I couldn't wait that long for ya to come home from that stupid catwalk-thing! And by the way, I really don't think that me looking like a drag-queen would have helped the situation much.«

»You're such an idiot, really. I know that eye-make-up and shades of pink and purple don't go that well with straight guys that try to impress women. But I have excellent taste in fashion and I know all the tricks of the trade.«

»Know you do, and yeah, I really admire your incredibly fascinating skill to make your eyes look so huge everybody could easily mistake you for a fourteen-year-old school-girl, but… ya know. I'm a man. Girls are supposed to like real men. Like I am one. So… dammit.«

»Yeah, next time you could simply try with taking off your shirt and showing her your sixpack.«

»You think that'll work?«

»With me it certainly would« Yumichika sighs and empties his glass as well but instead of pouring himself another just takes the entire bottle to drink from.

»So, what went wrong in your life, prettyboy?«

»Ah, I just have the strange feeling I've become kind of a slut over the last few years.«

»Huh, slut? You?«

»Yeah. Today there was that goddamn asshole-guy running into me and almost made me stumble, fucker… however, he blamed it all on me and was pretty rude… so I just decided to fuck him right then and there. In the men's restroom at university. No idea why. Just because he was kind of handsome and treated me like shit. Lucky enough I always have a condom with me.«

»Oh no, are we back to that type of men? Please tell me we're not, Yumi, we had enough trouble last time you got yourself one of these asshole-types of men. Really.«

»Don't worry. That was just… I don't know what that was. Me being a slut, as I said.«

»Nah, don't think so. You're a nice guy, you're actually one for love and relationships and that stuff, not one of these standard-type model bitches that wake up in an unfamiliar bed every other morning and then disappear in the bathroom to put their finger down their throat and – hey, you're eatin' properly, right?«

Yumichika swallows and then scowls at his best friend.

»But of course I'm eating, shut up about it. And no, I'm not one of these model bitches I swore I would never become… or am I? Ikkaku, tell me I'm not!«

»You aren't! Doesn't matter if you screwed that one guy at university. Doesn't even matter why you did it. It's just sex… and we both haven't had a lot of that lately, or am I wrong?«

»Hmpf. But yeah, maybe that's it. The stress combined with a serious lack of bed-activity… and that badass-thing that guy was pulling off…«

»Yumi!«

»Don't worry! I'm not stupid, I won't make the same mistake twice. That's all past, I promise. That today was just… random.«

»Good. I really don't wanna fly from here as well, I do like this place after all. The streets of Tokyo I fucking hated, but Karakura… here's no trouble waitin' for us, and I like that for a change. Got the gym, the guys and my favorite bar here… and you're safe…«

»It's alright, Ikkaku. Past is past. We said we'd forget about it.«

»Yeah.«

»Fine. So… right! Did you read my text some days ago?«

»Which one? You're permanently texting me when you're – «

»Because they keep us waiting for eternities at castings and I'm bored, okay? Just listen – they said I could come back for the second round! At _Sternritter_! Hear me? _Sternritter_!« Ikkaku scratches his bald head and mumbles »that's that one fashion store you love so much?«

»It's not just one store, it's an empire! Their star designer is in the news all the time, she's just awesome. Gods, I really hope I get a chance to meet her… and she's so incredibly pretty!«

»Alright… who are we talkin' 'bout?«

»Tia Harribel, of course! Don't you ever remember anything I tell you?!«

»Oh, that chick. Yeah, right, she's damn fuckin' hot. But isn't she with that other chick? That actress that played cat-woman?«

»Nope, I definitely think this is just a rumor. Last time I checked she was with that semi-famous country singer Coyote Starrk… and Szayel knows her a bit from wherever, he confirmed that she's most likely straight, so…« Yumi muses when Ikkaku's look suddenly grows dark once again.

»Szayel? Szayelaporro? That freaky bastard? Have you been hanging out with him? Yumi?«

»No, we're only chatting at times, calm down. Where's the problem?«

»You know that I told you to keep the fuck away from those – «

»Past is past, Ikkaku.«

»I should hope so, Yumi!«

»Don't be so over-protective all the time, will you. I'm a grown-up man now, not that helpless boy that doesn't have a clue about life anymore, okay? And it's not that my ex-boyfriend would just walk up here and suddenly stand in front of our door, that's ridiculous. So just drop the subject already.«

»Fine, never mind. Means we can go back to real important matters, eh? Rangiku, and me getting in her pants!«

»Right, there's definitely work to do. Wait here for a sec.«

And Yumichika jumps up; when he returns to the living room, he carries a stack of fashion magazines in his arms and noisily throws them to his feet.

»Huh?« Ikkaku makes, wondering what this is all about.

»Dating tips!« Yumi cheers and immediately starts skimming the glossy pages.

The bald man sounds a heavy sigh. »Aren't these about how to get yourself a _man_?«

»Shut the fuck up and finally accept my help, Ikkaku!«

»Alright, alright. Fine. Whatever« he gives in and starts helping Yumichika search the woman's magazines for the sex-columns; very, very quietly he adds a » _fucking homo_ « (meant in the nicest and most positive way there is, of course) and turns the page.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER THREE**.

* * *

Well, of course I want to thank you guys very much for reading/reviewing/enjoying my story! I really appreciate it!

Also, I've decided to make wednesday my upload-day, because it's a stressful day university-wise and I need something to look forward to in the evening.

 **Next Week** : _Shunsui_ finds out what it means to be a teacher - _Shūhei_ makes up a plan of how to get his way - _Uryū_ and Ichigo check out Kenpachi's training methods - _Gin_ has his fun at the hospital - _Byakuya_ makes a life-changing decision.


	4. Four: An upside-down Kingdom

**Word Count** : 5397

 **Inspiration / Notes** : This chapter's title is a tribute to _As I Lay Dying_ 's song _Upside-down Kingdom_.

 **Sub-Chapters** : _Shunsui_ \- _Shūhei_ \- _Uryū_ \- _Gin_ \- _Byakuya_

* * *

- **FOUR: AN UPSIDE-DOWN KINGDOM** -

- **Shunsui** -

»Alright, let's see« Shunsui Kyōraku mumbles while scanning the huge rack he's standing in front of, arms akimbo, »what do you usually use out of these?«

The students who are sitting in group tables (since Shunsui decided it would encourage bonding and help the class-atmosphere a little) just stare at their new substitute arts teacher who is wearing something that looks like a pink cape in combination with an overly large straw hat.

Additionally, some of them wonder whether this is a Sake-bottle peeking out from the white linen sack their new 'teacher' brought instead of decent folders or books.

»This might depend on the work orders you will be giving us, Sir« a bespectacled, black-haired student states very matter-of-factly and Kyōraku sure takes the hint.

»Yes, work orders!« he cheers and turns around to face the class again while clapping his hands a little loudly.

»Any ideas, kids?«

The addressed kids remain silent while an overly enthusiastic, straw hat wearing man stares at them, radiating with expectation.

»Ahm… aren't _You_ supposed to – « a small, brown-haired girl shyly pipes up but quickly gets interrupted by another, more outspoken girl –

»We could finally approach Pop Art and comics! I drew some yesterday already, and they all feature Chappy the Bunny, which undoubtedly is an immense part of today's culture – «

»Pop Art, wonderful!« Kyōraku happily agrees with the excited girl, »why don't we all just work on our own ideas and projects, then? Here, help yourself at the huge shelf over there, they have all kinds of papers, colors and brushes, and even clay, isn't that amazing!«

Some students throw scrutinizing looks at 'Professor' Kyōraku, others (like Rukia Kuchiki, for example) immediately jump up with a bright grin on their faces and grab whatever they can get their hands on from said shelf.

Kyōraku seems content either way.

He takes a seat behind his desk and pulls out his own sketching utensils in order to work a little on some projects he started this week.

While absentmindedly tracing the neat lines of his partner's more than perfect body with his pen, he wonders whether there could be a realistic chance to get his lovely Nanao-chan to pose as a nude model for his course or not.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

»Look Shiro-chan, they have these awesome tiny broom chambers all around here, and they can even be locked from the inside, I already tried. Oh, and the desks have the perfect height for – «

»Shunsui, we're actually supposed to work here and not – heavens, and please get off my desk, I need to mark these papers until tomorrow!«

»Don't you always be so stressed, my love!« Shunsui chants and decides against climbing off Jūshirō's desk in hopes of somehow getting his way even though the white-haired said _no_.

»Come on, Shiro-chan! When will we ever get the chance to behave like high school students again? I totally feel eighteen right now! It's like back then in our teenage days, don't you remember? Around the time we got together? That was awesome… all we did was getting boozed up, having sex and chasing the girls… oh, the good old days…«

»Well, I have no idea what _you_ did back then, but I was busy studying hard for my finals« Jūshirō just shrugs and keeps on underlining some sentences with his fancy red teacher's marker, »and chasing girls was definitely the last thing I did back then.«

»Sometimes you're such a kill-joy, Jūshirō! Or are you still mad at me for missing your press interview? I told you I'm really sorry my dear, and that I love you and – «

»No, I'm not mad. I just really need to get this done by tomorrow.«

»And afterwards you'll do the naughty student and teacher role-play-thing with me in Yama-ji's office when he's not there?« Shunsui hopefully asks while sweetly rubbing his nose against his lover's cheek; the white-haired remains stoic after all.

»You bet. And believe me, your behavior right there is giving me a whole bunch of ideas already.«

Shunsui Kyōraku's smile couldn't be any brighter.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

He has no idea why this guy with the glasses keeps staring at him as if he was in the middle of practicing scandalization or something equally horrible, even though Shunsui is just peacefully eating his lunch.

He even minded pouring his Sake into one of these plastic cups the students get with their meals so that he wouldn't make for a bad role-model.

Well, maybe the shade of pink he chose for today's outfit is a little too extraordinary for the man who he knows is working as a mathematics teacher at this school.

Or perhaps he actually just tries to make eye-contact and the straw hat is bothering him?

Could it be that this man really is a nice fellow but only too shy to socialize with him?

Shunsui decides to help him out – he grabs his plate and take a seat right next to the brown-haired.

»Yo.«

Professor Aizen just stares at him in disbelief while Kyōraku pushes back his hat to be able to properly look at his counterpart's face.

»Nice cafeteria you're having here, I really like the choice of wall paint. Light violet is said to have a soothing effect on stressed minds, hence it is a perfect color for busy school kids, don't you think so as well?«

»I… don't know – «

»These nerd-glasses make you seem rather intelligent, do you know that? Do you _have to_ wear them or is it just because of the ladies? I think Shiro-chan should get himself some glasses too, he's a smart one as well. He's an author, you know. And I think they would make for a nice prop for role-playing at that…«

»Excuse me, but what are You talking about?«

»Just small-talk, don't worry. We're colleagues now, so we're supposed to get to know each other a little, eh? No need to be shy with me, I'm a very open-minded person, you must know. I'm sure we're gonna have a great time here together, eh? Eh?«

»I'm not sure if I feel the wish to further interact with You.«

»Oh, maybe I'm throwing a staff party at our house some time later, wouldn't that be a great idea? And you'll be the first one to get an invitation card, Professor – what's your name?«

»Aizen. Sōsuke Aizen.«

»Nice to meet you! My name's – «

»Shunsui Kyōraku, I know who you are. Unlike most of the students here I do my homework« Aizen coldly states and keeps eating, acting unimpressed as far as possible to not have to show the slight annoyance that flared up in his stomach pit due to the unwelcome intruder in his private sphere.

»Uh, nice line, _I do my homework_ , isn't that what the evil guys in movies always say? Do you like movies? We should definitely go to the movies together some time.«

»I am done eating. Please excuse me, _Sir_.«

And with another cold gaze Aizen gets up and leaves Shunsui sitting there, a little confused about the other man's sudden departure.

He really is a shy one, Kyōraku thinks and decides to rather keep eating his semi-delicious stew.

Or maybe…

Didn't Jūshirō warn him earlier that day not to be too obtrusive and straightforward once again when making friends with their fellow teachers?

Was he accidentally doing just that again?

No, he did do good at small-talking, Shunsui decides, and also chooses to maybe get himself some other company if the glasses-man doesn't want to keep his.

That blond guy with the shoulder-length bob over there looks like an interesting individual, though… and he smiles brightly, which definitely is a good sign, he thinks and gets up with his plate for the second time that lunch break.

»Oi, hey there.«

»Yo.«

»I'm Shunsui, the new arts teacher 'round here.«

»Really? Neat, man. I'm Shinji Hirako, 'm teachin' social education an' stuff. Saw you just pissed off Aizen, man.«

»Seems like it.«

»Well, guess we're gonna be good friends, then.«

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

During his free period, Shunsui strolls around the school building together with his new friend Shinji Hirako who kindly offered to show him the place a little.

After having a nice talk and some English tea with Yamamoto's personal assistant and school secretary Chōjirō Sasakibe, they watched Mayuri Kurotsuchi, the physics and chemistry teacher, who was trying to coax some of his students into participating in what he called ' _a fun experiment with sodium hydroxide solution_ '.

Then they encountered the school's janitor who appeared to be a senile old man who sometimes, as Shinji informed Shunsui, walks around school with a golden-painted plastic crown on his head because he claims to be the 'king of dead souls'.

Right now they're standing around in the school gym and watch the sports teacher torture some students by making them run laps without end.

Shunsui is immediately smitten when spotting the curvy, black-haired young woman who appears to be said sports teacher.

Shinji greets Lisa Yadōmaru with a high-five and takes a seat next to her on the bench.

»Oi, what cha readin'?«

»Porn« she answers with a shrug and turns the page, then quickly looks up from the magazine on her lap, shakes her head, blows the whistle she has hanging around her neck (which startles both Shunsui and Shinji quite a bit), then keeps on reading without paying any further attention to both her visitors and her suffering students.

»Well« Shunsui declares after his ability to talk finally returned, »I guess I just fell in love.«

* * *

- **Shūhei** -

»What the hell, are you crying?« Shūhei wonders while walking past his co-worker who seems to be buried in a pile of tissues.

»NO!« Suì-Fēng immediately claims and wipes around in her face.

»Gods, what happened?« Shūhei fakes a little interest in her life while sitting down with a cup of milk in his hand since the coffee machine in the worker's kitchen has still not been repaired.

Suì-Fēng snuffles and then gets up, fumbling around in her pocket to get her smartphone.

»Look at this!« she yells and holds her phone right in front of Shūhei's eyes so that he first can't see anything.

When he backs off a little he recognizes Yoruichi Shihōin, wearing nothing but a bra and panties, carrying something that looks like a waste bin.

»What the hell, how did you get that picture?«

»Doesn't matter, but look! She clearly slept over at this place!«

»Yeah, so what?«

»So what? SO WHAT?! That place is the backyard of Urahara-Shōten! Do you understand what that means?!«

Shūhei sighs and gently pats Suì-Fēng's back with what he hopes to come across as sympathy; »no, I have no clue whatsoever, but you sure will enlighten me soon enough, right?«

»She clearly is sleeping with that guy! With that freak Urahara! With a man! A MAN!«

»Yeah, so she's straight, too bad, but seriously… are you supposed to photograph her while she's half naked and bringing out the trash?«

»Tch, she's a celebrity, they're used to be photographed at every second of their lives, I'm sure she doesn't mind« Suì-Fēng defends herself and defiantly crosses her arms in front of her chest.

»You know what, I need a cigarette« she moans, wipes another angry tear from her cheek and then jumps up to rifle Shūhei's bag for his emergency-cigarette-box.

Shūhei decides against shouting at her this one time in order to not make her feel even worse since the love of her life now turned out to be even more out of her reach than she had been before.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

»What about your pretty model-guy?« Suì-Fēng asks him while they're both standing in front of the _Karakura Communication_ office building and have a calming-down-smoke.

Shūhei almost has to cough but manages to suppress it.

»Nothing, what should be with him? We're friends, just like always, and we're… yeah. Nothing.«

»Why don't you ask him out, actually? Shouldn't be a problem when he's a friend of yours already and you have his phone number. Tell you, if I had Miss Yoruichi's…« Suì-Fēng trails off and Shūhei sighs, not so eager to imagine what would happen if Suì-Fēng was arrested for stalking.

»It's really not that easy, you know. Last time I tried having a relationship with one of my close friends it ended in quite some chaos and fighting, so I don't think it's advisable to repeat it. Plus I can't handle a relationship at the moment with the workload and the stress…«

»Yeah, but who's talking about a relationship anyway? Just ask him if he wants to be _friends plus_ and everything's perfect. He's a model, commonly they're pretty easy, aren't they.«

»But I don't want to just have… I mean, that's totally not my style and neither it's his. And – hey! He sure isn't 'easy', he's classy and sweet and – «

»Oh hells, you really have a crush on that guy, haven't you?«

»No, I don't! Just… yeah, maybe I do. Maybe even for quite some time now. Ever since I met him, actually« Shūhei finally admits, feeling a little weird about the fact that it is his obnoxious co-worker he's just pouring out his heart to.

However… since he can't imagine opening up to any one of his other friends either…

Renji would just suggest similar actions as Suì-Fēng just did, Kira would… probably burst into tears when hearing about the matter?

And Ikkaku would most likely kill him in an instant while shouting at him to not dare to touch his precious prettyboy, not even in his imagination or dreams.

Well.

»I don't think I'd stand any chance with him anyway« Shūhei shrugs, finishing his cigarette and mentally scolding himself for even thinking about having another one straight afterwards, »he's more of that kind of guy who gets himself one of these fancy, tanned, fashionable beefcakes that drive expensive sports cars and buy him jewelry every day. Like, a fashion-accessoire. And I wouldn't even be able to afford taking him to a decent restaurant or things like that.«

»Che, so much for 'not easy'. Maybe you should look for a sideline then? Or just buy him fast food, shouldn't make too much of a difference. He's a model, he won't eat any of it anyway.«

»Thanks for your help. Suì-Fēng, I highly appreciate it.«

»No problem. Hey… by any chance, can you drop me at Urahara-Shōten later when you're having a ride home on your scooter?«

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

Shūhei is staring at his cellphone's display and gloomily wipes around on the surface with his finger.

Maybe he is overthinking things once again.

Suì-Fēng could be right… he could just give Yumichika a call and ask him for a date.

Like, a friends-date.

Just the two of them hanging out somewhere, it's not that they haven't done it before; and if the situation allows it, Shūhei could try to get his real motives across somehow.

What if he even reciprocated his feelings?

What if Yumi was sitting around at the moment and, just like him, staring at his contact list wondering whether he should give him a call or not?

Unlikely, but not impossible after all.

Shūhei takes a very deep breath presses the button with the small green telephone on it.

»Hey Yumi« he nervously gets out as soon as his call is being answered on the other end of the line, failing to sound all calm and normal, which he originally planned on.

»Shūhei? Hey, how nice of you to call me, really! But I don't have much time, I'm actually at a casting right now.«

»Oh, er… yeah, I didn't mean to bother you, Yumi, just…«

»It's alright, I can talk for a second. What's up?«

»Er, right, I just… wanted to ask whether you're, like… free some time this week, you know, just to… hang out or…«

»Well, that's kind of impossible at the moment, already wrote Renji earlier that day that I'm not joining you at the bar this weekend, I'm really sorry. You know, I've got an important term paper to write, a whole bunch of homework and the modeling… that's a little much at the moment, unfortunately.«

»Oh, I see, well… yes, I'm rather busy and exhausted at the moment as well, I know what you're going through, but…«

»How about we all go to the _Hueco Mundo_ together as soon as the semester is over? That's about five weeks from now, but still« Yumichika then suggests and Shūhei knows he has lost.

He has no idea how to get his original intention across (aka meeting him _alone_ ) without making it sound totally awkward.

But since Shūhei is a smart one and rarely bereft of ideas, his brain immediately comes up with a plan B.

He's not one to give up easily after all.

»Sure, we should absolutely do that, but… what I actually wanted to say is that… my boss thought it would be a good idea for me to interview you, you know… because I'm a journalist, right. And because we're doing something like a series about local celebrities, yeah. Exactly. That's what we're doing.«

»An interview? That's… cool, okay… guess I could skip a lecture tomorrow morning.«

»That… is great« Shūhei states a little clumsily, surprised about how well this turned out.

They would have coffee and he could find out stuff about Yumichika he might not know yet, and then he might even be able to use these information to his advantage…

Wait, does this sound mean?

It's not that he wants to lie to his friend, not at all, but…

»Hey, but you really don't need to skip a lecture for this, just tell me when you're free and I'll adapt my schedule, that's no problem.«

»Good, then… how about Wednesday evening? I actually promised Ikkaku to accompany him to Iba's bar since he wants to ask that one waitress out, but I'm sure he'll forgive me if I didn't come.«

»Yes, that's fine. How about you text me again when and where you wanna meet?«

»Sure, I'll do that. But I need to hang up now, casting, remember? I'm next. Wish me luck, okay?«

»Bye« Shūhei mumbles and stays on the phone until he hears the beeping sound that signalizes him that the call has been ended.

Well… this worked better than he expected it to after all. It's not _really_ a date, more like a business meeting actually, but that's a start, right?

And if he could get Tōsen to publish the interview for real, then he wouldn't even have to lie in order to spend time with Yumi.

Shūhei stares down at his palms, wondering why they got so horribly sweaty during the time he was on the phone, and then gets up with the plan in mind to immediately see his boss.

About that huge grin on his face he can't do anything, though.

* * *

- **Uryū** -

Uryū Ishida feels a little strange.

Next to him there walks Ichigo Kurosaki, that orange-haired guy from his class who, some days ago, randomly decided to acknowledge his existence and talk him into accompanying him to some Kendō lessons.

And, which is even stranger, Kurosaki doesn't even wear his usual sinister scowl but smiles happily instead.

Uryū sighs, quiet enough so that his companion doesn't hear it and chooses to stop worrying about the entire matter since he is obviously doing the right thing when it puts that guy in such a good mood.

Still, it's weird.

»So… you never did that before either, right, Kurosaki?«

»Nope, but I'm pretty sure I'll be doing a good job at fighting. There just has to be something I'm really good at since it's obviously not mathematics, or languages, or creative stuff, or any other thing we have to do at school.«

And Uryū, strangely, finds himself laughing a little about the other boy's utterance.

»You're doing archery« Ichigo notes then, »for how long? You seem pretty good at it.«

»Ever since, kind of. My grandfather taught me. He was doing it professionally back then, even participated in the Olympic Games once. So it's quite a thing to me, yeah.«

»Cool. So you like it better than sewing? You seem to be quite a sucker for it when you're in the sewing club even. Saw you when I fetched my little sister once… you looked like a freak.«

»Oh, that's nice Kurosaki, really« Uryū sarcastically states but then decides to simply ignore the semi-insulting words and skip being offended by them.

»But yes, I do like sewing. However, I can't tell what I like better. It's two entirely different things.«

Ichigo chuckles and then notes »yeah, one is quite cool and the other's totally gay.«

»Again, very nice and sensitive of you, Kurosaki.«

»Sure, that's what I am« Ichigo absentmindedly shrugs and slows down his steps.

 _Captain's Kendō Company_ it reads on a large sign above a big window through which training people can be seen.

Stupid name, Uryū thinks, unable to accept the almost-alliteration, and then finds himself wondering why every shop in this city has to use _Copperplate_ as their trademark-font.

If everybody used it then it's no trademark anymore, so where's the sense in this?

»You coming?« Ichigo yells at him from across the street and Uryū forces himself to forget about his thoughts and follows him.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

»So, ya two wanna check out some Kendō, eh?«

In front of them there is standing a huge, muscular and really tough-looking guy that, for some reason, makes Uryū frantically stare at his shoes because he evokes the feeling in him that if he dared glimpse into his eyes, they would burn his soul away.

Which is irrational nonsense, but still…

»Yeah, we do« Ichigo answers for both of them and the tall man nods.

»Fine, then go change and grab some shinai.«

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

»Okay, that was pretty easy so far« the orange-haired mentions as soon as the man who introduced himself to them as 'Captain' Kenpachi is out of hearing range, chatting with two guys that don't look much less threatening than he does.

A skinhead and a hippie, Uryū concludes when spotting the one man's baldness and the other one's flower-power-pattern headband.

»There's only weird people in this gym« he chooses to inform Ichigo who doesn't seem to care.

»Huh? Well, so I assume we'll fit in then, right?«

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

Kendō is actually fun, Uryū admits after beating Kurosaki for the second time today.

Neither of them has ever wielded a sword before, and even though Ichigo appears to be quite skilled in doing so for some reason, Uryū managed to get himself an advantage by using his swiftness and agility.

When noticing that they have some spectators, however, his good mood and new-found confidence fades immediately.

Three beefcakes are staring at them as if they couldn't wait to beat them up or do something equally violent and scary.

When 'the Captain' steps forward, Uryū backs off a little; Ichigo seems to act unimpressed once more.

»You boys got talent« the black-haired man then declares and his two companions nod approvingly.

»We do?« Ichigo asks as if he can't actually believe what he's hearing, and neither can Uryū.

So this is a good thing, isn't it?

Why is it necessary that this guy keeps his _I'll eat you alive_ – expression up all the time?

»Yeah, ya sure need some guidance, but I'll be lettin' you join. Come back tomorrow evening and we can talk 'bout the formal shit. And then these two fuckers over there gonna show ya how it's done.«

And with these words Kenpachi turns around and walks over to two other trainees that apparently screwed up and deserve a dressing-down.

»You bet we'll do that« the bald one of the men Kenpachi addressed with 'fuckers' nods and comes closer; when he puts out his hand in order to give Uryū a handshake, the bespectacled boy just stares at him, unsure whether he should take the hand or high-five it, or something entirely different.

He has no idea how they do it nowadays.

Ichigo luckily takes over for him and simply settles the situation with a firm squeeze.

»I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, and that nerd who's with me is Uryū Ishida.«

»Ikkaku Madarame, good ta meet you. Long time since we've had talent in here.«

»That's true. I'm Renji. So, how are things? Ya like… school kids or somethin'?«

»Ahm, yeah, we're in high school.«

»Means you're how old, then?«

»Sixteen« Ichigo claims, ignoring Uryū's scolding and disapproving look at that for telling a lie, even if it's just about a few months.

»'Kay. Wanna go join us this evening? We're off to the _Soul Palace_ , a friend of ours owns this place and we get special discount.«

»Sounds good« Ichigo immediately agrees before Uryū can do anything about it.

Everything inside of him badly wants to remind these two guys and Ichigo himself of what they obviously fail to comprehend – that they're sixteen, no, fifteen actually, and hence have no place in a bar without their guardians this late since they're not of legal age.

»Cool, then come on.«

Again Uryū wants to open his mouth in order to protest, but somehow there are no words coming out of it.

»Come on, it's gonna be fun« Ichigo assures him and for some reason Uryū's feet decide to start walking and once again follow Kurosaki.

 _What's wrong with me lately?_ he wonders but then quickly decides to drop the thought about this matter since the unpleasant answer is _too much_.

He chooses to calm down by telling himself he's only coming because somebody needs to keep an eye on Kurosaki so that he won't get into trouble, and this works indeed.

Well, it's not like they'll stay for long, or drink alcohol or do other stuff that's forbidden at their age.

And these two strange guys certainly don't intend to lure them into a backstreet to rob them or something.

No, Uryū is quite sure this is just his imagination coming up with worst-case scenarios like it always does in unfamiliar situations.

 _You're always thinking too much_ , Uryū scolds his own head and then speeds up his steps in order to go after the others.

* * *

- **Gin** -

Why would somebody keep such a long bang when he's only busy shoving it out of his face all the time?

This doesn't make much sense, does it?

But maybe he thinks it's pretty… he might be right, it makes him look cute, how he's always tryin' to hide behind his so very blond hair.

Doesn't want people to see him, much less bother him…

Every time I decide to randomly tap him on the shoulder while walking by by happenstance he startles and sometimes even squeaks so cutely, and then his cheeks turn pink and he starts stammering out some polite words, trying to act normal, which is even cuter.

And how hard he's workin' all the time, li'l Izuru… wants to be a good intern, wants to be the very best, I know it, even if he's not voicing it.

'Cause he's humble and shy, which is cute as well.

He's reading; good boy, read what I told ya to, but only because I thought it would be very funny to have all my li'l interns fight with each other over that one special thousand-page neurology book I know there exists only one copy of in the hospital's library.

Heh.

But I just knew my sweet Izuru would be the first to get his hands on it.

I love being right in something, oh yes, but who doesn't?

How cutely he's trying to not fall asleep while reading… struggling to keep his pretty blue eyes open, poor lad.

But failure's not an option, eh? No, sure it ain't.

How funny.

I'm sure he's the right one, I'm quite sure.

My phone rips me outta my thoughts by playing my very favorite ring-tone ( _Shiny Happy People_ by _R.E.M._ ) and obtrusively starts vibrating in my pocket once again, so I decide to finally answer it, even though I fear missing out on the point when Izuru Kira actually does fall asleep over his studies.

»What's up, my friend?«

»I've been trying to call you for three hours, Gin.«

»Oh, yes, I noticed. Thought about turning off my cellphone, so annoying!«

»This is important, please be serious about it for once.«

»Meh. Just tell me what's the deal, Sōsuke-chan, I'm very very busy at the moment.«

»Don't you ever call me this again.«

»I will anyway, especially if you keep gettin' mad 'bout it so funnily.«

»Just meet me at room 0.359 at eleven this night. Discretion, as always.«

»Sure, as always.«

»And bring a scalpel and a few injection needles.«

»Done. Bye bye, Sōsuke-chan!«

* * *

- **Byakuya** -

»So, how was your day, Rukia?« Byakuya politely inquires while the two siblings sit face to face on the long table and eat their quite delicious meal.

Of course Byakuya Kuchiki is interested in his younger stepsister's life, and he came to recognize they're rarely seeing each other lately, so lunch time might be the best time to show interest and care for Rukia and let her know about how loving a brother he is.

»Unspectacular« the teenager answers while munching away, not even looking up from her plate.

»What about school? I heard there have been changes concerning the staff« Byakuya keeps asking, eager to not let the opportunity to talk to the fifteen-year-old pass.

»Yeah, we've got some new teachers, that is true.«

»So? Competent ones, I shall hope?«

»Dunno. They're kind of strange, I guess. That new Japanese and English professor uses words I've never heard of in my life. Terms like _peripeteia_ and _pleonasm_ and _eloquent_ « she shrugs and keeps eating, »Ukitake's his name. And the new arts guy is awesome.«

»I know Ukitake-san. He used to give me tutoring lessons when I was about your age. See, a person that is eloquent is somebody with the ability to express himself in an articulate, clear and sophisticated way.«

»I see, Nii-sama.«

»And as for the other two terms, these are stylistic devices used in the field of rhetoric and… – « Byakuya goes on, though gets interrupted by his sister.

»Thanks for explaining, Nii-sama, I highly appreciate it. But Inoue is dropping by in a few minutes, so… « Rukia halfway apologetically mumbles and gets up of her chair, plate empty by now, and leaves the room without any words of good-bye, which, and Byakuya can't deny it, hurts him a little.

Not even a tiny sentence along the lines of _have a good evening_.

Byakuya pushes his plate away from him a bit, puts aside his chopsticks and decides to better set off to see his grandfather; the journey from this wing of the Kuchiki-estate to the one Ginrei's office is located in takes quite a while, and after 6 o'clock the head of the family doesn't want to be bothered with work-issues anymore.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

Talking about rising electricity prices, the inflation they need to include in their monthly calculations, new contracts and important clients can be tiring at times, Byakuya thinks while listening to Ginrei Kuchiki's assertions and dutifully noting down everything he instructs him with.

This surely is going to be a busy week.

»And did you finally manage to throw this troublemaker Abarai out of the flat? I am tired of his delayed rent payment.«

»This will be the first thing I do tomorrow.«

»Good. Get it over and done with, we can let the shop to somebody more reliable, and then raise the rent another five percent, it has a good location after all.«

»Sure« Byakuya answers obediently as always, quickly bows before his esteemed grandfather and then leaves the freezing cold, air-conditioned office.

Yes, he will be visiting the obnoxious redhead once again, like he has to do so often.

And maybe, Byakuya contemplates, he should say _yes_ the next time Abarai offers him one of these long-necked glass vessels to take a puff of it, since there obviously has to be something in there that makes a person forget about caring and worrying entirely.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER FOUR.**

* * *

Thanks for reading, guys! Make sure to drop me a line or two if you feel like it :)

 **Next Week** : _Renji_ introduces his new friend Ichigo to his lifestyle - _Szayelaporro_ really hates being interrupted in his research - _Jūshirō_ makes a new acquaintance - _Kenpachi_ gets a visit from some not-so-beloved old friends... - _Nnoitra_ finds out how exhausting it is to be a true gangster.


	5. Five: Join the Masquerade

**Word Count** : 6459

 **Inspiration / Notes** : For the title I've picked a line from _Placebo_ 's song _Days before you came_. / For the _Kenpachi_ -Chapter I got inspired by _The other Side_ by _Pendulum_.

 **Sub-Chapters** : _Renji_ \- _Szayelaporro_ \- _Jūshirō_ \- _Kenpachi_ \- _Nnoitra_

* * *

 **\- FIVE: JOIN THE MASQUERADE -**

\- **Renji** -

»And this baby over there« Renji explains with quite an amount of enthusiasm and pride in his voice »is my original 2004 Kawasaki Ninja ZX-6R. Black and devil-red, exactly my style. 290 kilometers per hour at top speed… well, _before_ I got my hands on her. Isn't she simply gorgeous?«

»Totally« Ichigo Kurosaki, genuinely fascinated, quickly agrees with the redhead who lovingly brushes along the metallic scarlet varnish.

»Was like a hundred times better than Christmas when I finally had the means to purchase her, believe me. Wasn't sleeping for days, just on the road… that's life, boy, that's what it's all about. Pure ecstasy. Oh, by the way, at the moment I'm saving for Harley Davidson's brand new model, go check out that poster over there, that's exactly the one I'm gonna own. Soon.«

»You mean as soon as that guy leaves you alone? What was his name again?«

»Kuchiki. Every month, seriously! Wait… what date is it again?«

»Eighteenth.«

»Damn, means the prissy fucker's gonna pay me a visit again real soon for sure. Gave me an ultimatum of a week to pay the rent and well… I still don't have it.«

Renji sighs loudly over his poor financial situation while walking over to his motorcycle-jacket closet and starting to rifle it; there have been too many expenses in the last few days once again… losing at poker is goddamn expensive with these idiots he calls his best friends.

And that new helmet he urgently needed…

Renji dons one of his black leather jackets, re-tightens his paisley-patterned bandana and grabs his iridescent linen-bag with the mushrooms on it.

»Wanna accompany me, Kurosaki?«

»Where are you going?«

»Stocking up my supplies, I'm almost outta dope and that's kind of a catastrophe at the moment. Can't afford runnin' out of my only happy-fuel, ya know.«

»Sounds important, then. Okay, let's go.«

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

Renji can't help it but smile complacently when hearing Ichigo cheer on the backseat of his old BMW while they're going way faster than speed-limit (sixty, but that's already deadly on the narrow streets downtown).

Boy's got a lot of thug-blood in his veins, Renji thinks and decides to ask the orange-haired later if he'd like to join their next poker night out at Kenpachi's.

Maybe Ichigo could stop that lucky bastard Ikkaku's winning-streak, and then Renji would stand a fair chance again to make up for all the damn money he lost lately.

When Renji pulls to a stop and gets off his motorcycle, Ichigo wonders »where do we actually buy that… stuff?«

Renji rolls his eyes about the boy's ignorance and inexperience, and quickly starts to explain – »at my dealer's, where else, stupid. Can't just go to a shop, sadly, can we, this is Karakura, not Amsterdam.«

Ichigo silently nods and scans the environment. »And where does your dealer live? I mean… we're downtown… and it's even one of the fancier districts, isn't it? Why would your dealer sell that stuff down here – «

»Yeah, dealers always stand around in dimly lit back-alleys and wear large trench-coats and sunglasses. Oh, and don't forget the fake beard. We just have to give him the top-secret code-word and then he and I perform the exchange within mere seconds, you won't be able to look that fast.«

»You're mocking me, aren't you?«

»Sure I do, come on. It's that apartment over there.«

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

Renji dislikes the roomy apartment of his supplier's; it's way too orderly, tidy and clean, everything has its place and can never be moved (and Renji has tried often enough, only to get yelled at seconds later to put it back down).

One would never expect that guy to be such a huge neat-freak by the looks of his, all eccentric and flashy, definitely not.

»Uh, who did you bring there, Abarai?«

»Huh? That's Ichigo Kurosaki, new pal of ours, nothing special.«

Renji notices how uncomfortable Ichigo feels while being eyed closely by the weird, skinny, tall man who is standing in front of them.

»Cute« said man then utters, »I love minors… I'm Szayelaporro, just so you know. Come have a seat. But not over there, are you crazy, don't you dare touch these devices, or do you want to die?«

And with these words he rushes over to another room and out of Renji's focus.

»Is he being serious?« Ichigo quietly asks while carefully taking a seat on the white leather sofa.

»I guess so. He's nuts, ya know. No idea what he's doing, like, science-stuff, pharmacy or something, when he's not… well, selling drugs. Most of them he entirely makes himself, or at least he claims to, dunno. However, it's the most decent stuff all around, and it's not overly expensive, so…«

»And what exactly are you buying now?«

»Bit of everything. Little bits of happiness, ya know.«

»Sure.«

When the brightly grinning pink-haired man returns from the adjoining room, he carries a small plastic bag with some colorful pills in it, and in the other hand a tightly tied up cling wrap packet.

»The usual, as requested. But with a twist, you're going to love it.«

»A twist again? Like with the _Blue Anodyne_?«

»Better« Szayelaporro promises, »it's in the pills. Slightly altered formula, refined it, it's very close to perfect now, I would mean. I call them _Scopes_ « the pink-haired explains, his grin growing bigger and bigger at that.

»Why that?« Renji wants to know and takes the plastic bag, surveying the pills in it that all have a tiny butterfly carved in them.

»Because the optics you'll get from these little thingies reminded me of a kaleidoscope. Heaps of fun.«

»Sounds cool« Renji shrugs and opens his mushroom-bag in order to pay for the drugs.

»Oh, and I'm working on enhancing everybody's favorite white powder as well, so if you want to check it out some time… for now I named it _High-Speed_ , should speak for itself.«

»I'm kinda short on cash, but maybe next month.«

»You're always short on money, aren't you? Here's some advice – whatever may happen, don't start dealing, Abarai, no matter what. You don't have the brains for such business, that's – « Szayelaporro explains but harshly gets interrupted by a dull clattering sound originating from another room.

The pink-haired apprehensively looks up while his facial expression darkens immediately.

Then he throws a fake apologetic look at Renji and Ichigo, mumbling »please excuse me for a second, I'm just going to kill him real quick« and then rushes out of the room.

Noise is heard from over there, yelling, slapping, stammering, and then it's quiet once again.

»What happened?« Renji asks as soon as Szayelaporro, looking a little miffed, returns.

»My brother is bored, apparently. I'm in the honors of playing baby-sitter once again, since he is equally as untalented in dealing with money as you are.«

»Am not!« protest is heard and another, equally lean and skinny figure appears in the brightly illuminated room.

»It's just that these Kuchiki sons of bitches decided that they're not wealthy and mighty enough just yet and therefore had to raise the rent by unaffordable sums!«

»Word!« Renji immediately pipes up and earns an approving look by the blond man who unmistakably appears to be Szayelaporro's twin brother; Ichigo just chuckles over the coincidence and because he remembers Renji having used exactly the same words this morning to rant about the esteemed Kuchiki-family.

»I'm Yylfordt, by the way, and I'm not a freeloader. That's just a bottleneck, nothing else.«

»No, of course you're not a freeloader, don't worry« Szayelaporro nods, »I'm writing down all the expenses you're causing me, so you can pay me back as soon as you broke that bottleneck you have there. And for that vase you just dropped you're paying twice, believe me. That was my favorite.«

»Oh, did I break your pretty pink flower-vase, homo? Too bad.«

»Another word and I'll kick you out within a heartbeat.«

»Would you really stain your fancy designer-shoes by kicking me?«

»Get out, immediately. And don't you touch another thing in here!«

Renji swallows when seeing the look on the pink-haired's face; no wonder Yylfordt comes after the command without uttering another word of protest.

That guy's definitely not one to mess with, and Renji doesn't intend to try.

Therefore he quickly hands Szayelaporro the money, then tries to stuff the little drug-packages under the fabric of his waistband and gets up at that.

»Well, guess ya busy« he shrugs, »thanks for the stuff, really.«

» _You_ are welcome, Abarai. Would you mind dropping me a line or two about the effects? I'm still researching after all. Uh, and I almost forgot! Here – « Szayel suddenly cheers up and pulls a tiny plastic bag out of his black-and-white (lab-coat?) jacket, handing it over to Ichigo; »that's a welcoming-present, if you will. Have fun.«

»What…? Ahm, thank you?« the orange-haired quietly mumbles and takes the bag with little red pills; Renji rolls his eyes.

»Red ones? Damn, why do I never get a present, Szayel?«

»Because you have not one ounce of cuteness in you. That's why.«

»Asshole!«

»Would be boring if everybody was as blessed, right? Oh, talking of pretty – say hello from me to Yumichika if you see him, will you? And bring this handsome little friend of yours more often, I'm not getting enough worthy company lately, unfortunately.«

»Er, I'll see what I can do. Save me some of the red ones next time, yeah?«

»Deal, I'd say.«

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

»Okay, that was… strange« Ichigo notes when stepping out of the big apartment building Szayelaporro lives in (and now Yylfordt too); »he's more confusing and freaky than my dad even, and that means something.«

»Yeah, it always makes for a funny trip when I'm visiting him. However… need to get back to work, I guess… can't afford losing my flat as well like the poor blond fellow. But see? It's not my fault alone that I'm so short on money all the time! It's the Kuchikis'!«

»Sure it is. However, got some homework as well… would you mind dropping me somewhere? Gotta see Ishida for some mathematics-issues I'm unable to solve.«

»Done. Where does that boy live?«

* * *

\- **Szayelaporro** -

The step in front of the mirror is his first action right after staring out of the window to watch his regular customer Renji Abarai drive away together with the deliciously cute-looking boy.

With some quick gestures he brings his hairstyle back to full perfection, pushes back his designer glasses and then swirls around once to admire his beauty out of all angles.

»Masterpiece« he whispers, complimenting himself at that, not only for his impeccable sense of fashion but also for the meticulous lines of his undeniably pretty, androgynous face he has been bestowed with by nature.

Of course this has nothing to do with luck, it's in the genes, Szayelaporro thinks, turns around and scrutinizes his twin brother – his own hair would be a tiny shade lighter than Yylfordt's if it wasn't for him dyeing it bubblegum-pink every other month, and he doesn't have the freckles which look undeniably sweet.

Their eyes are both brown but Yylfordt's are sharper, more dangerous-looking with the shimmer of auburn or red in them while Szayel's are more round and only gleam amber in the right light…

»I still think you would look way better if you wore make-up« Szayel suggests his twin brother for the hundredth time since he, by surprise, had been standing in front of his door, demanding to be let in, fed and entertained.

»Sure, making me look like a slutty girl, exactly the way you do« Yylfordt retorts and then disappears in the kitchen for a second, only to return with a huge glass of yogurt out of the fridge in his hands.

Szayel bites back a snide remark about how it bothers him tremendously that the blond keeps eating all of his food, and rather decides to poison the next puddings he's going to buy with the flesh-eating bacteria he's currently culturing.

»Whatever« Szayelaporro shrugs, »there is a ton of work waiting for me.«

With an imperious gesture he pushes up his glasses once again and then makes his way downstairs, with Yylfordt following him much to his dismay.

»Why don't you make yourself useful for a change and clean the flat? I can't have you standing around my lab, you're going to ruin everything once again!«

»If I go tidy up you'll just yell at me again for disarranging your stuff.«

»Because you never listen! Put it away, then wipe the floor, and then put it back _exactly_ where it was before! Not so difficult, or is it?!«

»Why don't you do it when you're never content with my way of getting it done?«

»Told you, I have work here! Because _I_ have a _job_!«

»Yeah, great. What was it again? Dubious researching for making killer mutants or – «

»Just don't talk about matters you don't possess the knowledge required to understand them. Just… be quiet, exactly. Me and my dear lab-partner already have enough trouble without you scheming around here meddling with our work!«

Yylfordt just sounds an annoyed moan and takes a seat on one of the chromed metal chairs which are horribly uncomfortable but obviously meet Szayelaporro's standards for the hyper-scientific, professional laboratory which is the most precious thing in the world to the scientist.

All silver and chrome, completely sterile and clean.

This is exactly what the pink-haired loves – perfection and professionalism.

And his aforementioned lab-partner seems to agree with his philosophy, at least as far as the laboratory is concerned.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

Mayuri Kurotsuchi is standing in front of a long desk, staring through a microscope and looking up every once in a while to take notes.

Szayelaporro always wondered how they would allow him to teach high school students while wearing these flashy and overly avant-garde outfits of his (which Szayel, of course, adores, but not everybody is as flamboyantly inclined as he is after all).

Nevertheless Kurotsuchi is a genius, and sure his potential is vastly wasted at a high school where he is teaching some teenagers the ways of the universe.

However, this new assignment for the two scientists is being perceived as a great opportunity to show off their talent a little.

Just bootlegging drugs isn't exactly what Szayelaporro dreamed of doing one day back then either.

»Are you progressing, Mayuri-san?«

»We will have to see in the long run.«

»Sounds better than last time I asked.«

»I managed to isolate some of the cells, but this raises the question of how to conserve them… and we can not be sure whether they are of use in the first place.«

»Well, at least this is a presentable result… there is a meeting at the hospital tomorrow.«

While Kurotsuchi and Szayelaporro go on talking shop, Yylfordt has snatched Szayel's phone and is happily playing _Flappy Bird_ by now.

»Keep the fucking noise down, you imbecile« he gets yelled at after a while but doesn't come after the friendly plea right away.

»Oh, by the way, Nii-san, you've got a chat message or somethin'« Yylfordt decides to mention after another while of navigating the little bird on the screen to its death.

»From?«

»Dunno. Some chick who looks like a total hoe on her profile pic and who calls herself 'Yumify'. _U there?_ she writes… had no idea you're banging bitches now, tired of cocks or what?«

»Give me this« Szayelaporro hisses and harshly rips the cellphone out of Yylfordt's hands in order to prevent greater evil (like him answering the message) and takes his phone over to his workspace where he receives a disapproving look from Kurotsuchi who keeps concentrating on the experiment.

 _What's up, darling?_ Szayel quickly texts back, keeping quiet about the fact that Yumichika Ayasegawa is indeed male and not, as Yylfordt phrased it so nicely, a hoe he's currently banging.

The answer isn't long in coming, and Szayel's assumption that Yumichika might not be in the best of moods is being confirmed. _Nothing. Just feel like talking or sth. U free this evening?_

HellButterfly 4:32

 _Always free for you, prettyboy_

Yumify 4:32

 _Feel like freaking out here, got so much stuff to do_

HellButterfly 4:33

 _Know exactly what you mean. Come over later, got the perfect cheer-up-stuff for you_ :7

Yumify 4:33

 _*-* Sounds good, might also need your help with sth uni-related later. U good at statistics?_

HellButterfly 4:33

 _You bet. Don't worry so much, kay? Stress is mind-poison_

Yumify 4:34

 _I know… just f***ing hate modeling atm_

HellButterfly 4:34

 _Nah, don't say that, think bout Sternritter, you lucky bitch!_

Szayelaporro is quite certain about having a talent for cheering people up, especially people that are just like him.

Of course he is besties with the effeminate prettyboy slash high-fashion top-model, how could anybody expect something different?

Ever since he met Yumichika back then (at Tokyo still, an eternity ago, really) when they had still been (halfway) innocent teenagers (or maybe not so innocent after all), he decided to have an eye on him.

Can't just leave a delicate flower out there without any protection and care, can you?

 _Just drop by whenever you like, sweetheart, we'll make you feel better again, okay?_ he quickly texts and then puts away his phone because Kurotsuchi next to him is growing more and more impatient the longer Szayel isn't properly concentrating; of course Yylfordt snatches it again as soon as it leaves Szayel's hand.

»Oh, poor baby… what, she's a model? Damn, where'd you drag that darling up?«

» _She_ 's not a girl. And now stop scrolling through my messages, asshole!«

»Oh my« Yylfordt huffs, sounding disappointed, »well… then – _he_ 's coming over later? Nice, how about I borrow him for an hour or two? Or we could – «

»Will you have the grace to SHUT UP now?« Kurotsuchi suddenly shouts, »the two of you behave worse than these immature teenagers I call my students, and I desire nothing more than to poison them all in the cruelest of ways after just two seconds in the same classroom with them!«

Szayelaporro sharply inhales over the insult, not seeing how this is his fault in the first place.

»Just go play Xbox or something« the pink-haired then orders his twin brother, »this right here is fucking important so stop bugging me!«

»Noisy specimen« Kurotsuchi shakes his head after Yylfordt slowly pushes himself up from the chair and makes his way to the door, »this only is acceptable because he will make an excellent test subject, and we do not even have to pay him.«

Yylfordt generously ignores the remark and doesn't think twice about it while Szayelaporro mentally starts giggling about the thought of injecting his brother all the funny, toxic substances Kurotsuchi and he stumbled upon while trying to reach the greater goal.

»Just one thing, _Szay-Szay_ …« the blond says before finally leaving.

»WHAT ELSE?!«

»You've got a call incoming.«

And Szayel grabs his cellphone for the second time, again too harshly and not without _accidentally_ scratching his brother with his perfectly manicured fingernails.

When spotting the caller's name, though, he almost chokes.

Now that really is a name he hasn't read in a long time… looks like he finally served his time in prison.

Szayel narrows his brows and presses the little button with the green phone on it in order to answer that call of a guy who, way back then, typed his number into Szayel's phone using the nickname _The Destroyer._

Time to resume an old friendship, then…

* * *

\- **Jūshirō** -

No, of course this is nothing new.

And yes, by now he should definitely be used to it, at least a little.

After twenty-one years of being with Shunsui Kyōraku, and an even longer time span of being his best friend, Jūshirō expects himself to have acquired at least some resistance against the constant heartache the other man makes him go through on a regular basis.

His affairs, the lack of effort, the obliviousness… but all he ever says when Shunsui asks him whether he is mad or not is _no, everything is fine_.

When he comes home to find a near-naked girl sitting at the kitchen table, drinking Sake or Rum and only dressed in one of his (!) shirts, Jūshirō always tries to make some nice conversation and even offers the girl some food.

When he once a year places alternately chocolates, expensive wine or concert tickets of one of Shunsui's favorite musicians on his lover's pillow because it is their anniversary once again, Jūshirō knows already that his partner won't have a remote clue what the present is for.

But it doesn't matter because – sure, anniversaries aren't this important and it would be petty to make a fuss over it. Shunsui's smile is enough of a reward already.

Also he never even expected his lover to show up at important lectures or at that recent press interview in the first place because Jūshirō knows that Shunsui is proud of him and loves his work without him constantly saying or proving it, it all doesn't matter.

But the image of his lover and the black-haired sports teacher passionately making out in Shunsui's office at school just won't leave his head.

This was to be expected, right?

He knows him well enough to anticipate such things by now… if there is a pretty girl somewhere around, it won't be long until Jūshirō will find some of her long hairs at home on his pillow or in the drain.

And the only reason why he, without the smallest word of disapproval, watches his partner's behavior and still smiles like a child whenever he feels the tickling beard stubble on his cheek every time Shunsui kisses him, is that he, completely and utterly, loves this man.

Remembering the time when wanting him had hurt so much, touching him had not been allowed and when they had been together as lovers in Jūshirō's dreams only… _he is mine now, at least for the for the most part. And sharing him at times is a relatively small price to pay for my happiness in the end, isn't it._

Jūshirō stares at the long needle which now sticks out of his vein that is swollen and numb due to the numerous times this procedure has been necessary this month alone.

He hates hospital, he hates doctors and treatment, medicine, pills and sanitizer, and gods, how he hates needles.

Ever since he was a little boy he has hated it all, but has never been spared the monthly (or sometimes weekly) visits, no matter what he tried.

His parents back then always tried to avoid talking to him about his lung disease, much less about death, which, and Jūshirō knew it all along, was (and still is) a likely end to the entire story.

But since Yamamoto took over the job of caring for him years ago, Jūshirō hadn't been touched with kid-gloves anymore.

 _No back-talk, go get your blood checks so that you don't die_.

 _No, how dare you even ask if you can skip taking the big pills that always make you choke? They keep you alive, fool!_

 _No, you can't participate in the school's kick-boxing team, are you crazy, boy? One kick in your guts and you're spitting blood all over again, oh no_.

At some point Jūshirō stopped asking the old man who had been a close friend of his parents and kindly cared for the boy after their demise (way too strict he had always been, for sure), and rather taken matters into his own hands.

Of course he could skip swallowing certain pills, and sure he could go kick-boxing if he wanted to (which he did, successfully); he preferred his new-found self-control over the constant vanitas.

But now, that he is an adult, wise to a degree and a bit more experienced in life… skipping the medical checks really isn't all that advisable.

So he's here once again and endures the procedures, breathes into a tube when the doctor tells him to, and lets him take as much blood as he needs (exactly so much to make him feel dizzy and uncomfortable for a few minutes but to not have him faint).

The little prick of the needle he doesn't feel anymore because his veins are looking like these of an old heroin junkie anyway.

And when he's done putting his shirt back on and thanking the doctor who just took a look at him and told him that (for Jūshirō's standards) everything is fairly alright, he marches over to the bus stop because he generously allowed Shunsui to have the car today.

Taking the bus is way more eco-friendly anyway.

Only to then find out that thirty-five tedious minutes of waiting now lie ahead of him.

Jūshirō sighs and then pulls his small notebook out of his bag to, while waiting, start writing down some thoughts which struck him earlier and which might be useful later on when he intends to resume working at his novel.

 _Heartcatcher. Bathtub, red water. Political violence. Desert of onyx. White powder to evade both fear and sleep…_

»Oh«

Jūshirō startles a little when harshly being ripped out of his thoughts.

There are a young man's attentive eyes brightly staring at him from the side, the light-blue orbs are reflecting stars which aren't actually there.

Unsure of how to react, Jūshirō gives the blond man a genuine smile and says hello.

Being stared at is also one of the things he will never get used to, just like his partner touching people that are not him is.

»Ah… I'm… sorry« the boy stumbles out and quickly lowers his gaze, »I just… didn't expect to ever see you in real life, so… I'm… stunned.«

»Well, it isn't all too surprising since we obviously live in the same town« Jūshirō surmises, and judging from the scrubs the young man is wearing – »are you working in the hospital?«

»Ahm, exactly! I'm… yeah, I'm working here, right here, I'm an intern, yes. And you are… an amazing writer. I'm a huge fan of _Bleached_ , I adored it, it's just… amazing.«

»Oh, okay, thank you – «

»Izuru Kira.«

»Nice to meet you. I'm always glad when seeing my work is perceived well.«

»Hearing you talk last week was fascinating. I really can't wait to read more from you, I've read your book at least a hundred times, for real, and still can't get enough of it! By the way, is it true that they're going to make a movie about it? That would be fantastic, I'd be the first one to watch it… provided that it lives up to your book, that is. Gods, I never thought I would meet you, that's… and I just had a thirty-hours shift at hospital and about a million cups of coffee. I'm sorry.«

»No problem« Jūshirō allays Kira a bit helplessly, baffled by all the praise; as a humble man this is a rather strange situation for him, especially when thinking about his 'biggest fans' back at university, who love nothing more than following him around at all times, doing tasks for him (unasked, mostly) and, which is especially scary, hide in and around his office frequently. No, he definitely doesn't need any more of those.

»Well… usually I'm not like this, like, annoying, Sir.«

»Don't worry, you're not annoying me, Kira-kun. I'm happy you appreciate what I'm doing. I guess could really use some mental support at the moment« Jūshirō shrugs and turns his lower arm around in order to show Kira his tortured vein.

»Oh, you've gotten treatment?«

»Just like every month.«

»You come here, where I work, every month?!«

»Looks like it, though.«

»How come I never saw you? That's… tough luck. How come I'm always this unlucky, I never – « the young man quietly starts complaining next to Jūshirō while obviously trying hard to keep down his hands and not start touching the thick band-aid on the white-haired's wound.

Che, doctors.

»We never know the ways of fate« Jūshirō poetically recites and earns another admiring look from the blond.

»Sir, I… wonder whether it might be possible that… you would have coffee with me some time?« he then dares ask, which obviously costs him all of the courage he can come up with; Jūshirō can see the fear behind his sparkling light-blue eyes.

»More coffee for you? Is that a smart idea?« the white-haired tries with humor but only gets a nervous chuckle out of the boy named Kira.

»Sure, if you would like to we can have coffee. Or tea, whatever you prefer.«

»Seriously?«

»Sure, why should I not be serious?«

»Because most people I know wouldn't… er, never mind, I… great!« Jūshirō sighs over the boy's comment and feels his heart melt a little inside.

 _He reminds me of a tiny bluebird who's too scared to fly_ the poet in Jūshirō notes, and for some reason he finds himself cheer up inside, much to the contrast of this morning's bad mood.

Shunsui can kiss this sports teacher all he wants, Jūshirō thinks, well, I just made a sad boy smile.

* * *

\- **Kenpachi** -

Knuckles cracking he towers over the three figures standing in front of him; they appear small and fragile next to the huge, muscular, broad-framed man.

Intimidating people has always been one of Kenpachi's many strengths, though.

He has no idea what they want, or how exactly they found him, but they smell of trouble, that is sure.

Glad to have left Yachiru at home he watches the three step forward a bit, dramatically out of the shadows, as the reveal their faces.

Familiar faces to Kenpachi after all.

»Captain« the one with the flashy hair-color says, his sharp voice almost sounds like a feral cat's hissing, »we've been looking forward to meeting you again.«

»Been a while« another voice joins the conversation, the wiry and lean-built tall man has always reminded Kenpachi of an insect in a way, the same image as back then shows up in his head… creeping around, always scheming and meddling with things they're not supposed to be concerned with.

And the third one, like a bat wrapped in its wings, is hiding behind his black coat and not saying a word, leaves the talking to the other two.

So it all stayed the same, after all… did prison do nothing for them?

»So ya outta jail, eh? Since when? And ya first thought is ta come ta Karakura and mess up a small town? Are the ghettos of Tokyo too big for you now?«

»Business brought us here, though… promising customers.«

»Tokyo's dead, haven't you heard? Here's money to be made, no further questions.«

»I see« Kenpachi shrugs, not without wondering who on earth would hire those useless thugs for… what? To make this town a worse place? Or what work would be there for a gang of pain-in-the-ass troublemaking drug dealers, big style bullies and blackmailers?

»Still don't get why you fuckers were lookin' for me« he growls impatiently, crossing his arms (aka his preferred murder weapons) in front of his broad chest, hoping to further intimidate these fools for daring to speak to him.

»Well, you see… _Captain_ …« the one sounding a bit like an angry cat starts, »I assume you haven't forgotten 'bout us, just like we vividly remember you and your great talent as well… which could be useful for our cause once again.«

»Your cause, eh?«

»There's money, of course« the mantis-like one repeats, sounding bored before anything else, and just rolls the one eye which isn't covered by a white eye-patch.

»Money don' interest me. Wonder what cha hope to find in me. Violence, weapons, drugs, all that shit is past, and I'm sure ya havin' enough of that already.«

»Oh, we merely assumed that having you to our _team_ would make things a little easier round here. You have a certain reputation in the underground, Captain.«

»The underground, eh? Haven't been fightin' properly in an eternity.«

»So? The underground says otherwise. But anything else would just be a waste of talent, right? A man of your skill and strength simply belongs in the ring« the cat-like one flatters Kenpachi, which of course isn't working at all.

The underground, the iron cages, large sums of dirty money… past.

»That shit ain't none of my business anymore, an' I'm here ta have some peace for a change, nothin' else. So what cha fuckers want, eh? Just piss off, I'm done with it.«

»No need to get defensive, Zaraki, we're just making you an offer here – play the captain for us once again and there will be a nice price. No further involvements, we just wanna use ya good name for our purposes.«

»Forget it. I'm tryin' to do honest work, can't afford being involved with you folks. And I'm pretty sure _honest_ is still a word ya thugs don' know the meaning of.«

»Fine, whatever you want. It's not that we desperately need you. Would've been a nice treat, nothin' more. But 'm sure you're aware of what this means… don't cha get in our way… no police, not a single word to anybody, or we'll behead cha. Bear that in mind.«

»You've never been good at making death-threads, li'l feline. Empty words, as always.«

»Beware, Captain… I'm not a stupid teen anymore, not anymore, and I definitely don' need any of your guidance like I did back then.«

»Good ol' times, hm?« Kenpachi shrugs, remembering these three numbskulls following him around on their dirty bikes back then, trying to mimic his every move.

Kids, indeed.

What are they now? Kids playing adults who play gangsters.

Still… even toddlers become somewhat dangerous if they're given a gun and some knifes, drug money and a few mindless idiots stupid enough to obey their orders.

»Ya not the first on our hit list, there's other assholes we needa take care of first, though.«

»Meant to scare me, kittycat?«

»Whatever. We're outta here. But… if you change ya mind, Captain… just howl.«

And with a cold laugh the cyan-haired roughly pats his two companions on the back and urges them to move.

Kenpachi just stares, confused about the encounter, not intimidated or scared in the least but utterly bewildered about the fact that these little fellows he knows from a time they had all been angry teenagers looking for trouble indeed just asked him to be leader of their petty gang.

And what's with that stupid thick black cross anyway?

Little bit too Germany-in-the-nineteen-thirties he thinks while mounting his motorbike and turning the key in the ignition.

However… he better be going home, locking all the doors and windows so that Yachiru's sleep won't be disturbed in any way.

And maybe he should also look for his old Desert Eagle as well.

* * *

\- **Nnoitra** -

The dark basement vault is furnished with ramshackle, cobbled together trash, the walls are moldy and wet just like the air down here, not a window is to be found around the few rooms they call their own, and the light-bulb (not an energy-saving one but one of these really old ones) keeps flickering and it's giving Nnoitra Gilga a bad headache.

Not only this but also the fact that their mission to recruit Kenpachi Zaraki for their not-so-noble cause failed miserably.

But what did Grimmjow expect anyway?

That their old (involuntary) mentor and role-model would welcome them with open arms after he vanished some years ago and obviously built himself an entirely new life around here where it indeed is disgustingly peaceful and quiet?

After they had people spy on the man for weeks now Nnoitra is more than sure that there's nothing left from the old fighting machine that was Kenpachi Zaraki.

Rumor has it that he even killed several of his opponents in the cage, but now he's rearing a baby daughter?

Doesn't really go together.

Angrily Nnoitra raises the spray can once again and positions the stencil showing their gang logo ( _his_ original design was a lot better still).

 _Vast Lords_.

Not bad, though, he's gotta give kudos to Ulquiorra for coming up with the name he thinks sounds truly badass.

»Fucker« he suddenly hears somebody hiss from out of a corner, »told cha to not do it in here, smells worse than shit!«

»Shut the fuck up, Jaegerjaquez. I'm payin' for this wreckage so I can decide how the walls are supposed to be lookin'« he immediately retorts and sprays harder on purpose to annoy the cyan-haired a little bit more.

»Did you take care of the other stuff?«

»Sure I did, Gilga. I'm not as lazy as all the other fuckers around. Ulquiorra – « Grimmjow loudly demands and a lean figure shows up, still wrapped in a black coat, not really looking as if he were ready to do whatever the ill-humored gang-leader might request.

The opposite, actually.

»Give our dear friend over there a little foretaste. Szayelaporro never disappoints when it comes down to it, ya know. If we raise the price by twenty percent each we should be rich by next week.«

»Dream on.«

»Damn, open your eyes, Nnoitra – that's a shitload of drugs right there. And this is a small town full of teenagers bored outta their minds. So, what does one plus the other give? Tons of cash, no-brainer!«

»Che, who on earth taught you to do maths?! So ya wanna go sell drugs to kids now? Could just as well go flush our image down the toilet, asshole. We didn't make all this fuss for nothing, we promised them evil and they'll get it. Why did they hire us in the first place? What was the deal? Trouble-making deluxe, and not some schoolyard-scheming and playground-crime. The Captain would be disappointed!«

»Selling drugs to kids is maximum evil, though« another voice is heard and Nnoitra turns around.

»Hells, didn't I assign ya to go rob that jewelry store at the lower east side, Aaroniero? Done yet? We need a decent float!« he shouts, pushing back the smaller man at that.

»Right, Szayel just advanced us this shit because we're old friends, still needa pay next week.«

»So? Thought we're rich next week anyway, Grimmjow? Shouldn't be much of a problem then, no?« Nnoitra feels his headache get worse and indeed decides to try out Szayel's goods.

»Red ones, nice« he mumbles and, without water, swallows one of the little pills.

How should he cope with all of this madness if not with some nice counter-madness?

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER FIVE.**

* * *

 **Next Week** : _Kira_ fails to concentrate and instead chooses to cheer up his best friend - _Shūhei_ remembers past times - _Aizen_ has an interesting 'meeting' - _Uryū_ gets grounded - _Renji_ introduces Byakuya to the fun in life.


	6. Six: We asked the Kings of Medicine

**Word Count** : 5227

 **Inspiration / Notes** : Title is, again, an hommage to Placebo, the song is called Kings of Medicine. Thought it figured well for this chapter. / Also: warnings for a tiny bit of fluff on Kira's and Shūhei's side.

 **Sub-Chapters** : _Kira_ \- _Shūhei_ \- _Aizen_ \- _Uryū_ \- _Renji_

* * *

\- **SIX: WE ASKED THE KINGS OF MEDICINE** -

\- **Kira** -

Three-hundred and two.

He's six feet one and when he brings his hair to the front it reaches his navel.

Coronary artery bypass or cardiopulmonary bypass… percutaneous coronary intervention… alright, three-hundred and one.

He speaks fluent English, French, German, Spanish, Japanese of course, and at the moment he's trying out Russian as he loves the hardness of the language. The characters of the novel he's currently working on all feature names taken from those foreign languages he likes so much; the main character, though, he named after his sister.

PCI versus CABG… the latter is preferred over the former for treating the LMCA disease, LAD- LCX- and RCA disease, furthermore… there are diverse diseases not treatable with… he said the one thing in this world that makes him most angry is abuse of power, be it in a political, physical or psychological way.

The blindness of the people drives him mad, he wonders how they can be so fucking (he did not use this word in particular) narrow-minded, stupid enough to believe… holy war, the final question, gods and saints, suicide bombers, terror attacks…

...an alternative method would be the minimally invasive CABG.

There will be a lecture about Jūshirō's favorite literary text-interpreting methods (structuralism and deconstruction) next week on Friday to which Jūshirō-sama personally invited Kira, and even though it clashes with Unohana-Sensei's lecture about the psychological aspects of pediatrics, the young intern is toying with the idea of coming after the nice invitation he is sure is a once-in-a-lifetime chance.

Isane would protocol every word of her great role-model Unohana anyway, so he could just ask her afterwards to please lend him the notes she's taken and instead of listening to her himself go to hear _his_ role-model speak.

No problem there. And only three-hundred pages more to go.

Time for a break.

Massaging his temples, Izuru Kira shoves the cardiology-book far away from him and rests his head on the cold wooden table for a second.

One of his white headphones slips out of his ear due to the movement but he doesn't make an effort to get it back in since the soft and highly calming sounds of 30 Seconds to Mars, Depeche Mode and Muse only annoy him a little by now.

And they do absolutely nothing against the constant background-noise he's forced to hear, originating from Shūhei's room.

What the hell's his flatmate arguing about on the phone?

Kira takes a deep breath and, on a whim of friendliness towards his ex-boyfriend and because he had a really good day, gets up in order to have a closer look at the matter and see if he can help.

Shūhei sounds quite agitated after all, and since he usually is a very calm and composed person it needs a grave event to make him get loud like this.

»But I didn't – I… please let me at least finish my sentence! It was nothing like that, okay? No, no, I wasn't lying, it was just – hey! You can't blame me for wanting to spend time with you – calm down, will you, I really didn't mean to upset you with this! Gods.«

Kira quietly sneaks up closer to Hisagi's room, trying to find out whom he is talking to.

Maybe his co-worker he so often rants and raves about?

Other than that Kira can't come up with another person that wound dislike the gentle, thoughtful and intelligent man that is Shūhei Hisagi, and also no one Shūhei would have reason to be angry with.

Well…

»Listen, come on, listen, I – yes. Yes, exactly. No! I can't just – Yumi! I couldn't have just told you to fucking go on a date with me, no, that's not how it works, I – exactly, because you would have said _no_! See! Oh, please come on… I didn't intend to lie to you! Really, I – you're important to me, that's why! I'm sorry, okay? Can we just start that over again and – I'd still love to go out with you, I – Yumi… no, I don't wanna destroy our – hey! Yumi, I – Yumi? FUCK!«

»Shūhei?« Kira decides to enter the room as soon as Hisagi puts down the phone because Yumichika obviously hung up.

»What's the matter?«

The black-haired's eyes widen when he spots Kira, assuming his ex-boyfriend just listened to all of the conversation, and his fists clench a bit around his smartphone.

Kira expects him to toss it at him with all he's got for some reason, but of course Shūhei pulls himself together and tries hard to calm himself down by breathing in and out very slowly.

»Shit.«

»What happened?« Kira inquires, slowly and carefully approaching the furious man, »why would you fight with Yumichika?«

All Shūhei does is sound a deep moan and then let himself slump down on his bed and sigh a little more.

»I totally screwed up.«

»How come?«

»Argh. Dunno. I… don't even know what I tried there, I just… blew it with him.«

»Did I get that right? You asked him for a date?«

»Kinda. Told a lie in order to get him to spend some of his precious time with me and make him meet me for a coffee… well, it so happened that I told him just that, that it was a lie, and what my real motives were. Didn't take it all too well, of course not. But I didn't want to be blunt and ask him for a date because, well, I already lost you 'cause I thought it a good idea to sleep with you, and I didn't mean that to happen with Yumichika as well and – «

»But you didn't lose me« Kira silently interjects and drops his gaze a little because due to Shūhei's words a wave of shame, offense and hurt comes over him all the sudden.

»No?« Shūhei flatly asks and sits up; Kira takes a seat right next to him, carefully paying attention to keeping enough space between them.

»Well, our 'relationship' was doomed to fail anyway« Kira shrugs, dearly intending to cheer up Shūhei with his words, »you didn't love me the right way, and neither did I love you.«

»Yeah.«

»We're meant to be friends, nothing more.«

»Guess so.«

»Sure it didn't work out when all this time you were thinking about another.«

»What?!«

»But of course. He made you turn your head the first time you saw him, and every time since then. You can't leave your eyes off him when he's there, your eyes sparkle every time he addresses you, you're nervous when you talk to him… it really is hard to overlook, Shūhei.«

Kira woefully smiles a little when saying these words, remembering that, every time Shūhei glanced over to Yumichika Ayasegawa, the model, the handsome guy that loves to wear make-up and the fanciest clothes, he found his friend's eyes to be the most beautiful.

Because they were indeed shining brightly then. Kira has never gotten looks like these out of his best friend, but of course not, for given reasons.

»But I…« Shūhei starts an attempt to somehow vindicate or defend himself but quickly gives up since he just can't think of anything to counter.

»I saw it, back then« Kira goes on, »the very second you fell for him – when he looked you in the eyes for the first time, and that look went straight at you, nobody else but you.«

»But he… I didn't…«

»Right, you didn't take the chance back then, remember? Remember how I told you to go for it and you said _no_ for whatever reason?«

»Yeah, but – «

»Maybe you should go tell him exactly that. That only because you were totally flustered and overwhelmed by his mere appearance, you didn't have the guts to ask him out back then already. And you may add that you've been having the hugest crush on him ever since, that would melt everybody's heart, I'm sure.«

»That's… crazy. I can't just… like, fall to my knees in front of him and confess my love – «

»Still a better option than letting him believe this is just another mood-swing of yours as was the relationship with me. Of course he's not taking it well when you do it like this.«

»Kira, I… oh hells. I just wanna… argh!«

»Well… I guess I know exactly what you need right now, Hisagi-kun« Kira smiles when seeing his counterpart tear his hair out and let himself fall backwards once again to lie on the bed and sigh and moan and groan again.

The blond has an idea, and it actually comes in handy as he planned on doing so for two weeks straight anyway.

»Get up, get dressed, we're going out.«

* * *

\- **Shūhei** -

His second vodka lemon in his hands Shūhei leans against a bar table, staring at the moving bodies on the dance-floor, listening to the fast electronic beat.

Nothing has changed, he thinks, absolutely nothing. Four years, it's now four years and about three quarters.

How little of a difference some years can make … now he's twenty-four and nothing really changed.

Like back then they're just Kira and Shūhei, still standing at their regular table in their favorite club, staring at people and evaluate their looks and dancing-style unconsciously in their heads.

Karakura's fanciest club, _Hueco Mundo_ , really is the only place around to party, sadly. It always stays the same, nothing ever changes in this small town.

The music's still the same, techno and drum 'n' bass definitely lack variety and so do the atmosphere and the people.

So of course he caught his attention immediately back then, that new guy in town that dared to wear a crop-top and skinny pants, red creepers and feather-earrings, lipstick and pearl-bracelets…

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

 _November 17_ _th_ _,_ _Year 2009 / Karakura, Hueco Mundo, 1:46 AM_ –––

A twenty-year-old Shūhei Hisagi has his glass of vodka lemon put tightly against his lower lip for five minutes now but isn't drinking; he's staring at the dance-floor, just staring, wondering… a tiny, breathed »wow« slips out of his actually sealed lips, a little word his best friend Izuru Kira perceives and therefore smiles.

»Stunner« he agrees with Hisagi, taking a sip of his Caipirinha and then looking up again immediately.

»Never seen her around« Shūhei shrugs, now finally drinking properly as well, »must be new in town.«

» _Her_ « Kira repeats and chuckles a little about his friend's ignorance, »you're aware of the fact that 'she' is a guy?«

And Shūhei almost chokes on his drink, quickly putting it down, coughing. »No way!« he gets out after a while of taking another, closer look.

»Yes way. I can tell. And I repeat: stunner. He looks meticulous.«

»Like a girl.«

»To a T.«

»Amazing.« That is the word Shūhei keeps repeating in his head while continuing to bluntly stare at the effeminate boy that is dancing perfectly in tune with the music, shaking his shapely butt and sometimes brushing back his chin-length hair that shimmers violet under the neon-light.

 _Amazing_ and _no way_ , over and over.

After a while he catches himself mentally scolding himself for even considering the possibility of being interested in a guy, even though this one looks not much like a man but like a perfectly beautiful girl, since being gay is already Kira's thing.

And he is not, not even a little bit, right.

Must be the alcohol that brings up these images in his head… to kiss these red lips, wrap his arm around his small waist, stroke through that soft hair, pull down these incredibly tight pants…

...and his heart stops for a second when suddenly there are fiery, shimmering eyes on him, eyes that belong to that handsome face with defined cheekbones and sharp nose, framed by straight, dark hair. Eyes that stun him even more so.

»Oh, look at that« Kira, next to Shūhei, mumbles, »he's glancing back at you.«

»No, he's not« Shūhei weakly objects, already too smitten to think straight.

»Go talk to him« Kira further suggest, seeming highly amused with the look on Shūhei's face and the way he's almost drooling with fascination for the pretty boy over there.

»No, I can't.«

»Why not?«

»'Cause…«

»But he's looking at you. He's hot. Go buy him a drink. It's been a while since you got laid. Go before somebody else does it, they're all staring at him.«

»He's a guy, I don't date guys, I… why don't _you_ go buy him a drink?« Hisagi helplessly stammers, seriously questioning his sexuality in his head but trying to convince himself that he's not actually doing it at the same time.

And Kira, already planning on setting these two up, just says »okay, then I'll go.«

And Hisagi stands there looking like a drowned rat, following Kira with his gaze, feeling like he just failed at the million-dollar-question.

Only seconds later he feels his heartbeat speed up with something else, though, namely nervousness, as he sees Kira come back with the beautiful creature in tow.

»That's Shūhei Hisagi, a friend of mine« Kira quickly introduces him to the pretty boy, »and this« the blond goes on, »is Yumichika, Shūhei. He's nineteen and a model. Right, Yumi?«

And then the boy named Yumi glances up again, directly into Hisagi's eyes, and with the sweetest smile the black-haired has ever seen says »so nice to meet you, Shūhei.«

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

Back then… Shūhei sighs, feeling the anger about himself grow again in his stomach; just a few words, a single sentence, but not even that he managed to get out.

 _Can I buy you a drink?_ , nothing simpler than that.

But instead Yumi bought him and Kira some, smiling and walking away in a way that only drew more of Shūhei's attention to his ass and made him lose his mind a little more.

He remembers helplessly staring at Kira who just smiled and again said something along the lines of _go ask him out_.

But again… and then, of course, how could it have been any different, that grim-looking, broad-framed, muscular guy showed up, asking them what the hell they wanted from his precious Yumichika.

Ikkaku can be really scary when he means to be. Kira quickly explained the situation (lying a little to save their butts, though) and so they happened to like the bald guy immediately (after he told them that Yumichika's just his best friend and nothing more).

Friends, right.

That's what they became, that's what they still are. That's what we'll ever be and that's the only way, Shūhei thinks.

No, Yumichika is right, it wouldn't be a smart thing to jeopardize that lovely friendship of theirs by turning it into an experimental relationship which wouldn't work anyway.

They both are busy with other things at the moment, right, and no good in love to begin with, and constantly stressed which would only lead to disputes and even more stress, exactly.

Shūhei has always been a master in talking himself into things.

So what else is left for the night than getting drunk out of his mind in order to procrastinate the thoughts that make his chest sting so painfully?

* * *

\- **Aizen** -

The black leather-chair jars a little when Ryūken Ishida, chief of medicine, owner of Karakura's big hospital named after him, leans back and pushes up his rimless glasses.

No words have been spoken for a few minutes by now, and Sōsuke Aizen grows a little impatient.

»So?«

»I have no answer for you.«

»No? That's too bad, Ishida-Sensei, really. Well, for that matter – how about the establishment of your new research department, then? How is it progressing?«

»Almost finished.«

»Well, that I consider good news. And have you already thought about whom to name the department leader? Who should best be responsible for a matter of such importance?«

Ishida quickly looks to the side, his clenched hands suggest nervousness; Aizen just smiles, a smile which couldn't be any phonier, at least in Ishida's eyes.

What does this man want from him exactly? Ishida tensely scratches his forehead.

»Retsu Unohana« he then proclaims, watching Aizen's smile brighten for some reason, knowing just too well that this would not make for a satisfying answer for his counterpart.

»Yes, she would indeed be a good choice, wouldn't she. An esteemed cardiac surgeon, highly skilled in her field, so very intelligent and kind, yes. But you surely see, this is not the human heart what we're talking about. Why not consider a person that is familiar with neuro-science and -surgery?«

»You're saying – «

»Gin Ichimaru.«

»He is not experienced enough to lead an entire – «

»Ichimaru is the only one I would trust in this, Ishida.«

» _You_ « Ryūken Ishida dismissively hisses, once again shoving his glasses up his nose, »you won't even tell me what business exactly you're pursuing with meddling with my responsibilities as head of the – «

»You will find out soon enough. All I ask of you for now – « Aizen says with hauntingly emphatic voice, his forceful and manipulative gaze fixed on his counterpart, »is to name Ichimaru as the research department's leader and give all authorities concerning the matter to him.«

For a short moment Ishida holds Aizen's ice-cold gaze but then eventually breaks it.

»This is ridiculous, Aizen. I have no reason to do so, to react to your immature threats, you cannot simply – «

»No? You can't think of a reason to contemplate coming after my helpful and well-meant suggestions?«

These words have just the effect on the bespectacled man Aizen has intended; Ishida flinches a little and nervously pushes back his glasses once again.

 _Like a mouse, cornered by the cat_. _How pleasurable_.

»I will grant you another visit on Monday, Ishida. This should be enough time to set it all up the way which is best for all of us, don't you think? Ichimaru it is, you will not regret it.«

»Yes« Ishida presses out between his teeth, seething with anger inside, only held back by the fear…

»Noncompliance is not the way, Ishida, I'm sure you haven't forgotten. Your son is such a nice boy, such a good student… I've always enjoyed being his teacher, you know. It would be a shame if something happened to him, or am I wrong?«

* * *

\- **Uryū** -

»No, you certainly can not!«

»Why? That's none of your business whom I'm meeting, Ryūken! I'm old enough!«

»It's way past 9 PM, you're not old enough to go out this late, Uryū! And now get back here, I'm sure you still have outstanding school work to do up in your room!«

»No, I don't! That's my free time right here and I can spend it however I want to!« Uryū yells at his father's stern face.

Dammit, how dare he even try to patronize him like this and forbid him to meet his friends!

Ryūken Ishida is never home, and when he is, for once, all he does is sit in his office and busy himself with paperwork or important phone-calls.

He has absolutely no right to interfere with his life, Uryū thinks and roughly throws his backpack to the ground to vent his anger about the situation.

His father simply doesn't have the goddamn right to do this to him!

He can't be mad at him for joining the Kendō-club, and not for being friends with a classmate of his that happens to be Ichigo, only because Ryūken has that weird rivalry going on with Kurosaki's father.

He can't just ground him and tell him that all of his new friends are no good for him because he doesn't even know them in the slightest, and he never takes the time to be concerned with Uryū's matters, he fucking never listens!

Ryūken Ishida doesn't know his son at all, he has no idea what's going on in his life!

Furthermore – he's an A-student, he's always doing his homework and studies long hours, he's responsible for the entire household, he cooks for himself and does the laundry, he dusts and cleans and calls the plumber when something's broken.

And now, for the first time in his entire life there are people that remotely care for him, that even called him their friend the other day, and what happens?

Ryūken Ishida, for the very first time, decides to finally take over his role as a father.

Fine.

»I don't know these people you say you're going to meet, Uryū, and I won't let you – «

»But of course you don't know them! You can't even remember my birth-date, _father_!«

»That is completely irrelevant at the moment, young man! I apologized often enough for missing out on your birthday and it only happened once, so shut up about it already. The fact is that I won't let you go out with total strangers, these times are dangerous! Haven't you heard about all the assaults that keep taking place all around town? The news are full of it, maybe you should open the daily newspaper once in a while, Uryū.«

»What the hell, why are you talking about things like that now? Do you really think I'd go out to scheme around town this late? We're just hanging out at Renji Abarai's place and watch some movies, that's all! And there will be popcorn and root-beer, and not some fictive danger you obviously are so scared of!«

Of course Uryū keeps silent about the fact that Abarai and Madarame are quite accurately to be described with the words _reckless, good-for-nothing thugs_ , and that they planned just that, scheming around town at night and showing Uryū and Kurosaki their favorite club.

Even though they're only fifteen and definitely not old enough to be there and watch the two elder guys get drunk, or even worse, drink alcohol themselves, which Uryū fears Ichigo is up to.

Well.

But still!

What's his father talking about anyway, assaults and violence?

Yes, sure it's in the news, and yes, there's an annoying new gang in town that obviously causes some trouble because they think they're funny, robbing stores and thrashing people they randomly encounter, but so what?

It's not that they would be interested in a skinny, smart-ass teenager, or would they.

»I'm going!«

»You will not, and that is my final word. You can meet your 'friends' at daytime and not when it's dark outside. Now go to your room and don't disturb me for the rest of the night, I'm busy.«

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

Uryū walks around his room, more than angry because of this unfairness his father's displaying.

Never home, but still make claims. Great.

All he wants to achieve by grounding him is to make him feel bad, that's the only 's punishing him because he's once again had a rough day at the hospital or whatever, Uryū doesn't really care about his father's doings either.

Always, _always_ has he been the world's most well-behaved son, always the top student, he dearly cared for his sick mother when she had still been alive, and trained with his beloved grandfather almost every day, he's always been the very fucking best at everything!

And that's the reward for it? Being called a nerd by all the other students his entire life, and now being treated like this by his own father even?

No. No, just no.

»Kurosaki?«

»Hey, I already wondered where you at, it's almost 10 PM!«

»My goddamn father grounded me.«

»Tsk. So what, sneak out, then!«

»But – «

»C'mon, I don't wanna keep Renji and Ikkaku waiting. This is going to be heaps of fun, Ishida, so you better get your ass over here!«

And with these words Kurosaki, annoyingly impulsive as always, hangs up, leaving Uryū alone with the decision he doesn't want to make.

Run or stay. Submit to his father's will or listen to his carefree new friend. Wallow in anger or have said fun.

For most people this is an easy choice, though, isn't it.

Uryū Ishida takes a deep breath.

* * *

\- **Renji** -

With a bottle of beer in his hands (not his first), Renji Abarai taps his toes to the fast techno music that is blasting out of the club's huge loudspeakers.

Thinking about how he definitely needs a better sound-system at home as well, Renji empties his bottle and then, with a rough pat on the man's back, sends Iba to get a new round of beer for all of them.

»So, how d'ya like it here?« he asks the two teenagers he and Ikkaku smuggled into the club (with a little help of Iba's good relationships); Kurosaki smiles brightly while Uryū Ishida still seems like something's eating him.

»It's great« the orange-haired happily says and the raven-haired, though, hesitantly nods; »I really like it. It's time I finally turn twenty-one.«

»Well, we've hung out in here ever since we turned eighteen, that's no big deal when you have friends like that guy« Renji shrugs and points at Iba, »he's a barkeeper, means he knows all the right people of the entertainment-industry in town. The _Hueco Mundo_ has basically always been open for us, ya know.«

»Yo, Ichigo, wanna go check out the club a little?« Ikkaku then asks and of course the boy is in immediately, following the bald man to the dance-floor.

Uryū Ishida stays with Renji, though. »Not one to dance, eh?«

»Don't think so.«

»Me neither. However… wanna pop a pill instead?«

»Huh?«

»It's really decent ones, already tried 'em.«

»I… er, later maybe« the bespectacled teenager a little nervously shrugs and Renji just chuckles a bit.

Of course he expected him to decline the offer; it's not that he wants to hand drugs to children, and of course he also immediately snatched the 'present' Szayelaporro gave Ichigo.

But he finds it to be highly amusing how innocent they are.

These two guys very much remind him of himself back then, when Kira, Shūhei and he were still meeting in the evenings to do lame stuff such as watching movies or playing video games on one of Kira's brand-new consoles.

Innocent and fairly well-behaved, yeah.

And then came Ikkaku and Yumichika, these so refreshingly depraved and debauched kids from one of Tokyo's ghettos, and introduced them to the real fun in life.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

»Hey, Abarai – « Kira twitters and playfully pushes his index-finger into Renji's side, »we need you!«

And sure the redhead knows exactly what his two best friends are up to; trying to not attract anyone's attention he reaches into his waistband, pushing aside the seam a little in order to get out what is hidden under the loose fabric there.

»There ya go, fuckin' freeloader.«

»You've gotta talk« Shūhei rolls his eyes, then pats his friend's shoulder and quickly follows Kira to the restrooms.

Well… Renji decides that he could use another fun-boost as well, tells Ishida to be a good boy and keep the table occupied, and then follows Kira and Hisagi.

When he returns, smiling brightly because of the nice placebo-effect that always kicks in the very second he swallows one of these funny little pills, Uryū is still there, and so are a few new, untouched beers on the table.

The boy is staring at Kurosaki and Madarame who, both a little intoxicated as well, make fools out of themselves in front of everybody as Ikkaku unmistakably is teaching the younger one his luck-luck dance.

»Tch, idiots« Renji jokes and, much to his surprise, even gets a smile out of the otherwise all stern and gloomy boy.

He wonders if he can go one better and hold an entire conversation with the teenager, but then his cellphone starts vibrating vigorously in his pocket.

Number suppressed.

Hm. Renji throws an apologetic look at Uryu and then quickly makes his way to the outside-area where it is quiet and where he can talk.

»Yo, Abarai here« he says after picking up the phone, wondering who would call him this late at night when all of the people that usually try to reach him are right here with him.

»Er, yes. This is Byakuya Kuchiki.«

And Renji almost chokes on his breath out of surprise.

Kuchiki? Why would that fucker call him at night and disturb and possibly ruin his free-fun-time?

Renji, begging that the pill he's just taken doesn't kick in until the phone-call is finished, pulls himself together and hopes that he won't be forced to explain why he still didn't manage to pay his rent.

»Ahm… hi there. Why ya callin'?«

»I just… I found myself being out of productive activities« a cold and composed voice answers, and Renji doesn't understand a singe word.

»What the f… hell? What kind of activities?«

»Well, it is a Friday night and there simply is no work left to be done, so I – «

»Oh, I see. Ya bored« Renji concludes, »and ya callin' me?«

»Seems like I do.«

»Why the fu… hell? Wanna have some fun teasing me because I'm a poor fu… fool and can't pay for shi… stuff?«

»No, that is not quite what I have planned.«

»So? And what have ya planned, then?«

»Well, simply put… I wanted to ask you what you are doing at the moment, and if there is a chance that I could join you in your hopefully pleasurable activities.«

Renji can't believe his ears; seriously?

After deciding that Kuchiki, for sure, must be joking, but then quickly deciding otherwise since he's sure that fucker couldn't pull a prank for shit, he convinces himself that 'pleasurable activities' is noble-jargon and doesn't mean anything related to sex, and then tries to speak up again to give Kuchiki an answer.

»Ahm… I'm partying. At the _Hueco Mundo_.«

»Oh, how nice.«

»Seriously?«

»I wouldn't be wasting my time with calling you if I wasn't serious, Abarai.«

»Guess so… but still… you really wanna join? Why the f… heck?«

»You phrased it already, didn't you? I happen to be a tiny bit bored with… the current circumstances, and therefore am seeking some company. And since I consider you a person that is good at leisure- and fun-activities, I tried my luck and gave you a call.«

»Che. Okay, whatever. Come over if you like, I don' mind as long as you keep ya mouth shut about money and rent and shi– er, stuff.«

»I will. Thank you very much for inviting me so nicely. I shall meet you in half an hour at the entrance, yes?«

And then his landlord hangs up just like that, leaving Renji confused and irritated.

Invitation?

Didn't that guy just invite himself? In half an hour at the entrance?

Does he really expect him to play baby-sitter while the stupid noble one is checking out a club from the inside for the very first time? Gods.

Now that sounds like fun, really.

Well…

Fun…

Renji remembers the other half of that pill in his waistband, and immediately his mind comes up with ways to have said pill find its way into Byakuya Kuchiki's body.

Maybe this won't turn out all too badly… and yes, fun is indeed the very best medicine against narrow-mindedness and sticks up the ass, or isn't it?

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER SIX**.

* * *

Alrightey, hope you had a little bit of fun and I managed to make you a little curious about Aizen's sinister doings... anyways, thanks a lot for reading my story, and you may also drop me a note if you like it, I'd love to hear some opinions :)

 **Next Week** : _Jūshirō_ rarely happens to hate a person - _Yumichika_ is counting calories - _Byakuya_ is busy making a new friend - _Tesla_ checks out the dark side of the force - _Shūhei_ sucks at Call Of Duty.


	7. Seven: I laugh until my Head comes off

**Word Count** : 5964

 **Inspiration / Notes** : This time I picked a line from _Radiohead_ 's song _Idioteque_ for the title (which, in case you didn't know, is also the song Tite Kubo chose for Ishida), but the main inspiration for this chapter was _Powerless_ (the Remix) by _Linkin Park_.

 **Sub-Chapters** : _Jūshirō_ \- _Yumichika_ \- _Byakuya_ \- _Tesla_ \- _Shūhei_

* * *

 **\- SEVEN: I'LL LAUGH UNTIL MY HEAD COMES OFF** _ **-**  
_

\- **Jūshirō** -

Jūshirō loves words. Letters combined into greater units that carry meaning, which, in many situations, are more powerful than fists or guns.

When in thoughts and looking at people, his mind always comes up with beautiful words, ones that best describe the essence of his counterpart.

And now, staring out of the window of his brand-new second office at Karakura's high-school, his head's doing it once again.

This time, however, Jūshirō tries to fend off the words that come to mind because this time they're not beautiful in the least and it so doesn't fit his personality to even think them.

Discontent has been corrupting his mood ever since he saw them together for the first time, but at the moment this discontent is about to turn into pain, a full-blown heart-ache.

Shunsui and the sports teacher.

Down there they're kissing in the middle of the schoolyard, and again these poisoned words creep into Jūshirō's consciousness and defile his thoughts.

The white-haired doesn't want to behave like a jealous boyfriend, though, and decides to quietly wait for what inevitably is to come soon enough – Shunsui (that cheating son of a bitch) will eventually get bored with the outspoken (rude), uninhibited (slutty), pretty-looking (tarted up) girl (nymphomaniac).

So what is there to worry about, actually?

Jūshirō, with a touch of pride coming over him, knows exactly that he is the only one that managed to keep Shunsui around and happy for longer than a month.

For almost twenty years, in fact.

That being mentally said, Jūshirō feels a tiny bit better and even manages to avert his gaze, walking over to the other window in his office to stare out of it for a nicer view, since that's what he always does when being busy thinking.

There's a character on his mind he wants to develop further in order to make it the second protagonist of his novel, after finally having decided on the main character and chosen to make her a girl.

So there's a boy needed then, isn't it? A young man, strong, clever, easy to relate to… but of course not perfect in the least.

The flaws are what interests Jūshirō the most in a person, and therefore he fills his own creations up with them to a point where nothing boring can be found in the character anymore.

Weaknesses, a troubled soul, anger and guilt… maybe a tiny bit like himself, the white-haired thinks, always finding it to be very funny when he comes to realize he's making each character up from a part of himself.

In order to get away from that unintentional habit, he decided to look at other people within his social environment more as reference.

The boy Kira who appears to be unhappy for yet unknown reasons, or skinny-looking Ayasegawa that keeps almost falling asleep during class, and Kaien of course, who has to struggle with his heart-disease and who takes care of his entire family alone… perfect inspiration, even though Jūshirō feels sad for each and every one of them.

Maybe there's a chance of making them feel better somehow, he wonders as he watches a figure step up in the school's backyard he has never seen around.

Cyan-blue dyed hair, biker jacket, combat boots…

for some reason that man's appearance reminds Jūshirō of Zaraki when he was young. _The archetypal rebel_.

Too old to be a student, too young to be a parent, though… what's he doing here in front of a high-school then?

And the white-haired's growing suspicion only gets stronger when, all of a sudden, the blue-haired man is roughly grabbed by the sleeve of his leather jacket and pulled closer to the building.

Aizen? What business would he have with a person like this?

Jūshirō, opening the window, casts away the thought about this young man being Aizen's son or something similar, since the mathematics teacher appears to be a little too young to have an adult child.

With his office being located in the second floor he is able to hear a few scraps of the conversation being held down there; while Aizen most obviously is concerned about keeping the noise down, the blue-haired doesn't care all too much about discretion.

»But I'm not… we fuckin' need more – bad enough – yeah, it's goin' well, but still…« Jūshirō overhears, not understanding what the two men are apparently fighting about.

Then Aizen raises his voice as well, yelling at the man to pack off and never drop by at his workplace ever again, and that's the last thing he sees from the strange blue-haired punk.

Alright… what kind of problem would Sōsuke Aizen have with people of such uncommon appearance? Not that he's one for prejudice, but still it seems disjointed for a person like Aizen to have any connection to punks, or whoever the blue-haired might be.

Jūshirō has no idea what to make of it but instead of investigating rather decides to not waste any further thoughts on the matter since he has his own issues that demand attention.

Marking some exams, preparing a few lessons… and he has to be at university in about one and a half hours after all.

Luckily he has always been good with stress- and time-management, he thinks, taking out a stack of exams he generously has agreed to take a look at for Shunsui, since the artist certainly has no idea how to handle the formal aspects of being a teacher.

Well, fair enough, he mentally sighs and wants to start reading when suddenly his cellphone vibrates twice in his pocket, indicating a new message.

 _Are you free this evening? I loved talking to you, and wonder if we may repeat it?_ it reads there and for some reason Jūshirō's mood lightens up immediately. He did enjoy talking to Kira-kun as well after all.

This evening… well, then this would be the very first time ever Jūshirō would be the one to cancel a date with his lover.

* * *

\- **Yumichika** -

That would be a whole 312, then maybe 30, plus the salad, that's at least another 22… Yumichika looks up from his plate and happens to stare directly into light brown, attentive eyes that fixate him.

His counterpart certainly displays this irritated facial expression for good reason, Yumichika admits to himself and then, slowly but with a touch of determination, pushes the fork into one single leaf of lettuce and brings it up to his mouth, still contemplating if he even wants to start eating his meal at all. He's not hungry after all.

»For how long are you intending to do that?«

»Huh?«

»Not talking to me and staring into your food you're not going to eat anyway. That's pointless, why are you even sitting with me if you're not going to speak a single word?« Tesla Lindocruz starts complaining about Yumichika's new, strange habit of, on a whim of his, spending the lunch break at cafeteria with him ever since they had it off at the restrooms approximately a week ago.

Without a single word, and the model didn't even ask him whether it was okay for him or not. It was Yumichika after all who told Tesla to stay the fuck away from him and act like they don't know each other.

»I mean, it's not that I mind your company, but – « the honey-blond man starts again but rudely gets interrupted by Yumichika clicking his tongue faking annoyance.

»What's your problem, actually, Ayasegawa?«

»I don't have one. All I want is some tranquility, so will you please shut up?«

»You're a bitch, do you know that?«

»Sure I know that. Hm, as if I didn't know that. I'm doing it fully on purpose.«

»But why?«

»Well… for what reason are you trying to act like a bad-ass little asshole, Tesla-chan?« Yumichika retorts and puts the fork he's holding back down to take a sip of water instead, »I can see right through you, Mr Nice-Guy.«

»I'm not… but… but that still doesn't justify you treating me like this! Now I definitely understand how you got your reputation round here, Mr Arrogant Bitch.«

Yumichika just shrugs, he doesn't care in the least about how his fellows view him as long as nobody calls him ugly or a variation of the word. _Secretly they'd all die for the mere chance of having lunch with me_.

»Fine, okay. Then talk to me if you want to so dearly. You start and I decide whether I want to keep listening to you or not.«

»That's so… – gods« Tesla sighs and dips the last one of his fries into the light-red mix of ketchup and mayonnaise on his plate, »you're such an exhausting individual to be with, do you know that? But alright… let's talk, yeah. How about you tell me where you're from as a start? Or maybe why you chose to study languages, or…« the blond guy starts talking away, obviously genuinely interested in keeping Yumichika around for some reason (that's the nice-guy genes, of course), but the violet-haired already stopped listening at the first few words.

Something else catches his attention, something that's definitely more worth it – his favorite professor just entered the cafeteria, together with his favorite lecturer, and they're chatting with each other while they walk and pick out a table only a few feet away from Yumichika's.

What a nice distraction, though, he thinks, happy about the opportunity to get away from these sinister thoughts that have been swimming around in his head all day long.

Yumi can't keep himself from scanning the two men head to toes to then decide that they both look magnificent and highly desirable in their casual suits once again, but he casts that thought away again immediately as it certainly is unhealthy and a tiny bit pathetic to fancy one's teachers.

Sure Tesla notices at some point that he's not being listened to and that his counterpart is staring right through him once again; he turns around in order to look for the cause of him being ignored so rudely and immediately finds it.

»They're always to be found alongside each other« he notes, joining Yumichika in surveying the professors.

»Yeah, sure. If I was working here I'd choose to hang out with Ukitake-Sensei and Shiba-Sensei as well.«

»So? And I though you weren't one for the nice guys?«

»And I still am not, but that man's got something about him I simply… ah, I know – it's that effortless beauty combined with keen intelligence, plus the hair, of course.«

»I see« Tesla shrugs a little unimpressed which causes Yumichika to surmise »well, so you're not one for nice people as well, hm?«

»Plus I'm not gay, really.«

»Yeah, of course not. Me neither« Yumichika absentmindedly mocks Tesla, still eyes bound to the two men sitting across the room; Tesla generously ignores the remark and snatches some fries from Yumichika's plate as he knows from earlier observations that the handsome guy won't eat them himself anyway.

»Most of the people here think they're having an affair« he then casually drops, hoping to regain Yumichika's attention like this.

»Hm?«

»Shiba and Ukitake. That they're… you know.«

»No, I really don't think they do.«

»Oh, you must know.«

»I do. It so happens that I have a fairly good _gay_ -dar, and Shiba is definitely straight. He's dating that one woman, I've seen them around the _Soul Palace_ at times« Yumichika states, remembering the pretty female who apparently is Shiba's fiancee; she suits the young lecturer after all.

»Whatever. Did you notice how he was struggling through last week's lecture? Shiba I mean?« Yumi then throws in, remembering the lecturer's constant coughing-fits, »worse than Ukitake at times even, and that's something.«

»Maybe he picked up something from his superior?«

»Well, I'm pretty sure that his lung disease isn't contagious. He wouldn't be teaching if it were, would he.«

»Got a point there. Well… then it might just be an ordinary cold, don't you think so?«

»Perhaps. It just confused me a little because usually Shiba is all energetic and enthusiastic in his job…« Yumichika wonders, and at that his train of thoughts once again arrives at that one other man that also has those characteristics and whom Yumi considers all nice and good-looking and friendly as well.

Namely Shūhei Hisagi.

One of Yumichika's closest friends, who, curse him, decided to bluntly tell him he'd like nothing more than to get into his pants. Well, he didn't phrase it _that_ bluntly, actually, but that was the message behind his clumsy utterances on their 'date' and on the angry phone-call Yumichika made afterwards.

Damn, back to that matter it is, and only because Shiba's spiky black hair resembles Hisagi's to a T. Better stare at Ukitake's long and white ones again for distraction.

»However… Ayasegawa?«

»Lindocruz?«

»Would you mind if I ate your fries?« Tesla politely asks after almost ten minutes of silence between them that once again occurred because of Yumichika being entirely absentminded with growing anger about Hisagi.

 _Liar. Asshole, fool, stupid_.

»Sure, go ahead, I'm not hungry anyway« Yumi answers with an indifferent shrug and Tesla, obviously happy about the free second course, pulls his plate over.

»You're never hungry, are you?« And Yumichika hates himself and his sick mind for the silent answer to this question which his brain immediately comes up with.

 _Of course not. Models don't get hungry, stupid_.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

»Professor?«

»Come in, Ayasegawa-kun. Nice to see you, how are you?« Ukitake-Sensei warmly welcomes his most eager student in his office, having Yumichika's seminar paper lying open on his desk.

The young man takes a seat on the other side of the desk, unable to hide his nervousness about the situation since this one critique somehow feels like his life depended on it.

And like every time Yumichika Ayasegawa is nervous, his eyelids start to flutter all by themselves, his cheeks flush a little and the tension causes him to pucker his lips and slightly chew on them, giving him the looks of a jumpy little bird in a way.

Ukitake throws a scrutinizing look upon him for a few seconds, admittedly feeling a little irritated by his counterpart's facial expression because he, like every other man in this world would as well, interprets it a bit wrong.

»Fine… well, can I be blunt, Ayasegawa-kun?«

»Ahm, of course, Sir.«

»I am very impressed with your writing talent, and with the direction you took as well. Alice in Wonderland certainly is one of my all-time favorites, and to interpret it on such a down-to-earth level I'd almost call mundane… drugs, violence, depression… scarily reasonable, I really like your work.«

Yumichika needs a few seconds to process what his professor and mentor-of-choice has just said. He… liked it? »Really?«

»Why are you so surprised about it?« The pretty man doesn't have an answer, though; of course he is confident in himself. Overly confident and cocky, as Ikkaku likes to point out, and disgustingly conceited, as many other people think, but as soon as university is concerned… where nothing else but what's in one's head counts, neither beauty nor charm…

»I just… ahm, thank you, Sensei.«

»You're very welcome. However – « the white-haired starts again and a painful surge of adrenaline rushes through Yumi's body, gathering in his stomach pit.

There's a _but_?

»I honestly think you're overstraining yourself, Yumichika-kun. Though your results are always more than pleasing, I think you should not… exhaust yourself so much.«

Once again Jūshirō surveys the other man's face, finding dark circles under all the powdery make-up, and sad-seeming eyes covered in color and coal that look back at him. So, unable to reign in his fatherly instincts, Jūshirō Ukitake just has to inquire.

»You seem as if you were under a lot of stress recently.«

»Well« Yumichika starts, wondering whether he should admit the fact that his professor is spot-on with his assumptions, or once again mark the strong man and downplay his poor state of mind. »It's true that I haven't gotten much sleep during the last nights. The modeling, the homework, and some trouble with friends of mine…« he flatly explains, hoping that the other man won't go any further in asking.

Damn Shūhei, for upsetting him so much that it even shows through his dense facade of make-up, conceit and bitchiness.

»Oh, I see« Jūshirō states, displaying a friendly smile meant to cheer his counterpart up a bit, »I almost forgot about your primary profession.«

»It's not primary, Sir, I'm only doing this in order to be able to afford studying here. Really, I… just hate it at the moment, even though it all worked out much to my great profit.«

»Then you maybe should not be doing it, if it makes you unhappy?«

»No, it's not that I… it actually is a passion of mine, I just… need to find the spark inside of me again and everything will be fine. That's just the stress, the impending exams, the guys…« Yumichika keeps defending his interim-career of choice; Jūshirō nods understandingly, accepting the other one's reasons.

»Alright, then just don't worry so much about everything since it is obviously going well. I loved your seminar paper and am looking forward to reading the end-result. Maybe take a day off every once in a while? And… if I can do anything to ease the pressure, just tell me, Ayasegawa-kun« he then offers just as his kind nature suggests, and can't help it but feel deep satisfaction when his counterpart, this fragile-looking, handsome boy, smiles back at him.

That's what Jūshirō Ukitake does when not being happy himself – making others happy instead.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

Later on, coming after his professor's suggestion to grant himself some free-time every once in a while, Yumichika finds himself in an empty training-room of Ikkaku's gym, with just an USB-stick in his hands, a stereo and the leggings he's wearing. _Dancing_. Another major passion of his. And the only thing that is able to really free his mind.

* * *

\- **Byakuya** -

After accidentally brushing the warm, green grass with his hands while trying to adjust the jacket he's currently sitting on, and finding the sensation to be quite pleasurable and therefore doing it again on purpose afterwards, Byakuya Kuchiki looks up, meeting auburn eyes.

»You wanna?« Renji Abarai asks with his voice sounding dull and strange due to the smoke which he inhaled and now is keeping in his lungs.

The redhead holds the joint directly in front of Byakuya's face and waves it a little. Why not, the young noble thinks and takes it, making good on the promise he gave himself some days ago.

 _Time for a change_.

The strange, warm sensation that starts to spread on his scalp and quickly extends to all of his body flashes him quite a bit; of course he has to ask Abarai about whether this is normal or not when smoking weed as Byakuya has never done it before.

»Sure, perfectly normal. Just lean back an' enjoy« the more experienced man suggests and Byakuya tries hard to come after it.

Not always analyzing every little thing to death is one of the changes he intends to make.

 _Just do it_ , he thinks, just like the producers of his counterpart's shoes always claim so nicely in their advertisements.

And Renji Abarai, after all, appears to be an interesting individual, just like he expected. Uncouth, rude, loud and reckless for sure, but there is definitely something about the younger man's nature and style that Byakuya finds to be quite desirable. _Desirable_ meaning _worth striving for_ , of course.

This ease, levity, not wasting any thoughts to troubling matters… never paying his rent but instead purchasing heaps of nonsense that serves for nothing but his personal fun. And the constant weed-smoking certainly adds to this man's laid-back attitude.

Before Byakuya can go on agonizing about what on earth could be Abarai's secret of life, his brain begins to work slower, his limbs grow heavier and all in all he feels like leaning back and relaxing.

But that would only ruin his suit.

»Ya know… always wondered how you'd manage to deal with all this stuff, Kuchiki. Money, houses, flats, documents… ya sure havin' a whole lotta work every day, eh? And it must be horribly boring on top of that… che, and then there's a bunch of assholes like me that make it even more difficult for ya.«

»That's just how it is« the black-haired shrugs, confused about Abarai's sudden condolence and feeling kind of unable to talk and think properly at the moment, »to me what I do is not boring in the least, though. I never knew anything else.«

»Kinda sad, then. Well, and I never knew anything besides _this_ – slacking off and doing whatever I wanted. Following my dream, you know. I did, after all, and I'm pretty much enjoying it. Grew up with that thought in my head – freedom and fun, isn't that what life is all about?«

»Maybe« Byakuya just shrugs, seriously wanting to further think about the other man's statements but simply being unable to do so since every time he tries, he loses his train of thoughts immediately again as if he was having the worst short-term-memory ever.

Hopefully this is just another side-effect of being high, if that's what he is right now.

»I mean, all of my friends are doin' it, too… there's Kira who always wanted to be a surgeon, and he's on the best way of becoming one. Hisagi founded a childish school-magazine back then when we started elementary school, and now he's a journalist...

...Madarame has his own fitness studio that he loves beyond words, and Ayasegawa's a model and earns a ton of money only with his good looks. Oh, and that guy I've recently made friends with, Kurosaki, even wants to save the world, or something like that. Yeah, and me… I'm perfectly happy with my motorcycles, absolutely love it all.«

»Sounds good« Byakuya faintly answers, searching his brain for stories about his friends he could share with the redhead, but there are none to be found.

All his slow mind comes up with at the moment – »I once had a fiancee. She was a painter with all her heart.«

»Oh, did you? Where's she at now? Ran away because of you being a freaking workaholic?« Renji immediately jests with a wink in his eyes, but when he spots the change of expression in the other man's face, he drops the teasing.

Sadness.

»She died« Byakuya just flatly and somewhat coldly answers and then quickly looks away to not let any further emotion show as he sure isn't one to be sentimental, especially not when other people can see it.

He doesn't even know why he picked up the topic in the first place. Another side-effect, being overly emotional?

 _Maybe you just need somebody to talk after all these years of silence_ a voice inside his head whispers, and it sounds dangerously similar to Hisana's.

Byakuya screws up his eyes.

»A painter you say? Was she good?« Abarai asks all the sudden and Byakuya can but be grateful for the slight change of topic.

»Very good, I loved her work« he answers, thinking about how proud he always was of her every time she finished one of her artworks. And also how proud he is of Rukia, who definitely inherited her older sister's creativity.

»She followed her dream as well, like you said you and your friends all do.«

»And what about you, Kuchiki? Do you?«

»I don't know.«

»What's your dream?«

»Becoming the person I'm supposed to be, I guess. A good person.«

»And you're not?«

»Not quite, yet. But I'm getting closer to it, I feel.«

Renji chuckles, nodding, and hands him another, new joint.

And Byakuya Kuchiki, making these changes he swore he would, takes it with a tiny smile on his lips. To him this feels as if the fun-loving redhead just asked him _friends?_ through that gesture and Byakuya, looking forward to adding some color to his life (starting with red, exactly), did say _yes_.

* * *

\- **Tesla** -

It's dark down here, and cold, even though it's a bright summer's evening outside. This cellar smells of moss, dirty water and spray-paint, Tesla thinks, feeling a tiny bit nervous but nevertheless closely follows a masked person who is leading him towards a dimly lit room.

There's ragged sofas standing around and tacky, dated lava-lamps, some desks with cardboard boxes on them and a polished-looking MacBook Air that displays the familiar logo as a screen-saver.

Alright.

So there's this guy almost enthroned on one of the leather chairs staring at him immediately after he enters the room; very light-blue eyes that almost look supernatural pierce him and make a shiver run down his spine.

That's definitely the leader, then, Tesla assumes by the man's looks and demeanor.

He doesn't wear his trademark mask right now, instead it lies in his lap, flat against his gut, resembling a panther's set of teeth.

»Oh, look at that« the cyan-haired starts to speak all the sudden, the sharp voice echoing dully through the big chamber. All the other people that have seemed busy up until now turn around all of a sudden at the words of their boss and immediately appear interested in the new guy as well.

Tesla feels horribly uncomfortable, can't recall a situation where he ever wanted to run away so badly like he does now.

But that's not an option, of course not. He's here because he wants to be, entirely willingly, because he has something in mind, and he can call himself lucky they invited him here.

He wants one of these white masks as well.

 _Vast Lords_ is spray-painted all over the gray walls, the black arrow-logo, the _Hollow Soul_ , is to be found in every corner down here.

On a huge pin-board there are pictures hung up, showing people Tesla recognizes – Ishida, leader of Karakura's hospital; Yamamoto, mayor of the city and the local high-school's headteacher; Kuchiki Senior, real-estate mogul… some other faces that don't look as familiar to him…

»So you wanna play with us for a bit, boy?« he is addressed once again and startles, looking at the cyan-haired again quickly. »I'm Grimmjow. That tall fucker over there's Nnoitra, and the two of us are callin' the shots in here. Got that?«

»S… sure« Tesla stumbles out, ashamed of his trembling voice and growing even more nervous at that.

 _Damn, think bad-ass_ he keeps saying to himself, but it is not quite working at the moment. Has it ever, besides the few short minutes in which he somehow managed to hook up with Ayasegawa?

»So, Tesla Lindocruz it is, right?«

»Yes, exactly.«

»You actually are quite a lucky fellow« the man with the large eye-patch instead of a mask, whom Grimmjow introduced as Nnoitra, enters the conversation, »I'm actually lookin' for some personal support at the moment. Picked the right time for askin' us if you can join.«

»Che, wanna make him ya new private slave?« Grimmjow immediately interjects, with Nnoitra responding with a cold snort.

»If that's what you wanna call it… so, how does that sound, boy? I'm gonna try you out for a week or two and then we decide what we'll do with you. It all depends on how satisfying ya work is, nothin' else, alright? I'm sure you've already been informed 'bout our policy?«

And again Tesla obediently nods.

»Fine… then why don't you take a seat right here, boy?« the lean, black-haired man offers, grinning like the death in person, all insincere and cunning, like an insect that is trying to lure its prey into a trap.

Tesla, however, comes after the offer, of course.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

The people down here all look a million times more threatening and tough than he does, Tesla notes after carefully observing each and every one of them for several minutes.

While Grimmjow and Nnoitra are chatting about weird things, business probably, Tesla lets his eyes wander all around the room once again.

That huge guy that looks like a gorilla in a way, with black hair and orange chin-beard and eyebrows… better not get under his fists.

The one with the ruffle-coat, wearing a bar-shaped mask to cover up most part of his face… Tesla doesn't want to know what is under it.

Two girls, rather young-looking, with skimpy skirts and tons of make-up in their partially covered faces, busy themselves with a guy that doesn't seem to care for their company in the slightest… how pale that guy is… there is nothing but pure indifference in his bright, turquoise eyes.

Then there's a blond man with really pretty long hair and tan skin who doesn't look like he belongs here at all and only stares at the tablet on his lap, mask lying disregarded on the table, chuckling darkly at times… better not wonder what he's watching or reading there.

Three strange men whose faces or masks he can't see, hang around on YouTube, checking out biking-stunts or something similar…

»Hah, tell me, little guy… ever did anythin' worth being mentioned?« Nnoitra wants to know and again Tesla startles; this time takes him longer to regain his composure again.

»Ahm… don't know« he sheepishly answers, hoping that it doesn't come across as pathetic-sounding as it does in his head.

»No? No noteworthy trips, actions, anything?«

Roughly guessing that _trips_ didn't mean his last vacation in Italy, Tesla searches his mind for an acceptable answer that would make them believe he isn't that much of a total loser. And well…

»I once had sex with a model« he mumbles without previous thinking, hoping this would count.

And immediately Grimmjow's attentive and somewhat scary blue eyes are piercing him once again with something Tesla would carefully call interest in what he has to say.

Nnoitra just huffs. »Sure, who hasn't« he sarcastically utters, and Tesla feels the need to somehow prove his statement right.

»He's on the cover of _Lichtregen_ at the moment« the honey-blond informs them, remembering Ayasegawa reading said magazine of Karakura's most famous fashion-company Sternritter just three days ago, of course mainly to admire himself on the cover-page at that.

As soon as the words leave Tesla's mouth, he regrets them already. Dammit, hopefully these modern gangsters aren't as homophobic anymore.

»Oh, can this be for real?« Nnoitra says, smiling scornfully, remembering said edition of the magazine lying on Grimmjow's desk earlier this week, »now that's what I call an interesting coincidence! There ya go, Jaeger, send him to hell for it!«

The cyan-haired, possibly contemplating Nnoitra's suggestion, is now outright skewering the younger one with his death-glare.

»How come you know him?« Grimmjow asks with a hiss in his voice that reminds Tesla of an angry cat threatening its enemy. Well, Tesla did definitely not expect Grimmjow to react like this. Call him a fag or whatever, maybe, but that question?

»Ahm… from university, he's a classmate of mine and we are… friends. I'm not gay. Really.«

»And he fucks _you_?« Grimmjow goes on questioning him, ignoring the remark about Tesla's sexuality and growing angrier and angrier for a reason Tesla can't grasp. How come he knows the god-damn prettyboy?

»Well, we just… we're not, like…« he helplessly tries to defend himself but Grimmjow doesn't seem pleased.

»Whatever. I really don't fuckin' care. Just keep the fuck away from him, understand me?«

»Ahm… okay, sure. It's not that we're close or anything – « Tesla wants to start again, ruefully thinking about exchanging numbers with Ayasegawa yesterday, but before he can finish his sentence of vindication, Grimmjow has already stood up and walked away, leaving Tesla completely confused with this strong reaction.

»Wow, I'm impressed« Nnoitra then snickers, »first few minutes in here and you already managed to piss off Jaegerjaquez. Respect. I have a feeling we'll have a good time workin' together.«

»But what – how exactly did I – «

»Che, just hit on a raw nerve there. He's all dotty about that little cross-dressing whore for some reason.«

* * *

\- **Shūhei** -

Seriously, what the freaking hell is wrong with him lately? Shūhei really has no answer to it and just keeps pressing the o-button on the PlayStation-controller that lies in his hands.

He absolutely sucks at Call of Duty and sees the only way of surviving the coop-mode in lying down and not moving until Suì-Fēng has finished off the forty-third wave of these horribly annoying fuckers that, for whatever reason, try to shoot their virtual selves. Well.

Tomorrow is his day off, so he could just as well go out and have fun, but what is he doing? Hanging out with his goddamn overly annoying co-worker, playing stupid video-games (and getting his ass whipped by the girl sitting next to him at it, dammit!).

Seriously?

»BAM!« Suì-Fēng shouts when blowing the last enemy's head off with her much beloved ACR 6.8 while Shūhei's gaming-character is still pressing his face against the ground.

»Can we stop this now?« he faintly begs while she goes into another rave about how her last kill looked exactly like the one Yoruichi-sama pulled off in her latest action movie.

He should have better taken Kira's offer to keep his company while studying and occasionally getting nicely comforted by the compassionate blond for feeling strangely heartbroken because Yumichika badly turned him down and now most obviously hates him.

However… Shūhei's sitting here instead, next to Suì-Fēng, who is ecstatic about some pointless video game, and her incredibly smug roommate who is laughing about him for various reasons ever since he set foot into their flat.

»Oh come on« Suì-Fēng suddenly interrupts Shūhei in his thoughts by roughly pricking him in the side, »don't you act so goddamn pathetic! Whining about the matter and pitying yourself won't get you anywhere!«

And once again he deeply regrets letting her in on his problems, for whatever reason he felt this to be necessary in the first place.

Damn, should have stayed with Kira, Hisagi notes once again, his ex-boyfriend's suggestions have at least been a tiny bit helpful. Drinking and partying, distraction, somehow.

But this right here… exactly, it's him being pathetic.

Once again Ōmaeda sounds a throaty, deriding laugh. »And with these nonexistent skills of yours on the battlefield, that chick you fancy sure won't ever want you! What are you gonna do when there's a zombie-apocalypse? Huh? Huh?«

»Shut up« Shūhei furiously spits at the less well-informed Ōmaeda and puts the controller aside as he is totally sick of showing Suì-Fēng how incapable he is with the shot-gun slash joystick by now, plus he was hating that stupid game from the very start.

As if it took sniping-skills and decent aiming to impress Yumichika. He would only laugh about him and call him a geek.

For the hundredth time this evening, his eyes wander down to his smartphone which is lying right next to him so that he wouldn't miss a single thing – messages, calls, Facebook, WhatsApp, even dropping by at his place… in every way possible he has tried to reach Yumichika over the last few days.

 _Seen: 7:49_ it reads under the last message he sent him.

But of course Yumichika is doing it on purpose, torturing him by bluntly ignoring him, Shūhei is more than certain. He knows the pretty man quite well after all, being friends with him for almost five years now, and psychological warfare sounds very much like him.

 _Modern Warfare_ indeed, dammit.

Maybe he should give that shitty game another try.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER SEVEN.**

* * *

So, again thank you for reading! I really came to enjoy writing Suì-Fēng and Shūhei together, she's so out of character, I feel, but it strangely fits her personality nonetheless. Comic relief has always been one of my most favorite stylistic devices, in fact.

 **Next Week** : _Grimmjow_ reconsiders his life-choices - _Ikkaku_ gets a glimpse at Kenpachi's obscure past - _Kira_ gets a dubious promotion - _Ichigo_ finally finds something he's good at - _Shunsui_ realizes he screwed up.


	8. Eight: I twisted the Knife

**Word Count** : 6475

 **Inspiration / Notes** : Title-lyrics are from Pendulum's Hold your Colour, and my other source of inspiration was Serj Tankian's Lie Lie Lie, which I think fits the chaptet quite nicely.

 **Sub-Chapters** : _Grimmjow_ \- _Ikkaku_ \- _Kira_ \- _Ichigo_ \- _Shunsui_

* * *

- **EIGHT: I TWISTED THE KNIFE AND OPENED YOUR EYES** -

\- **Grimmjow** -

Actually, Grimmjow thinks, everything he's set out to do has worked out great so far.

Looking back…

When he was a child, then a teenager, living in a run-down neighborhood near Tokyo, it has already been his most favorite _hobby_ to be a troublemaker – at school the teachers knew it was pointless to give him detention because he would just not learn from it.

All the other kids hid when they saw him and his gang approach, not wanting to get into any kind of trouble, or one of the fist-fights he was famous for.

And his parents… they had never provided him with any discipline whatsoever, but of course not. It's hard to do so when you're never there to begin with.

Trouble, well… Grimmjow rather called it _me doin' the hell I wanna_.

Where's the point in living that ordinary, so fucking boring, socially accepted life they all desire? Why not have your fun with things? Why not be the person you want to?

So Grimmjow dyed his hair blue, grabbed a bunch of his best mates, put on a white mask to obscure his face and went to do just that – whatever he wanted. Fun, reputation, money, fights… splendid life.

And there was that one man he decided to follow… the best Kendō-fighter around and a martial arts genius… the one that always carried a gun and threatened people, that made all his money by pushing drugs and winning cage-fights.

 _The Captain_. Isn't he just like him?

Grimmjow still doesn't understand why his mentor-of-choice never really seemed to recognize him back then, and he remembers the multiple times he was utterly upset because of Kenpachi ignoring him so shamelessly.

Today, however, doesn't even care anymore.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

Right now he's here, in that polished, orderly, prudish small-town Karakura, getting paid for what he'd do anyway, had he decided to come here on his own account.

But well, there was that strange man suddenly standing right in front of him, talking shit about how he would be _highly interested_ in his _services_ , for _adequate wages_ of course… how could he possibly have resisted?

Getting paid decent money for trashing strangers, robbing stores, bribery and blackmail, drug- and weapon-business and fear-spreading… this once again sounds like splendid life to Grimmjow.

Well, there really is just one little thing that majorly bothers the twenty-six-year-old ex-convict – what goal would a high-school mathematics teacher pursue by hiring a group of bad boys to cause turmoil in and around his city?

What interest does that man Sōsuke Aizen have?

Money? There's definitely easier ways to get rich when you're ready to do it the not-so-legal way.

Fame? But then he wouldn't be so overly secretive about everything…

There was absolutely no need to yell at Grimmjow for showing up at his workplace last week! As if anybody would get suspicious about such a minor detail.

However… if it wasn't not for the reasons Grimmjow could maybe understand somebody going to all these lengths for, then there must be others that he simply can't grasp. Even though he thinks it is majorly unfair that Aizen refuses to let him in on his evil masterplans.

Isn't that what makes a great villain, plotting the world's most evil-ass stuff and then telling everybody what they'll be about to face?

Because… well, isn't it boring when nobody knows the man that is going to be their doom?

Che, Aizen is having an entirely wrong approach on the matter. Grimmjow would do it differently for sure, but since nobody asked for his opinion… whatever.

Didn't matter anyway.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

And while Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, bored to the max, leans against the blank concrete-wall of Szayelaporro's tidy-as-fuck laboratory, he grows more and more certain about the fact that the main component of Aizen's great plan has to be all that science-nonsense these freaks are working on.

The flamboyant pink-haired one keeps injecting mortally scared tiny white rats some kind of vaccine while the creepy one with the face-paint just stands there and, with eyes open wide so that the bilious yellow irises don't touch the rims anymore, notes down something on a clipboard, nodding every once in a while.

This is by far the most boring activity Grimmjow can imagine, especially because the rats just keep on squeaking and scurrying around like they normally would as if nothing ever happened to them after being injected.

If they at least exploded or died a cruel death or something equally funny, but no… well, that limits the amount of interesting things to focus on for Grimmjow while he's waiting for Szayelaporro to finally finish his work and hand him over these goddamn pills so that he can get out of here and concentrate on the things that are truly important.

Like boozing. Or getting some sleep for a change.

Everything's better than waiting in this sticky lab full of things that _look like_ fun but are none since touching them means death when getting caught in doing so by Szayel.

And since Grimmjow knows the scientist just a little too well… he better refrains from upsetting him altogether, at least for now.

Well, that creep Kurotsuchi's daughter, despite looking smoking hot in her mini-skirt and low-cut lab-coat, provides him with equally little amusement. The stiff girl is just standing there, looking like her mind is somewhere else entirely, and hands her father scientific devices every once in a while when asked to do so, but that's about it.

She didn't react to a single one of Grimmjow's attempts to make advances or eye contact, and by now the blue-haired is quite sure that she's some kind of cyborg or robot that simply doesn't understand human forms of communication.

Under normal circumstances, nobody's ever able to withstand his charm after all.

In between mentally cursing the two science-freaks and wondering about Aizen's true motives, there is another thing keeping Grimmjow's mind busy, though.

Hiding somewhere in the back of his head for quite a long time, it forged ahead and somehow managed to throw him off course.

Of course he knew that his ex-boyfriend was living here – just one click on his Facebook-profile was more than enough to find out every major information basically – and well, his photos are basically all over the magazines and tabloids, so how could he not agonize about the matter?

Yumichika Ayasegawa…

Plus the ugly, annoying bald-head that's always been with him and still is, playing his bodyguard for sure.

Tokyo, back then… the people, the parties, the love…

And the only thing Grimmjow truly regrets in his life.

»Jaegerjaquez?« Szayelaporro suddenly addresses him and Grimmjow gets woken up from his sinister thoughts. The scientist waves a plastic bag in front of his eyes. »There you go, pay me later.«

Grimmjow, scowling, takes the bag and opens his jacket to hide it behind the lining.

»Szayel?«

»Huh?«

»For how long have you been livin' here by now?«

»Oh… in a month and three days it's been four years, accurately. Why would you want to know that?«

»Just 'cause. Er… was just wondering whether you've… seen Ayasegawa around.«

Immediately, when hearing this name, the expression on the scientist's face changes. His phony, over-the-top smile fades and turns into something akin to utter disapproval and maybe even honest concern. Grimmjow remembers the two being friends back then after all.

»Well, yes I did« Szayel then brusquely answers, much colder and with quite some hostility in his voice, »he's doing very well, in case that's what you want to know« he goes on, »but that was to be expected, right? Everybody's better off without you.«

»Whatever. Screw him, couldn't care less. Just wanted to know, nothin' else.«

»Good. Then I'm glad for not having to remind you to keep the fuck away from him.«

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

The first thing Grimmjow does when getting out of that laboratory is popping two of the pills he just received, and looking for a bar that would sell him alcohol at eleven thirty AM on a Wednesday.

* * *

\- **Ikkaku** -

»C'mon fucker, ya not payin' ya fee for nothin'! Get off ya fuckin' ass, stop complainin' and do them goddamn push-ups properly now! AND YOU! That's the third time I'm catchin' ya cheat! Bend your knees, lazy fuck! That's not how the leg-trainer works! HELLS!«

Ikkaku Madarame loves his job.

It's just the perfect mixture of physical activity, fun, playing boss and communicating with people. Exactly the right work for him, there's nothing better than getting up in the morning while knowing that there's a place you really love out there just waiting for you.

He called his gym _Eleven_ , right after his lucky number.

So Ikkaku keeps walking around with a grim face and the wooden sword he uses to carry around to poke these lazy guys in their fat when they're not doing the exercises right, observing his customers' struggle and feeling incredibly good about himself and his muscles of steel in the meantime.

He quickly answers a text from Yumichika who, once again, is overly bored while sitting around at some agency or fashion casting and obviously needs somebody to complain about life to.

Ikkaku has never been good at playing the understanding best friend for the prettyboy, but he's trying his best.

 _C'mon darling, just a few more days 'til weekend, right?_ he types and presses the send-button, having a feeling that his words will make Yumichika feel even worse since they will only remind him of the homework he's gonna have to do and whatnot.

Well, comforting has never been one of Ikkaku's strengths after all, while this has always been Yumi's one big problem – overthinking everything, stressing himself out, worrying way too much. Why not just let it flow? That's the way Ikkaku's dealing with trouble and hard times.

 _Soul Palace tonight anyone?_ he then sends as a group message via Facebook and keeps checking the small chat-box entitled 'gang-talk' every other minute while simultaneously yelling at some other overweight guy that's clandestinely trying to munch some unhealthy sweets instead of doing his sit-ups.

 _Sry, I'm busy this eve_ writes Shūhei Hisagi.

 _On night shift_ writes Izuru Kira.

 _Studying, told u_ writes Yumi.

Well, that was to be expected, though, Ikkaku thinks, knowing that Renji Abarai would be his only hope to get boozed up this night. The redhead's always been his go-to person when it came down to beer, bitches and badassery.

 _Sry bro, 'nother day, k?_

Oh screw you all, Ikkaku mentally rants about his best friends.

And Abarai… che, what to expect of him lately, hanging out with _Byakuya fucking Kuchiki_.

What the hell, actually? Ikkaku just hopes that he didn't turn him down for that upper class fucker just now!

So… would simply showing up at the bar all alone come across as hopelessly pathetic? Hells, of course that would be pathetic! What would lovely Rangiku Matsumoto think of him when she saw him in the process of getting drunk all by himself? Nope, that's not gonna happen.

Well… _yo, Captain, wanna join me tonight? Sake-party at Iba's bar?_ he quickly sends another message, hoping that at least his mentor would stoop to get wasted together with him. Ikkaku already sees him write a response along the lines of _nope, busy entertaining Yachiru_ , but this time he's lucky.

 _Count me in, fucker._

Perfect.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

Eight o'clock it is, though Ikkaku Madarame is helping Kenpachi Zaraki clean up his Kendō-studio first before they can finally head to their all-time-favorite bar.

Of course he doesn't complain about the additional work since he's still grateful for the company and not having to go all by himself. And sure he'd never dare deny Kenpachi anything or disobey an order of his, that as well.

So he's doing some cleaning and tidying up while the huge, broad-framed man is doffing his uniform in order to get ready for his free-time.

Ikkaku has always liked the looks of his mentor's, especially other people's reaction to it.

How easy it is to intimidate others with raw strength, the _I'm-gonna-rape-you_ -expression Kenpachi has down pat, the painful-looking scars, the badass tattoo…

– wait, what?

Alright, the tattoo is new to him. »Since when ya got this?« Ikkaku just has to ask while, in awe, eyeing the black lines that cover Kenpachi's upper right leg.

They remind him a bit of Renji's tattoos but look less tribal and more… violent. Violent, yes, that's the term that comes to his mind immediately. Like barbwire and knifes, sharp and merciless.

»Had no idea you got one.«

»That's 'cause I'm usually not standin' round in fronta ya without my pants on, boy. 'F course you wouldn't know.«

»Looks awesome, though.«

»Che, quit the flattery already. It's nothin' I'm proud of.«

»No?«

»Remnant of a time I'd rather forget and never be reminded of ever again, so shut up about it already and never ask me 'bout it again« Kenpachi snarls at him way angrier than necessary and immediately grabs his pants to put them on as if he really was up to hiding the tattoo.

Strong words, Ikkaku thinks and can't help but be confused about Kenpachi's harsh reaction to him casually asking.

What time is he talking about? Tokyo and everything connected to it? But back then it actually did seem like Kenpachi was indeed proud of his image and reputation, his stories and victories… strange.

Zaraki really doesn't seem like a man that would ever regret anything he ever did.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

And of course Ikkaku can't just leave it at that, can he? That's the man he admires most on earth after all, and it's just logical that he has to inquire.

What could a man who has no problem admitting in front of his friends that he _accidentally_ killed people in fight possibly be ashamed of? What would he want to hide from Ikkaku?

So he brings it back up when they're already sitting at their favorite table at Iba's bar, two huge bowls of Sake standing in front of them, still untouched though.

»What's that tattoo about?« he breaks the weird silence that has come over the two men since Ikkaku's discovery, »and why's it so bad?«

»Didn't I tell ya to shut the fuck up about it?«

»Yeah, but – «

»So why would you keep on about it, then?«

»I just… don't understand… what's there that you'd have to hide? From me, I mean. I know everything about you and your past, even the really bad things and – «

»You know shit about my past, boy, hear me?« Kenpachi growls at him, obviously still raging mad at Ikkaku for no proper reason. Or maybe this is Kenpachi's one sensitive spot? The only one apart from Yachiru, that is?

»Hmph, whatever« Ikkaku then decides to better give in because upsetting Zaraki is the last thing anybody should be doing, »you probably have a good reason, then.«

And again an uncomfortable silence comes up while the two men finally start drinking. Drinking, keeping quiet, most likely remembering things they don't want to. Minutes and minutes of silence…

»I was a fuckin' fool when I was your age. Younger even.«

»Huh?«

»Did nothin' but bullshit, all day long. Had no money but needed some, started dealing… got messed up by the guys controllin' my area… 't all ended with them offering me a position in their organization, you know… didn't quite get the tattoo by choice after all.«

»Don't you tell me…« Ikkaku starts but doesn't finish his sentence. He knows how things work here, what happens when you're trying to push drugs in Japan's capital city, and who the guys are that 'control' the chaos down there… Kenpachi doesn't elaborate.

»Tryin' to get away from it… you can run, but can't hide, that's what they were sayin'. That's why I still sleep with a gun under my pillow, and why I can't afford getting weak after all these years. Just have to push on. Always fightin', ya know the drill.«

»You think they're gonna come to get you?«

»Dunno. Might happen. That's why I'm tryin' hard to keep up my reputation, the underground's never to be underestimated, ya know.«

»What's that mean? You're still into it after all?« Ikkaku wants to know, remembering Kenpachi's words from back then – _keep the fuck away from this shit. If I ever catch ya in the cage, I'm gonna kill ya with my own hands! That's not fun and games down there, fuckin' moron!_

»You're still doing the cage-fights?«

»Drive over to Kyoto every other weekend. It's not Tokyo, but still.«

»Seriously? But didn't you say you needed to keep a low profile, go underground?«

»Went underground indeed.«

»Fuck.«

» _Fuck_ , that's the right term for it. Told ya, not proud of it.«

»But why'd you never tell me?«

»Che, what for? To mess up your new life and get you in danger once again?«

»Yes, exactly! Next time I'm definitely gonna come with you!«

* * *

\- **Kira** -

 _Gin Ichimaru's personal assistant_. An honor, no, more than that, this out-of-the-blue promotion.

Of course Izuru Kira admires his superior and his amazing work, the countless lives that man has saved, the incredible skill he displays when performing surgery… more than an honor, definitely.

For Ichimaru to choose _him_ of all people, him… sure there was no other answer than a breathy _yes_ when the surgeon offered him this special position a few days ago, and Kira has been eagerly coming after every new task Ichimaru assigned to him since then.

Granted, it wasn't anything of major importance, just minor things like sorting files, franking letters or answering calls and telling the caller that Dr. Ichimaru is way too busy to be concerned about whatever the person who was on the phone wanted.

But of course Gin Ichimaru is very busy at the moment, now that he was named leader of the hospital's new research-bureau.

He'll be doing an amazing job, Kira is sure, inventing vaccines and discovering viruses… or whatever they're going to do there.

And actually… Kira is really happy at the moment in general.

The promotion, his studies that go surprisingly well, his friendship with Hisagi-kun that suddenly seems to work quite nicely again… oh, and of course the fact that he will be meeting Jūshirō-sama this evening.

Kira tries to keep himself from frequently calling it a date in his head since it certainly is none, with Jūshirō already having a partner, and the difference in age and everything, but still… drinking Sake with this man is really something.

They would talk about Jūshirō's awesome writing all night long, hopefully he'd ask him for his opinion once again and show him some new stuff… and Kira would be telling him how profoundly amazing his work is, how perfect his writing-skills are and how stunning his eyes… – well, not the last part, not that.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

Kira thinks he's very good at being supportive and encouraging. That's what he's been doing all his life, being a devoted and caring friend, all selfless, humble and attentive, he has a soft heart and gives everybody the kindness they deserve.

He's always looked up to people, hoping to become a better person himself at that. Renji, Hisagi-kun, Ichimaru, Ukitake… they're all worth his efforts.

And so Kira obediently keeps sorting files for his superior with a smile on his face, still unable to believe how lucky he is. Ichimaru's personal assistant. And a meeting (date) with Jūshirō-sama tonight.

That really is too good to believe, but maybe, just maybe, he deserves it after so many years of trouble in his life, Kira dares to assume. All the trouble with his parents which led to him living with his overly strict grandmother, the usual difficulties that being gay brings along, lost love… everybody's bad luck is spent at some point, or isn't it?

Maybe tonight…

 _Test subject #76, male, deceased in process. Blood type: A / 149,7 lbs / 5.8 feet /_ … Kira accidentally reads when noticing that, with one file, the cover-page is missing.

What did Ichimaru say? Some older research-results of little importance… nothing of interest… obsolete stuff… _signed:_ _10_ _th_ _of June_.

Who would consider three-day-old files 'obsolete'?

Maybe Ichimaru confused them with different ones? He surely has a lot of work to do of late, so this could easily happen, couldn't it? Should Kira bring this to his attention in case somebody made a mistake?

But on the other hand… didn't Ichimaru also say they're top secret? With a wink, granted, but still… would he be mad at him for reading one? But it was an accident after all…

 _Deceased in process_ … what kind of research is this, actually?

Carefully Kira flips the page in order to have a look at the report, being quite confused about the first page where merely some numbers that, out of context, don't make sense are to be found.

 _Lymph node dissection_ … _cranial vault dissection… anomalies of epithalamus, thalamus and amygdala after injection_ –

»Izuru-chan? Yer done yet?«

Kira almost drops all the files he's carrying as he, startling, jumps up at the sound of Gin Ichimaru's voice. »Oh, are we bein' especially jumpy today, Izuru-chan? It's just me, no need ta be so nervous!«

»Er… yes, Sir, I just… I… sorry, I'm going to be finished in a second, Sir.«

»Very well, Izuru. How 'bout droppin' by at my office as soon as yer done? Got some more of that nice work for ya!«

»Sure, of course, doctor. I'll be ready in a second.«

When Ichimaru leaves again, Kira needs to take a little break to regain composure and calm down from the shock. Yes, he should most definitely not be reading these files. There must be a reason why Gin told him they're top secret, whether he was actually being serious about this or not.

Slowly it dawns on Kira what his eyes have just perceived… why would anybody cut open a human's skull and brain?

 _Deceased in process_ … a test subject that was still alive… Kira quickly pushes the file away from him.

This can't be real, can it.

That's a bad joke. Has to be. That's just another of Ichimaru's moods, that's him mocking Kira once again like he does so often with all of the interns… Kira lets out a nervous chuckle.

Right, that's it. A joke. Ichimaru must have known that he wouldn't be able to resist taking a look at the sheets when he'd tell him they're top secret.

Yes, definitely.

Hah. Very funny.

But Kira decides to go on sorting the files anyway, because it's just not like him to leave a task undone, be it a serious one or not.

* * *

\- **Ichigo** -

Breathing heavily, Ichigo strips the Kendō-uniform off his body and quickly, because the floor in the changing room is rather cold, jumps into the shower and turns on the water.

The fifteen-year-old just can't stop himself from smiling.

Altogether… this day has been really successful after all. The good grades he received in Japanese and art class, then having some fun with his best friends Sado, Rukia and Orihime after school, and of course beating Ishida in every single Kendō-match today… yes, one could say everything went like clockwork today.

Also, to Ichigo it really looks like he finally found something he is really good in, better than most people are – wielding a (wooden) sword and honorably striking down others with it.

And Uryū, despite being a great sportsman himself, though, is just not made for the sword the way he is, Ichigo thinks and glances over to his newly found friend that, as always, showers in a pair of self-made, light-blue, flower-patterned trunks.

»Hey, wanna give Renji and Ikkaku a call later and ask them if they wanna go out? Really had fun last time, so why not repeat it?«

»Right, it was fun indeed« Uryū states and Ichigo can't help it but be pretty amused by the black-haired admitting this, remembering an earlier statement by Ishida about him not being interested in having fun of any kind. So much for that.

»But I don't think I can dare to sneak out another time. My father was furious and went into a full-blown tantrum when I came home last time, I almost thought he would start throwing objects at me.«

»Heh, that sounds exactly like my dad when he's having one of his moments, ya know. Could be worse, you'll get used to it.«

»But I don't want to get used to it, Kurosaki. It's not like my father is yelling at me every other day like yours apparently does. Actually, we normally don't talk to each other at all, so you surely understand why this is strange.«

»Maybe he's having some kind of midlife-crisis?«

»Might be possible, but really, imprisoning me in my own house? That's a little too much if you ask me.«

Ichigo just laughs about Uryū's assertions and gets some more sinister looks from the other boy who obviously is very serious about his problems.

»Did you even notice I wasn't present at school today, Kurosaki?«

»Huh?«

»Well, my dear father wouldn't let me leave the house this morning. And for the Kendō-lessons I literally had to go to my knees and _beg_ him to let me go. It ended with him driving me here and watching until I disappeared behind the studio's doors! Really, I have a feeling my father went nuts over night, something seems awfully off with his behavior.«

»Hmpf« Ichigo makes and gives it all a little shrug while soaping his body, »to me this sounds like your old man's in need for some space and chill-out-time for himself, eh? Just leave him alone, nothing easier than that. Go out with me and the guys, get some distraction and stuff… we could ask Renji for some weed or something, I'm sure that – «

»Kurosaki, I'm pretty sure that doing drugs won't ease my problem in the least!«

»But they won't make it worse either, right?«

»To be honest with you, I'm quite sure they would, stupid. Can you imagine how my father would react if I came home totally high and wasted? Guess then he _really_ would imprison me, but not at home anymore« Uryū continues complaining about his misery and reaches out for the soap that Ichigo is handing him, but accidentally drops it.

Ichigo starts chuckling, highly amused about the humor of the coincidence, as his brain comes up with the most genius joke (in his opinion) that goes perfectly with the situation. »Hah, better don't drop your soap then, when you're in prison!«

»Shut the hell up, Kurosaki! And anyway – I'll be relatively safe safe as long as I always wear my swimming trunks when I shower.«

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

Half an hour later, Ichigo and Uryū are sitting on a stone wall next to Kenpachi's Kendō studio and both slowly sip on that can of beer the trainer handed them right after training.

Ichigo notices the discomfort on Ishida's face every time he takes a sip and of course can't let the opportunity to mock the other pass.

»Beer's too hard for you, eh?«

»Shut up« Uryū defends himself in his usual manner and, to prove the orange-haired wrong, takes a big gulp out of his can, but then fails at keeping a straight face.

»Well… I wish Kenpachi would buy the lemon-flavored ones, these I really like.«

»Sissy« Ichigo shouts, meant in the nicest way possible of course, and hits Uryū's shoulder with his fist in an encouraging way.

»I'm gonna text them« he then informs Ishida and pulls out his cellphone, »still wanna know why they weren't here today.«

»Madarame-kun is busy working and Abarai-kun said he'd be on a road-trip all day, do you never listen?«

»Che, whatever. Still gonna text them. I'm sure a little bit of work and a road-trip don't take all day long.«

But Ichigo eventually gets disappointed by his new acquaintances as they still seem to be occupied by other (but certainly not more important!) tasks. With a sigh Ichigo throws his cellphone back into his pocket and stares at Ishida, who appears to be even less ready than Ikkaku and Renji to go party with him today.

The bespectacled boy keeps staring at his wristwatch.

»C'mon, don't tell me your dad is gonna fetch you here!«

»Yes, Kurosaki, he will be fetching me. In about five minutes. And believe me, this is even more humiliating and embarrassing to me than you would expect it to be. I'm fifteen, and I'm not allowed to be outside past eight. That's… yeah, I don't even have words for it.«

»But he has a point, doesn't he… the crime-rate is pretty high these days. And this one stupid mask-wearing gang that's on the news constantly…«

»Hey, would you please NOT ally with my father, Kurosaki? Why would anybody be interested in causing us trouble? We're just two random teenagers sitting here – «

»Well, you're Ishida's son. Your dad's a mighty motherfucker in town, or isn't he?«

»I wouldn't call it – Kurosaki!«

»What? Just sayin'!«

And Uryū remains silent from there on, with Ichigo wondering what he did wrong. To cheer the other boy up again, the orange-haired pulls something out of his sleeve, though.

»Stand your dad up, Ishida, I won't let you go home tonight.« With a roll of his eyes Uryū turns his head and eventually stares at the tiny plastic bag Ichigo is carrying in his hand.

»What is this?«

»I have no idea, to be honest. But it's fun, Renji and the others are doing it all the time.«

Uryū's eyes widen in shock as he recognizes the content of the plastic bag. »Are you serious? Where did you even get these, you bloody idiot?«

»Ahm, some weird guy with pink hair and fancy glasses gave them to me as a welcoming present or something… Renji demanded that I hand them over to him, but I took one out of the bag before I did so.«

»Are you fucking crazy, Kurosaki?! That is _highly illegal_ , do you know that?«

»Of course I do. Let's go look for that Iba-guy and get our asses into the _Hueco Mundo_!«

»No, we certainly will NOT be doing that, Ichigo! We're underage, we did just drink beer, which is illegal enough already, and we'd be carrying more-than-illegal substances with us! We can't enter an 21+ club on top of that, that's just insane!«

»No, that's fun. Come on, later in life I can't do things like that anymore, when I'm applying to be a police commander. Plus – do you seriously want to spend the evening getting yelled at by your dad rather than embarking on a teeny-tiny adventure with me?«

» _Adventure_ you call that?«

»Exactly!«

»You're such a horrible person, seriously! I should never have gone to that damn Kendō-studio with you!« Uryū keeps yelling, defiantly crossing his arms in front of his chest.

But in the end, and how could it be any differently, Ichigo Kurosaki knows he'll get his way after all.

Successful day, no further questions. Ichigo feels like he's on a roll.

* * *

\- **Shunsui** -

Gentle bird-twittering from outside is reaching his ears, a soft breeze of morning-cold summer air caresses his face and swirls up the lovely scent of wild cherry blossoms in the room, Shunsui Kyōraku's very most favorite.

His favorite right after the pure and airy scent of his lover's, that, in his opinion, smells so much like winter and freshly fallen snow, for that matter.

The tall, dark-haired man turns around in the bed, eyes still closed tightly in order to not lose the lovely images his still half-dreaming mind bestows upon him, and presses his nose into the pillow that is unmistakably Shiro-chan's.

But of course he has fallen asleep on the wrong side of their shared bed once again, he always happens to do so when Jūshirō stays out over night to spend some time with Shiba or Kenpachi's daughter Yachiru.

If it was up to Shunsui, the two men would be falling asleep in each other's arms, tightly entwined, every single night, but well, there are just too many factors that prevent them from doing so.

Jūshirō's work for example, and his writing which he's at until late quite a lot.

Or Shunsui's tendency to sleep and wake up in someone else's bed… but not this morning, the good-humored man happily thinks, this morning he's home and he will be preparing the most lovely breakfast for the apple of his eye, his lovely, lovely Shiro-chan.

Then Shunsui turns around again, slowly trying to open his eyes and get used to the brightness of the room as he obviously forgot to shut the curtains last night.

However… a slight headache is spreading from his temples and quickly occupies his entire head, throbbing uncomfortably.

Well.

And Shunsui remembers the few (or not so few) bottles of Sake he emptied last night and which most likely are still standing around on the TV-table if either Jūshirō or Nanao didn't throw them away yet.

Oh, lovely Shiro-chan, always caring so nicely and being so patent with him when he's drunk, sweet Shiro-chan… soft hair is tickling Shunsui's face. Oh, so his dear Jūshirō is home after all?

Out of habit he carefully grabs a strand of hair to stroke it for a bit, the so very handsome, smooth, straight, white…

 _Black_ hair?

Shunsui startles quite a bit when he sits up and realizes who is sleeping there next to him.

Not his lover, most definitely not. It's a pretty, young woman whose shapely body isn't entirely covered by the blanket. She's naked. Just like he is.

Oh.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Will you please clean up the living room a little bit at least BEFORE Ise-san arrives? The mess you left there is downright embarrassing and I don't want her to think badly of us. Love, Jūshirō_ the note Shunsui finds on the kitchen table reads.

He quickly shows Lisa Yadōmaru the exit door and waves her good-bye with a forced smile on his face while scanning the paper over and over.

Maybe not so much _love_ from Jūshirō today, then.

Yawning, Shunsui shuffles over to said messy room and finds their housekeeper Nanao Ise already standing in there, collecting bottles, glasses and bowls.

»Oops« is all he manages to say while he watches his pretty housemaid clean up the remains of a night that he only remembers very vaguely.

»Hung over much?« Nanao slightly derisively asks at the sight of her employer, and Shunsui definitely doesn't fail to hear the reproach in her voice.

»Just a tiny headache, no need to worry, my dear.«

»I couldn't be any less worried for your health, Kyōraku-san. Is your _date_ gone already?«

»She's just a colleague of mine« Shunsui mumbles, unsure of what else to say. Guilt and shame are eating up his insides already, even without Nanao reminding him that this certainly was a huge mistake once again.

Of course his partner hates coming home and finding his lover sleeping next to a naked young lady in their shared bed, and who wouldn't.

»By the sound of the note he left on the table, Ukitake-san doesn't seem all too amused with your activities either« the black-haired woman goes on, »and he definitely has every right to be mad at you.«

»I know, Nanao-chan.«

» _You_ may call this an open relationship, but I'm sure you haven't failed to notice that he has never, not once, put his hands on another.«

»I know, Nanao-chan.«

»Do you feel good about breaking his heart in such a mean way over and over again?«

»No, I don't, Nanao-chan.«

»Then why do you keep doing it?«

»I don't know, Nanao-chan. I got drunk. And she is just so pretty. I can't help it, Nanao-chan, I can't help the fact that I love pretty girls.«

The housemaid sighs loudly and points a finger to direct Shunsui over to the other side of the sofa. »Pick this up and throw it away« she then grimly orders and, arms now akimbo, watches Shunsui pick up a used condom knotted at the top.

»Well, at least you think about protection after all.«

»Nanao-chan, I feel so bad.«

»But of course you do. I could hardly believe it when I stepped in here, that two people could be able to drink such vast amounts of alcohol in just one night!«

»That's not what I mean. You're very right, I hurt my Shiro-chan again.«

»At least you're admitting it this time, that's an improvement after all.«

»But what should I do to make up for it?«

Once again Nanao sighs deeply and then hands Shunsui the broom she was carrying up until now. »That's not my job to figure out, you fool. You are the one that screwed up, so better come up with a decent apology by yourself as well! You know well enough that Jūshirō is too nice to be mad at you for long, but you should at least _try_ this time.«

»Yes, but that's the problem – I always apologize so very nicely and ask him if he's still angry with me, but every time I do so he just says _it's fine_ and that we should forget about the matter. He never gives me any hints at how to properly make amends for my mistakes, so I'm sure you see why this is so hard for me!«

»Hard for you? Okay, I do see. You really – you… gods, how come all these ladies keep falling for you? And how did it happen you found a partner who is willing to put up with your incredible – gods!«

»What's wrong, Nanao-chan?«

»That is exactly it! I'm sure you don't even understand what you did wrong!«

»Yes, I do! And I love him, _only_ him! I know I'm bad at apologizing and at being a good partner in general, and I'm so sorry for it. That's why I'm asking you for advice, my dear Nanao-chan. Because you're so very smart and gentle and thoughtful, I'm sure you know better what to do.«

The flattery doesn't work with Nanao, but nevertheless the young woman is willing to help the older man, mainly for Jūshirō-sama's sake.

»Che. Do you want to know what would _really_ do as a decent, adequate apology for every single one of your 'slips' and 'mistakes'?«

»Yes, please!«

»Buy him a metaphorical wedding ring and be faithful for the rest of your life« Nanao Ise just says, very matter-of-factly, as if it was the most logical thing on earth to do.

And Shunsui Kyōraku swallows hard.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER EIGHT.**

* * *

Well, the Ichigo- Uryū chapter is certainly one of my favorite ones because it's just so much fun to write these two bickering and teasing each other. Also, I've always thought about Nanao-chan being Shunsui's moral guidance in life, so I hope it turned out somewhat believable that she would react that way. She's their housekeeper after all, so she would latch onto more things than she'd actually like to, I imagine.

Then, of course, I hope that my Grimmjow-Yumichika somewhat-pairing is not too far-fetched either. It somehow occured to me one day that these two characters would be lovely (or not so lovely) together (even though they have absolutely no relations with each other in the Anime) and well, there was my plot. I'll be having some more fun with these two later in the story.

 **Next Week** : _Kaien_ 's in a lot more trouble than he would guess - _Kenpachi_ introduces Ikkaku to his shady world - _Yumichika_ suffers a minor mental breakdown - _Shūhei_ decides to make some confessions.


	9. Nine: Mark the Graves

**Word Count** : 6152

 **Inspiration / Notes** : For a title I borrowed _Linkin Park_ 's _Mark the Graves_ , not without reason, as you'll see. / Song for the last chapter is _Fear is the Weakness_ by _In Flames_ , because it always reminds me of Shūhei.

 **Sub-Chapters** : _Kaien_ \- _Kenpachi_ \- _Yumichika_ - _Shūhei_

* * *

 **\- NINE: MARK THE GRAVES -**

\- **Kaien** -

Have you ever been so furious that it literally felt like you're about to burst any second, with the feeling getting progressively worse with every minute that passes and that you quietly have to face the source of your anger?

Kaien Shiba has his hands clenched around the stirring wheel of his old car so tightly that his knuckles slowly turn white, and he already can't feel his fingertips anymore.

On every red traffic light he has to make a stop he shoots highly reproachful gazes at his sister that are supposed to make Kūkaku feel bad about the situation through the rear-view mirror.

The girl just defiantly stares back at him with eyes that resemble her mother's to a T, Kaien thinks and feels his guts sting painfully once again at the thought of their parents.

 _They would be so disappointed_.

»Why?« he then asks, like he did often enough this evening and which also was his very first question for his teenage sister when the police officer dragged her out of the small shop office. And again the girl has no answer for him.

 _Shoplifting_. Seriously?

»Why would you do something like that? Am I not buying you enough things? Don't you own enough clothes and make-up?« But she just remains silent, now staring out of the car window and acting like she didn't hear her brother scold her.

»Do you never think about your younger brother? What kind of a role-model are you, Kūkaku?«

»Same as you« the black-haired girl now raises her voice, but it turns out more like a dark hiss meant to accuse Kaien.

»Me? So I'm a bad role-model now? All I ever do is work so that I can finance what is left of this family, I work a hundred extra hours and have two jobs, just for you, and that is how you – «

»Exactly.«

»What do you mean, _exactly_?«

»Just what you said. You always work. You're never home. You have no idea what's going on in our lives!«

»Oh no, don't give me that talk, young lady!« Kaien shouts, but now with the growing feeling of remorse noticeably filling up his heart.

 _This is my fault. My fault. Again_.

These sinister thoughts make him go into another coughing-fit; he has them a lot lately since he apparently caught an especially persistent and annoying cold. Due to the stress, most likely.

»Drop me off at the next corner. I have to meet somebody« Kūkaku just brusquely states when Kaien has calmed down again, only to make him start coughing again because of the ridiculousness of the statement.

»Are you kidding me? You're not going anywhere tonight! You're grounded for sure!«

»WHAT? No way! You can't ground me anymore, I'm old enough – «

»SHOPLIFTING!«

»Kaien!«

»You're goddamn lucky they're not pressing charges against you! Now shut the fuck up or you can forget your pocket money for this month as well!«

Of course Kaien feels bad for shouting at his little sister like this, and for punishing her as well, but in his eyes this is the only way to get her to behave. She will be thanking him for it later in life, he is sure.

 _I sound like my father, dammit._ _And she is right in telling me that that's not what I am._

But it's definitely not the case that he _wants_ to play their substitute father, it's just that he feels coerced to take over this role. If not him, no one else is going to do it. Who else do they have but him?

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

Kaien drops his sister at their home and makes sure that she understands what serious consequences she would have to face if she dared to try running away.

Agitated and filled with pent-up anger, Kaien contemplates simply going somewhere to thrash somebody or something, but then quickly remembers his talk about being a good role-model and drops the idea again immediately.

Well, then he would have to choose the other option – positive encouragement by the deep, calm voice of his best friend's.

 _Sure, I'm free, do you want to come over?_ reads the answer to a text Kaien just sent, and of course he immediately turns the key in the ignition again in order to grand Jūshirō Ukitake a visit.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

»They're just out of control! It feels like they're doing it fully on purpose, only to stress me out even more!« Kaien starts talking his sorrow away immediately after recovering from another coughing-fit and the following painful traction in his heart.

Jūshirō places a huge cup of hot Chai Latte, Kaien's favorite as Jūshirō knows well enough, on the table right in front of his best friend and then takes a seat right next to him. »I really don't think they're doing this to drive you angry, Kaien.«

»Then why?« But instead of answering, Jūshirō just stirs his tea and stares down at the table and Kaien's trembling hands, knowing well enough that Kaien is fully aware of the reason even without him pointing it out to him again.

 _My fault_ Kaien repeats in his head, _just a call for attention I fail to give them_. »But what should I do? I can't quit my jobs just like that! We badly need the money, and being a teacher…«

»I know. It's a difficult phase you're all going through, that is undeniable. They will understand at some point, believe me. It's hard enough for them at the moment, losing their parents.«

»They're not the only ones who feel bad.«

»Of course not. Sadly I think you have no other choice than to stay strong for them.«

»Yeah. That's what I try, but apparently it's not working! I'm running out of ideas.«

»The first thing you should do is stop stressing yourself out over everything that happens. I know it sounds platitudinous, but that's the key, at least in my opinion. I mean, look at your poor state of health at the moment, you're breathing heavier than I do! And think about your heart condition, you know how the doctors will scold you for exhausting yourself like this.«

»Sure, I know that. It's just that I simply cannot _not_ freak out over this!«

»You know I'm always there for you, right? And if it's money you need, that's the smallest problem to solve, I can – «

»How often do you want to hear it, Jūshirō? I'm not accepting money-gifts from you!«

»You made that pretty clear, yes. I just want you to know there's always the possibility.« Of course Jūshirō knows how sensitive a matter money is for Kaien, and that offering him financial help is only taking away a little more of his pride.

»Listen, please don't make yourself responsible for everything they do. It's not your fault, not in the least. It's no one's, actually; it's tough luck, as unfair as it sounds. It's not easy when you lose your guidance in life way too early.«

»I'm trying.«

»Then stay calm more often, please. Your health is most important, believe me. The last thing your siblings need is losing you as well.«

Kaien takes a few deep breaths, only to realize how right his mentor is in what he's trying to convey as the area around his heart starts to sting once again. And he did notice that his blood-pressure is a little high at the moment, but getting himself medical help… well, his tight schedule just doesn't allow it.

»I just… gods, that damned cold is such a pain in the ass, really.«

»I know, believe me, I know. Go drink as long as it's hot« Jūshirō advises him and pushes the mug filled with Chai Latte closer to Kaien who then comes after the fatherly suggestion.

»However… how are things between you and Shunsui at the moment?« he then carefully changes topics after putting the vessel back down, hoping not to hit on a raw nerve, since Jūshirō appears to be a little more vulnerable in this matter of late for some reason.

»Oh, that's just… it's alright. We didn't have a major fight or anything, I just… never mind.«

»Hey, you're making me feel bad for dumping all my silly problems on you when you don't share your sorrow with me in return!«

»Well… it's just that I don't feel like talking it through at the moment. It's just his typical Shunsui-behavior, nothing else. You know how it wears me down at times, but in general everything is alright.«

Kaien doesn't believe Jūshirō, for it's obvious he's lying about being fine. Again. And the strong suspicion comes up that his friend is only bottling it up because he assumes that Kaien has enough problems on his own already and wouldn't want to deal with any more upset.

But he knows how it would turn out if he kept on about it, and since he doesn't want to upset his best friend, Kaien better leaves it at that, focusing on his own dark thoughts again.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

Kaien is convinced that Sake is a good substitute for medicine. A little more than tipsy, the two men did actually manage to do just what Jūshirō wanted to avoid – talking about their problems.

Shunsui and the sports teacher named Lisa, Kūkaku and Ganju, jealousy, work, money… but that's another great effect alcohol uses to have, Kaien thinks, that it makes all these things seem less grave, at least for a short amount of time.

»Want to sleep over?« Jūshirō offers him, seeing that Kaien certainly isn't able to drive like this, and of course the black-haired agrees with him. Good role-model, there again, don't drink and drive. _Should remind Kūkaku of that more often_.

»Shunsui's not home anyway.«

»Where is he?«

»Oh, in an other one's bed, I'm pretty sure.« Despite the darkness behind his words, Jūshirō chuckles, empties his last bowl of Sake and then makes his way to the bedroom. It might only be due to their state of intoxication, but the two friends go to sleep with a slightly better feeling about their situation.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

»You should definitely go see a doctor with that cold« Jūshirō advises Kaien who is getting ready to drive home early in the morning in order to get the house cleaned up a bit (and see if Kūkaku came after his command and stayed home all night, which he is sure she did not). »It might worsen your heart condition, I would definitely not take a risk«.

»Too busy« Kaien just shrugs, rolling his eyes about the reproachful look on his friend's face due to this ignorant and irresponsible response.

»Then at least take some of the cough-relievers I'm always taking, you can't teach properly when you're struggling with every second sentence like this!«

»Fine, _daddy_ « Kaien jokes and takes the few pills Jūshirō hands him, »won't do no harm, right?«

»Exactly. And say _hi_ from me to your siblings.«

»I will. In case I find them at home, and not at an after-hour club somewhere downtown, that is.«

* * *

\- **Kenpachi** -

Dodge left, hit right, kick, parry, kick. And again. Find the perfect moment to finish your opponent off… then hit.

Kenpachi lets out a proud (though very manly) cheering-sound when the man that has just stood face to face with Ikkaku falls to the ground like he often did within the on-going fight, only that this time he stays down on the mat, sealing Ikkaku's win.

He remembers the very first time he climbed into that ring, or rather how he felt when climbing out of it again as the victor.

Pure elation, ecstasy unlike any of these distorted versions of it that some stupid pills may give you, confidence, admiration and respect from the crowd… it's like a drug itself, Kenpachi has to admit. And one that is highly addicting at that.

Madarame asked him why he didn't stop with this (somewhat illegal) hobby of his when he came to Karakura about six years ago, together with that baby-girl he decided to take with him because there was obviously nobody else caring for the infant.

 _Can't afford losin' my reputation_ is what Kenpachi answered, and it was most definitely true and the main reason for him to still fight, but well, admittedly, the high and the elation are worth it as well.

 _Reputation_ … letting somebody defeat him just isn't an option, much less is disappearing without a single word, because he can't allow anybody to think he's gotten weak over the years he hasn't been around in Tokyo's underground-scene.

As long as they know he's still the very strongest, as long as they have that significant ounce of fear in them… no, Kenpachi believes they wouldn't dare to come after him.

They know what he's capable of, after all.

He quickly shakes his head in order to get rid of those thoughts in there and decides to better focus on Ikkaku again, his student that he most obviously trained very well.

But of course; Kenpachi knew the boy had a lot of potential, he saw the spark and the fact that this one was different from the others.

There where many that followed Kenpachi and admired him for a reason he himself never really understood, but just one whose awe he truly appreciated.

 _I'm born to be a fighter_ , that's what Ikkaku said back then, scratching his bald head and showing off the ridiculous muscles of an eleven-year-old, and there had been tons of determination in the boy's gaze.

Kenpachi believed the boy back then, and he still does, just that the boy happens to be a man by now.

The kanji that is tattooed on Ikkaku Madarame's left upper arm that says _dragon_ – it's a promise of ink and flesh, Kenpachi remembers the story behind the tattoo, not averting his eyes from it even when he pats that shoulder in order to congratulate his protégé for the win. »Nice one, fucker.«

»Che, did you see that? That was fuckin' amazing!«

»Don't cha get too cocky there, boy!«

»Why'd you keep me away from it all this time? I mean, even back then – «

»'Cause that's nothing for a fucking kid, got me? Now take a seat again, I wanna watch them other assholes gettin' thrashed!«

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

This is exactly the right way to spend an evening, Kenpachi thinks. Sitting there, front row, with beer cans in their callused hands, watching others fight and occasionally fight themselves.

Blood is dripping down Kenpachi's knuckles from punching that one fool a little too hard, but other than that the Captain is entirely unharmed.

Ikkaku, grinning brightly, looks a bit more beaten up though, but nevertheless couldn't be any more ecstatic. Of course this was to be expected, at least in Kenpachi's eyes, that the bald man would love this world. _His_ world. A world Kenpachi always tried to keep him out of.

However, he isn't dwelling on the question whether bringing Ikkaku has been a good choice or not, and just enjoys the evening, doing what he calls _tha real shit_.

As long as Yachiru is safe and sound, sleeping tightly at home, being watched over by her babysitter…

Kenpachi is sure there's similar thoughts on Madarame's mind after all.

This world is great for men like them, for men that are born to fight, exactly, but when it comes down to the ones they want to protect… and even though he claims to always tell him everything, Ikkaku will keep this a secret from his precious best friend Yumichika, no doubts there.

Otherwise he would have to feel bad, wouldn't he, for first running from this world in order to rescue the person he cares most for, and then dragging the darkness back into their lives only for his personal diversion. No, that wouldn't be like Ikkaku, Kenpachi knows.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

It's not too late into the night, so the two tough guys decide to stay for the other half of the event as well.

That's a common phenomenon with Kenpachi – once there he just can't get enough.

Well, in 2014 there are just not enough proper battles around anymore! All that life comes up with are these stupid, unnecessary struggles with phone- and electricity-bills, or these stupid pizza-delivery services that keeps messing up on his orders constantly! He fucking hates goddamn olives, how often does he have to tell these incapable idiots?

Exhausting nonetheless, but definitely lacking the blood and the elation.

»What's wrong?« Kenpachi feels the need to ask when noticing Madarame's intense gaze and slightly dropped jaw all the sudden, »'d you see a set of boobs I didn't?«

»No way« is all Ikkaku utters, though, sounding all confused and somewhat alarmed, »that's just not possible.«

»The hell ya talkin 'bout, boy?« Kenpachi wants to know, now scanning the crowd just like Ikkaku was doing up until a few moments ago.

Nope, definitely no boobs.

However… »oh, ya noticed him after all« Kenpachi notes when figuring that it's that lean-built, tall man with black, long hair sitting in a corner over there that Ikkaku is troubled of seeing.

Madarame looks up and stares right at his mentor's face, even more irritated about the calmness of Kenpachi's voice.

»What the fuck? Why's he here? Why's _he_ … _here_? In Karakura?! These assholes are supposed to be in jail somewhere in Tokyo!«

»Apparently they served their time in prison, or so it looks like. Fuckers came up to me some time ago, askin' me ta help them with shit, dunno. Told them to fuck the hell off and leave me alone with their pathetic playground-crime.«

»They – what? _They_?! Fuck, don't tell me that Jaegerjaquez is here as well? Dammit! And cha knew they were scheming around this town?«

»Kinda.«

»And you didn't tell me?«

»Didn't wanna upset ya. They ain't bein' a threat, don't you piss ya pants over it.«

Ikkaku seems to grow angrier and angrier about his discovery, and more worried. Of course Kenpachi understands the fuss he's making about seeing that fucker Nnoitra Gilga down here, remembering the rivalry teenage Ikkaku had going on with Gilga and Jaegerjaquez.

»What did they want from you, then?« the bald man asks after a while of calming himself a little, still glaring at the Captain in dismay, and Kenpachi decides to answer honestly.

»Ya watchin' the news? That lame-ass gang that's causing trouble all over Karakura, them bastards with these ugly white masks… that's actually them.«

»Hells, and ya callin' that _not a threat_?!« Ikkaku hisses, »well, I was already wonderin'… Jaegerjaquez used to wear that stupid mask back then already at times, just like Gilga wore that eye-patch… but… I never reckoned with the possibility of them coming back just like that! How'd they even find us? How come they know we're living here?«

»C'mon« Kenpachi tries to allay Ikkaku, »their petty presence in this city don't necessary mean they're after _you_. Didn't they leave you alone all this time? And what about Prettyboy, did they cause him any trouble so far?«

»I don't think so, but… eh! EH! The possibility of them doing so is already enough! I don't want them anywhere near me! I fuckin' want them gone!«

»Everywhere they show up people want them gone again immediately« Kenpachi chuckles, earning another furious look from the bald who is definitely annoyed by the fact that his mentor is not taking the matter seriously enough for his taste.

Therefore the older man decides to be a little more compassionate and nice for a change. At least for his standards.

»C'mon, don't ya be such a li'l pussy! Listen – they would never dare touch Yumichika ever again. They simply won't do it, these filthy little wimps. They know me 'n' you are gonna be beatin' them up real good if they tried.«

»You bet!« Ikkaku immediately agrees with him, making Kenpachi smile a little again. _Born to fight, exactly_. »You know what, Captain?«

»Eh?«

»We're gonna find out what they're up to.«

»Are we?«

»I needa. Can't just leave it at that, I'm sure you understand. I needa know what bullshit they're plotting, or otherwise I'll have to tie Yumi to his bed in order to not have him leave our flat ever again. And you know Yumi, he won't have it for sure, so… there's no other way.«

»Ya crazy. Just gonna get yourself in trouble!«

»So what? A little trouble ain't nothin' compared to us being safe round here!«

»A _little_ trouble? You gonna get ya ass whipped! No, way worse, so don't you dare meddle with their shit, boy, I tell you!«

Ikkaku doesn't answer back this time but Kenpachi knows anyway that his favorite student won't listen to his orders, not this time. Not when it's bringing back memories too painful to think about, belonging to a past he ran from and that almost took away what is most precious to him.

So Kenpachi decides not to stop him from doing so, even though he has a bad feeling about it.

 _Gotta make good on your promise after all_.

* * *

\- **Yumichika** -

»Would you mind taking off your shirt?«

Yumichika does so immediately, as gracefully and elegantly as possible, of course. Then he falls back into standing still and staring at the panel of fashion-designers that sit in front of him and are about to evaluate every inch of his body.

He's far too used to this procedure, as it happens to be the same at most castings he gets to.

The two men and the woman let their eyes wander up and down his chest, every now and then take some notes, and then go right back to scanning him.

In Yumichika's head the thoughts are running wild, though, while he grows a little nervous and uneasy all the sudden. Usually he doesn't mind people staring at him, especially when it's beautiful people like these are, but today… he's just not feeling good in general.

He feels neither pretty nor confident like he normally does, not even the tiniest bit happy, even though this is what he wants so much.

Even though this is _Sternritter_ right here, and Tia Harribel sitting just a few feet away from him. It's what he always wanted, what he desired so baldy every time when opening all these fancy magazines with the thick advertisement-pages he couldn't afford as a kid.

All Yumichika feels is fatigue and discomfort. And slight nausea as well that is due to the hunger, but this is a sensation he's very familiar with.

»Please turn around« Harribel then instructs him and Yumichika instantly obeys.

»Alright, fine. Would you please walk up to the other end of the room and back, then do a pose right here.« And Yumichika does, hearing another _fine_ afterwards that would normally make him smile with complacency and confidence. Not today, though.

»You have a good body, the portfolio is beautiful, your walk is excellent… we totally love your androgyny, it's very _now_.«

»Thank you« Yumichika answers mechanically when being commended for his looks, feeling a little dizzy in his head for some reason.

 _Should have gotten myself some sleep last night instead of trying to finish all the homework at once. Fuck_.

»Very well, we'll certainly give you a call. Thank you very much.«

»Thank you.« And that's it, that's what the fuss was all about, these short five minutes of these three mighty fashion-people staring at him like he's a goddamn piece of meat.

Yumichika puts his shirt back on and then leaves the room, walking out ever so gracefully, even though he feels pure exhaustion dragging down his body and mind.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

After trying to call Ikkaku for the tenth time, Yumichika is close to tears.

Sitting at the unroofed bus-stop he angrily stares at his smartphone that is only telling him that the person he wants to ring is currently unavailable.

Fucker.

This late there won't be a bus coming any time soon to get him out of the area he's currently at, so of course it's now Ikkaku's job to fetch him.

He said he would.

But the bald man is not picking up the phone, which leads Yumichika to the conclusion that his best friend is lounging around somewhere, being totally drunk once again and therefore fails to hear his phone ring. Goddamn fucking useless twat!

Of course this has to happen _today._ Of course!

Exactly at the day when Yumichika, for once, forgot his keys at home because he had to hustle this morning in order to not be late for class because he fucking overslept. Sure. Great.

And now? Fighting back tears Yumichika decides to scan his contact-list to see who he could call instead, and who would let him sleep over as well.

Kira's cellphone is switched off, so Yumichika concludes he is most likely at the hospital, working.

Renji doesn't pick up, just like Ikkaku, so he assumes they're hanging out at a bar together, being drunk, what else.

Kenpachi… same as with Renji and Ikkaku. Fuckers, really.

How about… no, calling your professor to fetch you is definitely not a good idea, even though Jūshirō Ukitake confidentially gave him the number years ago when he hadn't been his teacher yet, saying that Yumichika could call him any time he needed him.

No, that would be too pathetic, even for the situation he's in right now.

Could he… call Tesla Lindocruz, maybe? Does that guy own a car or some other vehicle? He'd certainly fetch Yumichika if he asked, he's too nice to say _no_ anyway. But, as it was with the others too, Tesla's phone is switched off for some reason.

What the hell are these people doing on a Thursday evening?

Well… there certainly is one person that would never dare ignore a call from him, Yumichika is pretty sure… but that's absolutely out of the question, definitely.

He is not going to call Shūhei Hisagi after their recent fight, he just can't do that. Yumichika really doesn't want to see him, he's still mad at him after all, right.

Or maybe he just feels totally guilty for overreacting the way he did and being so rude to his friend… that could also be the reason for shunning him.

Yumi better tries with Ikkaku once again.

Still no success. A tear is making its way down his cheek and the violet-haired immediately wipes it away to not have anybody see his pathetic self, crying because he's stuck out here, forsaken by his friends, tired, exhausted, ill-humored, furious, cold and so fucking hungry.

He covers his face even though there's not a single person in the streets that could possibly watch him.

Yumichika has felt close to fainting the entire day long, but of course didn't do anything about it.

 _Why do you have to be so fuckin' self-destructive, eh?_ Ikkaku kept asking him when they were teenagers, and just like back then, Yumichika still has no answer to that question.

All he knows is that right now he feels awful beyond words, it's cold as ice and about to rain, the first drops are falling already, it's dark, and from somewhere in the distance he hears noises that sound like angry shouts.

 _Shūhei_ …

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

»Yumichika?« a doubtful voice is to be heard at the other side of the line and Yumichika silently sounds a sigh out of utter relief.

So he won't have to walk home at night and camp outside his house after all. Which is a good thing.

Still, there he is, being all pitiful and needy, calling Hisagi-kun even though he yelled at him _never talk to me again_ not all too long ago.

»Why are you calling?«

»I… ahm… can you fetch me?«

»Fetch you? Where?«

»East end, _Sternritter inc_. Nobody's answering their phone and… it's starting to rain.«

»Are you okay? You sound like you're crying.«

»I'm not« Yumichika lies. Shūhei's voice, though, has a strangely soothing effect on him right now and he doesn't want it to go away all too soon again. »Please. I'm sorry.«

»Ahm… yeah, of course I can fetch you, no problem« Shūhei then says after a short while of remaining silent, and another load is being taken off Yumichika's mind, »I'm still at the office, so it's not too far from the west district. Ten minutes, okay?«

And Yumichika dearly wants to answer _thank you so much_ or _please don't think badly of me for being such a shitty bitch_ , but all that comes out of his mouth is a faint and poor-sounding »okay.«

Shūhei hangs up without another word and as it's quiet and lonely again, Yumichika can't stop the tears from coming anymore.

* * *

\- **Shūhei** -

Shūhei just stands there, in front of his bed, feeling all helpless and confused.

He's staring at Yumichika's lean frame that is crouching on the mattress, his legs pulled close to his body, arms wrapped around them, and with his face buried in them.

The pretty man hasn't said a single word ever since Shūhei stepped up to him, handed him a helmet and helped him onto his scooter, and of course Hisagi is highly worried for his friend now.

He's just a picture of misery right there, silently crying for a reason Shūhei can't figure out, and this worrisome behavior is making him feel incredibly guilty for some reason.

»Yumi?« he tries again, hoping the pretty one would respond this time, but he gets disappointed once more. Therefore he just decides to take a seat next to him, carefully paying attention to not invade his friend's private-sphere at that, minding the distance that his stupid action has brought between them.

Quite to his surprise though, Yumichika immediately moves close to him and clings to his arm, burying his face in his shoulder. How cold he is.

»It's okay« Shūhei quietly whispers, hoping to somehow comfort the smaller man despite knowing he's awfully bad at it, as his failed attempts to make Kira feel better have shown in the past.

What makes it even harder is the fact that there's this weird sensation in his stomach again, that feeling he always gets when being alone with Yumichika and especially when touching him, these goddamn butterflies he was denying all this time.

 _Kira's right, dammit_.

»Yumi, please tell me what's wrong« he silently asks, gently patting the other one's back at that, »did something happen?«

»No« he finally gets an answer and Yumichika even looks up so that he can see his face, stained by blurred eye-liner and black traces of tears on the cheeks.

»Then what?« he presses on, hoping that his counterpart wouldn't snap again and go into another crying-fit, »what's wrong?«

»Nothing.«

»Come on, you can't tell me it's nothing, with that poor state you're in. What is it that's wearing you down like this?«

 _Tell me so I can get rid of it for you_.

»I don't know« is Yumichika's faint answer, »just everything.«

»Everything« Shūhei powerlessly repeats, feeling relieved that it doesn't seem to be his fault entirely but also a little overwhelmed because _everything_ sure isn't something he can easily get rid of for Yumi in order to make him feel good again.

»I'm stressed« Yumichika goes on, much to Shūhei's surprise, since he expected him to stay all defensive, »and tired. And I hate everything at the moment. University, exams, modeling, people… myself… it just fucking annoys me, all of it. And on top of it I forgot my fucking keys at home and can't get in because that fucker I call my best friend isn't home either!«

»Hey…« Shūhei makes, very cautiously wrapping his arms around Yumichika, feeling his lean body against his, wondering if the smaller man has ever been this skinny and featherweight before.

»I just… I just need some sleep, that's all, actually« Yumichika quickly plays it down, freeing himself from Shūhei's grip again, probably remembering their differences, and even tries to fake a smile.

»Sleep might be a good start, though« Shūhei shrugs, not wanting to dig any deeper because the violet-haired obviously doesn't want to tell him what's really bothering him so much. »You can sleep over if you wanna, that's no problem. And… how about I make dinner for you? I'm sure you're hungry, you definitely look like you are.«

»No, I'm not hungry. Just tired, really.« Thinking that he has never heard a bigger lie in his life, Shūhei makes his way up to his closet in order to fetch some sleeping-clothes for Yumichika to borrow; he decides against asking if he should cook something again and instead just leaves the room without another word for Yumichika to be able to change outfits.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

When he re-enters the room, Yumichika is standing there, in Shūhei's boxer-shorts and his favorite shirt with the _Slayer_ -logo printed on it, both clothing items being notably too big for him, staring at a photo on the wall that shows Abarai, Kira and Hisagi as fourteen-year-olds.

»Sweet boys« Yumichika feebly whispers.

»Ahm… I'll just go crash on the sofa, you can have my bed for the night if that's okay with you, I – «

»No.«

»No?«

»Stay here, please. I don't want to be alone right now.«

Immediately the butterflies take over Hisagi's stomach again and run wild in there. »Ah… sure, whatever you want, I can stay, I… felt like talking to you anyway.«

That sentence seems to trigger something inside Yumi, causing him to tear up once again; Shūhei has really no idea what he did wrong this time.

»Er… I mean, like…« he helplessly stammers, seeking to somehow make up for whatever he did, but then he suddenly feels Yumichika's little weight pressed against his body once again, the smaller man holds on to him tightly.

»I'm so sorry, Shūhei« is being murmured from below, sounding muted as Yumichika's face is pressed against Hisagi's shirt, »I didn't mean to be such an asshole.«

»Hey, don't cry because of that« Shūhei quickly says, more than surprised about the sudden apology, »it's alright, never mind. It's not your fault, _I_ was being an idiot by asking you out just like that, I'm the one that's sorry.«

Yumi keeps on sobbing for a few minutes in which Shūhei simply enjoys the feeling of being so close to the person he's been in love with for years, happy about being allowed to hug him. _How skinny he seems right now, how easily breakable and fragile. Even though I know just too well he isn't_.

When he seems to have calmed down, Shūhei makes Yumichika lie down in his bed and gently covers him with a light blanket, then lies down right next to him, closer than he usually would, though, in order to give Yumi the shoulder to lean on he so obviously needs right now.

Well, since Ikkaku's not available at the moment, Shūhei, of course, is happy to take over the job for once.

Comforting isn't that hard after all, Shūhei notes after a while of whispering soft words of compassion and encouragement to which Yumichika seems to respond by noticeably calming down.

 _It's all gonna be okay, just relax for a bit, tomorrow it's better, I'm always there for you, no matter what, we all are…_ and Yumi's sobs grow smaller, his breath goes more peacefully by now.

And Shūhei, remembering Kira's words from a few days ago, decides to conquer his fear and be braver this time –

»I love you. I… loved you since I saw you for the first time, these five years ago. Back then I was way too scared to make a move, but now… you know, I dared to… because it's unbearable to be nothing more than a friend to you. I feel… like you're more to me. Way more. So please don't push me away again, Yumi, because I'm being very serious right now, that's not a game to me even though to you it might seem like it is, since you have no clue… about what I've felt for you all along. That's why I'm telling you right now. That I loved you all this time.«

It's entirely quiet in the room besides Yumichika's soft breath that is steady and calm.

Shūhei closes his eyes as well, feeling the uncomfortable, burning heat that has set his face on fire while he was telling Yumichika about his secret inner feelings.

Did he hear it? Or is he asleep already?

Yumichika doesn't show any reaction to the confession, but Hisagi didn't expect one in the first place.

He knows him after all. And well, Yumichika definitely needs the sleep more than he needs the love-confession of his friend's at the moment.

There's still tomorrow, and tomorrow will certainly be better.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER NINE.**

* * *

Well, I guess it's fairly believable that Kūkaku was a troublemaker in her teens, I guess. I had fun imagining the dysfunctional Shiba family with Kaien trying hard to discipline his beloved siblings, even though I fear I'll have to destroy it for the plot.

And as always, thanks for reading.

 **Next Week** : _Aizen_ certainly loves self-dramatization - _Kira_ feels he's living a nightmare - _Uryū_ is being oppressed - _Renji and Byakuya_ are bros.


	10. Ten: Like breathing in Sulfur

**Word Count** : 4897

 **Inspiration / Notes** : Inspiring Songs: Title - _Sulfur_ by _Slipknot_. For Ishida's chapter I thought about _How to disappear completely_ by _Radiohead_ , and for Gin's surgery it's _Scissors_ by _Slipknot_ to add to the creepy atmosphere.

 **Sub-Chapters** : _Aizen_ \- _Kira_ \- _Uryū_ \- _Renji and Byakuya_

* * *

\- **TEN: LIKE BREATHING IN SULFUR** -

\- **Aizen** -

Aizen has always been one for a dramatic great entrance.

All quiet and inconspicuous in real-life, fading into the background, blending in with the gray mass of ordinary humans… making them see exactly what he wants them to see.

But in here he can show the few chosen ones who he really is, a man of such extraordinary might and intellect that both are transcending mankind's borders, and he can let them praise him for his plans, though it won't be long until the whole city would know, all of Japan, the whole world eventually.

Thinking to himself about how much of a genius he already is, even without the project that is currently evolving and which will truly make him exceed normal human boundaries, Aizen struts down the narrow stairs and makes his way to the room he assigned them all to gather in.

The long, white mantle was a good choice after all, Aizen notes when the wind catches it dramatically in the hallway, and not wearing the glasses takes away the friendly-maths-teacher attitude he though loves as camouflage but not so much when it comes down to being a grand leader.

Admittedly, it is only a musty cellar-room they're meeting in, but to Aizen it couldn't feel any more like he just entered a vast hall with pillars and drawings of himself, marble floor and a throne standing at the other end for him to sit on.

Sure, he heard Gin call him grandiloquent and delusional at times, but Aizen simply finds these terms to be adequate since he _deserves_ to behave this way, it is basically his duty, with such genius and brilliance he uses to display. Megalomaniac? No, in his eyes he's only behaving appropriately.

Like every time they're holding a meeting, all eyes are staring at him (more or less enthusiastically) while Aizen waits for the tea to be served.

He can't start without a decent cup of tea after all, can he.

»Very well« he starts immediately after getting his way with the tea, »I'm glad everybody could make it today« he welcomes his allies, throwing a sharp look upon Gin at that as the capricious silver-haired would always just show up when he's _feeling like it_ , much to Aizen's dismay, since Ichimaru certainly plays an important role in this.

»However« Aizen continues, raising from his chair and revealing a huge board right behind him. On top of the sheet it says _Project Hollow_ , just like every time they meet.

Below the heading there are three photos to be seen and various notes under each of them. First, Aizen points to the lowest of the pictures showing Ryūken Ishida.

»Well, our most favorite head-surgeon finally decided to cooperate, what all of you must have taken notice of, since Ichimaru was appointed leader of the hospital's new research department last week. Which means – « Aizen explains, then crossing out Ishida's face with a thick, red marker, »we can concentrate on further actions.«

»How did ya get him to behave now?« Gin Ichimaru pipes up without raising his hand and waiting to be called, which Aizen actually did request some weeks ago since the maths-teacher thought that some rules of conversation would be seemly.

»Oh, that is a good question, Gin. Let's just say his… _parental instincts_ helped me a lot. Essentially – Ichimaru is making great progress with the test surgeries we're running, am I not right, Gin?«

»Very right, Sōsuke-chan.«

Aizen bites back an annoyed remark about Gin constantly giving him pet-names to not make him aware of how much it really bothers him, because he knows just too well that this knowledge would only cause Ichimaru to go ten times better next time.

»The only problem we have to face now… appears to be the lack of test subjects. Therefore I will assign you, Jaegerjaquez – JAEGERJAQUEZ! Are you even listening?«

»Sorry, man.«

And another time Aizen has to force himself not to take his pointer-stick and poke the cyan-haired's ridiculously blue eyes out like he considers doing rather often, but since he needs the annoying but fairly obedient man for his grand plan… »however, Jaegerjaquez, this should be self-explanatory. We need more subjects we can run our tests on. Both dead and alive, to keep the studies running smoothly.«

»Murder? That's what you request this time?«

»In the name of science, of course. Do you or your men have a problem with this?«

»Eh, 'course not. As long as there's decent pay-off, you know… «

»Fine, then it is set. Young to middle-aged men, preferably, but I am willing to give women a try as well, since gender equality is such an important matter nowadays, isn't it.«

Nobody fails to notice the sarcasm in Aizen's voice and only Szayelaporro dares to roll his eyes, which though goes unnoticed. Aizen just goes on explaining to Grimmjow how to handle the captives because he is quite sure the reckless gang-leader will screw up somewhere along the way unless he points out every single detail of it, but quickly notices that the blue-haired isn't listening anyway and instead just starts shredding the paper that lies in front of him.

»Alright, if there are no further questions, then we might as well continue with another important matter – Kaname?«

»Sir?«

»What about the _friendly offer_ you put forward to KLT? Any responses? There still are way too many reports about our masked friends over there on the TV for my taste.«

»Neither did Karakura Live Television respond to any of my attempts so far, nor did the manipulative tactic you suggested work out.«

»Too bad. Keep trying, then, will you. I'm very content with the latest articles that were published in your magazine though, so keep up the good work. The new report couldn't have reflected any better on the research bureau. Very well, then – Kurotsuchi-san, Szayelaporro-san, I will take a look at your work right after we are finished here. I heard there were first pleasing results to be noted?«

»Yes, indeed« the scientist and chemistry-teacher responds immediately, sounding very proud at that; the pink-haired just shrugs, obviously not being content all the way with what they've achieved so far. Nevertheless Aizen considers it great progress.

»Nice, very nice. Then, for the last point of today's meeting – « he goes on, ignoring Grimmjow's attempts to fling small pieces of rolled paper at Tōsen in order to further annoy the blind man that already has a strong dislike for the blue-haired.

Kaname, however, manages to dodge most of the paper-bullets that fly towards his face.

»Kuchiki« Aizen casually says, pointing at the photo above Ishida's.

»I'm sure you all know what the much beloved Kuchiki-dynasty will bring to the table. And in case you do not – « he starts to explain, gazing at Jaegerjaquez, »this is all about space. Living and business space, and money as well, indeed. Over fifty percent of all flats, houses, shops and properties in this town belong to the great Kuchiki family, as should be known.

In short: I happen to be highly interested in their possession. Not only because living areas are a great means to make _clean_ money, but mainly because, after our experiments turn out a success, we will need said space, as mentioned earlier. Rooms to expand our research, shelter for our numerous newborn underlings, – « namely _Hollows_ , as Aizen decided to call them.

» – And as a tiny bonus, of course, I would love to see the downfall of Kuchiki. He's been controlling this city for way too long.«

»Any plans of how to overthrow the man?« Tōsen wants to know, and Aizen smiles his most complacent smile.

Of course he knows. Why would he do all of this if he didn't have the world's most decent plan?

»Well, our friend over here – « he points at Jaegerjaquez, »has finally gathered the financial means needed for the next step.«

»Are we trying to _bribe_ Kuchiki?« Gin wonders, not paying proper attention since his gaze is fixed on Grimmjow, waiting for the obnoxious man to continue testing stoic Tōsen's nerves.

»That's what it's commonly referred to, yes« Aizen agrees with him, »but I like to call it _gentle persuasion_. This should be an easy one.«

»What makes you so sure 'bout that?« Jaegerjaquez asks, and it sounds almost like a challenge in Aizen's eyes.

Well – »I simply know that when it comes to a Kuchiki, there is no such thing as declining money. Also, if that still isn't enough reason for you – Ginrei has family as well. His oldest grandson is following in his footsteps… Byakuya-san, heir to the family business... and his granddaughter happens to be a student of mine, just like Ishida's son.«

»Ain't that convenient« Grimmjow gives in with a shrug and rather continues shredding paper.

Yes, it is indeed quite convenient, Aizen thinks, but this has nothing to do with coincidence. This is all his work, his meticulous planning and plotting. But of course it is. There is no such thing as coincidence in Aizen's world.

»Fine, are there any questions concerning the matter? No? Very well, then I shall end this session, and we will meet again in about one week, discussing the progress made. Do not disappoint me, gentlemen. You may leave.«

While everybody comes after his command, Aizen takes a few deep breaths, feeling very content over all. It all has been a success so far, in fact it couldn't have worked out any better.

But there is no room for mistakes after all. He shuts the board he's standing in front of, but not without one last glimpse at the third photo which hangs above the others.

 _I'm going to get you as well, just sit and wait, old man. This town will be mine, inhabited by a new generation of superhumans, my creations, with me being the very first one, their leader eventually. Just wait, Yamamoto-sama, this town is mine_.

* * *

\- **Kira** -

Wondering why there are noises to be heard, Kira makes his way into the kitchen, expecting to maybe see Hisagi-kun hustling because he is definitely late for work by now, as a look on the watch tells Kira.

However, there is no spiky black hair to be found, and much less ambiguous facial tattoos.

Instead, Kira is facing Yumichika Ayasegawa, one of his dearest friends, just standing there and obviously searching the drawers for a specific item.

»Ahm… morning« Kira gets out, sounding all drowsy still since he didn't get much sleep last night (which he considers normal by now), »can I help you with something?«

»Oh, morning, Kira. I'm trying to make some coffee, but I can't find the filters. Shūhei's gone already, so…«

»Did you sleep over?«

»Ahm, yeah.«

»Oh, I see. How come?«

»Long story, I'll tell you an other time. Just, you know, it's not exactly what it looks like. Nothing happened, and stuff.«

»Okay« Kira just shrugs and provides the violet-haired with what he needs for making coffee, »do you want breakfast or something?«

»No, I'm fine, and I need to hurry a bit to be honest. Well… there is something else I could use, though« Yumichika carefully says, staring at him with huge eyes like a child that just asked his parents for some sort of permission, »I can't get into my flat before going to university, so… I urgently need clothes.«

»Clothes? What's wrong with the ones you're wearing?«

»Ahm, I absolutely can't show up in class wearing the same outfit like yesterday! That's just pathetic, I can't do that. Everybody will immediately assume I had a one-night-stand or something, and I really don't want them to call me a slut. Especially not when I _really_ didn't have sex last night.«

Kira rolls his eyes over Yumichika's superficial reason but, being the kind-hearted guy he is, immediately agrees to borrow his friend a nice outfit for the day that meets the model's fashion-standards.

»And, Kira?«

»Hm?«

»Can I call you later some time that day? I… really need somebody to talk.«

»Oh, sure you can. My shift should end at 9 PM, just ring me. But… why, actually?« he wants to know, being a little confused about the matter because it has been a while since he and Yumichika last talked.

They used to do it a lot up until some time ago, chatting about all kinds of stuff when they were a little younger, about their friends and lovers, deep matters, everything, but the two men are simply too busy to do so at the moment.

»Because… Shūhei said something last night. And I have no idea how to react. Therefore I need your advice, since you know him better than I do.«

»What did he say?«

» _I love you_.«

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

Kira doesn't have time to agonize about Shūhei's brave love-confession, because immediately when he arrives at the hospital, a very elated-seeming Gin Ichimaru keeps him occupied.

»Today is a very special day for Izuru-chan!« the silver-haired happily exclaims, leaving Kira irritated by the statement. »I have lotsa tasks for ya!«

And faster than Kira can look, he finds a huge stack of paper in his hands. »File these, will ya? And come find me when ya done, ne? Got a super-surprise for ya if yer bein' a good boy today.«

»Sure, Ichimaru-Sensei.«

»Aww, yer too cute! Good boy, there ya go!«

Of course Kira does just what he was told to, exactly how his superior wants him to behave, trying to be that good boy Gin asked him to be. Still it seems incredible to him that one of his greatest role-models would respect him to such a degree that he even made him his personal assistant.

And then there's also Jūshirō-sama… Kira feels how his face blushes at the mere thought of him and their latest (kind of) date.

Now that thing between Shūhei and Yumi will hopefully be working out as well, and then… everything might be pretty close to perfect, and that's definitely a first in the young intern's life.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

»Wow, I'm so very impressed with yer work, Izuru-chan!« Gin Ichimaru cheers when Kira is done sorting the files half an hour earlier than he expected; smiling proudly, Kira hopes for Ichimaru to finally reveal the surprise he's spoken about earlier.

»Why don't cha come help me now prepare that brand-new operating room? There will be heaps of fun later on, I'm sure ya gonna jump outta ya socks when ya see it!«

»What is it?« Kira inquires, but doesn't get any further information out of the free-spirited weird guy he calls his superior.

All he does is obediently prepare the surgical instruments, silently wondering why there's no nurses around to do it for him.

»Oh, it'll be just the two of us, ain't that awesome?« Ichimaru merely answers when Kira asks, »we ain't gonna need any help.« The blond strongly doubts that, but, since it isn't in his nature to talk back, he just accepts it and keeps following Gin's orders.

»Sir, will you now tell me what we're doing? I feel entirely unprepared and I don't think that's a good thing in regards of – «

»Ah, don't worry, Izuru-chan. I'm prepared enough for the two of us.«

With these words Ichimaru leaves the room, but only to come back a few seconds later, moving a gurney into the research-bureau's OR.

On it lies a motionless body, and Kira wonders whether the middle-aged man is alive or dead.

»Poor lad died just this morning« Ichimaru answers the unasked question before Kira can further wonder about it; the blond steps closer to carefully examine the corpse. It really looks like the person is still alive, even though there's no pulse or breath to be perceived.

»Nice, ain't it? That there's people who simply give their bodies to science after they die.«

»Sure« Kira answers, getting a strange feeling in his stomach for some reason, »very nice of them, Sir.«

Gin puts everything in place and checks the monitors one last time, and then goes ahead picking the scalpel.

»Ahm, excuse my asking, but what exactly are we up to with this body, Ichimaru-sama?«

»Oh, simple research. The brain, ya know. There's just soo much we have no idea 'bout yet, don't ya think so? 'S always good to find out a little bit more.«

Again the answer is way too vague for Kira's taste, but he feels like asking again would only bother his superior. However… there is something in the back of Kira's mind. The file he accidentally read some days ago, about some kind of weird brain-surgery on living test-objects. But this one here certainly isn't… and the file was a joke anyway, right. Ichimaru would never…

»Sir?«

»Izuru-chan?«

»What exactly… are we doing here?«

»Oh… you'll find out soon enough, alrightey? Yer such a curious one, aren't ya. But you better listen to me, Izuru-chan – better not ask too many questions, okay?«

* * *

\- **Uryū** -

When putting the pencil down, Uryū lets out a calm sigh and takes a sip of the water-bottle that is standing next to him. A look on his wristwatch tells him that he's been sitting here, drawing, for three hours straight now. Never mind, since it happens to be his most favorite activity anyway.

Designing, pattern-making, sewing. Ichigo, that foolish idiot, can call it gay all he wants, Uryū loves what he's doing.

Maybe some more ruffles at the bottom? Then it would even out the accented shoulders… worth contemplating, though.

Of course all creations of his display his trademark-design-detail, an abstract cross, mostly in shades of blue and white since those are his favorite colors.

Or would it look better when he placed it a little lower? Maybe just an inch or two…

Uryū picks up the pencil again and redoes the entire design.

It's another hour later when his drawing-session alias me-time gets interrupted by a knock on the door. Uryū pauses the music that's playing on his iPod and tells whoever is knocking to please come in. Well.

»Good evening, Uryū.«

»What do you want from me?« the bespectacled boy immediately gets defensive when seeing his father's stern face; he can count on one hand how many times Ryūken Ishida has visited him in his room, though. So it must be something important, when he even leaves his office and the work that is to be done in it behind to talk to him.

»Nothing« Ryūken just says, sounding as cold and stoic as he always does when speaking with his son.

»Then why don't you leave again when it's nothing you want from me? I'm pretty busy.«

»Busy doing nonsense.«

»No, busy drawing clothes. Now would you please get out, I'd rather go on listening to my music instead of your voice.«

»Don't talk to me like that, young man.«

»I talk to you the way I think is appropriate.«

Of course Uryū is still mad at his father after the last major fight they had because of Uryū disregarding the grounding twice. He can't remember ever having yelled at Ryūken this bad, but should he try and do something like that ever again, Uryū is ready to repeat his actions.

»Fine« the – in Uryū's eyes – entirely callous man shrugs, stepping a little closer to his desk and disapprovingly staring at his drawings, »I actually just wanted to announce something, that is all. I'll leave you alone again immediately.«

»Alright, then go ahead.«

»I've decided to have you leave Karakura High-school.«

It takes Uryū a while until he fully understands the meaning of the blunt statement of his father's, and when he does, it leaves him totally baffled.

»Why?!«

»Because there are much better schools in Kyoto. With your grades you are able to attend some of the very best boarding schools – «

»BOARDING SCHOOL?!«

»Uryū, there is no need to get loud again – «

»Of course there is! Are you kidding me? I'm not leaving my school, Ryūken!«

Quite to Uryū's dismay his father takes another step towards him and his desk, almost as if he would reach out with his hand any time soon in order to comfort or allay his son by patting his shoulder. Or maybe to slap him. None of this happens, though.

»It's only for your own good« the white-haired keeps defending his decision, »you deserve better education than a local school can provide. And as long as this town isn't as safe as I'd like it to be for you – «

»That's what it's all about? My safety?«

»Well, that is another major factor I took into consideration.«

»But… what the hell?! I'm not in danger here, what the fuck are you talking about?«

»Language, Uryū!«

»I don't _fucking_ care, _dad_! You won't be taking me out of that school, much less out of this city, alright! Here are my friends, here's everything!« Uryū keeps protesting, feeling the uncomfortable sensation of tears urging their way up; he clenches his fingers.

»Your friends, is that so? These people are bad company anyway, you sure won't miss them too much. You will go. This is my last word, Uryū.«

And that's the final straw for the black-haired boy.

He harshly grabs his iPod, the sketch-book and his purse, then throws it all into his school-bag. Angrily making his way towards the door, Uryū roughly and fully on purpose pushes a highly displeased Ryūken when passing him and quickly leaves the room, but not without slamming the door shut as loudly as possible.

 _No way_. He jumps down the many stairs, grabs his self-made white coat and then gets out of his father's house.

Reaching the garden, Uryū hears Ryūken's voice shouting after him, something along the lines of _don't you dare do this to me_ , but this sure isn't stopping the more than furious boy. _No way, this is just too much_.

He keeps speeding up his pace until he's running as fast as he can, and like this his father surely won't be able to overtake him in case that is what he's trying to do. He runs, knowing his destination already.

Ichigo would let him stay for a night or two.

Or more, depends on how obstinate his father turns out to be, though. Sullenly, Uryū turns up the volume on his iPod in order to somehow block out all these angry thoughts. _How to disappear completely_. Yeah, please tell me how, Uryū thinks, and just keeps on running until his lungs hurt.

* * *

\- **Renji and Byakuya** -

»Oh, and look at that one over there! That's also one of my babies, a Yamaha XV 250 Virago, original, got her like three years ago. Still haven't had the heart to sell her even though there were plenty of guys interested in her. Ain't she beautiful?«

Byakuya Kuchiki follows a very elated Renji Abarai who keeps running around his motorcycle shop in utter excitement, showing the other around a bit.

Byakuya finds it to be quite… adorable how enthusiastic the redhead is when it comes down to things he apparently really loves, so the young noble stays quiet and nods and smiles every time Renji points at another so very amazing model and calls it one of his _favorites_ or _babies_.

It's on the tip of his tongue to ask the broke shop owner how he earned all the money that was necessary to purchase these motorcycles, but Byakuya tries hard not to say it out loud.

Furthermore, there are at least a hundred marketing strategies developing in his head while examining the store that would instantly increase gains, starting with _gods, sell these motorcycles despite loving them with all your heart, you fool_.

He feels like he should really give Renji a talk about strategizing and economizing since Byakuya happens to know a whole lot about this matter, as opposed to the redhead who appears to not have a remote clue of how to run a successful business.

Then there might even be the chance of him paying his rent on time next month.

»Uh, and this one! Got him a nice paint-job, thought toxic-green would look absolutely awesome on him. Doesn't it?« Renji goes on jumping around like a monkey on steroids while explaining, Byakuya again politely follows and agrees with him.

»Yes. You obviously have an eye for color.«

»Do I?« Renji takes notice of the compliment, smiling complacently, »thanks, bro.«

A little bewildered about this assertion, Byakuya now starts wondering what the term _bro_ would suggest in regards of their momentary relationship.

Are they friends by now?

 _Brothers_ , as would be literal?

Or something entirely else?

 _Friends_ does sound good to the black-haired, and also would it be adequate, since he so nicely disregarded his grandfather's wish to kick Abarai out of the house after all, and isn't that what is commonly referred to as a friendly turn?

Additionally, the two men are spending a lot of time together of late, sitting around in the park or Abarai's flat and talk, and the redhead even suggested taking Byakuya on a road-trip some time in the future.

That is what friends do, isn't it?

Byakuya decides to stop agonizing about the matter, thinking about his plan to change things up in his mind a bit, and just figures that, if Renji wasn't to like him, he certainly wouldn't show him his beloved _babies_. Right?

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

Renji sits on his rainbow-colored, worn-out sofa that acts as a substitute for an office chair, and mixes tobacco with ground weed in a small box he folded out of paper.

Every once in a while he gazes over to Byakuya, who is sitting right next to him and does nothing besides staring at Renji's shelves that are stuffed full of useless, fancy things, or, at times, attentively watches him in his doing as if he had never seen someone hit the bong before. Which, granted, is most likely the case.

Renji lets out a slight chuckle about this amusing thought but immediately falls quiet again when he hears swift footsteps from outside, telling him that somebody must have entered the shop. Instantly he puts the long glass-vessel aside and gets up to see who it is.

»Yo.«

»Che, long time no see, Madarame!« Renji greets Ikkaku with a friendly bro-hug, noticing some bruises covering his face at that. Overdid it at Kendō or in the fitness studio once again, he surmises.

»Damn straight. Got a minute? There's news.«

»Sure, come in« Renji smiles at his friend and walks ahead back into his office, where Byakuya is still sitting in silence.

Polite as he is, the black-haired immediately stands up and wants to shake hands with Ikkaku, who just roughly checks in and then lets himself slump down on the sofa just like Renji does.

»That's Byakuya Kuchiki, ya know.«

»Ikkaku Madarame.«

»Pleased to meet you, then, Madarame-san« Byakuya says, ever so high-toned, and Renji assumes that, as soon as the noble is gone, Ikkaku will definitely tease him for spending time with the person he used to constantly rave and rant about up until some weeks ago. Until they, strangely, started to hang out together for some reason.

However… »you said there's news?«

»Yeah, listen, you won't believe it. Wanna guess where I got these?« Ikkaku excitedly starts explaining, pointing at the huge bruises below his left eye.

»Tell me« Renji demands instead of guessing, and Ikkaku does so, ignoring Kuchiki's presence entirely at that.

»Fuckin' cage-fighting! Kenpachi took me. He's, like, doin' it every other week in secret!«

»But… ain't that illegal?«

»Yeah, totally, but that's the point! Kenpachi's, like, literally a _god_ in the underground, you know. Back then in Tokyo he was, that is. I had no idea he's still doin' it!«

»Damn, that really are intriguing news« Renji chuckles, being highly interested in what Ikkaku has to say, »and he just took you?«

»Well, I had to beg for it, kinda, but yeah, and he even let me fight, look! It was freakin' amazing! You definitely needa come as well next time.«

»You think he'll let me accompany you?«

»Dunno, begging works, tho.«

»Dank shit.«

»Totally.« Renji already starts imagining himself in the ring, fighting all epically with a sword and not much clothes on to show off his body and tattoos, thrashing his opponents and getting cheered at by some pretty chicks with huge boobs… »damn, why didn't he tell us earlier?«

»That's been my question exactly! But well, ya know, with my past and Yumi's…«

»Hm, right. Well, but still. Damn, I wanna go! Now!«

»Guess we gotta wait.«

During the entire conversation about illegal underground fighting, Byakuya hasn't said a single word, and now that Renji returns to reality, he remembers his presence.

»Er… you ain't gonna tell anybody, right?« he asks Byakuya, »like, cuz it's forbidden and stuff. Better when nobody knows.«

»I shall not lose a single word about the matter« Byakuya immediately confirms and even displays a little smile, »because I assume that a friend wouldn't do that, am I right?«

Renji, again, has to roll his eyes over the noble's manner of expressing himself, but then simply answers »yeah, exactly.«

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER TEN**.

* * *

Well, guess there are no doubts about Aizen's malicious intentions anymore. And of course he wants to take over Karakura, because it's basically the most important city ever (at least according to _Bleach_ , which I thought I'd just adobt and continue with it). No, there surely is reason for his undertakings.

Also, I'm already half-trough with uploading this story, there's only ten more chapters to come. And now that I'm definitely over introducing people and everything, things are going to get rather serious. So I hope you'll stick with me and have enjoyed my story so far!

 **Next Week** : [It's a chapter about the past] - _Ikkaku and Yumichika_ didn't exactly grow up in a positive environment - _Grimmjow and Szayelaporro_ used to be the kids that your parents always warned you of - _Jūshirō and Shunsui_ have always had the most dysfunctional relationship.


	11. Eleven: The Past will catch you up

**Word-Count** : 7081

 **Inspiration / Notes** : For the title I've used a quote from _Placebo_ 's song _I know_ because it fits the chapter well. Then I had some more inspiration for each subchapter, which was _Love_ _and Meth_ by _KoRn_ for Ikkaku and Yumi, _Knife called Lust_ by _Hollywood Undead_ for Grimmjow and Szayel, and _The distant Blue_ by _Architects_ for Jūshirō and Shunsui (see quotes). Just to set the mood and everything, you know how this works.

 **Sub-Chapters** : _Ikkaku and Yumichika_ \- _Grimmjow and Szayelaporro_ \- _Jūshirō_

* * *

\- **ELEVEN: THE PAST WILL CATCH YOU UP AS YOU RUN FASTER** -

\- **Ikkaku and Yumichika** -

 _"Give me a Reason 'cause I've got nothing to gain, so what are we doing now?_

 _Feeling complacent, I cannot be contained, I'm so lost and lonely now._

 _Where do I run? Where do I hide? Give me a Reason to get out alive…"_

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

Ikkaku feels pretty close to horrible when he finally steps into his flat; he throws his jacket on the floor and his backpack as well, postponing tidying up to later as he feels way too exhausted to do it right now.

He and Renji did some sparring at the gym in order to be prepared for their next trip to Kyoto together with Kenpachi. Can't disappoint the Captain after all, can they.

Ikkaku holds his head under a stream of cold water to cool down a little, then steps into the shower entirely and washes all the sweat away, and some droplets of blood, too.

 _No real fight without blood_.

Feeling a little better and refreshed after showering, Ikkaku scuffles into the kitchen to get himself something edible before switching on the TV and watching Robot Chicken and South Park the entire night long.

Strangely, he finds Yumichika sitting there at the table, books and papers scattered in front of him. The pretty man looks equally exhausted as Ikkaku has felt just minutes ago, and therefore the caring friend has to inquire.

»What ya doin' there?«

»Stuff. Homework« Yumichika brusquely answers, sounding even more stressed than he looks, »and now stop annoying me, please.«

»Ahm, okay« Ikkaku just shrugs, knowing by experience that coming after the prettyboy's demands is highly advisable whenever he gets defensive like this, »just getting myself some food real quick.«

Luckily the refrigerator is full, what leads Ikkaku to the conclusion that Yumichika must have done some grocery shopping today; happily he helps himself with ice-cold chocolate, beer, fancy vanilla-pudding, coke and… yeah, why not, some more chocolate.

»Are you fucking kidding me?!« Yumi though starts yelling at him as soon as he spots Ikkaku's pickings, »I just bought that stuff this morning, and not for you to eat it all in one day, fucker!«

»But I'm hungry!«

»Then go get your own stuff, fucking freeloader.«

Ikkaku can clearly see the change of expression on Yumichika's face right after dropping this sentence.

The violet-haired huffs. »Sorry, Ikkaku. I'm just so freaking stressed out, I didn't mean to yell at you. Sure you can help yourself, I actually bought that disgusting sugar-stuff exclusively for you anyway.«

Of course Ikkaku knows where this change of moods just came from, remembering their situation in the past when he had been the one earning the money and filling the refrigerator while Yumichika was still attending high-school.

»Thank you« he chooses to say, trying to be very careful with his moody best friend.

»Ikkaku?«

»Yeah?«

»Where have you been?«

»Uh…«

»I haven't seen you in ages it seems, and for the last three days you never answered your phone when I tried to ring you. And what's with these bruises? Did you get into a fight?«

Immediately the remorse flames up, making Ikkaku's guts tingle uncomfortably.

»Er, no, I was just, like, er, training with Renji, you know. Got a li'l harsh, that's true though. And, yeah, I… we were on a road-trip, you know how much he loves these… poor signal all the way, I'm sorry.«

How bad it actually feels, lying to Yumichika, Ikkaku almost forgot. Didn't they promise each other as six-year-olds to never lie to each other?

»I see« Yumi just shrugs, absolutely not buying Ikkaku's prevarications, what only adds to his feelings of utter guilt.

»Ahm… why don't you come take a break from your stupid studies?« he quickly changes topic in hopes of sidetracking Yumichika, but the prettyboy only gets more defensive.

»It's not stupid, _you_ are stupid! Leave me alone now, I need to get this done! I need to work all night to get this fucking done and now I also have to worry about the shit you're doing behind my back, you idiot – « he gets loud, and eventually the tears start running out of his eyes.

A sight that deeply hurts Ikkaku, as it always does whenever it happens.

 _If you ever dare make him cry…_

He approaches his best friend and harshly slams the linguistics-book shut. »I guess you've studied enough for today« he then declares with a very serious overtone, taking Yumi's pen out of his hands, and pulls him up in order to properly embrace and comfort him, »don't you think so as well? Take a break with me, yeah?«

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

Ikkaku gently brushes through Yumichika's chin-length, soft hair like used to do back then when they were kids. It always had a soothing effect on the younger man, he remembers.

The violet-haired is asleep on his lap by now, traces of tears still visible on his face, and it is such a painful déjà-vu to the bald man.

How it all reminds him… the fact that he's eaten all the sweets alone and Yumichika just watched with a mixture of longing and disgust, the tears and the sadness, the stress, this goddamn shitty love-stuff… Ikkaku didn't really understand what Yumichika said was wrong with Hisagi but didn't dare inquire either.

Che, people that make Yumi sad.

Maybe he should give Shūhei the talk as well? The same he gave every person that dared to get too close to Yumichika so far… _if you ever make him cry, I'm gonna rip your heart out_.

The one guy that mattered the most to Yumi back then did never listen to Ikkaku's more than death-serious threats, though… _if you ever hurt him in any way… if you dare do something he doesn't want… don't you make him cry…_

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

He was six when he and his mother moved in with Yumichika and his father. The relationship did only last for two short years and was shaped by disputes and fights, noise, and by hate more than by love.

Eight, when his mother left Yumi's father again and ran away from everything, also from her duty as a mother. But Ikkaku wasn't lonely, staying with Yumichika, his brother by default, and the man Yumi called _daddy_ , who did nothing all day long besides drinking, who stayed out for days every other week, and who was so very angry because of how his life hadn't worked out the way he wanted it to.

Young Ikkaku and Yumichika always were to be found on the streets, playing in the dust, being mischievous and cheeky and the best of friends. Yumichika loved to dance and to wear flowers in his hair while Ikkaku carried around his wooden sword that he treated like his most precious treasure and poked all the kids that crossed their path with it, always hoping for a brawl.

Past 8 PM the two kids always retreated to their small, shared room of which the ceiling was leaking, and hid under their blankets because it was cold. Then, Ikkaku would listen to Yumichika who was amazingly good at telling fantasy stories, mostly about some kind of badass knight or pirate (on the bald boy's demand), and a beautiful princess or fairy (because Yumi loved those) that always saved each other's lives.

Whenever Yumichika's father was angry with them, what happened a lot, Ikkaku placed himself in front of Yumi in order to be able to defend him if necessary, but it was mostly the bald boy that happened to get beaten up by the man that was drunk most of the time. As long as it wasn't Yumichika in jeopardy, Ikkaku didn't care.

When he was sixteen, the man left them alone anyway, without a single word of good-bye and only left a tiny note on the kitchen table that read _I'm sorry_ , and that had been it. Yumichika didn't shed a single tear, even though he used to cry about every unpleasant little thing that occurred, just like he still does.

That was when hard life _really_ started for the both of them.

Ikkaku, being old enough to drop out of school, got himself several jobs in order to pay for water, food and electricity, while he urged Yumichika to keep on studying because he thought it would be the biggest waste of talent and brains on earth if he didn't, and Yumichika did like he was told, just like always.

Many days passed at which Ikkaku just wanted to throw in the towel, being utterly exhausted and tired, not understanding the sense of it all, but coming home from work to find a smiling Yumichika preparing some food for the two of them always reminded him of why he was doing it.

When Ikkaku wasn't working, though, he was following Kenpachi around, the only real fighter he knew, the man with the iron body he used to watch compete in the cage, awestruck and fascinated. Ikkaku chose the violent man as his role-model at some point, training harder and harder in order to one day become a strong fighter just like Kenpachi was one.

Everybody needs a father-figure after all.

Weekends were worse than work-days in a way, even though teenage Ikkaku didn't notice it back then yet, happily popping one pill after another, smoking, drinking, partying, line after line.

Two or three days of no sleep, no hunger, no worries… he always watched Yumichika do his homework on Friday afternoon, then the two boys got ready for the club, with Ikkaku helping the pretty boy pick out the nicest outfit and the most beautiful make-up.

A line before leaving the house, the next one in the club's restroom, then every half an hour.

But how could he have possibly resisted that wonderful stuff that made him forget all his worries, even though it lasted only a few hours at best? He watched Yumichika dance and look meticulous the whole night, immediately stepping in when somebody dared to approach him or get too close for comfort in Ikkaku's eyes, making them leave his pretty best friend alone again as fast as possible, always hoping that his fists were needed to make them go away.

With one guy he failed to do so, though.

That phony bastard with the stupid dyed blue hair Ikkaku hated ever since he first saw him, but sixteen-year old Yumichika happened to fall for for a reason Ikkaku still doesn't understand.

Fists were of no use, much less were death-threats and insults, so there he was, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, involuntary part of Ikkaku's life and definite reason for sleepless nights, especially when Yumichika started sleeping over at his place.

The constant bickering with him made Yumi sad; he and Ikkaku were fighting a lot at that time as well, about everything but mainly Grimmjow, since the bald man was convinced that this fucked-up guy just couldn't be good for the delicate, lovely boy that had been Yumichika.

He just kept on loving him, kept on defending him, vindicating every step he took no matter what; even when coming home crying and bruised at times, Yumichika assured Ikkaku that nothing happened.

When Yumichika at some point simply stopped eating out of sorrow and stress and became skinnier and skinnier with every week that passed, still loving Grimmjow oh so much but crying himself to sleep every night, Ikkaku decided that something had to change.

Yumichika was eighteen when Ikkaku, only one year older, grabbed him, tossed some clothes and items into a suitcase and simply took the next train in order to get the two of them out of this, away from everything that was ruining their young lives.

No bad neighborhood anymore, no drugs, no violence, no danger, no Grimmjow.

Far away, to a small town of which Ikkaku only knew the name because he remembered that it had been Kenpachi's destination as well when he had chosen to leave Tokyo one year earlier than Ikkaku had, for his foster-daughter's sake.

The train only took them so far, though.

Without any money, without anything but a single travel bag and the dirty clothes they were wearing, they arrived in Karakura, feeling exhausted, wasted, tired.

Lucky enough that a friendly, kind-hearted professor with the bad habit of caring way too much for all kinds of people happened to drive by in his expensive car and generously offered them a place to stay until Ikkaku managed to find a flat for the two of them.

With a little help from Ukitake and Kenpachi (and a lot of luck) the teenage boys somehow managed to get their lives back in line in the end, and at times Ikkaku still can't believe they made it.

It had been the worst struggle of his life maybe, getting Yumichika to eat again, to make peace with himself and regain the confidence that the relationship with Grimmjow had taken away from him, but on his nineteenth birthday, when Ikkaku took him to the zoo for the very first time in his life, Yumichika did finally smile again.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

And now Ikkaku wishes to see him smile the same way like back then, truly relieved and happy, but still there are tears staining his pristine face, tears he doesn't know how to fight away.

University, work… Shūhei?

Ikkaku sounds a deep moan, being tired of it all and strongly hoping to not have to go through something like this ever again.

Well… sleep, that is most likely the best thing to do right now. Tomorrow he will have to somehow find a way to tell Yumichika what he _really_ was doing the past three days, because, well, they did vow each other to never lie when they were six years old, and they even reinforced the promise with blood.

He can't just simply break it, can he? There's nothing stronger than blood after all, at least in his eyes.

* * *

\- **Grimmjow and Szayelaporro** -

 _I look alive, I'm dead inside, my Heart has Holes and black Blood flows._

 _We'll do some Drugs, we'll fall in Love and get fucked up while the World just shrugs._

 _With no Thought logically we're wandering the Streets so aimlessly._

 _This Love, this Hate, is burning me away…_

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

Grimmjow thinks that he does understand now why Szayelaporro painted the ceiling of his room like this; the black and white patterns really do make sense after a while of apathetically staring at them.

They even have a hypnotizing effect, somehow, and also they are the only thing in this entire multistory flat that is not disgustingly orderly and tidy.

»Drew these yourself?« Grimmjow decides to break the involuntary silence that fills the room because Szayel would snap at him every time he raised his voice as the scientist apparently is busy with something he called 'of utmost importance'.

Grimmjow, however, is not exactly one to keep quiet. Ever.

»Did you hear me?«

»Yes I did, Jaegerjaquez.«

»So?«

»I'd love you to shut up, you know, because I need to concentrate.«

The blue-haired lets out a moan for getting silenced again and rolls around in the very comfortable bed with the silky, ivory blanket he would not in a million years choose for himself to sleep under since it's way too fancy, and basically overly gay.

Once again he moans to express his boredom, and this time it, strangely, seems to work out.

»Yes, I did paint it myself. Psychedelic patterns, highly calming in my opinion.«

»Calming? I think they're rather… unsettling. But with some sorta structure.«

»Had no idea you were an art critic, Grimmy. I was on acid when I drew them, so who knows what was going on with my head at that time. _Unsettling_ might be accurate when I think about it, actually… damn, Jaegerjaquez, would you PLEASE stop distracting me?!«

»Che« Grimmjow just makes and keeps lolling around, almost hitting the art deco desk-lamp with his foot. Luckily he misses it by half an inch; he can definitely go without a head injury brought to him by said object and Szayel's surprisingly strong arms.

Why's he here to begin with, though?

Well, ever since he discovered that the pink-haired scientist was working for Aizen as well, they were re-connecting quite nicely again, at least for Grimmjow's standards. Szayel, however, keeps complaining about how annoyed he is by the constant presence of either Jaegerjaquez or his freeloading twin-brother Yylfordt.

But there he is, spending his weekend with the blue-haired instead of doing something that would annoy him less.

Well, at least he can make use of the situation by having Grimmjow be the first test-subject for his newest pill-recipe. Grimmjow doesn't mind in the slightest – if there's free pills somewhere, he's the last one to say _no_.

Furthermore, Nnoitra is a goddamn fucking pain in the ass at the moment, having his fun with his brand-new manservant and doing all kinds of shit Grimmjow considers not worthy being witnessed, and the same applies for most of the members of their gang.

Ulquiorra, who he cautiously calls his second-best friend, has never been all too much fun to be with, so who's left then, when everybody's just a bunch of bastards not providing him with any proper diversion? With the scientist he can at least satisfy this strange need to talk that always occurs when being high on various drugs (and for free after all).

And because Grimmjow doesn't feel like getting kicked out all too soon again, he decides to come after Szayel's demand to be quiet, at least for a bit, and lets his train of thoughts take all the turns it wants to, having fun with what his mind comes up with, commendably in silence.

At least until he somehow happens to arrive at a point where he just has to open his mouth again – _they all left, back then, one after another…_

»Why'd you leave Tokyo, actually, Szayelaporro?«

This is actually the first question (out of many) he asked today he really is curious of the answer. Everything else was just his attempt to make easy conversation, but the strangely taciturn scientist showed no interest in small-talking today, even though usually one can barely make him close his mouth.

Well, maybe he'll be in when it's down to more serious matters, then? Szayelaporro just dramatically turns around on his office-chair, interrupting whatever important stuff he is doing on his desk, and stares at Grimmjow with quite some disdain in his gaze.

But Jaegerjaquez doesn't get the hint and just keeps on talking; »thought you'd make good money there, and stuff.«

»I better modify the recipe once again so that it takes away that goddamn talkativeness, that's incredibly hard to take, really.«

»C'mon, why are you always stonewalling me when I ask you something?«

»Well, since you obviously are too simple-minded to remember the reasons stated earlier, I am gladly repeating it for you, Jaegerjaquez – I am busy working here, and just let you stay because I pity you for having nowhere else to go and nothing else to do that would not get you in prison again.«

»Hey, I just asked you a simple, tiny, little question, mate, no need to get mad, okay? Why did you leave? And why'd you pick this town out of all? Thought small-town-life would be the last thing you'd ever choose.«

»Good heavens, you're the most annoying person I've ever met, and I call Yylfordt my brother, you know. But fine, if you want to know so badly… I left Tokyo because it was getting too dicey down there, even for my standards. I desperately needed a change, so I went traveling… and ended up here, yeah. The reason I stayed is actually pretty simple – I was offered a job at a pharmaceutical research program and it suited me just fine, alright. Better money, better opportunities and means… Karakura is quite famous for its medical and scientific institutions, did you know that? Some of the best doctors of the country live and work here, and I also got the chance to work with Kisuke Urahara…«

»That freaky shop-owner?«

»Yes, I heard about his classy sideline. He's a genius.«

»Che, whatever. So Tokyo was getting fucked up… sure, because I was no longer there to keep them fuckers at bay. However, back then you didn't mind a fucked-up environment, smart boy, did you?«

»Didn't I already tell you how much I detest talking about past matters? I usually don't dwell on them because in my modest opinion they're poison for the mind. So now would you _please_ stop annoying me, otherwise I might just chuck you out of my flat.«

»But why not?« the blue-haired goes on, ignoring Szayel's threats, »I'm thinking 'bout past shit almost every minute, it's basically everything – «

»Yeah, because you are but a sentimental little kiddo, just the way you used to be back then. I'm sure you cried when you finally got out of jail and found all of your friends suddenly gone« Szayel teases Grimmjow who sits up in the bed, angered by these statements which, as odd as it is, are quite spot-on.

Crying not exactly, but breaking every piece of furniture in his old flat out of pure rage for being forsaken just like that…

»Shut up. As if you knew anything about me.«

And, in fact, these fucking morons he called his friends (and still does) that ran away so cowardly all came back to him in the end, didn't they? Aren't they all sitting in that goddamn dirty basement, waiting for him to give them orders?

»Oh, believe me, I do know you. I figured you out faster than anybody so far.«

»Is that so? Fine, then go ahead, tell me who I am, fucker.«

Of course Grimmjow hasn't forgiven anybody for leaving him and blaming all the shit on him so that he got an extra year. He's not one to forget and forgive. _They ran away, even the one I loved ran away from me…_

Szayelaporro cracks his usual smile, fake and a little bit psychopathic, then gets up from his chair in order to take a seat right next to the blue-haired on the bed to come after Grimmjow's sarcastic demand.

»Back then, well well… little sixteen-year-old Grimmy…« Szayel then starts, his voice deceitfully dreamy, »back then I thought it might be interesting to spend time with you, because you acted so refreshingly stupid all the time, and I was anything but used to idiocy, as you sure know.«

The blue-haired immediately wants to object but gets silenced by the other one's hand; ignoring a rude hiss of discontent pressed out between sharp teeth, Szayel simply speaks on.

»You dyed your hair, behaved obnoxiously and screamed for attention all the time, acting like such a cute little rebel over all. I suppose daddy never loved you?«

»Shut the fuck up, asshole« Grimmjow spits at his counterpart who merely chuckles. »You wanted me to talk with you about past matters, didn't you?«

»Fucker.«

»But it was fun indeed, how you thought of yourself as the world's greatest and disregarded every prohibition and law. School suspended you, nobody wanted you, but your followers deified you and cheered you on to keep going, didn't they. Nice people you surrounded yourself with, really. And when you got older, it all only became funnier and funnier. I knew you'd be way too stupid for drug-business, remember what I told you back then? And then they got you, just like I thought they would…« Szayel trails off, enjoying the look of growing ire on Grimmjow's face.

The blue-haired lets out an angry snort at the mention of his downfall.

»So what? I was angry back then and so fucking bored. My life was rough, and I didn't give a shit about others, just like nobody gave a shit about me.«

»Oh, your life was so very, very rough, wasn't it? The roughest of all, am I right? But what's with you now? You're still the same, aren't you?«

»No. Now I'm doin' all of this shit kinda by default, and because there's nothing else, is there. You said it yourself, no one wants me. Who would give an ex-convict a decent job? What's the sense of honest work to begin with when there's so much more money and fun in what I'm doing now? Aizen pays me a shitload of the greenish drug, so why should I complain?«

»Excuses, excuses. However, I'm not criticizing your life-style here, you know, since I happen to be in it as well. I'm just telling you what I see, since you asked for it.«

»Che.«

»Well, I suppose you changed a _tiny bit_ then, when you met the pretty boy, at least for a short amount of time. At first I expected him to turn you into a softie, but that didn't quite happen, did it. Would have been too much of a challenge anyway, I suppose. Had to tell that kid to run away from you as fast as possible because once again you were behaving like the most stupid person there was. He did in the end, didn't he? Ran away.«

Of course Szayel knows exactly that this is the surest way to upset Grimmjow, talking about his ex-boyfriend. His Achilles' heel, so to speak. And the blue-haired's raw anger flames up again.

»You didn't treat him as his lovely nature would have suggested he deserved to be treated, did you? That poor little thing really _loved_ you for some reason, at least back then he did. By now he realized that you were only messing him up and badly spoiled him, that he deserves better and that you never loved him the way he thought you did. Lucky him, that you were sentenced to three years of imprisonment and finally had to leave him alone. I really like that boy after all, just as I like all the pretty things in life, you know.«

Grimmjow remains silent even though the anger is burning a hole through his gut and the urge to shut the scientist up by not-so-gentle means is pretty hard to control, but knowing Szayel, Grimmjow better leaves it be and just suppresses the wish to hurt him for what he's saying.

 _Bastard_. _They're all fuckin' bastards, and especially you, Yumi-chan…_

After a while, though, Grimmjow regains the ability to speak again. »Looks like you didn't lie, you read me like an open book there, fucker« he utters then, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

»Told you so.«

»And I told you that you know shit about my life. In fact, you made some grave mistakes while analyzing me so nicely. First – I never fucking cared about all these wimpy assholes. They were nothing but my back-up when shit was going down, just crash-test-dummies, and I was glad when they were gone.

Second – I wasn't being stupid, it just so happened that one of these fuckers opened his mouth and sang in front of the police. It never was my fault to being with I had to go to jail!

And third – I fucking loved that little treacherous bitch Yumichika. I treated him well and gave him everything, I laid the world to his feet. I loved him. Just him, I never cared for any-fucking-body on this planet but him.«

»Ah, did you? The love-aspect is definitely new to me, but I assumed you would be a little mad at him. Do I have to repeat an earlier statement I made, kitty-boy? _Stay the fuck away from him_ , remember? No matter how pissed you are about it, just… don't, okay? He did what every smart human being would have done, you can't blame him for it.«

»You know what? Fuck you. I'm gonna go now« Grimmjow just shrugs instead of screaming at the pink-haired to vent the unbearable anger in his gut, and as calmly as possible gets up to leave.

Maybe Szayelaporro was right when indicating that not dwelling too much on past matters is better than letting them ruin your mood all the time, and talking about them might just worsens things. That's how Grimmjow feels right now after all, way worse than before.

Also he hates it when somebody else but him is right, he really does. _I wish I could forget_. _Or at least forgive. Or, third possibility, which is actually the one I'd prefer, turn back time and make some changes._

»Whatever« the scientist says, »then see you next week. And don't forget to drop me a few sentences of how the coming-down was, I'm currently trying to minimize all negative side-effects of these pills. Part of my great gift to humanity, you know. You should definitely thank me for it, because with that mental state you're in right now, the next few hours would normally be a real horror-show for you and everybody that has to bear your presence. Well, on the other side… shouldn't be much different from how it usually is, ne?«

»I fuckin' hate ya fruity ass, Szayelaporro.«

»How nice, that means it's mutual. Bye-bye, Jaeger-chan.«

* * *

\- **Jūshirō** -

 _The distant Blue, that's me and you...  
_

 _We were Disaster built from Flesh and Bone._

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

Jūshirō has always seen himself as some kind of master in handling uncomfortable or unpleasant situations. As an individual that is able to see the positive in all the bad that occurs, this is just a logical consequence.

Today, however, he has no idea what to do with himself and how to make this odd tristesse that struck him for some reason go away.

He tried to do some writing-work earlier today but every single attempt of how to start a chapter turned out to be an incredible failure, and when he finally decided to shut his laptop again, his mood turned out to be just ten times worse than it had already been.

And since then it didn't noticeably improve, to the contrary, actually. Creative crisis, writer's block… these are real words of horror for every artist there is, and Jūshirō strongly hopes it's not that what kills his usually so bright mood.

 _I have an idea and it's stellar, just do I fail to execute it… isn't that the most horrible feeling?_

Then he tried with reading a book he bought some weeks ago and didn't have time to start up until now, but that wasn't exactly a success either since he liked the author's style and message a lot, which only frustrated him even more so because he then started doubting his own skills.

 _There are people so much better than I am… there will always be ones that exceed my abilities…_

So Jūshirō closed the goddamn well-written book again and ever since then has been sitting at the table, keeping entirely quiet (since there also isn't any music he feels like listening to to maybe provide him with at least a tiny bit of inspiration), and dully stares at the display of his smartphone even though he normally isn't one to busy himself a lot with that thing.

The little animation that keeps playing in the small window of the weather-app is quite pretty to look at, though, he thinks.

How often did he try to call Kaien today?

At least twenty times, Jūshirō guesses. Twenty-one actually, as the list on his cellphone so nicely tells him. All he wants to do is ask him how things stand with his siblings by now and if he's recovering well from his cold, but strangely nobody picked up on the further end so far.

Jūshirō puts away his phone that annoys him by now and gets up.

For some reason he feels as if he was behaving desperate and lonely. Calling your best friend twenty times does sound kind of desperate to him, doesn't it. But that's not the point, actually, is it? Jūshirō has plenty of friends, many people he could call and meet with.

He hasn't seen Retsu in an eternity for example, or Kenpachi, Kisuke, Isshin… all he wants is to hear Kaien's voice, though, because by now he's got the worrisome and strange feeling that something might be off with his co-worker.

Why would he ignore every single one of his calls? Usually Kaien is not one to forget his phone at home when he's out, and he always rings back immediately when he misses a call, so it isn't all too far-fetched to be a little suspicious.

Picking up his phone once again, Jūshirō presses re-dial another time (for the last time, he makes a deal with himself), but again there's the contrived-sounding voice-mail answering.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

Shunsui's atelier is one of Jūshirō's most favorite places within the Ugendō, right after his beloved library.

His lover treats the atelier like some kind of sacred place that must not be entered by anybody besides himself, but occasionally he allows Jūshirō in as well to keep his company or pose as a model (as weird as Jūshirō finds that to be every time his partner manages to persuade him).

And sometimes, like today, when the white-haired feels low-spirited and uninspired and there's no Shunsui home to cheer him up with some refreshing, lighthearted silliness, he simply sneaks in all by himself, just for the mood of the place.

There's always utter chaos in the small room with the huge window-front directed towards the big garden in the back of the house, but in here it doesn't bother the orderly professor in the slightest.

Brushes, oil colors, magazines and records of classical music are scattered all over floor and couch, just like bright kimonos with paint-stains on them and a broad collection of canvases in various sizes, some new ones and some that have already been painted on.

On the scaffold there's an unfinished painting to be found, showing Shunsui's favorite motive, a very beautiful young woman with close to no clothes covering her meticulous, overly-feminine body.

Jūshirō stares at her face rather than her body for several minutes just to find himself entirely unimpressed by the seductive gaze and pose once again, even though the art in this piece is undeniably impressive. _I wonder if drawing these pictures turns him on._

Not feeling like staring at the girl's exposed chest any longer, Jūshirō takes a few steps back and walks over to his most favorite spot of the room.

He places himself right in front of a huge picture on the wall, a charcoal drawing that shows himself together with Shunsui from when they were young. About nineteen probably, as Shunsui often states that this was his most favorite year of their youth.

 _Nineteen… maybe he's right, it was a pretty good year after all. I didn't lose my mind like I did before on a constant basis, I shed fewer tears than in the years before, I retrieved my peace, and our relationship worked well for our standards at that time…_

Jūshirō actually likes to think back, but only so far _._

The times before he and Shunsui finally got together he rather leaves out. But it was worth it in the end, the professor thinks, all these years full of tears and painful memories he'd like to just erase from his mind, to end up in the arms of the person he has always loved most out of everybody out there.

 _Or wasn't it?_

First grade of elementary school – Jūshirō couldn't overlook the loud and always brightly smiling boy that sat in the back of the class and showed off his fancy crayons or pretty clothes his rich parents purchased for him in front of the girls. From day one, young Shunsui and Jūshirō never spent a single day apart, having decided to be best friends forever.

Third grade – Shunsui kissed Jūshirō because he thought it scandalous that the boy hadn't yet received his first kiss even though he was 'already' eight years old.

Fifth grade – Shunsui asked Jūshirō what type of girl he liked, and Jūshirō described his best friend's characteristics without noticing it himself.

First year of middle school – Shunsui found some playboy-magazines in his father's office and Jūshirō found himself grossed out by the way these girls showed off their bodies, not to forget that he didn't understand the fuss about boobs to begin with.

Second year – Jūshirō moved in at Yamamoto's college, where Shunsui lived as well because he didn't feel like living with his constantly fighting parents anymore, and the old man started taking care of the two boys.

Third year – Jūshirō was by himself a lot because he hated hearing Shunsui talk about all the girls he was interested in, he struggled with his disease and tried to hide the bruises he had obtained in fights with some classmates that had it in for him because they thought he was gay.

Jūshirō almost drowned in all the guilt he felt because he was hopelessly in love with his best friend, a circumstance that was more than wrong in his eyes, and because he caused Shunsui to worry about him and couldn't even voice the reasons for his constant sadness in front of the one he trusted the most.

High school – Shunsui encouraged Jūshirō to date that one guy that was so very sweet and absolutely interested in him, and Jūshirō ended up losing his virginity to the wrong person.

His friend Retsu, who knew about everything that Jūshirō wasn't able to tell Shunsui, tried to help him but only made things worse by letting Shunsui in on that one big secret.

Shunsui told Jūshirō that he knew it all along but otherwise kept silent about the matter entirely until he, at some point, happened to notice how much he was into _his lovely Shiro-chan_ as well.

At age eighteen, Jūshirō was tired of the games his best friend decided to play and ran away, only for Shunsui to follow him and finally confess his love to him.

So the two teenagers managed to get together, after years of complications, and Jūshirō was the happiest person on earth.

Until he saw how his lover still kissed all these girls, that was.

Accepting his fate, Jūshirō tried hard to look past his boyfriend's affairs and instead concentrated on what really mattered, namely Shunsui finally loving him, and after a while it kind of worked out without him having to shed so many tears once again, feeling weak and needy and pathetic.

At one point, though, Shunsui crossed the sensitive line a little too far by trying to get with their shared best friend Unohana, and Jūshirō decided that a time-out was needed.

The teenager traveled to Tokyo all by himself and there happened to bump into the rebellious bad boy that was Kenpachi Zaraki, whom he immediately befriended.

After taking his time to reconsider his relationships, Jūshirō returned to Karakura and accepted Shunsui's charming apology, just like he always had, just like he still does every time, patiently, generously, lovingly.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

Since the day I returned from Tokyo it has been fine, Jūshirō thinks, turning away from the drawing at the wall and gazing out of the window as if it was not the trees he was seeing there but his younger self from so many years ago.

 _I used to be way too sad all the time back then. And every day spent in sadness is a lost day_.

However, there's still these twenty years of happiness that were bestowed upon him by fate, karma or some other higher power. These years in which everything developed magnificently, in which he became a professor, bought himself a gorgeous house and moved in with Shunsui, wrote his first novel which happened to be a huge success, made great friends… got loved by the person he has always wanted to be with…

 _Everything as it's supposed to be, finally…_

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

Somewhere along these thoughts Jūshirō fell asleep on the sofa in the atelier. It's the ringing of his phone that wakes the white-haired up from misty dreams and long-buried memories.

10:53 PM says the digital clock on the display. And it also gives away the caller's name.

»Kaien? Finally! I've tried to ring you, is everything – « Jūshirō, still half-asleep, mumbles, but quickly gets interrupted by a voice that isn't his friend's.

In fact, it is a woman's voice answering.

»Excuse me, Sir, am I talking to Jūshirō Ukitake?«

»Speaking. What's the matter, why – who – «

»Here is Karakura Ishida Hospital. There was nobody listed as emergency contact for Mr Kaien Shiba, but You were calling him all day, so we assumed you are close to him and therefore decided it would be advisable to call You back.«

»Yes, that's right, I'm a close friend of his but… emergency number? Is… is something wrong with him?« Jūshirō almost doesn't recognize his own voice speaking, it sounds so very dull and far away, unfamiliar and distant.

 _Hospital… emergency…_ there's this feeling beneath his rib-cage he knows just too well, restricting and threatening to inflict pain with every further breath he dares to take. To ask whether something was wrong or not was entirely unnecessary since he knows the answer already…

»I am very sorry to inform You that Kaien Shiba, twenty-eight years of age, passed away today, 28th of June, at 8:02 PM due to heart failure. The doctors tried everything they could to reanimate him for about an hour, but his condition was too serious.«

»H… ha?«

»Shiba was hospitalized this afternoon complaining about a vigorous stinging in the heart-area we identified as a heart-attack his pacemaker was unable to compensate.«

»Huh…«

»The circumstances have not been fully resolved yet, but we have all reason to believe that some not prescribed medicine interfered with his regular medication, which caused an over-reaction of the heart that resulted in his death.«

»… what…?«

»Shiba stated earlier that he took some relievers for a cough he had caught, and some painkillers against a headache. As I said, it isn't all resolved yet, but You may speak to the doctors in person if you please. I am very sorry for Your loss, Sir. Do You have any further – « the woman keeps talking, but Jūshirō has already hung up. No, he doesn't have further questions. He knows enough already. He knows it.

 _It was me who gave him these pills_.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER ELEVEN**.

* * *

Well, it was actually really difficult for me to only outline their backgrounds in one short chapter because in my mind I've made up a whole back story for each of them. Already contemplated writing a prequel or something like that. However... I thought it figured Yumichika and Ikkaku lived in some sort of ghetto when they were younger because that's how I imagine life in Rukongai to be like after all.

Grimmjow and Szayelaporro, they clearly are the bad boys in this, and it was fun to imagine Grimmjow misbehaving as a teen. I really like this character in the manga, and I don't think he's an evil person, just maybe misunderstood. In my story, however, I guess he's got to play the part of the archetypal asshole.

And Jūshirō's and Shunsui's past... it's just a sad love story, I guess. To me, Ukitake has something really sorrowful about him even though he's almost always smiling, and I chose to interpret it this way, and also by writing about Kaien's inevitable death, which was quite tragic in the manga as well.

Hope you approve.

 **Next Week** : _Ichigo_ almost gets in a serious fight with grave consequences - _Kira_ decides to stand up for what he believes is right - _Kenpachi_ turns out to be a good substitute Sherlock - _Byakuya_ finds out about a dark secret of his grandfather's...


	12. Twelve: Are we killing them with Lies?

**Word-Count** : 5598

 **Inspiration / Notes** : This chapter's title is a tribute to _KoRn_ 's song _Killing_.

 **Sub-Chapters** : _Ichigo_ \- _Kira_ \- _Kenpachi_ \- _Byakuya_

* * *

\- **TWELVE: ARE WE KILLING THEM WITH LIES?** -

\- **Ichigo** -

While he is slowly sipping his vodka lemon, Ichigo's eyes are glued to Ishida. The orange-haired can brightly see all the different emotions alternate on his face as the other boy is obviously preoccupied in thoughts.

Anger, worry, anger again, sadness, a feigned smile as someone cracked a joke, more anger.

It's been like this ever since the bespectacled boy stood in front of his door some days ago; of course Ichigo offered him to stay as long as he wanted since sleep-over parties are quite funny, and because he felt truly compassionate for Uryū, hearing what his father apparently is up to.

Ichigo's dad was immediately in as well when Uryū started complaining about Ryūken. Isshin laughed about all the things Uryū brought up and dropped sentences like _oh, that sounds so much like him!_ , but both boys didn't really feel like inquiring further into the matter of why their fathers are obviously sharing this kind of weird, friendly rivalry.

However, so Ichigo's plan for the evening consists of cheering up his friend as much as possible (which, with Uryū being such an incredible kill-joy most of the time, is a lot more difficult than it sounds) the way he thinks will work best – hanging out at Iba's bar together with the guys.

Renji and Ikkaku are both well-acquainted with such situations, they said, telling stories about their other best friends Kira and Yumichika who allegedly need solace and compassion basically all the time.

Ichigo's gaze wanders over to Shūhei Hisagi, though, as Renji and Ikkaku (more than a little tipsy already) laugh heartily about their friends' constant misery; maybe the taciturn guy with the dirty facial tattoo could use some cheering-up as well.

Hisagi keeps staring into his glass, not breaking the silence he isolated himself with ever since they entered the club, and winces every time one of the others mentions mysterious Yumichika Ayasegawa's name.

Ichigo can but wonder what's so special about that model-guy anyway; he has heard a lot about him but didn't get a chance to him yet.

And well, to make the situation even weirder than it already is, there's also Rukia's older brother sitting with them at the table, as strange as it seems to Ichigo, and the stiff and seemingly disinterested man hasn't touched his beverage so far, and neither has he said a single word.

Why did Renji bring him in the first place, when he's obviously not having fun in the least?

Well, granted, Uryū isn't being the greatest company as well at the moment, but he at least stoops to fake a smile every now and then, and so does Hisagi.

 _I could almost make up a battle in my head about which one of them looks more pitiful right now_.

It's unbearable with these guys!

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

About an hour later, Ichigo feels a lot better as the general mood has noticeably improved. Even Kuchiki is slightly smiling by now while listening to Renji's stammering as the redhead tries to get another hilarious story across.

Ikkaku and Shūhei have put their heads together and whisper about something Ichigo fails to overhear, and Uryū finally unbent as well, having a conversation with the owner of the Soul Palace that spontaneously decided to join them in drinking.

Ichigo too listens to Iba while he explains how easy it is to get everything you want when you just know the right people; in the meantime his gaze slips over to the other tables in the room and the people occupying them.

Looking past Renji and Ikkaku, Ichigo spots a guy that sits there alone and quietly drinks shots out of tiny glasses, keeping the barkeeper busy by ordering a new one every other minute.

 _Another one that needs some encouragement, it seems_.

In terms of interesting hair-colors and -styles, that guy would definitely fit in with them after all. Petrol blue and spiky… they would throw him out for sure if he was still attending school, Ichigo thinks with a smile, remembering his very own troubles that come with a striking hair-color, be it a natural one or not.

»Guys, I'm gonna use the restroom for a sec« Ichigo at some point casually announces and stands up; luckily the quite complicated way to the toilets is well signposted.

He isn't sure if he could have handled it without asking if it wasn't, since he feels a little tipsy as well, and Ichigo absolutely hates having to ask people for the way, having to ask for anything, actually.

Relying on others, being helpless himself… definitely things he can't stand.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

While still being lost in thoughts, Ichigo washes his hands with rough, green curd soap and then pushes open the door with his knee because his hands are still wet due to a lack of both paper towels and toilet paper, while simultaneously drying them at the jeans he's wearing.

Being a little sidetracked, he accidentally overdoes it force-wise when opening, immediately hearing loud complaints from the other side of the door.

»AHRG! Fucker!«

»Sorry, didn't know there was somebody – «

»Fuckin' asshole!« The blue-haired guy Ichigo watched earlier is standing there, covering his nose with his one hand and angrily clenches the other.

»I'm sorry« Ichigo apologizes once again, not really meaning it though, since he doesn't find this to be his fault alone; it merely was an accident and overreacting like this certainly isn't necessary.

That guy's attitude in general… how aggressively that petrol-haired weirdo is flashing at Ichigo… but well, he's most likely pretty drunk by now with the pace he downed his liquor earlier, so this behavior is actually hardly surprising.

»What the fuck are you staring at, kiddo?!« the angry guy snarls at Ichigo who still hasn't made way for him to enter the men's restroom, »I ain't got time all day, bastard.«

»Too bad« Ichigo just calmly shrugs, not liking the way he's being talked to in the least, »but maybe I'll let you pass as soon as you change your tone, you're being pretty rude, you know.«

»Rude, so?«

»Exactly. How about _please_ and _I'm sorry_ for a change?«

»Oh, look at that, 'nother one that thinks he's damn funny.«

»Not really, I just think one should stick to general rules of conversation, that's it. I didn't smash that door in your face on purpose, so there's no need to snarl at me like this.«

The blue-haired just rolls his eyes in utter annoyance and then barges against Ichigo to push him out of the way by force since he still doesn't make a move to step aside. It actually hurts a little to get violently elbowed like this, so Ichigo turns around to stop the rude idiot once more.

»Hey!«

»Oh, right« the guy hisses, » _sorry._ «

»Asshole« Ichigo whispers, actually not being sure whether he really wanted the blue-haired to perceive it because he doesn't intend to provoke the aggressive man any more, but the sudden rough grip against his shoulder tells him that the blue-haired did hear it indeed.

»What cha sayin'?!«

» _Asshole_ « Ichigo courageously repeats, staring at his counterpart's electric blue eyes as if he was trying to force him to his knees with this gaze alone.

His heart is racing and his hands get sweaty, a feeling that's very familiar to Ichigo strikes him; adrenaline.

 _I'm gonna hit back if he punches me. I'm definitely going to_.

But to Ichigo's dismay he doesn't; all he comes up with is a sharp hiss that almost sounds animal-like in a way.

 _How lame. As if you could scare me with this_. »Come on« Ichigo hisses back, feeling some weird kind of excitement rush through his stomach, »don't you wanna punch me?«

»You're askin' for a beatin', kiddo? Just you wait, you can have that for sure!«

And Ichigo prepares to feel pain as soon as these words leave the rude guy's mouth, he tenses his muscles to cushion the hit, doesn't close his eyes to show all of his courage, gets ready to immediately strike back… but nothing happens.

»Let go of him« a voice from behind Ichigo loudly orders instead.

As he's indeed being released from the grip, Ichigo turns around and spots Ikkaku whose facial expression practically promises death, or at least a long-term stay in hospital. The orange-haired can't remember ever having seen the bald man look this intimidating.

It seems like hours and hours in which Ikkaku and the obnoxious blue-haired just maliciously stare at each other; the tension is almost palpable within the room and reeks of pure hatred.

»Jaegerjaquez.«

»Madarame.«

»Long time no see.«

»Indeed.«

»Should have stayed in jail, finally a place that suited you.«

»Should've come for your despicable ass way earlier, fucker.«

»Do you know that guy?!« Ichigo throws in, interrupting their verbal exchange of blows.

»Unfortunately I do« Ikkaku, still cold as ice, answers, »but I'm actually happy he's here, so I can finally punch his fuckin' face in! Waited way too long to do this!«

»Really, you wanna punch my face in? Oh, what would poor Yumi-chan say if you ruined my beautiful features? He might not want me back if you do« the guy called Jaegerjaquez teases Ikkaku and apparently it seems to work with the bald man, even though Ichigo has no idea what the hell the blue-haired is talking about.

»Don't you take his name into ya fuckin' worthless mouth ever again, Grimmjow!«

»I'm gonna say his name however the fuck I wanna.«

»I'm gonna kill you like I promised him I would!«

»Oh yeah? Just you try!«

»Shithead!«

» _Bald_ head!«

And Ichigo only manages to grab Ikkaku's collar within the very last second to prevent him from jumping at Jaegerjaquez. Fight himself, yes, but watching a friend of his get into trouble and maybe even seriously injured is nothing like Ichigo.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez just lets out a cold laugh as Ikkaku tries to get the fifteen-year-old to let go of him.

»I NEEDA KILL HIM!«

»Calm down, Ikkaku!«

»NO! He hurt my brother, I _gotta_ hurt him!«

»Ikka– «

»JAEGERJAQUEZ! Come at me!« the bald man yells and pushes against Ichigo's arms that hold him back, but before he can break free there's another set of hands helping out.

»Man, Ikkaku, the fuck you yelling in here?!« Renji shouts, »didn't we say we'd try not to get into pointless bar-brawls anymore to prevent trouble and unnecessary injuries?«

Quite to Ichigo's surprise, Madarame gives in to what his friend says and lowers his fists. Jaegerjaquez only keeps laughing.

»Why don't we settle this 'nother time, Madarame? I actually urgently needa take a piss right now, would only be an unfair fight anyway.«

»Whatever« Ikkaku snarls, »don' matter _when_ I kill you.«

»Let's leave« Renji nods, pulling his best friend out of the restroom; while following Renji's guidance, Ikkaku shoots another set of death-glares at the blue-haired, who apparently is some kind of nemesis to him, until he sees him no more.

Ichigo, being the last one to leave the room, hears what Grimmjow has to say as goodbye.

»I'll be back, fuckers« he whispers with an evil grin on his face, »I never leave a score outstanding. You'll see, kiddo… it ain't a smart thing to do, smashing a door into my face… my revenge ain't sweet, it's bloody.«

* * *

\- **Kira** -

Kira feels like a thief that's definitely up to no good, sneaking around in the hospital this late at night.

All the other doctors and nurses in attendance are spending the night-shift in the sleeping-chambers trying to get at least a tiny bit of rest before the next patient rings the emergency bell and forces them to get up and run in order to see what's wrong again.

Not so the blond intern, because he's set himself a mission.

Ever since that last operation together with Gin Ichimaru he has felt highly insecure about the whole matter. Research-bureau, fair enough, progress in the name of science, yes, it all sounds right and good, but then why does something seem so horribly off with the entire act?

What's with these files from about a week ago? Experiments on living test-subjects? The last one seemed dead, though, but then… and that weird substance Ichimaru injected the corpse with before starting off on the brain surgery… Kira's superior didn't want to explain what exactly that was about.

And, most importantly, the brain waves that showed up on the monitor after the injection.

Brain waves with a dead person? A cold shudder runs across Kira's back as he reminds himself. Dead people are supposed to be dead. No medicine should be able to change that fact, at least not when you're sticking to the laws of physics that are known to mankind so far.

And why would Gin Ichimaru be so secretive about it? Why were no nurses or assistants present besides Kira? Why did he shut him up every single time he tried to ask questions in order to comprehend what he's helping Gin with?

And those files…

Kira is quite sure that these files are the key to find out what the man he admires so much is up to.

That's the reason why he's currently tip-toeing along the deserted aisle of the hospital's new research-wing, straight towards the room numbered 0.359 in which he sorted these files for Ichimaru some days ago.

They should still be there, Kira thinks, quietly feeling for the key-ring in his pocket. As Ichimaru's personal assistant it luckily wasn't all too difficult to get all the keys necessary for the wing and its rooms.

 _Test subject #76, male, deceased in process. Blood type: A / 149,7 lbs / 5.8 feet_ … that's the one he accidentally read, of which the cover-page was (and still is) missing.

This time, Kira pulls out several others as well and precisely studies and compares them.

It's the very same noted in every single one.

 _Deceased in process, deceased in process_ … _signed: 10_ _th_ _of June, Gin Ichimaru… 11_ _th_ _of June, Ichimaru_ … and also the type of surgery is always the same, always a cranial vault dissection and a detailed brain-examination that showed anomalies within the epithalamus, thalamus and the amygdala after the test-objects had been dosed with something merely entitled _H-054x_ , which Kira assumes must be that strange drug Ichimaru injected the corpse.

»What the hell« Kira quietly murmurs as he stumbles across a significant sentence of a surgery-report in one of the newest files.

 _Object showed signs of life-like condition, reaction to light as well as physical pain; reanimation of the heart not possible_.

Okay. Pause.

They're trying to revive the dead?

But… ?!

Kira sharply inhales and immediately feels the urge again to throw the file he's currently reading away to not in any case have a part in this, but manages to withstand it.

 _Shit_. _Hells!_

Reading this gives Kira goosebumps and makes him feel slightly nauseous. _And I helped him during that surgery._

Trying not to freak out, Kira puts down the file and opens another one despite being pretty scared of what he would find. The same, he already knew it. _Fuck!_

»Fuck.«

No, seriously – fuck.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

What to do now? What to do? Whom to tell? Should he tell anyone at all, actually, or better keep silent and hope that it's all just a bad joke played on him by Ichimaru, like Kira ran with so far? Tell Isane? Unohana? Or Ishida himself? The police? Anyone?

 _I don't know…_

Maybe they're not even doing anything wrong, maybe they have permission to run this kind of experiments on corpses… well, and on living human beings… but… no, there's just no way they'd be allowed to do that, right?

The government would step in, the police would arrest them… it's still killing after all, even though Ichimaru says it's in the name of science and medicine.

Killing… Kira is used to seeing people die, every day to be accurate, which is just the most normal thing when you're a doctor, but murder is something else entirely.

 _We're supposed to save lives, not to take them_.

So what to do? Call 110? Would that be of use to begin with? But it's Ichimaru whom he's talking about after all, who Kira considers a genius, and he would definitely be smart enough to make it all seem inconspicuous and legal… talk himself out of this with ease…

 _I don't know what to do about this. Why did he show this to me in the first place? Did he expect I'd just accept it and join him in his horrible doing? Could I… would it be better for myself to just… HELLS, concentrate! He's killing these people, he cuts their brains open while they're still alive! I need to do something about this, anything…_

Kira, feeling utterly helpless and therefore more than miserable, reaches for the cellphone in his pocket.

Police? But what if it turns out to be nothing in the end? Then he'd only make a huge fool out of himself by falling for Gin's evil prank, or whatever this is… but on the other hand…

 _It would be my fault if more innocent people had to give their lives only because I misjudged the situation and didn't react appropriately_ … lost in depressing thoughts, Kira scrolls through the contact-list.

Who could he ask for help in this? Who does he trust enough to take the right action? And, most importantly, who would believe him to begin with?

There's just one person in this world, Kira thinks and presses dial.

* * *

\- **Kenpachi** -

»I told you! I FUCKING TOLD YOU!« Ikkaku keeps yelling, head redder than Renji Abarai's hair due to all the anger and upset; Kenpachi just stands there, arms crossed, and calmly watches his protege's tantrum slash panic attack, and so does Renji.

»I'm gonna go kill him!«

»Don't you dare rush things, Madarame« Kenpachi tries to allay the raging man, »you know he's got that gang of his, and if ya just go an' thrash him, they'll be coming back for you and pay you back ten times as bad, or did you forget their ploy?«

»So what? I don' care as long as I am the first one to pay him back real good!«

»They'll make sure ya kick the bucket, stupid! Didn't you hear 'bout all these disappearances of random people over the last few days? I'll bet my fuckin' ass that's their doing. No idea how many men they have exactly, but it's far enough to beat up your silly ass.«

Renji sounds a quiet sigh from the background, placing his hand on Ikkaku's shoulder as a gesture of compassion and pacification and makes a step forward.

»What's with that stupid gang in the first place, actually? I feel like I missed out on something huge there. Explain« the redhead demands and stares at Kenpachi who looks like he doesn't really feel like it, though.

»Damn, where the hell ya livin'? Under a goddamn rock?! You never watchin' the news and shit?!«

»Yes I do, 'f course I know what they're pulling, man. But the two of you can't blame me for understanding jack shit while you're talking about your past! I mean, okay, you obviously know these masked fuckers, but… eh?!«

Luckily, Ikkaku takes over the job to enlighten clueless Renji.

»They did that back then already, but not as big as now, ya know. Back in Tokyo, I mean. That's why me 'n' Kenpachi know them, Jaegerjaquez and Gilga, these sons of bitches, and some other fuckers that followed them around. Thrashing people just for fun, pushing drugs, stealing, threatening people stuff like that… no idea why they're here in Karakura now. Don' matter anyway, I'm actually glad they came because now I can finally kill them off!«

»Why are you hating on them so much, though? Besides them bein' murderers and assholes, that is.«

»Ain't that obvious? Got lotsa open scores to settle with them sons of bitches, 'specially Jaegerjaquez! He's Yumi's ex-boyfriend, you know.«

»Oh, I see.« Renji remembers the several snide remarks Ikkaku used to make whenever Yumichika went into another rave about some random guy he was sleeping with.

 _Do I needa remind you, Yumi? Same mistake twice… yeah, sure, he's so hot and a bad boy and all that shit, and before you can say knife you're black-eyed again…_

»That one guy that – «

»Yeah. Made him cry at least a thousand times. And you know how things work with me, I ain't gonna let anybody get away that makes Yumichika cry. He was the fuckin' reason why I left Tokyo, he and the fucked-up life he was living, dragging everyone around him in as well, that nasty criminal. Hurting my best friend, fucker… how dare he…« Ikkaku loses track, remembering past times once again.

Kenpachi just rolls his eyes.

»Stop acting like an overly emotional li'l girl, Madarame! That won't get you anywhere, ya know. I see why you're mad at them, and I'm totally with you in regards of blocking their plans, but blind rage isn't the solution for once. Not this time« he pans Ikkaku.

Of course Kenpachi understands why Madarame is so worked up about the situation, because he hasn't forgotten Jaegerjaquez either.

»And I still don't see why you're so worried for them to cause us trouble, like, _us_ in particular« Renji adds, »I mean, it's not like we've got a lotta money or fame or shit.«

Ikkaku sounds a deep, noisy breath and then fixates Renji with his eyes that glare dully red in the dim light of the room.

»You really don't get it, do you? Listen – that fucker Jaegerjaquez is nuts, a total lunatic, capricious and unpredictable. Only thing I know for sure is that he's not gonna let the past be past like me and Yumi tried to do all this time. And now that we had a personal encounter and almost happened to get into a fight… that's even more of an incentive for that guy to take revenge.

He's always hated me, and I'm also pretty sure he's raging mad at Yumi for leaving him so suddenly five years ago, so… but I can't let him get anywhere near Yumichika, don't you understand? I needa take action as soon as possible to take him out _before_ – «

»As I said,« Kenpachi harshly interrupts Ikkaku, »just seizing him by the collar and shedding his blood isn't a smart thing to do, boy, even though he'd undoubtedly deserve it.«

»Then what else?«

»Remember what we talked about after that cage-fight? 'Bout finding out what that gang is up to 'n' stuff?«

»Yeah, guess so.«

»That's kinda exactly what I was focusing on over the last few days« Kenpachi declares, feeling a tiny bit proud as two sets of admiring eyes are staring at him immediately after he drops the sentence.

»Really?« Ikkaku inquires, »you went to observe them and followed them around?«

»Damn straight. Because I thought it wouldn't do no harm to have a little plan at hand before slaughtering these bastards, eh. Had a little help from Yachiru, the girl's a natural at spying on people and overhearing things, y'all know.

So I for my part… asked some guys in the underground, gathered information, just the way you do when tryin' to get a complete picture of somebody, 'n' stuff… « Kenpachi recounts, making it sound like he really was playing Sherlock on a professional level.

»And yeah, you find out stuff quite easily, actually. Didn't expect them to be _this_ reckless when it comes down to discretion and secrecy. Numbskulls, just like they were back then.«

»What did you find out?« Ikkaku curiously asks, being highly attentive all of a sudden.

Kenpachi looks around in the room in order to find something to take notes on.

If they're gonna do this for real now, then they'll do it right at least. And he's not one to do things by halves after all. Too bad he doesn't own a chalkboard or flip-chart… all Kenpachi spots within reach are some sheets of white paper, which he grabs. Some of them are already drawn on by Yachiru, though.

»Alright, listen« he starts, taking an empty paper and one of Yachiru's wax crayons that are scattered on the kitchen table to note down the gist.

»When collecting information, you usually start with some general points first« he advises his proteges, visibly taking a liking to playing detective like this.

»That's the most easiest part« Kenpachi goes on, »like, what do we already know before digging any deeper? For example that they call themselves _Vast Lords_ , crappy name if y'ask me, but what do I know. Their sign is that black cross with the white hole, really creative tho. Yeah, and they obviously wear these stupid white masks. Also we can assume that Jaegerjaquez is most likely their leader, and Gilga must be a big shot in there as well.«

Kenpachi pauses to start writing (- _shitty name, - lame logo - ugly masks, - numskulls as leaders_ ).

Ikkaku and Renji both nod, seeming rather impressed by Kenpachi's just revealed talent.

»Furthermore, we know what they do, even though I can't make sense of _why_ they would do it« he goes on, noting down _\- petty playground-crime_.

»Yeah, that's about all of the obvious stuff. Now how about you share with us what actual new info ya got, Captain?«

»Che, fine. For example 'bout their masks – been told that every member's looks different from the others, and everyone owns just one, so that basically means they could be recognized even while wearing them, ya know, if we could find out which one belongs to whom. I only know Jaegerjaquez', Gilga's and Cipher's so far. Let's see… and they use to spray-paint their logo everywhere they committed a crime or somethin'. Like gas stations they robbed, things like that.«

»Means we could recreate their crimes if we followed the graffiti?«

»But what if they spray them at random places as well, like, as advertisement?«

»Possible. Dunno. Gotta see. But that's not the most interesting thing I learned. Like, I asked around a li'l more, acting like I was interested in joining their crew and shit, and yeah, it basically seemed rather simple to get in there. They're apparently recruiting about _everybody_ that's willing to join them. Been told that these Vast Lords are in constant search for new members to their gang, 'specially in the underground, where else.«

Kenpachi writes _– never heard of discretion_.

»However, I went on askin' for a bit, and at some point I found a young man that was able to give me the piece of information I actually was after.«

»Which is?«

»Where their headquarter is located.«

»You know that?! How the hell did you find out?«

»Well, 's not very creative, ya know, just some empty warehouse's cellar or somethin', haven't checked it out from the inside just yet, 'f course not. Would be rather foolish to just burst in there alone an' without proper preparation« Kenpachi enlightens them, but not without throwing a reproachful look upon Ikkaku, who, luckily, gets the hint.

»Yup, sure that would be foolish, Captain, I get it, okay?«

Adding _– cliché meeting point_ , Kenpachi goes on explaining. »Fine, I should hope so. And that warehouse is located in East Karakura, the industrial area.«

»Basically all of these buildings there belong to the Kuchikis« Renji notes, not sure whether this information could be of use or not; Kenpachi nods.

»I already wondered why they haven't been discovered yet, or if so, then why ol' Kuchiki didn't call the police. That fucker's usually quite quick in complainin' and shit, ain't he, Abarai?«

»What cha sayin' there, Captain? Ya really assume they're _letting_ them stay there?«

»Dunno, maybe. Just sayin'. But it's not exactly a secret that Ginrei is open to bribery, is it.«

»They'd have to fork out a shitload of money in order to get the Kuchikis on their side.«

»But what do you think they're robbing all these shops and gas stations for?«

»No way, that's not in a hundred years making them enough money!«

»Maybe they're gettin' paid or sponsored by somebody, then?«

»Who on earth would give a bunch of petty criminals money for messing up a small town?«

»Dunno, there's tons of madmen out there.«

Renji scowls when Kenpachi writes _– Kuchiki- fuckers as allies?_ as well as _– who's their boss?_ but doesn't say a word about the fact that they're now suspecting the guy he just made friends with to be in cahoots with Karakura's most wanted criminals.

The three men go on discussing the matter for a while until they finally realize they're only going round in circles and aren't getting anywhere near a solution, well, besides the fact that these overly confident Vast Lords are most obviously a bunch of morons.

Therefore Kenpachi decides that they should simply go get some more information, but this time take an other approach to the topic – »Abarai, why don't you try and get that Kuchiki guy ya spending so much time with of late to tell you some secrets?«

»Huh, me?«

»Who else, stupid.«

»But… er… yeah, I guess I could try« the redhead shrugs, obviously not feeling all too comfortable with the idea of having to deceive Byakuya, »but I can't promise anythin'. To me he really doesn't seem like a gangster, you know. Actually I think that deep down he's quite… naive and stuff.«

»Don' matter. If it doesn't work out and we don't find out the important bits by playing it nice, we can still raid that warehouse and kill some of these fuckers off all by ourselves, eh?« Ikkaku suggests, earning another disapproving look from Kenpachi.

Usually he isn't one to ever scorn violence and drastic actions, but on the other hand he is not a stupid individual, and just running into the lion's den in threes sounds very much like insanity to Kenpachi.

»We're gonna see what we can do« the Captain just says, hoping to appease eager Ikkaku at least a little bit, »and don't you worry, boy. It's not that I've ever lost a battle I decided to fight, ya know.«

* * *

\- **Byakuya** -

Of course he can but find it highly alarming that his usually so well-organized grandfather seems to have grown a little lax in regards of order and punctuality lately.

Byakuya Kuchiki is running around in Ginrei's office in order to find some very important documents that urgently need to be signed and posted by no later than tomorrow.

By now the twenty-eight-year-old is pretty stressed out and also has lost hope to ever find the lists and the forms necessary on time.

Not in the printer, not on the desk, neither in any of the drawers nor accidentally filed already… why is his grandfather being so unorganized at the moment? It's not that the workload has distinctly increased or that there's any especially stressful tasks to be worked on, it's all just the normal…

Wait, what if Ginrei prepared the documents and put them into envelopes already, and Byakuya just didn't recognize them?

Hastily, Byakuya grabs some letters he put aside earlier because he discounted them as of no importance to his search and pulls out the sheets inside. Quickly scanning them, he sadly notices that it's definitely not what he was looking for, not in the least, but –

 _Have I ever seen such a large number printed on a transaction form?_

Why would anybody offer his grandfather such vast sums of money? And, more importantly, why? For what consideration?

It's not that Ginrei is going to sell most of the family's properties, or is he… but that seems to be exactly what the sender of this letter is aiming at.

75 % of living space within the Karakura area, East District, West District, downtown… stores, undeveloped grounds, apartment houses… this person really seems to want to buy basically _everything_ they own.

 _But…_

Slowly Byakuya lowers the letter from in front of his eyes, unable to believe what he's just read.

Who on earth would dare to cross paths with the Kuchiki empire in such a bold way? Is there anybody out there that is dense enough to believe that Ginrei would consent to such a dubious offer?

Once again Byakuya skims the form and the additional letter.

An answer is being requested within the following three days… hence tomorrow, as the date on the letter tells him. Why didn't Ginrei tell him about this? Did the old man really try to keep this a secret from his grandson?

Isn't he the company's heir and therefore has the right to be in on every new development that occurs?

But Byakuya can at least see now why Ginrei has been so absentminded over the last few days.

Not only is some lunatic interested in buying up their company's possessions, but also is that person making threats.

 _In case of rejection I shall find myself forced to make use of less generous means_ it reads there, and Byakuya almost chokes as he stumbles upon that sentence. Is that person being serious? This is blackmail after all. Who would…-

And what kind of name is this in the first place? Is this even a real name or is somebody trying to mess with them, playing some kind of highly unfunny joke?

 _Kyōka Suigetsu_ …

Never heard of.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER TWELVE**.

* * *

Phew, I'm really relieved right now because exam weeks are finally over here in Germany, and I'm also a bit proud that I still managed to update my story regularly, since I had a lot of work to do for university.

So... I guess things are getting serious in Karakura now. I'm really looking forward to telling you Grimmjow's further storyline, guess it's my favourite of them all.

Kenpachi... it's probably a bit out of character for him to ever miss out on a chance to light up his life with some gratuitous violence, but then I thought that, well, it's supposed to be a real-life fanfiction, so he'd react a little more reasonable in such a situation. Ikkaku on the other hand is rather emotional due to the encounter, and a hot-head in the first place, so... we'll see how this turns out.

 **Next Week** : _Shunsui_ is trying to make amends - _Shūhei_ is doing his best to help out _Kira_ \- _Uryū_ makes some game-changing discoveries - _Ichigo_ finds himself in tremendous trouble...


	13. Thirteen: Pretend you are sane

**Word Count** : 6689

 **Inspiration / Notes** : Title is a line from _Serj Tankian_ 's song _Disowned Inc_., which I love a lot, and not only because of its great message. / For the ending of Shunsui's chapter, I thought about _Street Spirit/Fade out_ by _Radiohead_ because it's one of the saddest songs I know.

 **Sub-Chapters** : _Shunsui_ \- _Shūhei_ \- _Uryū_ \- _Ichigo_ \- _Kira_

* * *

- **THIRTEEN: PRETEND YOU ARE SANE** -

\- **Shunsui** -

The alarm-clock rings at 6 AM sharp and rudely wakes up both Shunsui Kyōraku and Lisa Yadōmaru from their sweet dreams.

Of course it's still way too early to stand up right away, so, like every day, Shunsui presses the snooze-button and turns to the other side to face the lovely lady lying right next to him.

For about five minutes he manages to stare at her without any deeper thoughts on his mind, but then the inevitable feeling of utter remorse kicks in.

Of course that's a familiar sensation to the promiscuous man, and one he absolutely despises. To make matters worse, he hasn't been home once over the last three or four days, and only met Jūshirō at their shared workplace.

More than enough reason for his guilty conscience to once again punish him with that stinging pain right below his rib-cage he's so overly used to.

»Let's get up, we don't wanna be late _again_ « Lisa decides after another short while and the two teachers get ready for school together.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

Work is rather boring of late, though. Yamamoto gave him the correct curriculum and advised him to better stick to it, or otherwise the students would all be liable to fail the final exam, something akin to that he said.

Of course Shunsui thinks the old man is being way too conservative and strict (especially because he just wouldn't allow him to show some of his very own artwork in class for it is 'morally questionable' in his opinion) and therefore decided to make some alterations to the curriculum Yamamoto just wouldn't be informed about.

Simple as that.

Shunsui steals one last kiss from Lisa-chan, no, Miss Yadōmaru, and then makes his way up to his office, up to taking a little detour to see Jūshirō at that.

He politely knocks at the door because in twenty years of relationship with the orderly professor he has learned that Jūshirō cherishes proper manners and courtesy; and today he really wants to play the perfect partner for once, just what the man he loves deserves more than anybody else.

And yes, he would also have to explain last week's absence at home somehow, just like he needs to come up with some kind of decent apology. Jūshirō certainly shows a lot of patience with him and his affairs, but by now Shunsui knows how far he can take it and at what point Jūshirō is close to snapping.

He's never mad for long, luckily, but Shunsui's aware of his lover's preference for not showing his true feelings all too often and rather bottling up negative emotions.

»Shiro-chan?« he decides to call for Jūshirō as his knocking goes unheeded for some reason.

As still no reaction is to be perceived, Shunsui drops all courtesy and just enters the white-haired's office.

And finds it empty.

Well, it isn't like Jūshirō at all to be late for work, is it? Maybe he called in sick once again, like he has to quite often due to his frail state of health…

Usually Shunsui is the first one to notice when there's a bout of his illness drawing near again, watching out for minor blood-stains on Jūshirō's pillow in the morning, or listening to the frequency of coughing fits at night, but this time, well, he just hasn't been home to properly care for his partner.

 _Maybe I should buy him flowers after work… that's always a good start for an apology, isn't it, and I haven't done it in ages… summer-snowdrops, they're his favorites, but are they even in season at the moment? I could buy him roses instead, everybody loves roses… but white ones, sure…_

Absentminded, Shunsui turns around at the door sill and walks all the way back in order to finally get himself prepared for his first lesson that would start in about ten minutes.

Stupid, boring history of art he will have to teach today; Middle Ages, Gothic period and Renaissance, che, is there anything that screams 'fall asleep during the lesson' more than old churches and lifeless marble statues?

However, he might spice it up a little by showing them his interpretation of the ancient Greek masterpieces, some drawings of a collection he entitled, super-creatively, _Venus and Mars_ , and which will definitely bring some motion into mythology.

There's nothing wrong with naked bodies to begin with after all.

» ... «

»… no, Sir, that is not quite the word I would use.«

»Why does it then sound like you are threatening me, young man?«

Shunsui can't help it and stops at the very place he's at when perceiving these scraps of conversation he most likely shouldn't be overhearing right now. Standing right in front of Yama-ji's office, Shunsui turns around 90 degrees and takes another few steps to be closer to the not-quite-closed door and hear more.

Why's the old man sounding so upset today? And who's the one that is allegedly threatening him?

»These are mere _suggestions_ , Yamamoto-san.«

»Suggestions?!«

»Indeed. I _suggest_ you better take them into consideration. Otherwise – «

»Tell me again this is no threat! _Otherwise_?«

»I can easily get my will without your help, Sir, you know I can. It's just that your cooperation would speed things up by a lot, that is all.«

Then, a chair is being shifted and steps are heard; immediately Shunsui backs off from the door again to make it all look inconspicuous and not like he was rudely eavesdropping. Burying his nose in the sheets he's been carrying around and acting like he was closely studying them, Shunsui leans against the nearest wall and out of the corner of his eyes watches the person that leaves Yama-ji's office.

 _Glasses-guy_.

How strange. How would that ordinary kill-joy of a mathematics teacher manage to upset the old man like this so that even his voice was slightly trembling?

Shunsui has known Yamamoto for an eternity by now, longer than he has been friends with Jūshirō even, and he has never seen him so close to losing his immovable iron composure.

Not even when the old man had to yell at teenage Shunsui back then for breaking almost every single rule within the school's regulations in just one night (which the artist is still very proud of, though). That was the closest Shunsui has ever gotten the old professor to lose patience.

But that Aizen-guy…

Weird. He decides to ask his mentor next time he encounters him in the staff room or the aisles what the hell this was about.

Over the last weeks he was working at high school, Shunsui has gained the impression that this maths teacher is not an easy man to deal with in general, and when he's causing the old man trouble he would definitely have to do something about it.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

Buying the flowers Shunsui postpones to tomorrow. Instead, he gets in Lisa's tiny car and allows her to take him to her flat once more.

One last afternoon spent with her won't do no harm, will it. Just to say good-bye, or something. To maybe tell her that he feels like giving all of his attention to his partner again, that the time with her was nice but nothing more than that, nothing connected to love, nothing like a relationship.

Just a simple affair, since that's okay with Jūshirō. Mostly. Well. At least he doesn't utter any words of discontent about these things anymore, and that makes it _somewhat_ okay.

Right.

Conscience appeased for the moment.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

Ah, the guilt. Shunsui hates nothing more than this very familiar feeling that inevitably drags him down into the rough world of reality right after this wonderful high gained by making love to somebody.

A world where he has to feel beyond horrible, and like a cheater for touching a person that isn't his beloved Shiro-chan. He would have to face green eyes full of feigned understanding and pretended acceptance as soon as he'd come home, with that shimmer of _I know exactly what you did and it badly hurts me_ in them that is a sure way to drive Shunsui insane if it stays there for too long.

And then he would stumble out several well-meant apologies, yes, well-meant indeed but very dishonest in the end. It's his own choice to sleep with these girls after all. _I'm gonna change. Just like Nanao said. Right after I kissed Lisa for the last time_.

»I need to go home now.«

»Sure. See ya tomorrow« Lisa just shrugs and gets up in order to collect her underwear and clothes from the floor to get dressed again.

»I… yeah, see you at school.«

Well, somehow that doesn't sound like a true good-bye at all.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

The Ugendō is entirely dark when Shunsui arrives, not even a bit of light is shining out of the large windows.

But of course Jūshirō is sleeping already, he does all day when he's not feeling good, Shunsui thinks, unlocks the large front door and steps inside. It's freezing cold in here, though.

Stepping into the kitchen first to get a sip of apple juice, Shunsui switches on the light; the first thing he spots is Jūshirō's pill-case on the table. By the looks of the small plastic box one could mean the white-haired didn't touch it all day, because the Monday-compartment is still full of all these tiny, colorful pills.

Did he oversleep? Or simply forget to take them?

Well, that doesn't sound like Shiro at all… »my love?« Shunsui exclaims, because there's a strange feeling sinking in for some reason, a feeling that something is quite off.

»Jūshirō? Are you there, my love?«

Shunsui enters the dark living room, very slowly and carefully in case his lover has fallen asleep on the couch, all safe and sound. He switches on the floor lamp right next to the sofa, hoping to find Jūshirō rest peacefully there, but that's not the case.

Instead, Shunsui spots a small, orange box on the table that appears to be empty and picks it up to read the label.

 _These are his painkillers._

Empty…

Without grasping a clear thought first, Shunsui starts running. He jumps up the staircase taking two or three steps at once, and bursts into their shared sleeping chamber. No. The library. Empty as well.

»Jūshirō? JUSHIRO?«

The atelier.

But of course. Where else could a piece of art like this be found other than in here? He looks like a perfect marble statue, all pale and white, hard and cold, entirely lifeless like stone, how he lies there on Shunsui's favorite sofa.

Just two traces of red animate his motionless face, the blood is slowly dripping from his mouth and nose, coming to rest on his lips first, and then gathers under his jaw, just waiting to stain his shirt.

 _My love..._

 _No..._

* * *

\- **Shūhei** -

Shūhei is obsessively chewing on his pen to somehow bridge the time he has to wait for his boss to finally arrive at the office. Because he feels the next top story is right at his fingertips, and all he still needs now is Tōsen's _okay_.

Of course he was pretty puzzled and confused when Kira called him yesterday, late at night, and stunned him with a story quite scary and unrealistic.

The intern sounded highly upset and helpless while describing the situation to him, and Shūhei was on the verge of discounting it all as a bad joke, or blaming it on the blond being overworked once again, but after he allowed Kira to properly explain himself he couldn't do anything else but believe his best friend.

Why would he lie, after all? He knows Kira inside out, and accusing one of his great role-models of murder is definitely not something he'd do just for fun and without being really sure about it.

Since the moment in which Shūhei decided to help his friend, he's itching to investigate in this case, gather evidence and then, when he found out enough, write an exposé about the issue.

Because that's exactly why he's a reporter after all, isn't it? To bring conspiracies and dubious happenings to the people's attention. So of course a story like this is just the perfect case.

 _Ichimaru, the surgeon of death… Ishida's evil plans… Science of the Undead_ … everybody would be reading his article.

What an amazing thought, him as the great investigative journalist… all the credit he'd get for convicting a doctor of murder… Shūhei can't help it but dream about the big success. This could be it after all, this one top-story he needs to make it in the industry. Maybe it will even earn him a press-award… how amazing it would be…

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

»No way.«

»What?! But… don't you understand what I'm saying, Sir? This could be _the_ top-story of the year, we could – «

»I said _no_ , Hisagi-san. This is ridiculous. How did you even get the idea that something might be wrong with the Ishida Hospital? You can't simply try to base an article on hearsay and uncertain suspicions. Our magazine is to be taken seriously, and not some rag that publishes wild conspiracies that would only bring discredit to our city's most honorable doctors!«

»But… it wouldn't do any harm if you at least let me investigate the case, just – «

» _No_. This is my last word. Stay out of matters that you don't have any proper evidence for, this is not your job as a writer and editor.«

»I'm not just a mere writer, Sir, I'm a journalist, and good journalism doesn't simply – «

»Hisagi-san. You are a very good employee and your work has constantly been satisfying. I'm sure you don't want to jeopardize your job here, do you. So better listen to me. Stay away from the hospital and make sure you get these ridiculous accusation out of your head. I have no idea where you could possibly have picked up these lies, but be sure that they are nothing else but that, _lies_.«

With these final words, Shūhei's boss turns around, but not without once pushing up his tinted glasses in a way Hisagi would describe as almost disparaging, something he has never seen with his highly esteemed superior.

The young reporter has no choice but to leave it be for the moment and discontentedly return to his office to think about his further approach to the situation.

Kira asked for his help after all.

And his best friend seemed more than sure about what he told him, to him this was utter truth, not just some made-up lies. And even if Kira was exaggerating or mistaken in it, then it still is Shūhei's job, both as a journalist and a good friend, to at least check on the accusations and prove to Kira that nothing evil is happening at his workplace to make him feel better again.

And if what he said turns out to be true, though… well, then he would not only have an amazing story at hand, but also put a stop to a murderer's game.

Of course Shūhei understands the danger of the situation, especially when his boss doesn't give his blessings to the investigations… he and Kira could end up getting into the hugest trouble of their lives, meaning career-ending trouble.

Spying and prying around at the renowned Ishida Hospital just like that… possibly observing Ichimaru… precarious undertaking.

But still…

This really is what journalism is all about, isn't it?

Unfairness and social wrongs need to be revealed to society, what would happen to this country if the media didn't? It's about saving lives after all. _I can't just call the police_ Kira said, and Hisagi certainly understands why.

This isn't a case for the police right away, at first they need to make sure it's not only a serious misunderstanding or, what Kira also thought possible, a bad joke by Ichimaru. That's exactly what reporters are there for.

And he can't leave one of his very best friends high and dry, can he?

So to Hisagi, this actually is a no-brainer.

He is going to go and see what he can do to help Kira. No matter what Tōsen says. His boss won't find out about it anyway as long as he wouldn't do it during his working time. And if Shūhei delivered decent evidence, his boss will understand that this is real and more than important, and then he'll certainly help them.

Tōsen is a man of strong moral standards after all, Hisagi knows he will make the right decisions when it's time for it, even though he can indeed understand why he's hesitating right now.

As said, this is a very risky undertaking and could very quickly go awfully wrong.

 _Didn't manage to convince my boss to help us, but let's meet this evening anyway, alright?_ Shūhei texts Kira, _so when does Ichimaru leave the hospital tonight?_

* * *

\- **Uryū** -

This is just ridiculous, Uryū thinks, while angrily walking up and down in his room.

By now, his goddamn father, with his utterly confusing mood, is basically locking him up in his very own house for real.

It seemed rather strange to Uryū that his father wasn't furious with him when he suddenly stepped up at Ichigo's place to take him home yesterday night; Ryūken didn't say a single word about him running away, actually.

The punishment wasn't long in coming, though.

His father called school early this morning before Uryū was up and excused him from class for an indefinite period of time and then even took away his cellphone and laptop so that his son wouldn't get the idea of contacting any of his friends.

Ridiculous, really.

So what is there left to do against this great unfairness Uryū doesn't know the reason for?

Besides turning up the music to the max so that his father wouldn't get a single minute of silence the entire day, that is, and gazing at him hatefully every time they accidentally met in the staircase or the kitchen.

Well, Uryū has a plan.

He can't simply accept this just like that, can he? That's so not like him after all, and when his father wants him to obey, at least he has to come up with decent causes for his actions that are more reasonable than _because I say so_.

It's dangerous out there, che. Whatever. Hasn't bothered Ryūken before, has it?

Not once did he ask Uryū in the past where he got all these bruises and who tore up his school uniform once again.

 _Real_ _dangers_ , sure, but to his younger self some years ago, the bullies and having nobody to talk to at school had been way more real and harmful.

This is so preposterous.

As if some strange guy with a white mask would just step up here and abduct him for no reason whatsoever.

No, Uryū definitely is fed up with this absurd behavior his father is displaying of late.

As soon as he sees his father leave the house, probably to check on his more loved child, namely the hospital, Uryū switches off the unnecessarily loud music and leaves his room in order to bring some light into this confusing darkness.

Quietly he sneaks up to Ryūken's work office, pushes the door open and enters.

At first he takes his own cellphone back, which is simply lying in the top drawer of Ryūken's desk, not even hidden, almost as if his father _wanted_ him to retrieve it, and then he looks around in the room.

He has no idea what exactly he's searching for, but there just has to be something there that would give him at least some small hints towards the solution of why his father is going nuts like this.

Some documents from work for example, in case something happened there… or something Uryū doesn't know about his high school that was somehow brought to Ryūken's attention… his father really is somebody in this town after all, and it's actually quite likely that he knows more than he'd want to tell his son…

 _Bingo_.

Uryū, while shoving away sheets and files and letters on his father's desk, discovers Ryūken's second cellphone which he uses for non-work-related matters.

Strange that he would leave it at home just like that, though. Usually he's carrying it with him at all times.

Figuring out the password-code is easy, even though it surprises him quite a bit that his father would pick Uryū's date of birth of all things. He types in 0611 and the smartphone unlocks its display for him to get started.

The text messages don't provide him with any answers at first.

Uryū can't find anything noticeable until he stumbles across a correspondence between his father and Isshin Kurosaki -

Isshin K. 8:19 PM  
 _Your son's at our place, thought I better tell you._

Ryūken I. 8:56 PM  
 _Good to know._

Isshin K. 9:01 PM  
 _I'm letting him stay for a few days, yeah? Seems like ya had some kinda fight?_

Ryūken I. 9:16 PM  
 _Nothing of importance._

Isshin K. 9:18 PM  
 _Why would you wanna take him outta school? The boy sounds pretty upset._

Ryūken I. 9:27 PM  
 _This is absolutely none of your business._

Isshin K. 9: 33 PM  
 _Cmon, Ryū-chan, what reason?_

Ryūken I. 9: 45 PM  
 _Leave me alone, Kurosaki._

Uryū shrugs as he doesn't really know what to make of this other than accepting the fact that this dialogue isn't really helpful but only repeating the actual question. Better search on.

Next is the list of calls, though, and Uryū almost chokes on his breath when he reads it.

 _Sōsuke Aizen, 3:27 PM, declined.  
Sōsuke Aizen, 3:30 PM, declined.  
Sōsuke Aizen, 4:03 PM, declined.  
Sōsuke Aizen, 5:39 PM, declined._

And this is only today's list. Why on earth does his father try to call his maths teacher? And so often? Yesterday's history doesn't look any different. Now this is more than strange.

If this is about taking Uryū out of Karakura High School, then wouldn't his father rather have to call the school's headmaster, or rather Yamamoto's personal assistant Sasakibe? As far as Uryū knows, professor Aizen is not responsible for organizational matters of students.

He scrolls down further, and further, a week back, two weeks… three weeks… there's only about one call per day, but it always is directed at his maths teacher, and it has always been declined.

Well, this definitely started before his father even came up with the ridiculous idea of making Uryū attend an other school, but when it's not concerning this matter, then what the hell is it about?

Why would his father so urgently try to reach his son's –

»What do you think you're doing here, young man?« Ryūken's voice suddenly disturbs the silence and Uryū, startling, turns around.

His father immediately approaches him and rips the phone out of his hands with a little too much force so that Uryū only grows more suspicious about the whole act. »I've already been looking for that!«

 _What the hell is being played here?_

»How dare you just break into my private room and take my cellphone, Uryū!«

»Why do you try to call my mathematics teacher all the time?«

»This is absolutely none of your business! Go back into your room!«

»No, I'm certainly not leaving you alone now! Tell me what the hell is wrong with you lately! Why do you cage me here and not even let me go to school anymore? I'm not even allowed to have my phone, what the hell? What did I do wrong that you punish me like this? You owe me some answers, _dad_!«

And quite to Uryū's surprise, his father doesn't react with more anger and yelling, but instead of that just sighs and hangs his head, his face displaying something Uryū would interpret as guilt, or regret maybe.

»I know I do.«

»Then go ahead« Uryū insists, crossing his arms before his chest to emphasize his determination.

»Fine« his father finally gives in, »I… do you want to sit down?«

»No, just tell me.«

»Alright. The reason why I feel you shouldn't attend Karakura's high school anymore is… well… where should I start… I just… you wouldn't understand it anyway, Uryū. Why can't you just trust me for once?«

»Because I can't, Ryūken! This doesn't make sense to me at all, you didn't give me a single believable reason, so of course I can't just accept it! You are trying to separate me from my friends, now that I, for once in my life, found some! And I demand answers, for the moment it doesn't matter whether I understand them or not! I've been raised to question things that don't seem fair to me, _you_ always told me to – «

»Somebody is blackmailing me.«

»W…what?! Who?«

»You've read it.«

»Huh? No… that's very unrealistic, that's not possible, I know Aizen-Sensei, and he's – «

»Not the person he's pretending to be.«

»But… ?! What reason would he have to do so? Why would he… how's he blackmailing you? He's not… I mean, this doesn't have anything to do with… _me_ , does it?«

»I can't allow you to be within this man's vicinity, don't you understand it? He said he'd easily be able to just take you away from me if he wanted to. Because he sees you every day at school, and because he knows you would trust him enough to believe whatever he told you, he's acting like the world's nicest teacher after all.«

»What… but that's… that still doesn't make any sense, Ryūken! Why would he even bother, I mean, he's a teacher, why would he be interested in you to begin with? Does this… have something to do with the hospital?«

»It has everything to do with the hospital. The only reason I agreed to open this research-wing is the fact that he demanded it. And I was powerless, just powerless against his rotten claims, because I didn't know what else to do, how to… keep you safe.«

»Why didn't you tell me? That's – he's my teacher after all! He's dangerous, obviously! Why don't you tell the police? Why – «

»Police? Aizen is not stupid, you should know that. He is a highly intelligent individual, just all too cunning and shrewd. He knows exactly what he's doing, even though I have no idea what his motives are. I went to get some help at the local police department, they questioned him and investigated in the case for a day or two, but then they immediately dropped it again because there was simply not a single evidence to be found. Of course not. The only thing they found was me calling that man on a constant basis; Aizen simply had to claim I was trying to ruin his reputation in town.«

»Why would you?!«

»Well, I didn't tell you yet… Aizen claimed I was trying to get him to renounce his candidature for the upcoming election of Karakura's mayor. There are rumors about Yamamoto contemplating to retire this year, so I thought it a good idea to take over the position, but Aizen, for some reason, is also highly interested in Yamamoto's post. Well, so I found myself forced to drop my accusations, you see, I would only jeopardize my own chances of winning when this goes public, and letting Aizen win…«

»I still don't get the reason why. Why the hell would he do that to you?«

»If I knew why, I could at least start figuring out a solution, Uryū, but I must admit I'm entirely clueless. I don't know what else to do but try to render him harmless as far as possible, and take you out of his direct reach. I'm not locking you up in the house just to punish you, Uryū, why would I do that. It's just that I'm running out of ideas. His claims… I'm afraid of the day I'm no longer able to give him what he demands.«

»We need to do something about this, then! It's just not possible that there is no evidence, there certainly is a way to get the police to act!«

»I tried, and failed. I have nothing on Aizen, absolutely noting.«

* * *

\- **Ichigo** -

Ichigo's eyes don't see clear right away when he slowly opens them, bit by bit. Nothing but dull, oppressive darkness welcomes him.

His head feels strangely heavy and when he tries to raise his hands in order to touch the ache, he finds himself unable to move them. He can't move any of his limbs, actually.

 _What the hell?_

When he tries harder to free his arms and legs, he notices sharp strings that cut into his flesh as he's pulling and pushing against them.

Alright, what is going on here?

Where is he?

Who tied him up like this?

And especially, why?

Ichigo is about to open his mouth in order to yell and find out if somebody else is there, remembering all the horror movies he has seen in his life and of which many started out just exactly with such a situation.

 _I want to play a game…_ shit, better not think about it.

However, before Ichigo can raise his voice, the room is suddenly being lit up, cold neon light hurts his eyes; when he feels able to open them again, the first thing he notices is a silhouette of a man standing right in front of him, just a few feet away from the chair Ichigo is tied to.

The person is wearing a gray hooded sweater, dark pants and… a white mask that looks like a feral cat's face.

 _It's them_ Ichigo immediately concludes, knowing these masks just too well from watching TV, and slight panic is striking him. _But why?_ What would they gain from kidnapping him of all people?

»Welcome to our nice headquarter, Ichigo Kurosaki« the guy in front of him then starts to talk, voice sounding dull due to the mask that is obscuring his face, »I hope you'll like it here.«

»How come you know my name?« Ichigo promptly asks but quickly comes to realize that this probably was a really stupid question to pose, because the person that made an effort to abduct him would most likely be aware of _who_ his target is.

And also, a name is not all too difficult to find out, that guy would merely have to check his id-card or something… »why am I here?« Ichigo therefore changes the question.

The man does not answer. Instead, he just slowly brings his hands to his head, pulling off the hood, then the mask.

And it makes Ichigo understand indeed.

Blue hair, dark scowl, up-to-no-good grin.

He would never have guessed that the guy he pissed off at the Soul Palace some days ago is part of this infamous gang that keeps the local police department more than busy of late.

»Yeah, remember me, fucker? I promised I'd never leave a score unsettled.«

 _Fuck_.

»How the hell… ah… « a moan slips out of Ichigo's mouth due to horrible pain in his head and the wrists he's still trying to free from his ties.

»Che. How ya got here, you wanna know? I can tell you. Wasn't difficult. Just followed you up to your house that night you threw that door into my face, then broke in when you left for school the next day and drugged the bottle o' water in ya room with some knockout drops, nothin' easier than that.«

The blue-haired complacently crosses his arms in front of his chest and smiles, seeming really proud, while utter fear is taking over Ichigo's body.

 _Yuzu, Karin… Dad_ … but almost as if Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez anticipated his concerns, he starts talking again.

»Don't worry, I didn't bother your cute little sisters. That's not how I do things, ya know. All I need for revenge is you, at least for now. Much cleaner this way, don't you think?«

»What the fuck are you gonna do with me?«

»Che. Dunno. We'll see. Guess I'm gonna go with breaking your nose as a start, that would be fair, ne? Eye for an eye, ever heard of that?«

»But I didn't – «

»As if that mattered right now! Eh, tell me, how does it feel to be absolutely powerless?«

Ichigo snorts. It does feel more than horrible indeed. It's the worst feeling on earth to him, actually. He happens to remember that one time when his close friend Sado had to rescue him from a fight with some seniors from high school Ichigo had started back then… worst feeling ever. Luckily he had been able to repay his debt to Sado just a few days later, when these fuckers decided to show up once again…

 _I know how to fight. If I was able to get something sword-shaped, I'd be easily able to overpower him, I even won against Renji and Ikkaku… but what the hell am I supposed to do with my hands tied up like this?_

»You're lucky I'm a very busy man, Kurosaki« Grimmjow pipes up again and disturbs Ichigo's train of thoughts at that, »I'm gonna leave you alone for the moment, but don't worry, I'll be coming back for you. Nobody messes with the _Destroyer_ and gets away with it. Enjoy the darkness, fucker!«

And as soon as the blue-haired is gone, the room falls entirely dark again indeed. Ichigo, for a split second, contemplates yelling after Jaegerjaquez to come the fuck back and fight him right then and there in a fair battle, but quickly decides against it; would be pointless anyway, wouldn't it.

That guy is nuts, most obviously. No wonder Ikkaku hates him so much.

Well, then there has to be an other way to get out of this alive, unharmed preferably… well, as soon as that shit-ass headache leaves him be, Ichigo can start thinking about possible ways out.

* * *

\- **Kira** -

Kira watches Shūhei, who has his laptop standing in front of him, type words in high-speed.

»What was the term again?« the black-haired asks, looking inward.

»Cranial vault dissection« Kira silently answers, rubbing his eyes at that.

They've been doing this for hours now.

Scheming around the hospital at night once again was already nerve-wrecking enough, especially because Kira didn't manage to get the key for room 0.359 as easily as last time since the woman at the reception claimed to have received orders from Ichimaru to not in any case give the keys to the research-wing away when he's not present at the hospital.

 _As if Ichimaru knew…_

Luckily, though, Hisagi-kun with his nerves of steel came up with strong persuading-skills and somehow they ended up with the little, silver thingy in their hands. Kira was jumpy and nervous, even more than usually, because this time it really was something forbidden and maybe even criminal what they were up to.

But in regards of what is at stake…

»And you really have no clue _what_ Ichimaru is purposing with his surgeries and research?«

»No, as I said. He was just talking about how this was in the name of science, but other than that… « Kira tediously repeats, suppressing a yawn. It's far past midnight, which means he's awake for about thirty hours by now. Again. As if he wasn't used to it… but still… the last few days' events just wore him out additionally to every day's workload.

And Jūshirō-san…

Kira swallows hard when he remembers.

The entire day, ever since he heard the news that Ukitake-Sensei was hospitalized, he was sneaking around the professor's room in order to subliminally find out what happened.

And when he finally did, being told by Isane and Yamada who were assigned to care for Ukitake, the shock made it impossible for Kira to properly concentrate for the rest of the day.

 _He'll wake up_ …

Kira didn't tell Hisagi-kun about his concerns, though, so that he wouldn't distract him from their plan to steal the files at night. These goddamn files they're currently poring over.

They still scare the hell out of Kira, especially now that Shūhei has confirmed that he's not going crazy or something but that these documents really are highly suspicious, just like Ichimaru's doing in the operating room is.

»Alright… do you wanna read through my first draft?«

»You're done?«

»Yup. You just need to make sure I didn't miss important details or made a mistake. That's crucial, we need to be able to prove every single aspect we addressed in case somebody inquires. And I'm more than sure there will be inquiries. They can't simply ignore accusations like these.«

Kira just nods and takes the laptop from Shūhei to read through the article his friend just drafted.

»That's really well-written« the blond intern compliments Hisagi, who smiles brightly. When Kira is finished, he has found nothing to correct or improve.

»Alright… I'm gonna edit it tomorrow and then… well, then I'll find a way to make it public.«

»How are you intending to get through with that, actually? Thought your boss said no?«

»Don't worry, I already have a plan. It's a bit risky, I guess, but for the truth it's definitely worth it« Shūhei smiles while shutting down his computer.

Kira sighs. »I don't know how to thank you for this, Hisagi-kun. Without you I'd be totally helpless, really.«

»It's okay, you're more than welcome, Kira. We're friends, remember?«

»Right… but still, that's a lot I'm asking of you.«

»I am honestly happy to do it, it's my job after all.«

»Still, thank you so much« Kira powerlessly repeats, feeling down and tired. Shūhei displays an encouraging smile meant to make him feel better; this expression on his former best friend and temporary lover is so very familiar to Kira.

How many times did Shūhei try to cheer him up already? He remembers elementary school, middle and high school…

 _I'm happy we're closer again_.

This ill-considered relationship they more or less accidentally started almost ruined their friendship, and for the last months, as he notices now, Kira badly missed Shūhei.

The black-haired notices the sudden smile on Kira's face and therefore asks »what's up?«

»I'm just glad that… we're fine again. You and I.«

»Right, me too. Was about time we put an end to this nonsense-dispute.«

»Definitely. It has been ridiculous from the start, that's true.«

»I was being an idiot.«

»Both of us, though.«

»Guess that's true. Well, promise I'll never do something stupid again, alright?« Hisagi swears, but it only makes Kira sound a little chuckle.

»You're sure about that? You have quite a talent to screw up important things, actually.«

Shūhei rolls his eyes. »Hey, it's not that bad! I'm actually very good at most – «

»What about Yumichika? Did you make it work already?« Kira gently teases his friend, but with a smile on his face, remembering the last time he spoke to the model. At least Shūhei managed to confess what he was lying about for five years straight now.

»Still working on that, though« Hisagi-kun admits, silently sighing about the matter. This time it's Kira's turn to cheer his friend up.

»It'll be fine, believe me. Just give him some time.«

»When did you turn into an optimist, Blondie?!«

»Don't know. That's probably just because I'm badly overtired again.«

Shūhei laughs out loud and softly punches his friend's shoulder; »yeah, we both should definitely get some sleep, that's true. Well… how about I call you tomorrow, as soon as I figured out how to best publish our article?«

»Yeah, please do that. And… sleep well, Hisagi-kun.«

»You too. And don't you dare worry too much about this, alright? It's all gonna turn out exactly the way we need it to, okay? I've never had a better feeling about something I wrote.«

»Okay. I trust you, Hisagi-kun.«

»Good. We're doing the right thing. The truth will always come out, don't we know that just too well?«

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER THIRTEEN**.

* * *

Hey there. I for my part happen to like this chapter a lot for some reason, had a lot of fun writing it. Everybody's in trouble or at least about to get some, and I must admit I'm that kind of writer who just enjoys making their characters' lives extra difficult. I hope I didn't overdo it on Jūshirō's part... so hopefully you're all in for the drama.

 **Next Week** : _Renji_ feels left out - _Jūshirō_ is anything but fine - _Szayelaporro_ decides to change his game - _Nnoitra_ and Grimmjow finally get some action, but not the way they would actually expect it...


	14. Fourteen: Even if you run

**Word Count** : 5797

 **Inspiration / Notes** : For the title I've used a line from _Slipknot_ 's song _Prosthetics_ , because I really think it fits the mood of the chapter as a whole. / For Jūshirō's sub-chapter I thought about _Metaphor_ by _In Flames_ since it's basically dripping with sadness (and because I love the song a lot).

 **Sub-Chapters** : Renji - Jūshirō - Szayelaporro - Nnoitra

* * *

- **FOURTEEN: EVEN IF YOU RUN** -

\- **Renji** -

Renji can't help it but wonder about the strange mood he (and apparently everybody around him as well) is in at the moment.

When was the last time he felt this low-spirited and uninspired? It's definitely been a while… and when not even his most favorite herbal magic cure for absolutely everything (and _especially_ bad mood) is able to cheer him up right now…

Something must be seriously wrong.

Well, up until now the only thing he constantly had to worry about were money issues and tough financial bottlenecks, and that had basically been it.

When they were younger, Shūhei and Kira sometimes dumped their knotty love-problems and teenage sorrows on him, but that was fine as well because Renji has always been quite good with cheering up people.

School, studying and exam-related stress… nope, not really, not in Renji's cozy little world.

He passed high school after all even though he barely scraped along most of the time, but grades don't matter that much anyway when it comes down to it, or do they?

No one ever scolded him for messing up, apart from these little, disapproving looks he always got from Kira because of his _too_ laid-back attitude, but Renji always strictly ignored them. Not everybody's born to be a medical student after all.

However, Renji really can't think of a decent reason for his seriously horrible mood. Well, there is only the fact that basically every single one of his friends is behaving super-strange of late…

There is Ikkaku who appears to be shitting his pants because of that street-crime gang and the goddamn weird blue-haired guy that happens to be Yumichika's allegedly crazy, long lost ex-boyfriend, and Renji's best pal doesn't talk about anything else besides kicking Jaegerjaquez' ass for past misdeeds that are undeniably worth being punished.

 _Alone_ , as he keeps pointing out.

Renji though isn't really sure if obsessing about the matter and rushing things is that much of a good idea, just like Kenpachi said as well, but still… he wouldn't hesitate even for a second if Ikkaku asked him to raid that gang's headquarter.

Right, _if_ he asked him.

Then we have Kenpachi Zaraki, Renji's mentor of choice, who not only, as he found out just recently, has a highly interesting and somewhat intimidating background, but who also now apparently discovered his secondary dream-profession, namely playing detective in a rather bad-ass way.

He and Ikkaku said they'd go check out the suspicious warehouse from a distance this morning, and all Renji was told to do was to be on call and pay utmost attention to everything strange that might occur.

How exciting, really.

Oh, right – and they asked him to go interrogate Byakuya, who they now decided to label that gang's accomplice, witting or not, decent evidence or not.

Additionally it seemed as if even Shūhei and Kira were being a little too busy today as well, and they didn't even want to enlighten Renji about what they are up to when he (almost a little desperately) kept calling them.

 _I'm gonna tell you as soon as the matter is through, just keep track of my magazine the next days and you'll see_.

Great.

And they didn't even ask him whether he wanted to help them out either!

Everybody's on clandestine missions at the moment, and he's got nothing better to do than lounging around on his bed and wondering why apparently none of them trusts him enough to be of any help.

Besides deceiving his new friend, that is.

Looks like taking the law into their own hands is the new big deal in his clique, which is basically the first _really_ exciting thing to happen in years, and then he's being excluded so rudely!

 _Be on call and meet with Kuchiki_.

While they're all allowed to go out on epic adventures and heroically put their lives on the line (or at least that's what Renji is currently imagining in his head).

Why didn't they just ask if he wanted to accompany them?

Wait, even Kurosaki and Ishida are on to something! Didn't they talk about finding out why Uryū's father is behaving more than strange at the moment? Well…

Hmpf, maybe his constant messing up in life really _is_ an issue for them after all…

He should have tried harder in school, maybe. Or paid his rent in due time every once in a while. Or made an effort to become a better salesman and finally get his shop to run. Free time and lazing around is great, sure, but it's of no use when all of your friends think it _really_ is all you ever do, and therefore see you as a huge slacker and good-for-nothing kind of guy.

Dammit.

And in regard of Byakuya Kuchiki… Renji has no idea what to do about the matter.

What if Ikkaku's and Kenpachi's speculations turn out to be true? What if Byakuya was just putting on an act and really isn't who he seems to be?

The strange feeling of utter discontent roughly strikes him as he dares to voice this thought in his mind properly for the first time.

Well… what is even stranger, though, is how much Renji is bothered by merely imagining being betrayed by Byakuya. He didn't realize up until now how much he really came to like that weird, uppity fucker he, not so long ago, still happened to utterly despise.

Could he really just go and ask him about the matter? Just like that?

 _Yo, Kuchiki, say, do you in any way collaborate with these masked criminals that steal and spread chaos and kill? Because, hey, we kinda found out they're residing in one of the buildings that belong to your family's business_.

Che, how funny. Would probably educe a smile even from Byakuya, this funny.

Renji lets himself fall backwards onto the bed once again like he did so often this afternoon and evening out of utter boredom and annoyance with himself and everybody that missed out on inviting him on their tour of badassery and epicness.

 _Fuckers. I hope they get in trouble_.

As soon as that thought crosses his mind, Renji's cellphone, that's been motionlessly lying next to him the entire day long, suddenly vibrates. Of course he immediately has to pick it up and check the message he just received in case Ikkaku needs his help in a fight to the death or there's similarly exciting news.

So of course he's more than just disappointed when he spots the sender's name.

 _Uryū Ishida_.

Well, at least somebody's thinking of him after all.

 _Hey. Kurosaki's not with you right now, is he?_ the message reads, and Renji can but scowl about the slightly irritating question.

He types back _nope, I'm alone_ and attentively waits for the response, which isn't long in coming.

 _Strange. Kurosaki's not picking up his phone, tried about a hundred times within the last two days, so I started wondering._

Renji's immediate reaction is to check out himself whether this is true or not and therefore rings Ichigo. And indeed, besides the annoyingly high-pitched voice mail, nobody's answering. Renji, as the naturally persistent individual he is, doesn't give up yet and redials Kurosaki's number. Same result, though.

Therefore he tries a third time.

Between the second and third attempt to get through, however, Kurosaki's cellphone has been switched off, now there's no longer the voice mail answering but a constant, dull beeping sound is to be heard, which Renji thinks is even more annoying and weird.

 _Ya right_ , he therefore types his answer, _but why'd he do that?!_

Uryū I. 11:24 PM  
 _How should I know? I'm getting a little worried though, and there's been interesting developments I urgently need to inform him about._

Renji A. 11:24 PM  
 _Developments?_

Uryū I. 11:25 PM  
 _Tell you another time, just… would you mind asking Madarame and the others if they heard sth about him?_

Renji A. 11:26 PM  
 _Ya think he's in trouble or something?_

Uryū I. 11:26 PM  
 _He might be. Just ask them._

Renji A. 11:26 PM  
 _k._

Renji, though, doesn't intent to ask the others right away.

This is exactly what he was thinking about the entire day long, isn't it? The opportunity he was waiting for, actually.

Uryū obviously took the fact into consideration that something might have happened to his friend… would there be a need to do so if there wasn't something awfully wrong in general?

What developments was he talking about?

Could it have something to do with Ichigo accidentally provoking the blue-haired that turned out to be the gang-leader some days ago?…

What if… like… that guy Jaegerjaquez is known to be a criminal after all … Renji has never been good at logic or riddle-solving, but he can indeed put one and one together.

So Ichigo's gone missing after picking an argument with that alleged lunatic?

Definitely smells like evil to Renji.

And after all he's supposed to inform Kenpachi and Ikkaku about every strange thing that happens, howsoever small it may be, and this is definitely hot news.

Renji quickly dials Ikkaku's number and with all muscles in his body tensed waits for his friend to finally pick up.

* * *

\- **Jūshirō** -

 _An accident. It was an accident, and accidents happen. Everybody makes mistakes, it's only human. It's fine, it's okay, no one's to blame, no one. Perhaps it was god's will. Maybe it was fate._

That's what they immediately started telling him when he woke up.

To the question as to _why?_ , why he'd even gone so far to do something so drastic, he kept answering that he accidentally killed his best friend.

How that sounds, actually. _I'm a murderer by mistake._

And there are so many voices around him that all claim the same, doctors that have no idea what's going on inside of him, that just refuse to believe him.

But Jūshirō doesn't think it was Kaien's fate, much less does he believe in any god, and he's sure about the fact that they're all just claiming these things because they want to keep him from swallowing another good three dozen painkillers.

All Jūshirō did the entire day long was staring at the white wall of the hospital room they force him to stay in and, for the biggest part, act like he was asleep in order to not have to speak to these ignorant, unhelpful people anymore.

It actually is positively surprising that none of his friends tried to visit him up to now, which means that Shunsui came to understand that this would be the last thing on earth Jūshirō would want and need right now.

It's already exhausting enough to feign sleeping tightly every time the young blond intern named Kira is scheming around in front of his room, or to act drowsy, absentminded and incapable of having a decent conversation when Unohana-Sensei enters because Jūshirō is sure she's only waiting for a chance to send the hospital's psychologist in to have a word with him.

So he can prove he's completely insane.

And the pain…

Jūshirō hasn't told anybody about the vigorous ache in his lungs and throat, or the slight nausea that's due to him consistently swallowing the blood that tries to force its way up his windpipe, but of course not.

That's actually another action, besides the staring and the acting, that Jūshirō is pursuing – concentrating on the pain, because it feels so utterly just and legitimate.

All he wants is to be able to leave this goddamn hospital as soon as possible again, because he feels like it only makes matters worse, and he is dying to check in on Kaien's family, his little siblings. His fiancee has been taking care for them ever since, that's what Shunsui said at least, but still Jūshirō feels responsible for their well-being.

 _It's my fault after all, the misery they're now in. I need to make amends somehow, and if punishing myself is not enough then I have to at least limit the damage I caused as far as possible._

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

When Jūshirō awakes from another few hours of fitful sleep, he finds Shunsui sitting right next to him.

His partner has been absent for most of the time Jūshirō's been awake by now, and when he was with him earlier, he didn't really say much.

His face is stoic and cold, there's not an expression Jūshirō could easily interpret despite knowing Shunsui for decades.

Usually he'd smile his way through tough situations and periods, console Jūshirō with his carefree attitude and honest words of encouragement and love whenever he wasn't doing well, but right now… Jūshirō would even go so far to call the expression on his counterpart's face _anger_.

But of course his lover would be angry with him for trying to escape this life so cowardly after ruining basically everything.

 _I would react the same way, wouldn't I_.

»For how long are you going to not talk to me, Shunsui?« the professor just has to ask after another twenty minutes of pressing, horribly uncomfortable silence in which he felt like having to avoid meeting Shunsui's gaze at any cost for some reason.

Jūshirō doesn't feel like talking or explaining himself in the least, but being stared at by disdainful, sad eyes is even worse.

The artist slowly turns his head away from his partner, takes a deep breath and then looks at Jūshirō again, with eyes turning dull and tired, lips pressed together tightly.

»Was it really your intention to leave me here alone, Jūshirō?« he then asks after a while, voice sounding ever so dull; Jūshirō knows what this question is all about, of course he does.

»I don't know« is his honest answer, because there's nothing else he could possibly reply to this. He really doesn't know. He can't even properly remember the night itself, and much less the thoughts that drove him then to react this way.

»Is he so much more important to you than I am?«

»That is not what it's about, Shunsui.«

»You wanted to leave me just to follow him.«

»No, that was not my intention.«

»Then what?«

»I don't know. I haven't properly thought it through yet, and I wasn't able to be reasonable in that moment when they called and…«

»So you actually didn't mean it? You didn't try to commit suicide on purpose, is that what you're saying?«

»No, I – it is… my fault he… died.« Jūshirō barely manages to keep his voice from breaking when saying these words out loud because they weigh so heavily on him and it feels like they're crushing his heart.

»You know that's not true« Shunsui argues, shaking his head to emphasize his statement, »it was an accident, you didn't – «

»And you know I won't believe it, what ever it is you're about to say.«

»Right, I do. You've always been quite obstinate when it came down to questions of guilt, philosophy and righteousness. But you know well enough that Kaien, just like everybody else as well, would tell you just the same if he could, and he'd say that he hated seeing you like this. He would never want you to feel guilty because of what happened.«

Jūshirō still doesn't want to believe a single one of Shunsui's well-meant words but remains quiet because he doesn't want to sound like a defiant child either for insisting on his guilt.

It's enough when he himself knows, anyway.

 _I've always done better when dealing with my problems all alone, haven't I. It would only make the ones dear to me sad if I burdened them with my troubles._

»Shiro-chan?«

»Hm.«

»I'm… I'm so very sorry, my dear. For everything. I know you've already been unhappy before this happened, and that it was due to me. You know I love you, right?«

 _I guess I do_.

»And… I'm not going to see her again, I promise. You're far more important to me than anybody else, it's just that sometimes my stupid self messes things up and… you know, I never meant to hurt you, my love.«

Jūshirō just listens to Shunsui's apology, noting that it sounds exactly like the hundred previous ones he's already heard from that man.

It seems slightly off to the white-haired, mundane and misplaced, to talk about their relationship problems right now, right here, when Jūshirō's mind isn't able to really grasp a single thing, and his head is filled with excruciating self-doubt and -loathing, and Kaien.

 _Why would you bring that up right now of all moments? Right now that I couldn't care less for your petty apology, no matter how much you mean it_.

But he doesn't say it out loud, of course not, that wouldn't be like him at all, would it.

»Alright« is what he answers instead, and »I love you as well. But I just… I really feel like being by myself at the moment, I hope you understand.«

»Alone, alright. Whatever you want, my love.«

»I'm very tired. And I need to think about a lot of things.«

»Okay, then I'm gonna… check out the hospital's cafeteria, I'm sure it's nice.«

Jūshirō, for some reason, feels relieved when hearing that Shunsui would stick around. Just in case he would feel like company at some point later that day.

 _Yes, I do love you. Just am I not able to show you at the moment_.

»But, Shiro? Don't… try to leave me ever again, yeah? This world means nothing to me without you in it.«

»I won't. I promise.«

* * *

\- **Szayelaporro** -

Szayelaporro is just sitting there, head resting on his arms, while his lab partner Mayuri Kurotsuchi, with a little help by his assistant Nemu (who is switching the pages of the board which is illustrating the scientists' results), is explaining in detail what exactly they achieved within the last months.

Sōsuke Aizen appears to be quite pleased with what he's hearing, so there is no reason to worry.

The isolated genes, the successful blood tests they ran, then Ichimaru's results, the post-mortal brain activity, the solution… Szayel is actually a little bit impressed with himself and what he and the other scientists managed to achieve despite having been given so little information to start with.

When Mayuri finished explaining and showing the little tubes filled with various fluids to their client, Aizen puts away his notebook and raises his voice.

»Excellent work, gentlemen, I'd almost say I'm impressed. I knew you wouldn't disappoint me, I couldn't have made a better choice of who to hire for this job of utmost importance. It really does seem we are another great step closer to out goal, aren't we.«

Szayelaporro can't help but find it to be quite funny how Aizen is always talking about _their_ plans, _our_ goals, how _we_ are going to succeed, when it's actually only him who is striving to make his ridiculous plans which sound like a badly written, cheap sci-fi movie, come to reality.

Superhumans, sure.

A new race, better beings. A brainless army that would obey his every order.

How did that man even come to believe this would lie within the realm of possibilities?

Szayel takes a deep breath, listening to Aizen's lengthy speech (as their _grand leader_ really likes those) only with half an ear.

 _And we're getting all the dirty work done for him_.

He constantly keeps forgetting why he even agreed to this huge mess of ridiculousness and insanity.

Well, right – utter boredom, exactly.

What does an individual do that is far more intelligent, gifted and good-looking than ninety-nine point nine percent of mother earth's population and that also happens to have a criminal vein?

Wasting his potential on creating devilish but divine drugs that would both amuse and harm others…

That's not what he is destined to do for the rest of his life, absolutely not.

And yes, Aizen's wild madness of a plan did intrigue him after all… _create a drug that will transform a mere human into something far greater_ … oh, and how exciting it sounded to an ambitious scientist like him, how could he have declined such an offer?

But it's not Aizen he's doing it for, that is certain.

And Kurotsuchi, Szayel knows well enough, thinks exactly the way he does about the matter.

For science, not for some megalomaniac, sadistic fool who claims to 'desire nothing but the best for humanity' but actually only pursues his own vile purposes.

God complex, big style, and Aizen isn't even a scientist, as those are the ones that usually happen to fall ill with this serious condition.

Well, but don't they say that all pride is with a fall? And those who place themselves highest, they fall the deepest, do they not?

That's it… _deicide_ does sound highly intriguing to Szayel as well after all.

 _I'll trip you up, you'll stumble and fall_ …

Fun, this is going to be so much fun.

But first –

»Sir Aizen?«

»Szayelaporro-san?«

»Oh, I just wondered… did you actually allow Jaegerjaquez to act without conferring with you first?«

Well, Grimmjow really didn't play nice of late, did he, and vengeance, yes, is oh so sweet. Or bloody, as Grimmjow always liked to phrase it.

»What are you talking about, Szayel?«

»See… I have been told that he was busy kidnapping, well, a kid. And now he's playing with that boy in some cellar, wasting time on his personal revenge instead of executing your very important orders, Sir. I was just a tiny bit confused about the matter, does he have your permission to do so?«

Szayelaporro has always been a good actor, and his innocent sweet voice, basically dripping with poisoned honey, he has mastered to perfection.

»Well, no, he clearly has not.«

»I just felt it was my duty to inform you about his actions.«

»Yes, that is very thoughtful of you, Szayelaporro. I'm going to check on him as soon as possible. But for now – thank you very much for sharing your work progress with me, gentlemen, and keep up the fruit-bearing work, if you will. Goodbye for now.«

»Goodbye, Sir« Szayel breathes, still in innocence-mode, and in thoughts adds _enjoy the time you have left, my grand leader_.

* * *

\- **Nnoitra** -

By now he watched Grimmjow for about an hour and a half in which the blue-haired was walking around between the assembly room and the small cellar chamber he's holding some strange boy captive in for a reason Nnoitra hasn't quite been able to grasp because, when he asked, all Grimmjow mumbled was _revenge_.

Tesla next to him is working on what Nnoitra assigned him to do, some pretty lame paperwork, documenting and filing notations of their latest prey, since Aizen requested more orderliness when having been handed the latest 'records' Nnoitra was keeping track of (more or less).

Seems like the boy is good for something after all, being a politics student and stuff, he apparently has a way with numbers and bureaucracy.

»Hey, Jaeger« Nnoitra decides to shout when Grimmjow next enters the room again, cracking his knuckles; the blue-haired doesn't stoop to take notice but only fetches a bottle of coke and takes a gulp.

»Abductions sure are exhausting, tho« he murmurs and turns around to leave the room again, but Nnoitra decides to block the door so the blue-haired is forced to stop.

»Don't you think it's getting a little ridiculous?«

»Nope.«

»Ya only wasting our time, Aizen will be fuckin' pissed when he finds out.«

»You mean _if_ he finds out.«

»Oh, believe me, he will. Don't you know that man a little better by now? He ain't one to mess with, definitely not. I say let that shitty boy go home, he's absolutely not worth it. What did he even do to piss you off like that?«

»I ain't one to mess with either, Gilga, have you forgotten? Thinks he can fuck with me… stupid li'l idiot, he's gonna see what happens…«

»Che« Nnoitra makes, shaking his head over Grimmjow's mumbling, »to me it merely seems like it's getting to ya head a little, all of that shit. You sound like a lunatic by now, Jaeger.«

Grimmjow though doesn't really listen; all he does is shout at Tesla to get him some food because he's working hard and therefore is hungry; Nnoitra rolls his eyes.

»Don't order him around like that, he's mine!« he then protests when Tesla immediately jumps up, sheepishly glances at the two men in turns and then, probably having decided upon Jaegerjaquez as the bigger threat, hurries to come after Grimmjow's crude command.

»Shut up, Gilga, I'm ordering around whoever the fuck I want, got that? I'm your motherfucking boss down here!«

 _Yeah, you're the boss, you're the king, haven't you always been… fucker._

But Nnoitra decides to not oppose anything this time like he normally would since he really doesn't trust the blue-haired's mood right now.

He's known Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez for ages now, and still hasn't managed to figure him out completely.

It's brightly obvious he digs to play the great rebel, to always disapprove only for the sake of disapproving, and that he loves to get things his way, but still… Nnoitra has never seen anything like goals with him, almost as if he was fighting just for… nothing.

 _What do you actually want to achieve, Jaegerjaquez?_

But it has always been like this with Grimmjow, hasn't it?

He would treat his former lover like shit, but nonetheless tell everybody how much he loved him, how he meant everything and more to him, and when he was gone and Grimmjow got sentenced to prison, all he desired was to get the boy-chick back.

He would run after that huge guy Kenpachi, and watch him, all awestricken, when he fought; later then he declared 'the Captain' his archenemy, but as soon as they arrived in Karakura he started stalking the man and wanted nothing more than to have him to their gang.

He would talk crap about Aizen but nevertheless work hard for him and obey his every wish, he would bash and annoy the shit out of Nnoitra, Szayel and Ulquiorra but still call them his best friends…

The list goes on and on.

He's a man of contradictions, he has always been like this, confusing, misleading, cunning, selfish and violent.

 _But these were the reasons I liked him so much, wasn't it just like that…_

How often did Grimmjow tell Nnoitra he hated his life and wanted nothing more than to change certain aspects of it? But still he's here, thrashing that fifteen-year-old boy because he offended him in some ridiculous way, he's still here pushing drugs, robbing and even killing people by now…

And also, didn't he say he wanted to forget?

But then why is he keeping every single magazine that has a photo of Ayasegawa in it? How's that? Does he love him, does he hate him? Does he want him back, or wreak revenge on him for leaving him back then?

Nnoitra is pretty sure Grimmjow doesn't even know himself what's actually going on within his head.

»You're just such a fucking difficult person to be with, Jaeger, ya aware of that?« Nnoitra suddenly blurts out without thinking too much about it; but well, it's more than true in fact.

It basically sums up all their youth. There has never been a way to entirely satisfy and please Grimmjow, no matter what the people around him tried.

»Didn't I tell ya to shut up?!«

»Didn't _I_ tell _you_ to leave it the fuck be and come to ya senses again? It's crazy stupid what you're pulling here, can't you see it? Don't act on your own, just don't, okay?«

»I do whatever the fuck I want.«

»Yeah. That's exactly what the problem is! You can't just – «

»Oh, and how I can, asshole.«

»Now hear me out for once, Grimmjow, for fuck's sake! You know exactly I'm not good at being the reasonable one either, but what you're doing right now is just unbearable to watch, ya gonna ruin everything by just – «

Before Nnoitra can finish his sentence, the fire door bursts open with a smack, and before they are able to grasp what is happening, there's a small, golden gun being held closely against Grimmjow's left temple.

His arms are roughly grabbed and twisted behind his back. »What…« the blue-haired starts but doesn't go any further as he recognizes the attacker.

» _Captain?_ «

»Ya motherfuckin' right, bastard.«

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

Grimmjow is yelling and so is Ikkaku Madarame; both of their faces are lobster-red and Nnoitra feels the strong urge to press his palms against his ears to mute their screaming at least a little bit.#

Right, another nemesis of Grimmjow's, the bald guy that was always scheming around Ayasegawa like a well-trained watchdog with bared teeth.

Looks like he didn't change too much either, still as ill-tempered and aggressive as always; back then Nnoitra thought that these two guys should actually have gotten along well, considering their similarities, but since that wasn't the case because they had different opinions in how to treat the nancy-boy…

»TELL ME WHERE HE IS!« Madarame demands another time, but Grimmjow still objects while Kenpachi is pushing the gun harder into his neck and the red-haired guy who's holding him twists his arms a little more.

Nnoitra contemplates grabbing a weapon himself to defend his friend, but on the other hand… he could just as well simply tell them where the hell they can find that useless teenager so that they wouldn't do any further harm.

Would spare them a whole lot of trouble, and Grimmjow has always been good at getting himself into way more trouble than necessary after all.

»Tesla« Nnoitra therefore orders his 'personal assistant' over, »just go get the damn boy, this is getting ridiculous, I don't want my eardrums to get damaged. Fuckers, all y'all.«

»Hah!« Ikkaku makes and a crooked grin appears on his face, an expression Nnoitra remembers just all too well.

Yeah, maybe it's justified, the hate Grimmjow bears for that man.

However, Tesla starts running immediately, obviously scared for his life; of course he has never seen a real gun ever before.

Nnoitra breathes out.

See, way more trouble than necessary already. Aizen explicitly emphasized the necessity of them being inconspicuous and that they _not_ attract any unwanted attention.

So much for that.

Great.

That's gonna give something as soon as their leader will hear about it. They would have to switch headquarters, reschedule, kill these four fuckers off, and most importantly, appease Aizen…

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

The orange-haired boy looks rather worn-out when he is brought into the room by Tesla; strangely he doesn't seem overly relieved when spotting his three saviors, Nnoitra would interpret the expression on his face as shame before anything else.

»Fuck! You alright?« Madarame immediately assures himself when seeing Kurosaki whose face is best to be described as a bit demolished, most likely due to Grimmjow's fists.

The blue-haired just hisses and tries to struggle against the rough grip that's capturing him and preventing him from attacking the men he hates so much.

Kenpachi reminds him of his inferiority in this situation by poking him with the gun once more.

Nnoitra again thinks about fetching a similar weapon from over there, there certainly are plenty to be found, but then again he remembers the orders and the trouble he doesn't want to find himself in.

A fight would be nice… but with them being outnumbered (since Tesla obviously doesn't count) and the fact that it's goddamn Kenpachi Zaraki who's standing in front of them, it might not be the smartest thing to do.

And there's Aizen's plans they'd ruin for sure if they did…

»There ya got him, now fuck off, will you« Nnoitra snorts, still wondering what will happen now.

 _Just leave_ … will they? Or are they really going to shoot them in order to render them harmless? But sure they're aware of the fact that their gang would avenge them, right…

»Alright« Kenpachi, much to Nnoitra's surprise, agrees, »let's get outta here, then.«

»Seriously?« Madarame immediately asks, »we're not gonna – ?«

»No, we're not! Stick to tha plan, ya fool« Kenpachi silences him and harshly grabs Kurosaki's shoulder to drag him after him.

The redhead pushes Grimmjow forward and makes him stumble, then walks ahead, saying »right, stick to the plan, Ikkaku.«

And Madarame does concede.

Grimmjow just stares right at the gun Kenpachi is still pointing at him as the intruders leave; once again Nnoitra isn't able to make sense of his facial expression, wondering what is running through his friend's head right now.

To be forced to let the boy go… knowing Grimmjow, Nnoitra can easily tell this won't go unpunished, especially not with these two men being about the people Jaegerjaquez hates most in this world. Well.

»KENPACHI!« Grimmjow though yells after the men, and the Captain does stop at the threshold to hear what he's got to say as a final word. »Ya know the drill, don't cha?«

»Che, as if I didn't.«

»Good. But just to remind you: no police. Ya dead if one of you sings. I know way too much about ya past, would hurt yourself the most, wouldn't it?«

Kenpachi remains silent for a second, then, after a short but fiery stare-off between the two of them, nods.

»And how would your pretty, pretty little daughter feel if you were to be imprisoned… or dead… better not open ya mouth, understand me?«

»And you better not open your mouth either, fuckin' blue-haired bastard, I now know where you're at, and there are still some open scores ta settle, aren't there.«

And then they're gone, as suddenly as they showed up just minutes ago.

Well.

Nnoitra watches Grimmjow's face closely in order to be able to tell what he's up to, and if he better took to his heels and give him space for a while; all the cyan-haired does is screw up his nose and push his hair back that's fallen into his face due to the action.

»The fuck… er… anythin' to say 'bout what just happened, Jaeger?« Nnoitra dares to ask after a while when he's sure Grimmjow wouldn't go into a tantrum and damage every single object in the room like he used to when he was younger every time something didn't go his way.

»Che« Grimmjow just makes, remains silent for a while but then adds »Madarame's really begging for it, ain't he?«

»Dunno. Is he?«

»Definitely. Let's see… there's something I needa do anyway… think it's more than overdue that I go shoot down his shining star…«

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER FOURTEEN**.

* * *

So, there's a little bit of action going on already, but this chapter, well, is mainly meant for building up the grand finale (it's only six more chapters to go, in fact) which I'm really excited for.

 **Next Week** : _Uryū and Ichigo_ decide to take action on their own - _Shūhei_ is being productive - _Shunsui_ still sticks to his plan to change - _Grimmjow_ thinks that it's time for some real pay-back...


	15. Fifteen: Fuck the System

**Word-Count** : 6572

 **Inspiration / Notes** : Title is taken from _System of a Down_ - _Fuck the System_. Because that's what they're gonna do. / Inspirational song for the last chapter (Grimmjow's) is _Black Dahlia_ by _Hollywood Undead_.

 **Sub-Chapters** : _Uryū and Ichigo_ \- _Shūhei_ \- _Shunsui_ \- _Grimmjow_

* * *

\- **FIFTEEN: FUCK THE SYSTEM** -

\- **Uryū and Ichigo** -

For the entire way the two boys are walking, Uryū compassionately keeps quiet, and he doesn't even stare at Ichigo's black eye or the swollen lip.

He knows it would only make matters worse to pity his friend, and trying to cheer him up clearly wouldn't be working either, with that dark mindset Ichigo obviously is in.

Still, Uryū is certain that leaving him alone right now might also be the wrong approach to the situation.

So there they are, sullenly walking side by side, heading towards Kenpachi's Kendō-studio because Ichigo insisted on going there and Uryū (despite considering it a bad idea to exhaust themselves after such a rough experience on Ichigo's side) didn't feel like objecting for once.

The bespectacled boy though is waiting for the right moment to finally bring up what has been occupying his mind ever since the heated-up talk with his father earlier this week.

Not only because the revelations Ryūken made are proof to Uryū not exaggerating the case in any way (which Ichigo kept claiming every time Uryū started complaining about his father's unusual behavior), but also because it is, in fact, their mathematics teacher the whole drama evolves around.

Also, after hearing what Kenpachi, Ikkaku and Renji had to say about Ichigo's kidnapper, Uryū has been wondering whether this actually happens to be coincidence or not – for that gang to suddenly show up right at that time when Aizen-Sensei starts forging out a plan of how to become mayor of Karakura and begins to blackmail the head of Karakura's biggest hospital in order to achieve who-knows-what.

Two evil forces that didn't exist in public up until a short while ago, and before whose emergence Karakura was one of the most peaceful small towns in Japan…

To Uryū, the connection is brightly visible, and Kenpachi's statements about that man Jaegerjaquez, who apparently functions as the gang's leader, just reinforced his belief.

The only thing that's now still bothering Uryū is the fact that really no clear motive is recognizable with both Aizen and these guys that call themselves Vast Lords.

Why on earth would they want to spread chaos all across this city?

Sure, according to his father, Aizen would do everything in order to become mayor, but Uryū just doesn't see how his actions are useful to this goal.

And since that man appears to be so very… _passionate_ about his plans to even threaten a father to harm his only son, then shouldn't they all be concerned for Karakura's current mayor, Yamamoto-sama?

After all, Aizen seems to be more than serious, and what if he decides the old man needs another reason to retire as soon as possible?

»Kurosaki?« Uryū suddenly speaks up, facing his crestfallen but eager friend at that.

»Hm?«

»It's Aizen.«

»Huh? Aizen?«

»It's him, he's behind all of this. I had a talk with my father and now I know the reason why he behaved the way he did. He's being blackmailed by Aizen, he threatened to take me away from him in case he doesn't comply, that's why he tried to keep me locked up at home. And I also believe that he's commanding these kidnappers of yours.«

»What the hell are you saying there? Why should our maths teacher – «

»It all makes sense when you think about it« Uryū immediately defends his statements, »and I didn't even tell you the whole story yet. Listen – «

And after explaining to Ichigo in detail what he heard from his father about the research-bureau, the mayoral elections and the reason for Ryūken to keep Uryū away from school, Kurosaki seems to slowly understand after all.

»You can't deny there's always been something strange about that teacher of ours.«

»Yeah… he does seem a tiny bit fake at times, though… and I mean, it's true that I've always disliked him, but I actually thought that was because of mathematics being such a bitch, so I assumed he just adopted that characteristic…« Ichigo muses while slowly pushing open the Kendō-studio's front door since they finally arrived at their destination.

»Well, but we should probably give him credit for being a decent actor« Uryū thoughtfully adds.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

While watching Ichigo exhaust himself doing push-ups and running laps (something Uryū doesn't feel like doing at all right now), he frantically pores over how to further approach the knotty problem of their maths teacher apparently being an evil genius.

To gloss over his helplessness, the black-haired decides to tell Ichigo once again how ridiculous it actually is to run around here like crazy instead of getting himself checked by a real doctor (and not Ikkaku Madarame who was convinced he 'knows how ta deal with shit like black eyes 'n' stuff').

»Now finally shut up about that, will you« is Ichigo's immediate response, »you know exactly why there's no other thing I could possibly be doing right now than exercising my ass off right here!«

And Uryū sees indeed where he's coming from.

 _It's probably the worst feeling on earth, to be entirely helpless and dependent on others, to feel like you're being too weak to defend yourself and the people who are most important to you._

 _And I know exactly what it's like_.

Therefore Uryū decides to leave it be and let Ichigo do whatever he feels is right for the situation, also realizing that, for the first time ever, he might understand his father's thoughts as well.

 _I tried, and failed. I've got nothing on Aizen, absolutely nothing_ …

But there just has to be something they can do.

There's always a way when you try hard enough, Uryū remembers the words of his beloved grandfather's. And indeed, his brain somehow manages to come up with a (halfway) decent solution once again, like it normally always does –

»Kurosaki?«

»Yeah?«

»We need to gather evidence and bring this to the police's attention.«

»Okay, good plan. And how are we going to do that?«

»Well… we'll probably have to stalk our mathematics teacher for a bit.«

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

It all seems normal.

Way too normal for Ichigo's taste, especially when remembering everything he experienced within the last two days, and Uryū's story afterwards… but look how crazily normal it all appears to be.

There is their mathematics teacher entering the classroom, dressed in a casual suit and carrying his leather bag just like every day, wearing his glasses and the usual beyond-friendly smile.

And just like every maths lesson, there's Hinamori happily walking up to the front of the classroom in order to have a nice little talk with her most favorite teacher, looking all cheerful and awe-struck.

Not at all ass-kissing, no.

Well, there also is Ichigo's mate Keigo Asano who lines up right behind Hinamori to excuse himself for not doing the homework once again, then Mizuiro, who is occupying the first row and busies himself with his cellphone just the way he always does.

Sado, in the back of the class, is silently practicing air-guitar riffs.

Rukia next to him is doodling something into her exercise book that doesn't look related to the subject at all, and Orihime who exuberantly and loudly shares an obviously highly amusing story with her best friends Tatsuki and Chizuru, of who the latter seems to be all excited about what 'Hime-chan' has to say, and the former is just patiently patting her best friend on the head.

So, nothing unusual there as well.

Uryū next to Ichigo is shifting nervously, though. Just like the neat and nerdy person he is, he has spread all of his materials in front of him and looks more than ready to finally start the lesson.

Because afterwards there will be lunch break, precious time the two students will use to see if they can find out something more about Sōsuke Aizen.

»Pretty cool of your dad, though, to let you outta the house today« Ichigo casually notes in order to distract his obviously tense friend a little, but Uryū just shrugs and, with even lower voice than Ichigo, answers »I actually promised him I'd stay at home. But he's at the hospital anyway, so it doesn't matter. Ahm… have you already thought about what to answer in case one of the teachers asks you where you got your face so horribly bruised, actually?«

Ichigo sniffs at that question, but then thinks about it.

Of course his friends asked him about his black eye earlier that day, and he couldn't help it but brag about that really rough fight he made up in his head for just that purpose, so that they wouldn't get suspicious in any way.

But Uryū certainly has a point in reminding him that he should better come up with a different reason for his superiors, since he's already been in enough trouble due to fist-fights and harsh disputes with other students.

Well.

»I'm just gonna – « he starts, but, as if he read the boys' thoughts, Professor Aizen steps up in front of Ichigo's desk all of a sudden.

The orange-haired can literally see Uryū freak out inside, and with himself it's no different.

»Ah… how can I help you, Sensei?« Ichigo chooses to say, carefully minding not to sound all upset and as if he was up to no good.

To crown it all, there's now every single student in the room staring at him and Aizen, curious about why the teacher would approach Ichigo Kurosaki, who could be described as a renowned troublemaker at school.

»Oh, I just noticed your injuries« Aizen casually answers, gazing out of the window instead of looking at him, »hence I had to make sure everything is fine, Kurosaki-kun.«

»Fine… yeah, sure, everything's perfectly fine.«

»Is it. How did you obtain these, if I may ask, then?«

»Er… I just… fell down the stairs.«

Dammit.

Ichigo can feel Uryū's more than disapproving gaze on him as the black-haired is mentally cursing this beyond stupid and cliché answer.

How to best conceal where and why you obtained certain wounds? Of course, simply blame the stairs. Or a lamppost. Or the door you accidentally ran into yesterday. Exactly.

 _Dammit!_

Aizen, however, just nods, still staring out of the window. »Then you should probably watch your step next time you walk downstairs« the teacher just suggests and simply walks back to the front of the classroom.

Not until he sat down and opened the schoolbook he glances back at Ichigo.

And it's a glance that freezes Ichigo to the core.

 _He knows. He knows everything. And he probably knows that we know as well_.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

»Where's he at?« Ichigo immediately asks Uryū when the black-haired boy returns.

Ichigo has been waiting in the staircase between first and second floor while Ishida was inconspicuously sneaking after their teacher to make sure he's as far away from the staff room as possible.

»Cafeteria, having lunch« Uryū brusquely answers and hectically turns his head in order to spot possible eavesdroppers.

»Fine, that should take him some time.«

»Are you sure this is a good idea?«

»Do you have a better one?« Ishida asks with a sigh and then walks after Ichigo who already got under way.

So the staff room it is.

»But what are we going to say as for _why_ we urgently need to get in there, Kurosaki?«

»Ahm… lemme think about something, okay?«

»Well, regarding your prior splendid achievement in making up a lie, it would probably be smarter to agree on a reason beforehand, don't you think so as well? Kurosaki, are you listening?«

»We just need to catch the right person to open the door for us.«

»And who is the right person in your opinion?«

»Ohm… I'll inform you as soon as I know.«

»Great, really great, Kurosaki.«

»Now shut up, Ishida, you're gonna make us look suspicious!«

»You already successfully made us look _totally_ suspicious with your silly black eye, in case you forgot! I told you to put make-up on – «

»Shut up now! Maybe we're lucky and there are only a few teachers inside at the moment… we could simply skip knocking and just sneak in, it's lunch break after all.«

»Yeah, it's lunch break after all, Kurosaki! _Every_ teacher will be in there right now! We're lucky enough Aizen decided to go to the cafeteria this afternoon, there's no way of _just sneaking in_! We should definitely postpone it and cut a lesson later or something…«

»Hey, is that really you talking there, Ishida? Or did some evil spirit take over your body? Cutting a lesson, never expected you of all people to ever suggest this!«

»This is not a joke right here, Kurosaki, it's more than serious, just in case you haven't noticed yet!«

The boys keep bickering while slowly approaching the staff room, still without a decent plan of how to get in there.

All Ichigo knows about this room anyway is that every teacher has their own little separated office space, and he supposes that it would be the most logical place to start searching for evidence, information or basically anything that could turn out to be a hint.

The next step afterwards would then be to somehow get Aizen's leather bag in their hands, but thinking about that Ichigo rather postpones to way later.

»Alright, how about we just knock and I claim to have forgotten something very important when Aizen last summoned me here to listen to his 'serious concerns about my future'? That's not even so far-fetched, my grades in mathematics are abysmal, basically.«

»And you think whoever opens will just allow us to search his desk and drawers?«

»Dunno, as I said, when the right person opens… we could easily persuade Hirako-Sensei to let us do so, for example, and I guess that artist-guy would also do – « but before Ichigo can finish his sentence, he's being forced to turn around with a rough hit on the shoulder by Uryū.

And as soon as he does, Ichigo sees why.

»Ahm…«

»How come the two of you are making such a huge fuss out here? What's wrong?« a gentle voice is asking, and both Uryū and Ichigo swallow.

»Er, nothing, absolutely nothing, Sir, Kyōraku-Sensei, Sir.«

»Nothing?«

»Exactly! Nothing at all.«

»But you look like you just committed a terrible crime, to be honest, boys.«

»Er – «

»Better come with me, eh?«

* * *

\- **Shūhei** -

For the third night in a row, Shūhei is sitting at the kitchen table, almost mechanically staring at the bright screen of his MacBook and excessively working on his latest masterpiece.

This is going to be brilliant, for sure… but brilliant work needs time, a lot of time in fact.

Hisagi promised Kira to get the article released as soon as possible in order to not jeopardize any more lives, but then on the other hand, this exposé has to be immaculate and perfectly written in order to be taken serious.

He can't just throw some random, wild theories and speculations out there, can he?

So there he is, sipping on his seventh coffee (cold as ice by now), writing and agonizing about the matter.

And actually… is it wrong to be this excited about the story? To be thankful to Kira for asking him for help and telling him about the unbelievable doings of Gin Ichimaru and the secret operations that are currently going on in oh-so-revered Ishida Hospital?

But he's a journalist after all, and journalists live through scandals like this. It's discovering incredible and scary stories what bring forth promotions and fame.

Furthermore, it's a huge plus that they're going to stop a killer with this, of course, and probably save lots of lives by being so attentive and courageous.

All in all, it's perfect.

And Shūhei is convinced this will demand everybody's attention immediately.

 _My words… and Tōsen will be applauding me as soon as he reads it, I'll finally get what I deserve for working so hard for years, I'll finally be able to move outta that shared office with Suì-Fēng…_

There's just one thing left to do, actually. Besides finishing the article itself, that is.

Right – Shūhei still has to think of a decent plan of how to secretly break into the office at night, smuggle his text in between the ones that have been selected for the following day's edition without his boss taking notice, and get out of there ever so secretly and, most importantly, without getting caught.

He's pretty sure that there's guard personnel patrolling the area at night, and furthermore he knows that there are only two keys to the office building – Tōsen's, and the one that belongs to Komamura-san, the owner of the building, and Hisagi isn't really sure of how to get either one of them.

In no case can Tōsen know he's intending to break into his workplace at night, and Komamura is basically a human watchdog, all overly-attentive and eager to maintain the orderly and clean state of his property.

Well… so there's really only two options: he could either try to somehow persuade Komamura to lend him the key for one night via making up a decent, credible lie, and, in case he fails, bribe the man, or he could simply go and steal the other key from Tōsen himself.

His boss is blind after all… even though he has the creepy ability to be highly accurate and spot on when for example pointing at things, and being able to write all normally, to walk without a stick or guide dog… well, maybe Tōsen being blind isn't too much of a good argument to support the latter option.

However, one of these options will have to do when really wanting to make this work (which certainly is the case, though).

Or, and this is Hisagi's least favorite method, they could simply crack open a window and break in for real, like true gangsters, with black masks and everything to make sure nobody would recognize them.

Additionally they could devastate the office a little to make it look more authentic and then simply blame it on that street gang the next morning, he's sure everybody would believe it.

Until they would see Shūhei's article, that is.

And then Tōsen would most likely fire him.

Well, alright, Shūhei admittedly has no idea of how to deal with this, and Kira will certainly not be of much help when it comes down to essentially committing a crime (but purely in the name of justice, which makes it okay, doesn't it?).

Maybe he should go and ask Ikkaku about it, or Renji… they're not exactly criminals, not at all actually, but still they're a whole lot better in thinking… let's say _unconventionally_ in such cases.

Then on the other hand, they would have to do a whole lot of explaining, and Shūhei, to be honest, is far more than just exhausted and tired.

The entire summer has been hell so far, and the journalist is quite certain there's way more trouble and work to come.

He can basically smell it, the trouble, how it's approaching and cornering them.

But in the name of justice.

That's worth sacrificing your personal peace for, and it sure is only temporarily, it's just a matter of time until they'll be rewarded for their actions.

The good guys, they always win, or how was that? At least in books, cartoons and movies after all. But Shūhei remembers some words of wisdom a very dear friend once told him… _life is just one big story, and it's our job to make it a beautiful one we'd love to reread in the end._

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

Shūhei almost jumps off his chair when his cellphone suddenly rings. _Shipping up to Boston_ surely isn't made for beyond tired ears that wish nothing more than some silence to recuperate.

Shūhei didn't really sleep but closed his eyes, drifting in and out of a fitful slumber filled with rather strange images of his boss, Kira and Ichimaru (even though he has only seen that man once in his life, on a photo, when he was reading an article about 'Ishida Hospital's new prodigy surgeon').

However, a little drowsily Shūhei grabs his phone, almost dropping it at first, and finally picks up the call.

»Ay.«

»Sorry for calling you this late.«

»Yumi?«

»Did I wake you up?«

»Er, kinda, but not really, ahm… still working on stuff,… and stuff.«

And there it is again, the old problem of not finding the adequate words to say every time when speaking with the person that stole his heart a long time ago.

 _Oh, hey, Yumichika, so nice of you to call me, no I'm not asleep yet, it's fine, how are you_ – but no, all his brain comes up with is _stuff, and stuff_.

Great way to start a phone-call, especially when it's one of utmost importance.

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid! Alright, calm down, concentrate, talk normally. Got it? Fine, go on._

»I mean – «

»So you're busy right now?«

»Ahm… no. No I'm not, I'm free. Whatever it is you need, I – « and dammit once again. No, that's definitely not the right way to go about it either, that was way too obsessive, he is sure.

Shūhei soundlessly slaps his hand against his forehead, meant as both punishment and an attempt to get his brain to function normally again.

»Are you at home?«

»Yeah, I'm home, working. Stuff. As I said. You know.«

»Then… would you open the door for me?«

»Huh?«

»I'm standing right in front of your house, freezing my ass off, actually.«

»Oh. OH. Sure, er, wait a second!«

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

So Shūhei is eyeing Yumichika who's now sitting across the table, warming his hands at a cup of freshly made coffee.

He isn't really able to make sense of the pretty man's facial expression, but, so much he can tell, Yumi looks all insecure and worried once again.

»Tell me what's wrong« Shūhei therefore asks for the second time, since the first time Yumichika didn't reply but only got a little sadder.

»I don't know what to do« the violet-haired then quietly murmurs, staring into his cup, »I just don't know, and that's so not like me.«

»Right, that's not like you« Shūhei more or less helpfully notes, unsure of how to get Yumichika to open up to him. »I mean… what is it that you're so worried about?«

»Recent developments.«

»I see. And that means…?«

»Don't know what it means, that's the problem. Don't know whom to talk to, I can't go tell Ikkaku because he'd totally lose it if he knew… but I don't even know how to… say it.«

»I'm there for you, you know I'd always do my best to help you, whatever it may be.«

»Right, I know. That's why I'm here, Shūhei. And because… well… because of what you said that one night. When you let me sleep over.«

»Oh. Ahm, I – I didn't, like – «

»Please don't tell me you didn't really mean it, please don't.«

»But… but of course I meant it. There never was anything I ever was more serious about.«

Yumichika falls silent then, just intensely gazing at Shūhei, driving him to the brink of insanity like that.

It's a whole eternity later (or so it feels to Hisagi) when Yumichika regains his ability to speak and finally voices what is weighing heavily on his heart for quite some time now –

»I'm scared. And this is also not like me, not even a little bit.«

»Scared? Scared of what?«

»Do you remember the stories Ikkaku and I told you guys, about Tokyo and our life back then?« Yumichika sidetracks, averting his eyes from Shūhei's face.

»Of course I do.«

»So you know… there was that one person, that person that first told me he loved me, way back then. The one that wore me out like no other, that guy I hated and loved so much at the same time, when I was younger…«

»Your ex-boyfriend? Grimmjow, or what was his name?«

»Yeah. Him.«

»So what about him?«

»He's here, and I have a feeling he's going to come after me.«

* * *

\- **Shunsui** -

Anger is an emotion Shunsui isn't too familiar with, and so are sadness and fear. Guilt and remorse, on the other hand, he knows inside out.

So it's this strange mixture of feelings that's keeping the artist's mind busy and prevents him from normally going through the day.

He notices how tense he is when holding the chalk in order to draw the basic shapes of a face on the blackboard as a reference for his students, how uneasy the pen flows when he's writing down bullet points about dadaism and post-modernism, and how dark his voice seems to be colored when he tries to explain what he just noted.

The students, however, are as unmotivated and absentminded as always, so Shunsui hopes that nobody really took notice something's pretty off with their teacher.

But how could it be any different, with what went on of late?

Shunsui is sure he hasn't really been able to wholly grasp everything that happened this week, it's just too much to process all at once.

Essentially, he doesn't actually want to fully realize it, doesn't want it to be true, because it's way too scary and horrible, too hurtful and hard to believe, Jūshirō having reacted this way… for Kaien Shiba to have died in the first place, with Jūshirō defiantly blaming it all on himself… how should Shunsui handle this?

It's noting new to him, Jūshirō's unhappiness, he remembers it brightly from back then when they were younger, but to have it hit him in the face like this yet again, all of a sudden…

 _I'm such a bad partner to him he doesn't even feel it's worth keeping himself alive for me_.

If this isn't a thought to despair over.

There's no doubt left in Shunsui that Nanao-chan is right in what she was saying some time ago, that he must stop behaving like the world's biggest asshole and finally start living up to what Jūshirō was giving him over all of these many years.

Beginning with trying his best to pull his lover out of that very dark place he's currently in, showing him how very worth living for his life really is and making sure he's getting all the love and care he needs.

Shunsui swallows.

He's never been good at being Jūshirō's boyfriend, back then even less than he's now, and that attempted suicide does put even more pressure on him to succeed in consoling him.

Well, at least he didn't speak a single word with Lisa yet, and he doesn't intend to do so all day long. Maybe never again, from now on.

Never speak to any attractive girl ever again.

This is going to be rough, very rough, he can feel it.

But since it's for the person he loves more than anything else on this planet…

 _I simply need to try hard enough, need to remind myself of that picture I constantly have in my head anyway, the picture of him suffering… I need to change, there's no other way._

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

When Yama-ji is talking to him, Shunsui doesn't listen to a single word he says.

It's probably about that stupid curriculum again, and the fact that Shunsui still isn't sticking to it since he finds it to be preposterous and not at all representative for what the arts are all about.

Also he knows for a fact that this is his mentor's way of scolding him for something else entirely.

For just the same thing Shunsui is so angry with himself anyway.

Of course Yamamoto wasn't all too happy when hearing about Jūshirō's condition, treating both him and Shunsui like sons for basically all of their life, being their godfather, mentor and teacher.

So because it's not far-fetched to seek the guilt with Shunsui (which probably is partially true), and also because there's no one else to blame for a tragedy like this, the old man is now venting his frustration about it by subliminally accusing Shunsui.

Yamamoto is talking, shouting, disapproving, but the only thing Shunsui perceives is the fact that the old man, just like him, doesn't seem to fully be himself today.

There's something in his voice the artist rarely has observed with his mentor, and his eyes look strangely clouded for some reason.

It might all be due to his worry about Jūshirō, but Shunsui senses there's something else behind it. Yamamoto was quite absentminded and reserved already when visiting his godson at the hospital yesterday, as if there was something else weighing heavily on him besides the obvious shock and concern.

And Shunsui wonders…

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

His thoughts being somewhere else entirely again, Shunsui is ambling along the aisles of the large school building to pass his time until the lunch break is over and he'd have to give some more lessons.

Because that's what he does when he doesn't feel his best at times – imagining pictures far more beautiful than reality in his head, stunning art or breathtaking nature, man-made wonders, pieces he's dying to create later on, and lovely memories from the past.

There's nothing bad that could disturb him right now, just peaceful silence, beauty, pictures of his beloved Shiro-chan smiling…

Shunsui Kyōraku harshly gets woken up from his daydreaming by two semi-whispering, agitated-sounding voices, obviously arguing with each other.

He spots the origin of the turmoil, two boys he knows are in one of his arts classes.

Kurosaki and Ishida, if he remembers their names correctly.

He doesn't actually feel like interfering, simply wants to pass by them and let them solve their dispute alone, but as soon as he perceives that one single word, a name that's been spooking around in his head all day long, actually… _Aizen_ … and he just has to interrupt the boys, curious about why they would whisper and argue about that man.

So, well –

»How come the two of you are making such a huge fuss out here? What's wrong?« Shunsui asks in a friendly manner in order to not make the two young men shut down immediately.

They seem rather astounded and dumbstruck at his appearance, just as if they had been discussing a secret just some seconds ago that nobody can be let in on.

»Er, nothing, absolutely nothing, Sir, Kyōraku-Sensei, Sir« the orange-haired helplessly stammers, obviously not being the best of actors, and the black-haired, glasses-wearing skinny boy right behind him firmly nods to verify Kurosaki's assertions.

»Nothing?«

»Exactly! Nothing at all.«

Well, these boys are obviously worse liars than Shunsui himself, and that's quite hard to manage, he'd mean.

»But you look like you just committed a terrible crime, to be honest, boys« he therefore voices his doubts, and baffles the two teenagers a little bit more still.

»Er – «

»Better come with me, eh?« the artist suggests, indicating them to follow him with a wave of his hand.

No, of course he doesn't intend to scold them in any way, all Shunsui wants is to find out about this highly suspicious subject that is Sōsuke Aizen and the problem with Yamamoto he apparently harbors.

Despite his laziness and laid-back attitude, Shunsui has always been highly attentive to his surroundings after all, and this basically reeks of trouble and therefore it's worth being investigated further.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

»We just, like… we were hanging around in front of the staff room only because – like – « Kurosaki starts immediately after entering Shunsui's office.

Ishida quickly punches his friend in the shoulder to make him stop stammering out words that could possibly get them into even more trouble than they think they're already in.

Shunsui, actually, finds it a tiny bit amusing, the authority he has over all these students.

»I won't be giving you detention or something« he then decides to clarify in order to calm down the two boys a bit, »I just found myself a little interested in what you were talking about, you know.«

For the first time Shunsui is really grateful for Jūshirō having persuaded Yamamoto before they started working here to give them both their own office apart from the other teachers, as he wanted some more private space to properly be able to go about his tasks for university as well as for school.

Like this there's no chance of Aizen possibly getting scent of their conversation.

It would definitely be no good if he caught on to Kyōraku and these two students of his suspecting him of something, whatever it may be, Shunsui isn't quite sure yet.

»Ah… okay?« Ichigo says, still confused about why their teacher would order them to his office.

»And… what exactly is it you are interested in hearing about, Sir?« Uryū takes over, expressing himself way calmer and more refined; Shunsui chuckles.

»Well… so I assume it was your intention to talk to a certain teacher or get into the staff room, since you were lingering around in front of it« he presumes, and Ishida slowly nods.

»We need to… Kurosaki forgot something in there when he last had conversation with Professor Aizen, Sir, you know.«

Shunsui hears Ichigo click his tongue over Uryū's answer, but decides to ignore it and just go on.

»Is that so?«

»Yeah. That's what we were up to, exactly« Ichigo confirms their reason, but Shunsui doesn't really believe what the two teenagers are saying there.

Maybe he's already too fixated on his belief that Aizen must be up to some kind of mischief, but to him it seems as if the boys had different motives than they are trying to make him believe.

Aizen's their teacher after all, maybe they noticed something weird in his behavior, too… or heard the bespectacled man threaten Yamamoto as well…

»In fact, it would be very kind of you to just let us have a look at Aizen-Sensei's office, I'm sure we wouldn't take long to find what Kurosaki, stupid and oblivious as he is, left there« Ishida dares to ask then, and in Shunsui's eyes, this only reinforces his assumption that they might be planning to do something else in there.

For them to just ask him to let them search an other teacher's office does seem suspicious, or is he just imagining this? What are the boys hoping to find in there, though?

»I can't just simply allow you to go in there, you would have to ask Aizen himself, I'm afraid.«

»Yeah, we thought so« the black-haired mumbles, pushing back his glasses, »er, we… yeah, we might do so, then, Kyōraku-Sensei. Can we leave now?«

»Leave…« Shunsui repeats, thinking about his further options.

He could just be blunt and plainly ask the boys if they had witnessed some strange behavior with their teacher, or he could dismiss them, go on investigating by himself and let the boys (most likely) do the same as well.

They'd get into trouble no matter what if they got caught, either way.

Shunsui makes a decision.

»Yes, you can leave, it's alright. Just… maybe keep away from the staff room over next time, other teachers might get mad at you for scheming around, trying to break in.«

»We didn't try to – « Uryū starts protesting immediately, but gets interrupted by Ichigo, who just murmurs »we're sorry, Kyōraku-Sensei. It's not gonna happen again.«

»I should hope so. Better stay out of any possible trouble, right? You've obviously had enough of it already, judging from your bruises, young man.«

»Right. Better stay away from it« Kurosaki, very well-behaved all the sudden, agrees with him; Shunsui though is absolutely not buying it.

However, he holds open the door for the boys to leave his office again, and watches as they disappear behind the corner at the end of the aisle.

Well, for some reason the demeanor Kurosaki and Ishida displayed just now is already decent evidence for Shunsui to start from, even though it's all more than vague and confusing still.

Two pupils wanting to get a look at a teacher's office could basically mean anything when you think about it, but still… his gut feeling tells him something else, and Shunsui's instincts are hardly ever wrong.

 _Let's see what Aizen's office has to offer, then._

 _Well, and I should probably keep an eye on these two boys as well._

* * *

\- **Grimmjow** -

It's unfair, it's just majorly unfair.

Plain unfairness, foolishness, these sons of bitches… for Aizen to berate him like this, punish him, threaten him… as if that maniac had so much power over him, as if he was able to scare him with his petty threats to make him suffer and pay for the damage he's allegedly done.

 _Suffer – my ass. I did nothin' to deserve this when all I was going for was some tiny bit of fun and redemption_.

Furiously Grimmjow looks down on himself, eyeing his left arm that is covered in bruises and halfway dried blood.

 _Justice_ they called it, breaking his arm just like that, without even batting an eye.

Fuckers.

The pain is mind-numbing, and the blue-haired already regrets not taking the morphine Szayelaporro offered him afterwards either on a whim of kindness or because he wanted to humiliate him even more so.

Grimmjow decided on the second reason and therefore slapped the scientist's hand away, cursing him loudly for being the hugest son of a bitch on earth for informing Aizen about him kidnapping that fucking boy.

So much for them being friends, ridiculous.

 _There's no such thing as friends in this world, no real ones, anyway._

Aizen, Nnoitra, Szayel… Kenpachi, Madarame, Kurosaki… Yumichika…

Grimmjow can't decide on whom to be most angry with; in fact, he believes he's never been more furious than in this very second right now; he's wandering down the streets, holding his broken and aching arm, knowing exactly that he can't just go see a doctor because he's a wanted criminal.

 _But I ain't needing two arms to pay them back… just you wait, you fucking bastards, all of you. I'll be getting my revenge soon enough, you'll see._

 _And I'm gonna start with you, little pretty bitch._

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

Grimmjow stares at the huge wall of a tunnel right in front of him.

The wall is entirely covered in posters and graffiti, some of them Grimmjow and his gang sprayed there themselves. There's their logo, in crimson red, with the color dripping down like it's actual blood, next to it a black stencil-graffiti made by Nnoitra, he remembers, showing a praying mantis.

And way above these two smaller works of art, there is Grimmjow's latest masterpiece to be spotted, brightly visible for everyone that passes the tunnel, apparent for every single person that drives by in their car.

Some huge black kanji are basically enthroned up there, towering over all the other, more colorful paintings and writings.

 _Wait for me, Yumichika_ it reads there.

There's no way he could have possibly missed it, Grimmjow is convinced. He knows for a fact, after all, that the bus his lovely, beautiful ex-boyfriend takes every day to get to university is taking this route.

 _It's a promise, Yumi-chan, it's a promise I'll be making good on._

 _Just wait for me._

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER FIFTEEN**.

* * *

Now this chapter was a lot of fun writing and re-reading, especially since I always enjoy a little comic relief in the midst of some drama (Uryū and Ichigo bickering is always fun in the Manga as well). I simply had to make Ichigo use the number one standard excuse for bruises and broken bones, namely the stairs. Uryū used it in the Manga after fighting the Menos with Ichigo (and I think Orihime as well at some point), so I thought it would make for a nice reference there.

As for Shūhei's magnificent (and not yet existent) plan of how to break into the office... I'm really looking forward to this one.

And well, my dear Grimmjow... I didn't write Aizen (or rather Tōsen in the Manga) to severe his arm entirely but only to break it since it doesn't grow back in real life after all, and he still needs it, I guess. We'll see how that works out.

 **Next Week** : _Jūshirō_ is struggling with life - _Kira_ and Shūhei do have a plan after all - _Renji_ sees it all as an epic adventure... until reality kicks in - _Ichigo_ is solving equations and comes across a new riddle...


	16. Sixteen: You're already dead

**Word-Count** : 6968

 **Inspiration / Notes** : Title-song is by _Akron/Family_ , and I really like the quote/title, especially with regards to the fact that most of _Bleach_ 's characters are in fact somewhat dead.

 **Sub-Chapters** : _Jūshirō_ \- _Kira_ \- _Renji_ \- _Ichigo_

* * *

\- **SIXTEEN: DON'T BE AFRAID, YOU'RE ALREADY DEAD** -

\- **Jūshirō** -

There's a lot of students outside, enjoying the nice weather during their break, using the time wisely to copy the homework for upcoming lessons from their friends, or they're chatting and laughing, gossiping, talking about others behind their backs… just what teenagers use to do.

Many of them are staring at their smartphones and show around memes they think are funny, or hang out on Facebook, Twitter or YouTube.

In some corner of the school yard, two younger pupils are obviously having an argument that might turn into a fight, the boys' faces are red from yelling and they keep raising their fists to threaten their counterpart.

Jūshirō wonders whether they're actually friends that just happen to disagree on something, or if they never liked each other to begin with.

Maybe he should go down there in order to smooth their differences… like his duty as a teacher would suggest, though… however, Jūshirō doesn't feel like it for some reason.

»Are you listening to me, Shiro-chan?«

»Yes I am.«

»Alright… and what do you think about it?«

Jūshirō shifts on his chair and averts his gaze from the window of his office to focus his attention on Shunsui again.

It seems the hardest thing on earth to do so right now, to clear his mind from all these reoccurring thoughts that keep torturing him and to concentrate on what is real and right in front of his nose again.

All these mundane and trivial things like work, the people, the words his lover speaks.

This morning has been rough, probably one of the roughest days in Jūshirō's life so far. Seeing Kaien's family, trying to apologize, then going to work afterwards, just like nothing ever happened.

It's exhausting, faking a smile in order to not let anybody notice how torn inside he feels, how miserably guilty and ashamed for what happened, and to prevent Yamamoto or Shunsui from dragging him back to hospital right after he managed to get himself released early because somehow he successfully managed to pretend to be perfectly fine.

It really is a good thing, having Unohana-san as a close friend. Jūshirō knows he won't be able to avoid getting his lungs checked for long, as they keep aching, but it's fine for the moment.

The best thing to do right now is trying to find some distraction.

It's not really working out the way he planned, though, especially after having visited the Shiba-family, what put him back into that truly dark state of mind.

They're now stuck in his head, these images of Miyako's tears, or the reproachful gazes of Kūkaku and Ganju… Jūshirō could tell at least these two did believe him when he said it was his fault their brother is gone…

»Jūshirō? Are you alright, my dear?«

»Oh. Sure. I'm fine. And… I think you could be right in what you're saying.«

Hearing Shunsui suspect a fellow teacher of being a criminal mastermind for a reason Jūshirō can't quite grasp just yet, without there being real evidence for it, is definitely a good start in regards of finding distraction, though.

»I remember him having quite a heated discussion with an odd-seeming person right in front of the school building not so long ago, actually« Jūshirō helpfully adds, and he can see the determination on Shunsui's face become even more evident as he speaks.

As if this were proof enough for Sōsuke Aizen's guilt already.

»But I could also be mistaken« Jūshirō therefore quickly adds, »I mean, I didn't really see or hear anything of interest, all I'm saying is that it seemed… weird for some reason.«

»You know what, Jūshirō? We should simply ask Yama-ji about the matter.«

Jūshirō sighs as a response to this suggestion, not being too keen on disturbing the old man as he knows how busy he always is, and especially not with something that could easily be a mere product of Shunsui's wanton imagination.

»I don't think that's the best of ideas, Shunsui« he adds for consideration, just the way he always does when Shunsui comes up with plans or ideas that, in Jūshirō's eyes, would only bring forth more evil than they would be of use.

And Shunsui, in fact, has a lot of these.

 _Hey, Shiro-chan, let's act like we're eighteen again and have sex on the school grounds, Yama-ji won't find out for sure!_

 _Hey, Shiro-chan, go undress and place yourself in the garden, I wanna try with sculpting marble!_

 _Oh hey, hey Shiro-chan, look, I booked a surprise flight to Finland, it takes off tomorrow morning, you can skip your upcoming health check, ne?_

Though he never suspected anyone of being a criminal, that is new indeed.

»But otherwise we won't get any answers.«

»Answers to a question I'm not even sure you told me yet.«

»Of course I did, Shiro-chan, you just weren't listening! Stop being so absentminded and follow me!«

Jūshirō is quite sure that all Shunsui told him was that they should go find out what forbidden, criminal things Aizen was working on. Which observations he based it on, Shunsui didn't mention yet.

When Shunsui, already at the door of his office, notices that his partner is indeed not following him, he lets out a deep sigh and turns around again.

»Look, I overheard Yama-ji and Aizen talk the other day. And with 'talk' I mean that Aizen was definitely threatening the old man. I dismissed it as nothing at first but by now I'm pretty sure there's something cooking. I mean, you can't deny Yamamoto is being strange and almost as absentminded as you are lately! Something's wrong, I can smell it!«

»Are you sure you heard what you think you heard?«

»Of course I am! I'm very sure about it, there is something majorly off with that Aizen-guy, I could tell from day one when he didn't want to sit with me during lunch break!«

Jūshirō can but roll his eyes about his lover's latter statement, but then considers the other things mentioned. If Aizen really was threatening Yamamoto-sama, then they should certainly stop him from further molesting their mentor.

Maybe Shunsui might not be all that wrong this time; at least checking on Yamamoto won't do any harm.

»Alright, then let's see what we can do« Jūshirō finally concedes and follows Shunsui all the way to the old man's office.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

Shunsui stares at the headmaster in anticipation, waiting for his mentor to reply. Jūshirō just scowls a bit and wonders whether he should have stopped his lover from disturbing the elder teacher, because Yamamoto's reaction to what Shunsui just asked him isn't positive at all.

After a long period of silence, Yamamoto finally replies to Shunsui's suppositions. He clears his throat and then leans forward on his chair a bit.

»Did your parents not teach you how rude it is to listen to other people's conversations, boy?« he suddenly starts scolding the younger man, roughly grabbing his one ear with his fingers at that, just like he always used to punish young Shunsui whenever he messed up with something again.

The brown-haired howls loudly and tries to free his aching ear, but Yamamoto's strong hand isn't letting go.

»And now you're walking in here asking if I needed _help_ , do I look weak to you, unable to care for my own problems? Who do you think you are, rude boy?«

»Ah, let go, old man! Hui, have you gone crazy, Yama-ji? I was just offering my help to you in case you needed it!«

»So, did you? Since when am I not able to deal with rebellious subordinates on my own? I've been working as a teacher for sixty years by now! Sixty… fifty five… no, forty… however, for a long time, anyway!«

Jūshirō, counting years in his head, mentally corrects the old man (who has been a teacher for exactly forty-seven years) and then thinks of a way to appease their upset mentor.

But of course he would be peeved when hearing Shunsui talk nonsense about protecting him and helping him out of the trouble he allegedly is in.

»Yamamoto-sama… what Shunsui actually was intending to say – « Jūshirō starts appeasing the headmaster, but gets interrupted immediately by an angry finger being pointed at him and silencing him.

»And _you_ , young man! You shouldn't be here at all right now, why are you not taking better care of yourself and get some rest at the hospital?! You're the one that needs protection, fool!«

»I'm not ill, Sir, I – «

»Of course you are! Swallowing painkillers, che! Why would you do that if you weren't ill, huh? Get your ass out of my office and go see a shrink instead!«

Lowering his head as a tiny bit of shame comes over him, Jūshirō wonders why Yamamoto would react like this, so utterly defensive all the sudden.

Almost as if he didn't want them to find out about some ugly truth.

Jūshirō turns his head towards Shunsui and, catching a glimpse at his face, makes sure that his partner is thinking just the same. They've known the old man for ages after all.

»Calm down, Yama-ji. All we want to know is whether there's trouble or not.«

»Don't tell me to calm down, Shunsui! Know your place!«

»Why don't you want to tell us?«

»Tell you? Che, _tell you_. Because I can't, that simple.«

»Why not?«

»Go leave me alone, boys!«

»How about a deal, then?« Shunsui tries, »I'll make Jūshirō see a psychologist if you tell us what's wrong between you and Aizen in exchange.«

The white-haired immediately wants to protest, he's certainly not going to see a psychologist as he thinks of himself as perfectly sane, but then comes to the conclusion that Shunsui was just making a joke (or at least he hopes so).

Yamamoto, however, rolls his eyes in defiance and leans back in his chair again.

»What exactly is it you want to hear?«

»Why Aizen would even dare threaten you, and for what reason.«

»Che« Yamamoto huffs once again, starting to stroke his beard as he searches his mind for the right words.

»Well, let's see how to put this. That fool of a man is keen on my position, that is the deal. Wants to be headmaster of this school, and mayor of Karakura too, as of recently. I don't think he's the best choice for the post and I told him, therefore he's been quite angry with me. That's all, that's what our conversation was about. Are you content now? Fine, then would you please leave me alone now, I am horribly busy.«

»But – « Shunsui starts protesting, though Jūshirō has already gotten up and is now grabbing him by the shoulder to make him follow him out.

The white-haired knows when it's best not to further upset people, especially Yamamoto-sama, and Shunsui has always been lacking the sensibility needed in order to notice when it's enough.

Shunsui, being aware of this weakness of his as well, trusts Jūshirō and leaves together with him.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

»You don't believe him, do you« Jūshirō surmises as soon as the two of them are back in Shunsui's office.

»No, not entirely. The way he phrased it sounded way too harmless in fact. What I heard would have never alarmed me that much if it hadn't seemed so concerning, believe me!«

»I do believe you, my dear. Yamamoto was behaving strangely indeed, you were right… as if there was something he wanted to hide, he sounded agitated as soon as you mentioned your concerns and got defensive very quickly. That's not the way we know him. But still… I can't think of a reason why Aizen would make this such a big deal, then. He wants to become Karakura's next mayor – fine, but isn't it just a matter of time? I mean, with Yamamoto's advanced age… I'm sure he doesn't want to work this hard for the rest of his life.«

»Yeah, that's what's bugging me as well, Shiro-chan… he could just wait until Yama-ji would retire, and we both know he's been thinking about doing so for years. Yamamoto isn't empowered to name a successor himself, is he, there would be democratic elections, so him not supporting Aizen shouldn't be that much of an obstacle, right?«

»Are you saying there has to be another motive behind all this?«

»That's exactly what I'm saying. And I'm not the only one suspecting Aizen after all… there were these two boys yesterday, desperately trying to get access to Aizen's office space.«

»Boys?«

»Yeah, Kurosaki and Ishida, I've checked on their records because I thought there was something familiar-sounding about their names – «

»But of course they sound familiar, Shunsui. Ryūken Ishida is the head of Karakura's hospital, and Isshin Kurosaki is an old college friend of mine, if you forgot about that. He owns a small medical practice downtown, remember?«

»Right, exactly, that's what I found out, too, when going through the student-files. Do you think it's coincidence that those two boys of all people, whose parents have quite a reputation around town, would be after Aizen?«

»You think they might have overheard something at home? But I don't know… what business would Aizen have with their fathers anyway?«

»That's what I wanna find out next. All we would have to do is go look for these two young men and simply ask them what they think is wrong with their teacher, right? Easy as that.«

* * *

\- **Kira** -

»Okay, try to look as ordinary as possible, yeah?«

»Of course. I'm not stupid, Shūhei.«

»Just sayin'. You should really have put on the cap I got you, your blond hair stands out in a mile.«

The two men are (very inconspicuously) sneaking down the road, heading for Shūhei's workplace. The printed report Hisagi has been sitting on for days is securely stored in his black laptop-bag and ready to be placed on tomorrow's _release_ -stack.

They're facing only one little obstacle now – the locked door they will certainly find as soon as they reached the office building.

Shūhei didn't have the courage to engage Komamura-san in a nice conversation and somehow persuade him to lend him the key for one night as he was afraid Tōsen could find out about his plans this way, with Komamura and him being good friends.

Therefore they'll simply have to see what they can do without secured access to the building… both Kira and Shūhei feel majorly uncomfortable with the idea of just breaking in.

»Maybe we're lucky and they forgot to lock the door tonight« Kira shrugs while they're walking; Shūhei just rolls his eyes.

»Komamura is quite meticulous when it comes down to duty, you know. And since when are you so optimistic anyway?«

»I'm just trying to encourage us, you idiot, could you please not take the last bit of hope I still have?!«

»Yeah, yeah, be quiet now, don't draw any attention to us!«

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

»Yup, it's definitely locked« Shūhei confirms for the third time after shaking, pulling and pushing the large front door several times.

»Great« Kira moans and crosses his arms in front of his chest because he's getting cold (since Shūhei didn't allow him to put on his jacket as it was 'way too light-blue') and a tiny bit annoyed.

»There has to be another way« Shūhei quietly muses, »we could try the rear door… I don't know…«

»Yeah, then let's do that, we don't have a lot of other options, do we.«

»Well, you could also try to climb the wall and see if one of the windows can be opened, that's why I brought the rope after all.«

»Are you kidding me, Shūhei? I'm not going to climb up there, you know I'm acrophobic!«

»You are what?«

»Afraid of heights, stupid.«

»Yeah but so am I!«

»Great.«

As they arrive in the backyard, Shūhei tries to open the huge emergency door the same way he went about the first one, with rough force.

It's quite heavy, but for some reason it allows him to pull it open.

»Oh… okay, nice« Shūhei laughs with surprise as he holds the door open for Kira to enter first, »really didn't expect that, it's pretty strange though. However… we just need this much luck for another time, because the office itself will be locked for sure. Tōsen would never leave without being absolutely certain his precious office is entirely safe.«

Kira can't help it, he just has to laugh about the expression on Shūhei's face when the office door isn't locked either.

Not so dutiful and reliable today, the man he's admiring so much.

»What the actual fuck?!«

»Don't complain, let's just get this over and done with!«

»But… but… I'm, like, leaving most of my stuff in there! Like, my laptop and… and my intellectual property and… why do they not pay more attention to security up here? I should bring this to Tōsen's attention, he'll be furious!«

»Stupid« Kira sighs and with a gesture of his hand silences his friend. Only because they miraculously managed to get in here doesn't mean they're safe just yet.

Having reached his own office, Shūhei starts unpacking everything he needs, most importantly of all the article itself.

»Alright, listen – Tōsen has that one drawer which he keeps all the print-outs of reports and articles we sent him over the day and which he decided are worthy of being published with the upcoming edition in. He doesn't usually check on or read through them in the morning because it's not necessary since he already carefully selected them himself the day before, and because we have to be very fast in order to get the magazine ready for release before the stores that sell it open. So all we have to do now is find that drawer and get our article between the others, and it should be fine. It's not us or Tōsen who's doing the printing, so nobody should notice it doesn't actually belong there.«

»Alright, actually sounds easy.«

»Yeah. Hells, I'll be so happy as soon as we're done with this, I really need to clear my mind and focus on other things than murder and cloak-and-dagger operations.«

»Hah, same here.«

»I mean, I'll be meeting Yumichika tomorrow evening after all, so I certainly need a clear head, damn, my brain already shuts down every time I try to – «

»Oh, you will?«

»Yup. We… we actually made up.«

»So he took it well, that you told him you loved him?«

Shūhei scowls and turns around in order to stare at his best friend in confusion.

»How come you know 'bout that?«

»Er, Yumichika told me, and we kind of talked about it on the phone later on. He… needed a little push in the right direction, or so I felt. Worked out after all, then?«

Shūhei raises his eyebrows, still a little confused about how his very secret feelings happened to become known to the two people he actually wanted to know least of all, until he remembers that he personally chose to inform them about the matter.

»Ahm, yeah, worked out, right.« Shūhei, carrying the sheets carefully with both hands, walks towards Tōsen's room, pressing down the door-handle.

»So… did he say _I love you_ as well?«

»No, he actually didn't« Shūhei remembers that one little detail, »but… well, that's okay I guess. Because after I told him again, he said I should just take him in my arms and prove it to him, then. He seemed a little off his game, though.«

»Off his game? Well, and I though I was only imagining that Yumi was being a little down of late. Strange. However… so did you 'prove' it to him?«

Shūhei starts grinning happily over that question and then nods.

»Well, how could I have not?«

»So, means you had sex?«

»Yep.«

»Nice.«

»More than nice actually, I mean, I did imagine before how we would -– AH! WHAT THE FUCK?!«

Shūhei, all of a sudden, finds himself lying on the floor of Tōsen's office, with his wrists hurting from cushioning the rough fall.

»FUCKER, CAN'T YOU WATCH YOUR FUCKING STEP!?«

» _Suì-Fēng_? What – «

»What the fuck are you doing here, Hisagi?! It's 2 AM, why are you at the office?!«

»Why are _you_ here?«

»Hells! I'm crushing here, okay? And you – did you break in? What the fuck, why would you enter Tōsen's office in the middle of the night? And – «

Suì-Fēng picks up the sheets Hisagi just dropped.

»What is that? Oooh, I see… are you planning on releasing that without Tōsen knowing? Oh, OH that's gonna get you in trouble, that'll be your doom for sure!«

»Hey, give that back to me, you little mean bitch!«

» _Murder in the name of science_ , what?! What the hell did you write there?«

Suì-Fēng quickly skims the article, her facial expression noticeably changing as she reads on.

»Huh? Is that for real?«

»Of course it's for real, why would I jeopardize my job here if it wasn't?«

»But… that's ridiculous, you're suspecting that surgeon Ichimaru of… what? Cutting people's heads open and experiment on their brains? You know how that sounds, Shūhei, right? Like a really, really lame horror movie, and I've seen plenty of those.«

»But it's the truth, okay?« Kira suddenly decides to speak up, »I've seen it with my very own eyes. We need to get it published in order to draw attention to the case.«

Suì-Fēng thinks about it for a second, then lowers the paper and stares at Hisagi again.

»Che. You're really lucky I'm into such stuff, conspiracies and things like that, there's not many people that would believe you, you know.«

»Does that mean you won't tell Tōsen or anyone?«

»No, I'm not gonna do that. I'll even help you two idiots.«

»Oh, how nice of you, all of a sudden.«

»Don't get too excited about it. If you get caught and fired I'll have the entire office to myself after all.«

The petite woman walks around the desk, minding not to step on her sleeping bag that's lying on the floor, and opens the second drawer of the side table.

»There you go, these are the articles for tomorrow's edition.«

Hisagi quietly places the sheets between all the others, perfectly in the middle so that nobody would accidentally stumble upon them.

»Good. That's done, then.«

»Fine, then you can get out of here again, right? I need at least a few hours of sleep until my work shift starts at five thirty sharp, and you should do the same, Hisagi.«

»Yes, I will… but why the hell are you actually sleeping _here_? Don't you have a home?«

»Oh, of course I have a home. Only it happened that my fucking flatmate decided to have all of his useless idiot-friends over tonight. Again. And that's basically the same as inviting an angry horde of elephants or camels into your home, twig it? That's why I decided it would be better for both parties if I was simply not present as long as they were, otherwise my patience would be in danger of snapping, and these fuckers would be liable to not leave my flat alive. So I made a deal with Komamura, he gave me the key for the night.«

»He did?«

»Well, it's hard to resist my puppy-eyed gaze, you know, and he's a huge dog lover anyway. Also told him something akin to my flatmate being the hugest dick and that he chucked me out for tonight, which wasn't even a lie. Komamura was compassionate.«

»I see. And… why Tōsen's office, then? Thought you'd maybe enjoy staring at your mega-poster of Shihōin while falling asleep, and that life-sized cardboard character of her you brought in some days ago« Shūhei mocks Suì-Fēng who just ignores his teasing.

»You know just as well as me that the heater in our room hasn't been working for years, and in Tōsen's office it's warm, you see? Can't risk getting a cold right now, and Yoruichi-sama is having an autograph-session next Monday, I need to be absolutely fit by then. Bad enough I have to sleep on the floor in an old bedroll.«

»Okay, then… sleep well, or something.«

»I'll get the articles to the printers a little earlier tomorrow, alright. Tōsen won't even notice something's not right with it.«

»Thank you.«

»Doesn't mean I think of you as less of an idiot, Hisagi.«

»That's fine with me. Still, thank you.«

»You're welcome.«

* * *

\- **Renji** -

The area outside is entirely dark, even the street lights are out for some reason Renji can't explain other than it being part of the Vast Lord's way of devastating the city.

Ever since their little three-man-raid on the gang's headquarter, Renji's utter boredom and the feeling of rudely being excluded has turned into outright paranoia paired with a good amount of excitement for an upcoming fight.

Doesn't seem too far-fetched in Renji's eyes, given Kenpachi's and Ikkaku's blatant hate for that Jaegerjaquez guy and their rather violent streak, that it all would end in some kind of giant, deadly battlefield… and Renji intents to be right in the middle of it all when it happens.

He's got some experience with battlefields after all.

Well, at least when it's taking place on his beloved 70 inch wide-screen TV.

He would have to prepare, though.

Some kind of epic weapon would have to be available in order to make this the experience the pro-gamer and Battlefield-nerd in Renji has always dreamed of.

He does own a baseball bat and lots of heavy glass vessels, he's even got a katana (not a real one but _Kikoku_ from _One Piece_ , but still), and, he knows that for sure, his fists aren't to be underestimated as well.

At Kenpachi's studio there would also be tons of training swords and similar things to be found, and maybe the Captain would even allow him to use his Desert Eagle for once… Renji would though prefer something more akin to a MG36 or an assault rifle, but still.

He'd stand there all heroically and epically with his weapon of choice and look the coolest with his headband and brand-new glasses, he'd shoot them fuckers down all precisely (of course he wouldn't smoke beforehand in order to provide his full strength to the battle, would turn out a mess if he were to be high, right), and they'd just run and fear the mighty Renji Abarai…

 _I'd call myself the Cobra, most definitely…_

The vibrating alert of his smartphone startles Renji, who hasn't yet returned from the imagined fighting-scene in his head, quite a bit.

Realizing it's not time to prove how much of a useful companion he is, he lets out a little sigh and picks up the phone to see who's texting him this late.

Well… it's not like Kira to be up until late, didn't he talk about being on early shift tomorrow?

 _Got some interesting news! How was your night?_

'Interesting news' always sounds good to Renji, so he decides it's worth the stretch of texting back – _unspectacular so far, what's with you?_

The blond's answer isn't long in coming and Renji finds out what's so interesting now. _Looks like Yumi and Shūhei finally got their stuff together, guess they're dating now_.

 _Good for them_ Renji writes, genuinely happy about the gossip, especially when thinking about the last five years of Shūhei silently suffering ahead while constantly denying the fact he'd love nothing more in this world than to get in Yumichika's pants.

Che, idiot. Renji would have mastered the situation way more elegantly and quickly whereas Shūhei was just wasting time whining, definitely.

However… _and hey, did Hisagi and u do what u set out to do? What u didn't want to tell me 'bout?_

 _Oh, that. Yeah, we did, but I better tell you about it in person. You free tomorrow afternoon?_

Quite content with the answer, Renji texts back _sure_ , wondering about what the hell these two could have wanted to achieve; and especially why it was so secret and special that they couldn't even tell their best friend about it earlier.

 _And maybe pay attention to tomorrow's episode of Karakura Communication, if you will_ Kira cryptically adds, making Renji wonder even more so. Che, but that would be so like them, wouldn't it?

All the fuss only about a mere newspaper article… geeks.

But still, Renji doesn't intent to ignore Kira's hint; he wanted to know so badly what they were up to over the last few days, and now that he's allowed to hear it, he'll sure take the opportunity and –

The doorbell disrupts Renji's train of thoughts and the messenger-conversation with Kira.

This late, seriously?

With a quick glance on his Pokémon-themed clock Renji jumps off the bed in order to look out of the window to maybe spot the one that's disturbing his free time.

However, Renji can't see anything or anybody down there as it's still pitch-black and the view on his front door is obscured by large branches of a tree anyway.

Well.

»Who's there?« he asks at the intercom buzzer, voice a little sleepy already (as he did smoke today; he just had to ease that annoying paranoia somehow, hadn't he) and actually not expecting anybody to answer his question.

His friends would have all texted him beforehand, and furthermore, who the hell would grant him a visit at 3:15 in the morning anyway?

But kids doing some prank buzzing is also highly unlikely at that time… maybe he's tripping more than he's aware of and it's just an illusion caused by that shitty-ass paranoia?

»It's Byakuya Kuchiki.«

»Ohm… seriously?«

»… yes, rather seriously. May I come in, Abarai-kun?«

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

Byakuya Kuchiki looks kind of worn-out when he steps into Renji's small flat; his expensive Jack Wolfskin jacket is drenched, his hair is wet and hence messy, but it's the look on the wealthy man's face that puts Renji off the most.

Why would a fancy guy like him rush through rain and wind at 3 AM to come here just to talk to him?

»You okay?« Renji, considerate as always, therefore asks and takes the black-haired's wet jacket while guiding him into his living room to get him warmed up a little.

»No, I am not, to be honest« Byakuya silently answers, much to Renji's confusion.

Kuchiki rather seems like that kind of person that always claim to be fine even though they might not be, just to keep their mask of flawlessness and perfection. Why on earth would a guy like him not be okay?

»No? Why not?«

Instead of replying, Byakuya just pulls something out of his pocket; a letter, or so it seems, also wet at places but still neatly folded and legible.

»What's that?«

»I found this about an hour ago, somebody must have pushed it through the door crack. Of course I immediately went to check for her, but – « Byakuya explains but Renji is already busy scanning the letter.

 _For You have obviously not been ready to meet my requirements… been ignoring my well-meant offers… therefore have to make use of means stronger than words… found myself coerced to borrow Your precious granddaughter… I hope that, next time I ask something of You, I will find You more willing to respond… otherwise… You surely understand that informing the police or similar institutions would only be counterproductive to a peaceful agreement_ –-

»Ya kidding me, Kuchiki, right?«

»Why should I be kidding you?«

»They… they abducted your sister?«

»Looks like it. My grandfather, however, is out of town for two days, and I have been unable to contact him yet, and… I have no idea how to react.«

»Well… shit. Ahm… so… I'm the one you're asking for help?« Renji wonders, eyes still fixed on the letter; Byakuya is right, though – how the hell do you handle something like this?

»You have a clue whom it's from?« he helplessly asks, but Byakuya immediately shakes his head.

»I found a letter with demands of money and properties earlier this week in Ginrei's room, also signed with _Kyōka Suigetsu_ , but I certainly have no idea who could hide behind that name. What I do know though is that it's definitely not an empty threat. He's taken Rukia… and I don't even want to imagine what he's going to do to her if I don't – «

»So it's money that guy wants? Why don't you give it to him then, don't cha have enough of it? We could just… like… I don't know.«

»It's not _just money_ they want, it's ridiculous amounts of money. And properties, as I said. If I was to give in to these demands, I'd ruin our family's company, and I believe that is what they really are after. Of course we have a lot, but this much… «

»Yeah, okay… then… shit. Ahm, were there any new claims? As to how to exchange the money for Rukia, or something?«

»No, that's the other thing driving me insane right now. It's just… the letter seems like a mere piece of information that they took her, and that's all. It's just talking about _next time_.«

»So he wants you to wait for claims« Renji muses, trying to remember every movie and series that had crime and blackmail in some form in it, »otherwise this wouldn't make much sense. Well, at least you can be quite sure they'll leave her unharmed like this, as they still need her.«

»But I don't have the time to wait for claims! I need my sister back _right now_ , safe and sound, and I cannot in any way jeopardize our company for it! Ginrei will lose his mind when he returns!«

Renji has never seen so many emotions on usually all stoic Byakuya, and his outburst does surprise (and impress) him a tiny bit.

How vulnerable he suddenly appears, so human, it's actually strange. Right now he's just a young, helpless man that's sick with worries for his sister, Renji thinks, full of compassion for his strange friend.

»Hey… if that does anything for ya… I'm gonna do my best to help you with this, okay? I… I know people that are good at dealing with things of this kind, we'll find a way to get Rukia back for sure, and without you losing all of ya money. Okay? Just… give me a second to think and make some calls.«

* * *

\- **Ichigo** -

X. Why always x, actually? Why couldn't these idiots have chosen a friendlier letter? Or at least change them up at times, but it's always x, and sometimes y.

Right, and tons of broken numbers that, when he types them into his calculator, just get uglier and uglier.

Should have paid better attention when trying to help his sisters at dealing with fractions, dammit… and there's another test upcoming next month, how the hell should he be able to solve all of this until then?

That's not feasible, exactly, that's…

Well, unless they managed to convict Professor Aizen of being a criminal mastermind up until then, that would be the other alternative to studying.

And the one Ichigo would definitely prefer.

Right, it actually does figure, doesn't it? Mathematics, the perfect tool for a lunatic, or the devil himself maybe. Of course it had to be their maths-teacher that turns criminal, right?

Ichigo, accepting this as another decent evidence for Aizen's guilt, gets up from his bed, pushes his homework and schoolbook away and jumps downstairs.

Time for a snack; he's definitely earned it.

Two hours this has been taking him by now, goddamn homework. And he normally wouldn't even be doing it, especially since there's definitely more urgent things to be taken care of, and there's also Uryū he could ask for the solutions anyway, but well…

If only he could contact him.

That stupid idiot has switched off his phone for some reason even though they agreed upon staying in contact in case there are any new developments.

Uryū wanted to talk to his father again after all and ask him some more questions about Aizen's allegedly evil doings.

But well, he's gonna ring Ichigo for sure as soon as he finds out something important, and it's good weather outside after all, so Uryū could also easily be found at the local sports grounds where he's practicing his archery to probably get some distraction from all this seriousness and agitation.

 _Maybe I should do that as well_ Ichigo thinks to himself while preparing some sandwiches, wondering whether Ikkaku and Renji could be training at the Kendō-studio right now or not, and if he'd feel like joining them.

 _Sounds like a decent idea, though… way better than solving any more rational functions._

His newly-made plans, however, get canceled by the sound of the doorbell and the realization that Ichigo currently is alone at home, which makes it his duty to deal with visitors.

Silently muttering words of annoyance, Ichigo puts down knife, cheese and bread and shuffles out of the kitchen towards the front door, clearing his throat several times at that in order to prevent his voice from sounding coarse.

»Yeah?!« he he mumbles in a rather unfriendly and annoyed-sounding way while opening the door, only to regret his inappropriate way of greeting the visitors just seconds later.

»Professors? What… ahm, how can I help you?« he tries to save the situation by politely bowing down a bit in order to make up for his mistake.

Kyōraku-Sensei and Ukitake-Sensei though smile at him in their usual friendly and warmhearted manner, not offended at all by the reception, and the slightly taller man with the pink over-coat starts to state their cause of dropping by immediately.

»Oh, we just felt the need to talk to you, Kurosaki-kun, it's rather important. Do you have a minute?«

»Ahm… yeah, sure, do you want to come in?«

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

Ichigo's jaw slightly dropped while he was listening to his professors' explaining their reason for wanting to talk to him.

Surprised by their bluntness, Ichigo doesn't really know what to say at first, so he decides upon staring at the white-haired and brunette man in turns, hoping for some more explanations.

They apparently believe that Aizen's got some skeletons in his closet as well, they mentioned hearing him threaten the headmaster, and now they're asking for his reasons to suspect that man.

»Er, okay… but how do you even know I was spying on – oh, never mind that question« Ichigo starts and stops immediately again when remembering Kyōraku catching them while they were desperately trying to find a way to get into the staff room, claiming to have forgotten something at Aizen's office space.

Ukitake-Sensei mildly laughs; »don't worry, we're not here to get you into any kind of trouble. We merely want to know more about the case. Yamamoto-sama is very dear to us, you must know, so if there is anybody bothering him, we'd have to take care of the issue.«

»Sure.«

»So… is there anything you observed with Aizen-Sensei? Anything unusual that caused you and your friend to go after him?«

»Well…« Ichigo starts again, decides within a split second that there's no reason to mistrust these two men, and then tells them everything he and Ishida have found out so far.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

» -– … that's all we got out of Mr Ishida, so we came up with the idea of searching for evidence on our own, anything of use, basically. That's why we tried to get into his office.«

»Would have been pointless anyway« Kyōraku chuckles after Ichigo finished talking, »there was nothing suspicious or extraordinary to be found. I had a look at it myself right after sending you two boys away, well, because I thought it was pretty strange there were more people than me suspecting him. Now that it's clear there's something wrong with Aizen… he obviously is a good actor.«

Ichigo scratches his head while getting up from his chair to walk over to get his smartphone.

»Well, I was actually trying to ring Ishida up all afternoon long, need to know if there's any new developments… he is trying to get some more information, you know, via talking to his dad, but I was unable to reach him so far. I'm gonna try again so you can hear about it first hand, and maybe I missed some details when repeating what his father said, so…« Ichigo explains while waiting for his phone to connect him with Uryū's.

But when he hears the horrible, monotonous beeping noise which tells him that his friend's cellphone is still switched off, he hangs up immediately and tries with calling him on the landline.

He normally wouldn't, having been told the most horrible stories about beyond-strict and stern Ryūken Ishida, but he also doesn't want to disappoint his professors.

It doesn't take long until somebody picks up; to the contrary, actually. Two seconds, then an agitated, strained voice is already shouting in Ichigo's ear.

»Who is this?!«

»Er… Ichigo Kurosaki, I – « Ichigo mumbles in utter surprise about the assault on his ears and perceives a tiny sigh of relief on the other end of the line.

»Kurosaki? What do you want?«

»Just… talk to Uryū, Sir… is everything alright?«

»Do you know where he is?«

»Huh?«

»Do you have any clue where my son is?«

»What do you mean, I though he was… what…?«

»He said he would« Ishida mumbles, falling quieter again, »that bastard said he would take him away from me.«

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER SIXTEEN**.

* * *

Yeah, that's what's happening, Uryū and Rukia seem to be in enormous trouble because of Aizen and now it's time for the big rescue, right? Well, we'll see about that. I'm really happy how this turned out so far, actually.

Renji is basically the most hilarious and easy to write for me, probably because I've decided to make him so much of a nerd and weirdo, being into Anime and video games, much like myself (and I'm sure most of you can relate as well). Also, Byakuya and him being friends - I hope it comes across as somewhat believable by now.

Ichigo hates mathematics as much as always, and that's also something I drew from my own experiences. Studying languages by now, I'm so glad I'll never have to deal with that stuff ever again. And that evil maths teacher thingy... well, I've had a lot of real-life experience there as well, so it's not so far-fetched for Aizen to have it in for Ichigo so badly. However -

 **Next Week** : _Aizen_ celebrates his victory - _Yamamoto_ is forced to come up with a plan - _Shūhei_ and Kira get paid back - _Szayelaporro_ has found some new toys...


	17. Seventeen: Hollow Life

**Word-Count** : 4348

 **Inspiration / Notes** : _Hollow Life_ is the title of a song by _KoRn_ , and I thought it fit perfectly for obvious reasons.

 **Sub-Chapters** : _Aizen_ \- _Yamamoto_ \- _Shūhei_ \- _Szayelaporro_

* * *

\- **SEVENTEEN: HOLLOW LIFE** -

\- **Aizen** -

Isn't it simply the best feeling there is, to know you have won?

The success you can taste in the air when breathing in deeply, all calm… like an addictive substance it drips down your throat and reaches your lungs, fills your entire body with this wonderful, almost divine feeling.

It's called victory, his very own, perfect victory.

And it's now just a matter of time until everybody else will know as well.

It's highly pleasing to Aizen, imagining the scenes in his head – three different people reading three different letters with essentially identical content.

 _I've taken the most precious thing from you_ … of course there simply wasn't an other option, was there.

With Kuchiki ignoring his demands and Yamamoto being so annoyingly obstinate… and Ishida, well, he could have been faster in complying as well after all.

 _And I thought his smart-ass son could use the life-lesson. Don't always be so arrogant, right?_

Kuchiki's granddaughter of course is very precious, considering how much money he will get in exchange for her.

Wayward and rude little minx she is, refusing to answer every single one of his questions… but sure he can imagine Ginrei Kuchiki having instructed her to behave that way in case something like this should ever happen.

The boy Uryū was outspoken and noisy all the more, though; equally annoying, how he _demanded_ to be set free, how he even _threatened_ him, dared to forbid Aizen to hurt the girls…

 _We'll see about that_ …

The other girl Aizen only took as a matter of principle.

No, it wasn't necessary in the least, he is quite certain, and Yamamoto would have conceded even without him kidnapping another one of his students.

Just because Aizen felt like wiping another smile of a tiny, pristine face, he decided to take cute little Momo Hinamori as well as Rukia Kuchiki and Uryū Ishida hostage until their parents and their teacher would finally come after what he kept asking of them all along.

Not all too difficult now, or is it?

Just hand out the things asked for, resign and don't get into the way anymore. The way right to the top, right to ruling this entire city… which would, of course, just be the beginning.

This city offers all the means necessary to make the entire world a better place.

And now everything he needs is within Aizen's reach, it's so close – the four pillars of Karakura Town, as he calls it, are holding this city together, and they all belong to him now.

Education, politics, finances and medical science, that are the four main aspects of what makes this city powerful, and soon he will be the one standing behind all these sectors, control them, rule everything… Kuchiki and Ishida will give in, Yamamoto will fall, and – most importantly – Aizen has the substance of his secured success right at hand.

 _Hōgyoku_ he calls it.

It's everything, it's perfect, unmatched, divine power, right in his palm. All he desires, right here.

Aizen examines the small, bluish substance stored in a little tube, which was handed to him by the scientists yesterday.

That's what they have been working on for months, this is what it's all about, Aizen's entire self-set mission.

 _Soon_ … it will indeed make this world a better place, populated by better beings. _And they will all be serving under me_.

Now all that's left to do is embrace it, simple as it is. Give them a little foretaste of what it is going to be like, show them what real greatness looks like.

 _And they'll kneel._

* * *

\- **Yamamoto** -

»EVERYBODY! QUIET!« Genryūsai Yamamoto, current mayor of Karakura and also headmaster of the local high school, hits the desk with his palms and every single person present immediately falls silent at the harsh demand.

Of course the old man can understand why they're all so upset and agitated they feel the need to express their discomposure by talking across one another, but they won't be arriving at a solution when it's utter chaos like this.

He scans the room once more, reading all the facial expressions of his fellows, and tries to soothe them with the look of confidence on his face.

It's no use losing your mind right now, just stay focused and calm.

There are Shunsui and Jūshirō, who burst into his office for the second time that day just minutes ago, with the boy Ichigo Kurosaki in tow who still seems rather worried for his friend has been kidnapped.

Then Ryūken Ishida, leader of the local hospital, whom Yamamoto summoned right after hearing about his son's abduction from Kurosaki.

He has never seen the white-haired, bespectacled man lose it, but Yamamoto fears this might be the time if he doesn't hurry up with revealing a decent plan as to how to get the kids back.

Byakuya Kuchiki, however, seems quite cold and unimpressed in regard of the situation.

Yamamoto called the young man right after receiving a letter himself about an hour ago, because the Kuchiki-family was the first one he suspected to have fallen victim to this evil plot as well when reading through the letter.

 _I_ _have chosen to take some of your students hostage, Momo Hinamori among others_ … having a fairly good insight on Aizen's mind and plans by now, Yamamoto almost expected something like this to happen, and who to target first other than the most powerful men in the city?

And since both Kuchiki's younger sister Rukia, and Ishida's son Uryū happen to be students of his just as well as Hinamori-san is…

»Now what the fuck is this all about, actually?!« the redhead with the tattoos, who Kuchiki brought with him (together with Zaraki and a bald, angry-looking man for some reason), impatiently demands while placing a supporting hand on Byakuya's shoulder.

»What would that weirdo have against you guys?«

»Are you really not getting it, Renji?« Kurosaki raises his voice, »I mean, Kuchiki, Ishida and Yamamoto-sama… this has obviously something to do with power and money. What does it say again in the letters you received?«

This might actually be a good start, Yamamoto thinks, comparing the letters.

»The person who calls himself Kyōka Suigetsu – « Byakuya starts but gets interrupted by Kyōraku, who corrects the name to _Sōsuke_ _Aizen_ ; »however… it is, indeed, money he asks for. And most part of our ground property as well. These are vastly large sums he is asking for, so I can understand my grandfather's decision to ignore the threats at first and not pay. Still, my sister's safety is most important.«

»My letter doesn't ask anything of me, it is merely information that he decided to punish me a little for being so reluctant in terms of our 'collaboration', as he calls it« Ryūken Ishida says, his voice still dripping with anger.

»Though he has made it more than clear what he wants in the past. I was asked to establish a research department at the hospital, which I did, and then give full authorities to one of my doctors, who apparently is one of his allies. Furthermore I wasn't allowed to bring anything to the police's attention, to not tell anyone at all, because otherwise my son would be in jeopardy. This is the only reason for my compliance.«

»So what about you, old man?« Kenpachi Zaraki barges in right after Ishida has finished talking, »what did he ask of you, then?«

»Well, I've been aware of his wish to become the mayor of this town for quite some time, actually. Often did he ask me to recommend him to the city government, or also whether I've already decided on who would going to be my successor in terms of the post of the school's headmaster. Although I'm rather surprised that he betook to such cruel and drastic means in order to reach his goal… generally speaking I'd say what he is aiming at is the complete power over this city.«

»But why did he take Momo? Like, Uryū and Rukia, that's obvious but… he could have chosen anybody, couldn't he? Me, for example, he's had it in for me ever since I first stepped into his classroom. So why his favorite student, then? He always seemed to like Hinamori« Ichigo expresses his confusion.

»Che, maybe we'll get a chance to ask that fucker, eh?« Kenpachi just shrugs, crossing his arms.

Right, it actually doesn't really matter why Aizen picked the lovely little girl of all people, Yamamoto thinks, all that's important right now is to find a way to get them back somehow, and, in addition to that, bring Aizen to justice.

But – »does anybody have a suggestion where to start searching for that man?« Ryūken phrases exactly what Yamamoto was thinking about all this time.

»Well, we know where his gang's hideout is located« Ichigo carefully states while looking at Zaraki for approval.

»I was captured there for about one night and – «

»Got lucky we saved your ass« the bald man to Zaraki's right interrupts the boy, who just nods in defeat.

»Yeah. However, that might be a start, right?«

»So you've already found out about the relationship between Aizen and this gang called Vast Lords?« Yamamoto wonders, quite surprised about it, though.

Ichigo quickly nods, and Shunsui adds »Shiro-chan saw him talk to a guy Ichigo earlier identified as the gang's leader. Should be proof enough, right?«

»Sure, and I've suspected them working together as well right after I understood what Aizen's goals might be. Throwing this city into turmoil… sounds like a relatively safe way to do so, infecting it with crime and murder. Still I don't think it would be smart to start there, I really don't. These men, even though they seem to be rather unorganized and chaotic in the way they go about things, I'm sure you agree, are not to be underestimated. The number of cases of murder has increased by eighty percent within the last few weeks only, and it would be a huge mistake to just overlook the fact that they're armed and ready to kill.«

»And with the possibility of Rukia, Uryū and Momo being at the place you're talking about, Ichigo… I'm sure they're prepared in case there would be intruders« Jūshirō quietly adds to consideration.

»Che, last time we barged in there they didn't do shit even though they had a captive.«

»But that wasn't an order of Aizen, or was it? Jaegerjaquez even said it to me, that this was something personal« Ichigo immediately objects, »I'm sure Ukitake-Sensei is right in what he's saying. Sounds like suicide to me if we just went and tried to free them all by ourselves.«

»Then what do you think we should do instead?«

»Uhm… well…«

»Yama-ji will figure something out, ne?«

Right, it's now his job do come up with a solution, isn't it. Yamamoto though decides to ignore Shunsui's clear prompt to now share his master-plan with them.

Well, if only he had one.

As the old headmaster remains quiet, Shunsui picks up the word again, presenting his own half-hearted solution.

»I think we should concentrate on getting to speak to Aizen rather than concentrating on his underlings. Maybe we're somehow able to talk him out of this lunacy and – «

»Hah, talk him outta that? That'll sure do it, Kyōraku. He's crazy in his head, words won't do a thing to stop him. It's bullets and blades that will, if ya ask me.«

»Yeah, let's raid that den again and show them who's the boss!«

»That's ridiculous! We can't make a move until we know my son is safe!«

»Yeah, so you wanna just sit around and wait for him to give 'em back to us, Ishida?!«

»There has to be another way that does not involve jeopardizing Uryū – «

»I agree. Getting Rukia and the others out of this mess in safety is most important!«

»Fine, then go give him all ya money, Kuchiki, and see if that helps!«

»Guys, please calm down, I'm sure there's a way…«

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

Only when the telephone on Yamamoto's desk starts ringing, the crowd stops bickering and falls quiet immediately.

How convenient, because the old man was only a few seconds away from yelling at them to shut the hell up once again.

Wordlessly he picks up the receiver.

»Are you and your friends talking about me, Yamamoto-san?«

»Aizen!«

As soon as the name leaves the old man's lips, every single face within this office turns pale straight away; Yamamoto quickly turns on the loudspeaker of the phone in order to let everybody hear what their tormentor has to say.

Instead of asking why on earth Aizen is aware of the fact that they've gathered and are currently discussing their options, he just calmly states »what is the purpose of your call?«

»Oh, I just wanted to address some things« Aizen cryptically goes on.

»First of all, Kurosaki-kun – « and the orange-haired's eyes immediately go wide – »you're there, aren't you? I hope you did your homework before concerning yourself with private matters?«

A cold laugh is heard and Ichigo's gaze darkens over being ridiculed like this.

»However… I actually have something for you. For all of you.«

»What?«

»An invitation. I dearly hope you can make it, because I really want you to be the first ones to witness what I've managed to achieve. You definitely deserve a special performance, for all the amazing help you've provided me with, right? Ishida, Kuchiki? Yamamoto- _sama_? First-row-seats for the three of you, and of course you can bring all of your friends, too.«

»What about the children?« Yamamoto interjects, seeing the tremendous worry on both Ryūken's and Byakuya's face.

»Oh, you will hear from them soon enough. If you do what I say, that is. Just take the time and meet me at the Ishida-Hospital, room 0.359 of its fabulous new research wing. I'm sure this will answer all of your questions.«

Before Yamamoto can reply a thing, Aizen has already hung up and leaves nothing but a monotonous beeping sound.

»An invitation…«

»Well, I don't think we have an other option than to come after it, right?«

»But what if he's just set up a trap for all of us?«

»We will just have to find out, I suppose.«

* * *

\- **Shūhei** -

The tight rope is cutting into his wrists deeper the more he tries to struggle against its rough grip.

His back is pressed against a cold, crome-plated column, and with his hands tied around it, he can feel Kira sitting back to back with him.

The blond has already given up all efforts to free himself and just motionlessly accepts his fate, waiting for what will happen in anticipation and anxiety.

The room is entirely dark but they can hear voices from somewhere in the distance echoing through it, which leads Shūhei to the assumption that this must be a rather big hall they're in.

After a short while they perceive footsteps approaching them, and as Kira's breathing starts to speed up with fear, Shūhei tries to calm him by pulling on his shirt a bit, which is all he is able to do at the moment, with his mouth being gagged and his body being tightly tied up.

When the lights are switched on all of a sudden, they blind him for a second or two as they are rather bright, with all the chrome and the shiny floor of the room reflecting it in all directions, though he doesn't have much time to deal with the new impressions as he spots a face he's just too familiar with.

The dark-skinned man with the stern face, wearing his shaded glasses the way he always does, steps up in front of him.

»Are you surprised to see me, Hisagi-kun?« Kaname Tōsen flatly asks, and all Shūhei manages to get out are some muted, incomprehensible mumbling-sounds.

Yes, he is surprised indeed. A lot at that.

Why is his boss, honorable chief editor of _Karakura Communication_ , standing here in front of him while he is tied to a post together with his best friend?

…

Well, the realization isn't long in coming; Hisagi is aware of his mistake already before Tōsen raises his voice again in order to explain.

»We thought, since the two of you happened to be so very interested in our business, that you may want to take a closer look at the matter. It's good for a journalist to be right at the vein of interesting happenings, isn't it. And since you've always been an outstanding employee, Hisagi-kun, I'm hereby giving you the opportunity to witness everything first-hand.«

Shūhei feels his superior's grip on the rope as he loosens it, only to make Hisagi sit down on a nearby chair and tie him up again. Then he does the same with Kira, who has nothing but utter fear written all over his face.

»I have to ask you to wait here for a second« Tōsen goes on, »we just need to prepare some things until everything is ready. Ichimaru? – «

Shūhei's eyes wander back and forth between Gin Ichimaru, who has just entered the room carrying several devices and folders, and Izuru's face, which he has never seen in such shock.

Of course there is just one logical conclusion to the matter, isn't there.

This is their punishment for meddling with this whole affair at the hospital. For spying on Ichimaru, for stealing these files, for releasing that article.

And Shūhei basically informed Tōsen about what he and Kira were up to… but never would he have expected his upright and loyal superior to be an accomplice of Ichimaru's.

Well, so this essentially means they're fucked.

This crazy surgeon will cut their heads open, torture them, run experiments and tests on them that would leave them screaming in pain… Kira to Hisagi's right seems to have equally horrifying pictures in front of his mind's eye right now.

So there is nothing else to do than watch the two men prepare everything and check on certain files in folders once again. Ichimaru is filling injection needles with some kind of blue fluid Shūhei has never seen before and which looks like poison to him, while Tōsen is just rearranging some more chairs.

Chairs… are they expecting some kind of audience? What the hell is this supposed to be? Are they up to presenting Ichimaru's results of these eerie researches?

And what –

»Oh, what took you so long, Sōsuke-chan?«

»Don't call me that, Gin, how often do I have to tell you? Is everything prepared?«

»Yes, sir. Everything's the way yer asked us to arrange it. So… when do our other guests arrive, then? Did you reach all of the ones you wanted to invite?«

»I'm certain they won't take long. So… these two young men are your protegees?«

»Yes. Izuru-chan was so very helpful!«

»Then I assume the other one is yours, Kaname? That little misbehaving bastard who didn't listen to his superior and just decided to write a nice little story about our cause?«

»Indeed. Shūhei Hisagi. And I will take care of the matter, no worries, Aizen-sama.«

»Of course you will. Then – be welcomed, Shūhei Hisagi and Izuru Kira. The show shall start in just a minute… oh, did you hear that? I think we're getting company. How wonderful.«

And Shūhei almost chokes when watching the door get broken down by a man as huge as a wall, followed by a bald guy and a redhead armed with kendō-swords and an orange-haired teenager with a grim look on his face.

 _What the fucking hell are they doing here?! Ikkaku, Renji, Ichigo, Kenpachi?!_

There's also an old man with a long beard, the city's mayor, entering the room, though not quite as abruptly and noisily as the other four, then a straw-hat-wearing guy dressed in pink and a man with long, white hair.

And right behind them two others Shūhei recognizes as Ryūken Ishida and Byakuya Kuchiki. How often did their faces already grace the cover of _Karakura Communication_ …

But why are they here? _Why are we here to begin with?_

»Well, it seems like our dear guests have finally arrived« Sōsuke Aizen raises his voice once again, »then we shouldn't lose any more time, right? Let's start the show.«

* * *

\- **Szayelaporro** -

»So… do you want something? Tea, pudding… play video games, anything?«

Three huge, confused sets of eyes are staring right back to him as if he was some kind of alien that just told them they'll surgically remove their brains in a second.

»Not hungry? Alright… want to see what LSD looks like under the microscope, then? It's really surprising and rather beautiful, actually. No? Fine… you're rather boring folks, you know that? When I was your age I knew how to have fun…«

»Stop talking to them, Szayel. We're not here to entertain them but to make sure that they don't run away and – hey, did you untie them?! What the hell, I told you to leave them the fuck alone, why are you even hanging around in here, actually?«

»Calm down Nnoi-chan, they're just kids. There's no reason to treat them like felons.«

»Didn't you see what happened last time when Grimmjow accidentally pissed off Aizen? Nah, I'm not going that way, I'm smarter than him, for devil's sake.«

»Right, you're so very much more smarter than Grimmy« Szayelaporro keeps ridiculing Nnoitra, who is biting his lip in order to not lose it and rather concentrate on his mission.

Which is to keep these goddamn kids locked up in here until Aizen says otherwise.

Szayel, however, turns to the three teenagers once again.

»So you're the precious, precious linchpins of Aizen- _sama_ 's evil plan right there. Do you know why these fuckers abducted you?«

It takes a while, but this time he gets an answer back; the raven-haired boy hesitantly nods.

»Oh, how interesting. Did daddy tell you what is going on, or did you find out all by yourself? You look like a smart boy. I like smart boys, you must know. What's your name again?«

»Uryū Ishida.«

»Pleasure. And what about you, pretty girl? Kuchiki's granddaughter? That's quite an expensive dress you're wearing there, I can tell… but then who is your other little friend? Why did he take you?«

»I… I don't know« the brown-haired little girl shyly whispers, seeming rather terrified even though Szayel is only trying to be nice to them.

Maybe he should have taken his lab-coat off before introducing himself to them.

But still, he thinks of himself as still a little less scary and peculiar than all the other guys down here after all.

When having to decide between him and Nnoitra with that stupid eye-patch accessory he loves to wear and the gun in his pocket, it should be a rather obvious choice.

He wonders where the others are… Grimmjow didn't take his punishment all to well of course, and Szayelaporro contemplates better having an eye on the blue-haired after what happened.

Or Yylfordt… better make sure to get his useless twin-brother out of here before the police knock on the door…

»I can recite the entire periodic table, wanna hear?«

»Szayel! Now get the fuck away from them, they're our hostages, not your playthings!«

»I'm not doing anything, I just want to make this a little less of a traumatic experience for them, you know. It's not exactly something nice to look back at, an abduction, or is it. Poor innocent creatures.«

Nnoitra, however, ignores Szayelaporro's words and roughly pushes Uryū back against the wall in order to tie him up properly again, then the girls as well. The brown-haired Szayel faintly recalls being named Momo sheds a few tears when being treated so cruelly.

»You're such a jerk, Gilga, making little girls cry. You're even worse than you used to be. What happened, I wonder?«

»Aizen happened.«

»Why do you play along, actually? I mean, you and Grimmjow… since when do you need a leader? You've always been fine on your own, haven't you. And for a cause this ridiculous… «

»Ya think it's ridiculous?«

»Absolutely. Overtaking an entire city, creating super-humans… how does that sound to you?« Szayel addresses the teenagers once again, »ridiculous, doesn't it?«

»Then why did _you_ agree to help him?« Nnoitra retorts, displaying a superior smile, »you did everything he asked ya to, ya no better than we are. Took his money and shit. Way to go.«

Szayelaporro, though, sounds a laugh.

»Well, you know how bored I always am, Nnoi-chan… I'm happy for any distraction life provides me with. And when it's unlimited means and beautiful new laboratory equipment… I'm just human, you know, everybody is, even though Aizen wants to change that fact, hah. Do you really think he'll succeed?«

»Che, depends on what you and these other lunatics put into his injections.«

»Exactly.«

»What ya saying there?«

»Well… I'm saying that all of this right here is so utterly pointless it's almost funny. You won't lay a finger on these poor kiddies, will you, even if he'd tell you to dispose of them. None of you'd dare to kill a defenseless child, am I not right? That's not how far you've sunken. And even if there was something like a formula hidden in a human's DNA that might serve as the key to supernatural power… would we, as responsible, intellectual beings, give it to _Aizen_ of all people, a delusional high-school-teacher with a god-complex? What a funny thought, isn't it?«

»So you're implying that… – «

»That I'm going to untie these kids once again now, then take them in my car and bring them somewhere else where it's safe until this entire mess is over. Exactly. And I'll give you some advice, merely because we used to be friends back then – grab Ylly, Grimmjow and whoever really means something to you here, _and run_.«

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**.

* * *

So, everything is perfectly prepared for Aizen's great show, isn't it. I really love writing Aizen, it's kind of a thing I have going on (I guess a lot of you can relate), sympathizing with the villains. As you've read my story so far, you might probably have noticed that I'm a huge fan of the Espada (or most of them, at least).

I hope some of you get the reference I made with the four pillars of Karakura town. At the time I wrote this chapter I just had rewatched these episodes of the Anime in which Yumichika, Kira, Shūhei and Ikkaku each get to defend one of these pillars during the fight above Karakura, so I thought I could re-interpret it for my story. (I loved Yumichika's fight there btw, hilarious).

 **Next Week** : _Grimmjow_ prepares for a very special date... - _Tesla_ reconsiders - _Ichigo_ 's hero-genes are taking over - _Uryū_ has no idea what is happening


	18. Eighteen: Soundtrack to your Escape

**Word-Count** : 4282

 **Inspiration / Notes** : _Soundtrack to your Escape_ is the title of my favourite album by _In Flames_. / Song for Grimmjow's chapter is _Prosthetics_ by _Slipknot_ , and for Uryū's chapter it's _Science_ by _System of A Down_ (for obvious reasons).

 **Sub-Chapters** : _Grimmjow_ \- _Tesla_ \- _Ichigo_ \- _Uryū_

* * *

\- **EIGHTEEN: SOUNDTRACK TO YOUR ESCAPE** -

\- **Grimmjow** -

There is still the throbbing pain in his left arm that numbs out all the other feelings, every single clear thought. His fingers are numb and he can barely move them.

Maybe he should finally go see a doctor… right after this is over he will do so for sure. But this right here is way more important at the moment, so important that he would even sacrifice an arm for it.

»So… ahm, what exactly is it you need me for, Grimmjow-sama?« a nervous voice is asking, the slight trembling in it doesn't go unnoticed by the cyan-haired.

He turns around to face the young man he summoned for one purpose only – »you said you know him, right? From university.«

»Ahm…?«

»Do you have his phone number?«

»Whose phone number?«

»Don't play stupid. Ayasegawa's of course. I need you to call him.«

Tesla Lindocruz swallows a big lump of nervousness and confusion that's blocking his throat; Grimmjow can literally see his brain agonize about what to say next and how to react.

But isn't it easy, actually? Nobody would dare to disregard an order coming from him right now, nobody – his face is distorted by pure anger and exhaustion from hiding the fact that he is still in utter pain, the blood loss slowly starts to show as well, and his eyes are full of hate and iron determination.

 _He deserves it, he'll regret running away from me…_ Tesla has still not answered, though.

»But why… why exactly do you need _me_ to do it? Can't you just call him yourself?« the honey-blond man carefully tries, whereupon Grimmjow sounds just a dark laugh.

»No, I can't call him« he then states rather matter-of-factly, »he'd never listen to me like this. I need you to tell him to come here, to this place exactly, and alone. Don't tell him that I'll be waiting for him then, because I'm sure he wouldn't come if he knew.«

»And… what are you up to?«

»Nothing. I simply need to speak to him.«

»But… what did you do that he wouldn't consider speaking to you without false pretenses?«

»You're askin' too many questions for my taste, fucker. Just do what the hell I tell ya to and only open your mouth when ya asked to do so, alright?«

»Yeah but – «

»DO IT, GODDAMMIT.« And at the sight of Grimmjow's mad eyes that mirror hate and, for some reason, a tiny hint of desperation, Tesla relents, quickly pulls out his phone and nervously unlocks the screen. »B…but what should I say to him? I need to tell a lie and… I'm horribly bad at telling lies.«

»Are you really this incompetent or are you just actin' stupid on purpose to piss me off?«

»I… no, I just – «

»Fucking call him! Now!«

Grimmjow feels an overwhelming wave of satisfaction and content when hearing the monotonous beeping sound through Tesla's phone, and these feelings turn into outright happiness when the call finally gets answered.

He can't hear it properly, but the fact alone that he knows it's _his_ voice is enough already to make him feel utterly elated and joyous the way he hasn't felt in a very long time.

How strange a feeling this actually is; he has almost forgotten about it, about the way this one special person used to make him feel. So long ago… _you used to be mine, Yumi-chan_.

Grimmjow listens to Tesla stumbling out clumsy words only with half an ear and impatiently watches how the smaller man sheepishly scratches his head while talking; it sounds unmistakably contrived and badly acted out, but it's the result that counts in the end.

And as Tesla, finally having hung up, nods at him, Grimmjow's smile gets just a little brighter still.

»That's it, I… he's going to come meet me. Er, you. Or… whatever.«

»Good. Now you can leave. Go back to Nnoitra and do whatever. I needa be alone.«

»Okay… but… you're not… like, going to hurt him, right? I mean… just – «

»Of course not. Not much, anyway. Only so much to make up for how badly he betrayed me, you know. Nobody makes a fool outta Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.«

»But – «

»He deserves it. He does.« That's at least what Grimmjow keeps telling himself.

* * *

\- **Tesla** -

He doesn't really know why, but his feet started to run automatically at some point. Down the streets, through the bleak darkness of night, away from what he feels is his fault.

His conscience is letting him know how wrong it was to have done that for Grimmjow, because it's obvious how this entire story will end.

Didn't he latch onto some conversations between Nnoitra-sama and the blue-haired about Yumichika…

He has not the slightest clue as to why Grimmjow would hate the pretty guy so much, he hasn't heard any valid reasons after all, but what he does know is that Grimmjow, with all this rage and maliciousness in his heart, isn't just going for a simple conversation with the model.

 _And I lured him into his arms right there. Because I'm such a coward, because I didn't manage to speak up, to simply say no. What was the point of all this… why did I even start bothering with these people in the first place? Only to get stronger in some ways, but I guess it was nothing but an utter failure, a huge mistake in the end… was it?…_

He's running faster, to a destination his mind has decided on without him realizing it up until now.

It's a good thing after all, that Yumichika Ayasegawa never keeps his mouth shut during lunch break, and that he loves to talk about himself most of all.

And Tesla has always been surprisingly good at memorizing things, especially the details that are of no importance whatsoever.

 _His favorite color is lavender, his lucky number is eleven, he's dancing at his friend's gym twice a week, his best friend's name is Ikkaku… they're living in a small flat near the city center, right next to that one stationery store…_ and this is also where Tesla is heading right now.

Because he knows what he has to do now, how he might make up for his mistake and somehow could keep Yumichika safe from Grimmjow's revenge he is quite sure the prettyboy doesn't deserve.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

It's all quiet in the small backstreet, no passers-by are to be seen, which isn't all that surprising though since it's late at night and rather cold outside…

Yumi would never have agreed to meet him where Grimmjow wanted to have him if it hadn't been for Tesla telling him something about an emergency; it's past midnight after all, and it looks like rain.

Nobody answers the door, but that was to be expected.

Yumichika has left the flat already, and his roommate Ikkaku isn't home, of course not. Tesla never had the tiniest bit of luck in his life, no matter what he tried or wished for. But this sad fact also always forced him to work hard for everything he wanted, to get innovative.

So there's just one option – press all the doorbells there are, since this is a rather big apartment building, and at least one person will be stupid enough to hit the buzzer without previously asking who it is.

And for once, Tesla is lucky.

After waiting in the dark hallway for a minute, just to make sure nobody would see him, he rushes up the staircase and checks every nameplate in order to find Yumichika's flat.

He finally spots the right one in fourth floor. Breathlessly he rifles his pocket to get out his wallet as he knows exactly what he will have to do next.

Fortunately he remembers Nnoitra's voice clearly in his head – _it's fuckin' easy, almost ridiculously so, ya know… how unsafe most doors are, totally simple to crack…_ Tesla pulls out a credit card and tries to do exactly what Nnoitra did last time when they tried to break in somewhere.

It takes him at least five times as long as his superior needed, and his credit card is now absolutely useless in regard of its actual purpose, but finally the lock springs open and grants him access to the empty flat.

 _Very good_.

Now – what to do next? What to… where to… a number, he needs a phone number.

It's crystal clear what needs to be done in order to protect Yumichika, isn't it.

The person he used to talk about most, right after himself, is, after all, Ikkaku Madarame, and to Tesla it always sounded like Yumichika was basically venerating this man he calls his brother. As if he was something like Yumi's hero, so to speak.

The one that would always keep him safe, that would always come to get him no matter what… and he kept emphasizing how strong he is, that he's a good fighter… Tesla is sure that the man Yumichika never had anything truly negative to say about will be able to fix this for him.

He'll stop Grimmjow, he won't let him hurt Yumi…

But for this to happen, Tesla first needs to find Madarame's phone number so that he can reach and inform him about what is going on with his best friend and protégé.

The kitchen, at the fridge – negative.

This is obviously Yumichika's room… but also nothing to be found except from a whole bunch of fancy nonsense.

Ikkaku's room… would anybody note down their own phone number and pin it up somewhere at their wall, actually? No, definitely no chance.

The kitchen again, the bathroom, the living room – and Tesla almost chokes out of utter relief when he finally spots a fixed phone.

 _Jackpot_.

He searches the list of numbers as fast as he can and doesn't hesitate for a second, like he normally would, to press _call_ when he finds what he was looking for.

»Madarame? Is this Ikkaku Madarame?«

»Yeah, speaking… who is this? Why the hell – «

»Doesn't matter, just listen, okay? I – «

»Why ya callin' from our home phone?! Who are you, what's – «

»This is important so please listen to me! Yumichika, I think he… might be in danger.«

* * *

\- **Ichigo** -

»What are you planning to do, Aizen?«

»To go higher.«

Ichigo just stands there, next to Kenpachi, Ikkaku and the others, right behind Yamamoto who is trying to talk things out with the former mathematics teacher, and has no idea what to do now.

Just listen, watch and wait… the thought alone makes Ichigo cringe.

Words… are they really the way to stop this insane bastard who, just like that, kidnapped three of his friends and caused a lot of people so much pain, fear and trouble?

His fingers twitch at the thought of just smacking one of the shinai Renji and Ikkaku brought right into Aizen's arrogant, complacent, pretentious face, while the three teachers present just try to find the right words to say in order to somehow stop what they've all gotten into.

»Seems you have fallen in process.«

»Rather arrogant today, are we, Ukitake-san? Everything right here, everyone you see… all that I have sacrificed so far… it is just means to an end, towards a greater goal we all will benefit from.«

Ichigo feels slight nausea build in his stomach pit when hearing these words.

Does this man really believe what he is saying there? That it's right and just what he does, that it is justified to harm people in order to reach some 'greater goal' which allegedly is meant as a gift to humanity?

»I strongly doubt that, Aizen« Ukitake-Sensei calmly says while shaking his head in utter disbelief, though Aizen just laughs about his words.

»How annoying, actually… it was a task almost funnily easy, to get rid of this school's teachers, so easy… less support for the headmaster, more room for operating… but the old man just had to call his two notorious foster-sons to get on my nerves, how convenient for him…«

»That was you?« Yamamoto now reclaims Aizen's attention once again, »you initiated all this nonsense in the staff room, the illegal bets, the – «

»Yes, I did. And you shouldn't damn me for it, old man, because it was nothing but one last try to reach part of my aim without actually harming anyone. There would have been just one logical option of who would be named your successor in leading the school, with all the halfway competent teachers gone, am I not right?«

»Rather would I die than leave the responsibility for all these innocent students to you!«

»Oh, and I wouldn't talk so big if I was you, Yamamoto- _sama_ , or otherwise I might find myself coerced to actually fulfill your wish to die.«

»Conniving bastard!«

Ichigo has never seen the old headmaster lose his patience, and he has to admit the bearded man looks scary indeed, now that he is so close to vent his anger.

»Tell us where you hold the children captive!« Yamamoto gives it one last try.

»Oh, don't worry, you will get your precious offspring back as soon as everything is settled, no sooner, no later. I still need your compliance after all, Yamamoto, Ishida… Kuchiki… provided that you all survive this experience, of course. I have to admit that this substance isn't as predictable as I would have liked it to be, so I am unable to tell what exactly will happen. You all should be as excited as I am, to have the honors of witnessing such an important, historical moment for humanity.«

»What is this?« Ryūken Ishida impatiently asks as Aizen picks up the little flask again.

It's some kind of fluid substance, bluish and shimmery, as far as Ichigo can tell. Unlike anything he has seen so far, it looks almost extraterrestrial.

Maybe he wouldn't even need to strike down Aizen himself in order to prevent him from doing whatever evil he is up to…

He could just as well dash this mysterious flask to pieces and spill the precious substance in it, as it obviously is the key to Aizen's success… but he'd have to be extremely fast… and Aizen wouldn't let them escape unscathed afterwards for sure…

There also might be no reason left for him to keep his hostages alive then…

Helplessness, nothing but helplessness, he can brightly see it on everyone's faces, including his very own.

And Ichigo hates it.

There has to be something he can do, anything… they're outnumbering Aizen's men by far after all… if they freed Hisagi and Kira who are still tied to the chairs they were forced to sit on… and he knows how strong Kenpachi, Ikkaku and Renji are… there's also Kuchiki, Ishida, Ukitake, Kyōraku and Yamamoto, they're all grown-up men right here, and Ichigo considers himself useful in fight as well.

But on the other hand – just one word from Aizen to Jaegerjaquez or whoever did the dirty work for him this time, and Uryū, Rukia and Momo would be dead in a heartbeat…

No matter how Ichigo goes about the deadlocked situation in his head, all the conclusions he arrives at are unacceptable.

It all ends with them losing, whatever way he looks at it. But simply letting this man go on and do nothing but watch is not an option for Ichigo either…

Loud death-metal suddenly starts accentuating Ichigo's sinister thoughts for some reason, and for a second he finds the aggressive, dark sounds to be utterly fitting to the situation, but then his mind returns to reality and starts wondering.

He, just like everybody else, turns around in order to find the source of the music.

Ikkaku, looking heavily startled, starts fumbling around in his jacket, grabbing his cellphone which is ringing vigorously and then stares at it in confusion.

»Don't you want to answer it?« Aizen calmly asks with feigned courtesy and patience, »it might be important.«

Ikkaku, still more than confused, does so and slowly puts the telephone to his ear.

The conversation doesn't last long, but it leaves the bald man even more perturbed; Ichigo fails to make sense of the broken sentences he just heard.

And all Ikkaku says is »fuck«.

After another few seconds of silence, Aizen sounds an unimpressed laugh. »Well, enough distraction, I guess. Not so important after all, young man? Then we shall continue, I'd say…«

»What's the matter?« Ichigo hears Renji quietly whisper towards Ikkaku as Aizen continues speaking, »you look like you've just seen a ghost or somethin'.«

Ikkaku, just as quietly, answers »Yumichika is in trouble, I… I gotta go and check on him. Urgently.«

»You can't leave now, they won't let you.«

»I don't care, I have to! This can't be anybody else than Jaegerjaquez, he's gonna hurt him– «

»Then we'll back you up« Ichigo throws in, trying to be as unobtrusive as possible to not arouse Aizen's attention, »they're only three people, and I'm sure we're stronger than them.«

Renji, after hesitating for a second, nods.

»Then you could probably use the keys for my motorcycle, I assume« Renji quickly offers Ikkaku, who gratefully takes the keys from him.

»Thank you guys.«

And as Ikkaku sprints towards the door, one of the men standing close to Aizen reacts almost immediately.

The bespectacled, black man leaps forward in order to reach out for the fugitive, but both Ichigo and Renji block his path to make sure Ikkaku gets out of here unharmed.

It's only a short moment of turmoil, though, which gets disturbed by the deep, complacent voice of Aizen's almost immediately again.

»Tōsen. Leave it. He can go if he so urgently needs to, he is not of importance to my plan whatsoever. Tell me, is your friend smart enough to understand what will happen if he tries to sic the police on me?«

»That's not exactly what he's up to« Ichigo shrugs, feeling rather thrilled by the almost-clash and the short possibility of a fight breaking out.

»We'll see… these children don't mean anything to me after all, it would only be your loss, wouldn't it. However – where were we? Right – Gin, would you be so kind and hand me the injection needles?«

* * *

\- **Uryū** -

The barely lit streets of this district seem vaguely familiar to Uryū, as if he passed these apartment buildings a few times before, but never really took notice. There are some shops he knows but has never bought anything in, and the name of this street also rings a bell for some reason, but still he couldn't tell where exactly they are right now.

The man with the strange pink hair opens the car doors for Rukia, Hinamori and him to get out and then indicates them to follow him and be quiet while doing so; and as they feel they're facing a lack of other options, the three teenagers do so.

They're being led into a rather large and expensive-looking flat but are given no time to examine the place as the pink-haired heads directly towards the stairs that lead downwards.

Uryū has never been inside a real laboratory.

Everything seems oddly sterile and cold, it's a little bit like a prison cell in a way, maybe even more threatening.

The man called Szayelaporro wordlessly offers them a seat on some metallic, uncomfortable stools and then sits down as well, right on the other side of the desk the three are facing, and stares at them again.

»I know it must be a tiny bit inconvenient for you, but I'm sure this won't take long anyway. However… I'm waiting for some other guests, actually… they don't want to miss out on this either.«

Uryū doesn't really understand what the scientist is talking about, but for once he doesn't feel like investigating.

For some reason he can't bring himself to trust this person. Just everything seems odd about the man, starting with his name and the hair color, and especially his overly friendly behavior is bothering Uryū tremendously.

It's fake, nothing but an act.

Why should he help them in the first place when he's obviously part of Aizen's plan… why should he suddenly start working against him? It just doesn't makes sense.

To Uryū this feels like they're all doing this on purpose to mentally break them. But then, what is it they actually want from them? –

»What are you going to do with us?« Rukia suddenly decides to speak up, startling Momo a bit, who was just looking around in the peculiar room.

»Oh… why do you think I would do something to you? As I said, I just thought it would be better to get you out of there before the cops march in.«

»The cops? But our parents won't call the cops, they think they'd only jeopardize our lives« Uryū immediately corrects the scientist.

»Well… as long as Aizen seems to be powerful, they won't, indeed. It's just a matter of time, if everything works according to our plan. Then all three of you can safely return to your homes and everybody's happy.«

»And what exactly is your plan?«

»I don't think you'd understand if I tried to explain it to you right now.«

»Yes I do think I will understand« Uryū objects, a bit too defiantly though. What the hell is going on here? Which side does everybody stand on right now? What about this scientist?

He untied them after all, and told the man named Nnoitra to disregard Aizen's orders and run away instead… is he really planning on overthrowing Aizen somehow? And who are the other people he was talking about when he said 'our plan'?

The latter of Uryū's tacit questions gets answered just a few seconds later, however, when the door to their left is being unlocked from outside all the sudden.

Szayelaporro looks up as well.

»Fine« he mumbles and gets up, »I told them to hurry.«

And Uryū's jaw almost drops when he sees who enters the room – can this get any weirder, actually?

There's his chemistry teacher standing right there, wearing his flashy coat and headpiece just like always.

»Kurotsuchi-Sensei?!« Hinamori exclaims in surprise but doesn't get any attention from their teacher who walks straight towards the huge shelf right behind them.

»Any notifications yet?« the chemistry teacher then directly addresses Szayelaporro.

»No, not yet, but I'm sure it's just a matter of mere minutes. Though Aizen surely is one for a grand ceremony… let's say half an hour at max.«

»Fine« the other person, who entered right after Kurotsuchi, now speaks up, »then we just have to sit here and wait, right? How comfortable. But who are our lovely guests, Szayel?«

»Aizen's little hostages. I felt like rescuing them, you know what a shithole the Vast Lord's 'base' is. Not suitable for such lovely kids in any way, rightey? However, Urahara-san, did you bring the final sample?«

Uryū watches the man he only knows from buying at his supermarket pull something out of his green coat.

A tiny flask filled with a light-blue substance Uryū can't properly see.

»Are we sure this will work?«

»Are you in doubt, Szayel?«

»No. I just like to reassure myself from time to time.«

»He has had trust-issues from the very start« Kurotsuchi throws in.

»Whatever, let's not argue again, right?« Urahara though quickly appeases everyone, »this is a happy moment after all.«

»What are you up to?« Uryū dares to try again, now being even more confused than before with the appearance of Kisuke Urahara, who he believed to be nothing but a weird guy with a walking-cane that is running a small grocery store downtown, and Mayuri Kurotsuchi, who is their teacher at school and who, despite him being the utter weirdness in person, he never expected to be involved in this as well.

But then, on the other hand, Aizen used to be their inconspicuous maths teacher all along, a friendly man that used to wear a smile on his thin lips every day… »I really want to understand what is going on here.«

»You're not one for blind trust either, I guess?« Szayelaporro mildly speaks up, »well, I guess I could try to explain the deal to you guys a little after all… do you see this?«

He points at the flask Urahara is still holding in his hand, »this is what our friend Aizen was after. To make himself stronger up to a point where it would transcend human limits. A kind of superhuman drug, if you want to call it that.«

»Maybe you should spare them the details, Szayel.«

»Yes, or otherwise we'll have to dispose of them afterwards, if you tell them too much…«

»Don't worry, Kurotsuchi-san, I'll be careful. Well – of course it is our duty, as men loyal to science and progress, to make sure such potent material doesn't fall into the wrong hands, is it not? And Aizen… well, we all know by now that he is the last person that such power should be bestowed upon. So we simply took it away from him, his ridiculous dream.«

»In the name of science, very right« Urahara confirms.

»Such things are to be handled very, very carefully after all« Mayuri adds with a smile on his face.

»Yes. And as I said, it's just a matter of time until everything is through. I suggest you three lovely ones just lean back and wait, exactly like we do. Minutes, maybe even just seconds…«

 _Three._

 _Two._

 _One…_

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER EIGHTEEN.**

* * *

First of all, I've had troubles logging in on yesterday, so I simply decided to post this chapter a day later.

Second - I'd love to thank you guys once again for reading and reviewing, it's a pleasure for me to hear your opinions about my very first story I decided to upload.

So - the Hōgyoku as a superhuman drug. I kind of liked the idea of bringing that in as, and we all know it, Szayel and Mayuri are quite familiar with superhuman drugs. In the name of science, of course. (I cried a bit when [Spoiler o.O] Szayel died, though, I really did.)

Did anyone get the reference in the first few lines of Ichigo's chapter? The dialogue between Aizen and Ukitake I've taken directly from the manga because it fit well with the situation, and because it's one of my most favourite quotes from _Bleach_.

 **Next Week** : _Yumichika_ has a date with the past - _Ikkaku_ 's final fight - _Urahara_ is having fun - _Jūshirō_ gets to enjoy a rather interesting show...


	19. Nineteen: Skinned her alive

**Word-Count** : 5861

 **Inspiration / Notes** : So the title is my favorite line from _Night of the Hunter_ by _30 Seconds to Mars_ ; for Yumichika's chapter I strongly got inspired by _Slipknot_ 's song _Killpop_ (both the lyrics and the mood of the song are a good fit for what is going on). Same goes for Ikkaku's song, which is _I will protect you_ by _KoRn_.

 **Sub-Chapters** : _Yumichika_ \- _Ikkaku_ \- _Urahara_ \- _Jūshirō_

* * *

\- **NINETEEN: SKINNED HER ALIVE, RIPPED HER APART, SCATTERED HER ASHES, BURIED HER HEART** -

\- **Yumichika** -

Just a small stripe of light coming from the thin crescent moon lights up the overcast night sky; not a single star is to be seen.

Down here it's especially dark as not even street lamps illuminate the graveled parking lot close to the town's biggest bridge connecting east and west Karakura.

Yumichika contemplates using his cellphone's flashlight-app in order to at least be able to see the uneven ground beneath his feet, but then decides against it since he doesn't feel like attracting any unwanted attention.

For some reason there's this apprehension, an uneasy feeling he can't really name, bugging him, and it's only getting stronger with every further step he takes.

Why on earth would Tesla want to meet him down here?

Yumi didn't think much about the weird location his co-student named, nor the odd time, when he heard the tremble and what Yumichika considered to be fear in his voice. He simply grabbed Ikkaku's old mountain bike and hurried to get here, because Tesla claimed it was an emergency.

Maybe he had an accident or something… though Yumi could also imagine the boy getting in trouble with some bad guys by mistake, and that they would beat him up after trying to steal his money… trouble with that gang… by now, Yumichika almost reached the large foot of the bridge, where his eyes are entirely unable to pierce the dense darkness.

He looks up one last time, vaguely spotting some random graffiti on the huge column supporting the bridge; name tags and presumably colorful pictures, all drenched in darkness right now.

A black cross which ends in an arrow pointing to the sky. The logo every resident of Karakura knows inside-out by now.

The one Tesla used to sketch during long lectures.

Yumi never really wasted any thought on his doodles, actually, but yes, now that he thinks about it, it does seem odd… -

»Yumichika.«

He knows what is going on even before hearing this voice quietly, calmly calling his name, because it all makes sense now.

It's like a jigsaw puzzle falling into place in his head as he keeps walking directly into the wildcat's fangs. Couldn't he have guessed it?

It was just a matter of time, and subconsciously Yumichika was waiting for it ever since the day he and Ikkaku arrived at Karakura's train station.

He heard the name, saw their white masks on TV, he got the small hints and the obvious ones but he simply didn't want it to be true, he played along, kept quiet, distracted himself somehow… he ignored it all on purpose but didn't even realize he was doing so.

And now…

Now that there's Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez standing only three feet away from him, casually leaning against the cold stone wall, Yumichika wonders whether this is going to be the end of it all.

As the person his younger, blind-eyed self once loved steps out of the shadows and reveals his face, though, Yumi simply doesn't feel anything he could name.

He would have expected himself to be afraid, but that's not the case.

It's all still the very same – the insanely blue eyes he remembers falling in love with almost instantly, the hooded jacket, the intentionally torn pants, his cyan hair that's only partially covered by the hood he's wearing, and his gaze, it's all the same.

As if he was going to jump at him at any second, then eat him alive; a very familiar stare. Though back then, Grimmjow only looked at him like this right before they made love.

 _That's the only difference, then_ , Yumichika notes within his head, _his intention_.

»I've waited for you. So long.«

»Did you.« Yumichika finds himself rather surprised by the dull and almost disinterested sound of his own voice, but maybe it isn't even a bad thing right now that he fails to come up with any kind of feeling.

After all it's not panic, because then Grimmjow would certainly assume he's still the weak and self-conscious boy he used to be, a clueless teenager that had no idea how the world works, who was ready to believe everything the others told him.

»You've grown up« Grimmjow continues speaking, »you really have.«

»Yes.«

»But still so beautiful. Even more so than I remember, actually. Did you get my message?«

»I chose to ignore it, though.«

Of course Yumichika didn't fail to notice the overly large tag Grimmjow left for him somewhere on his usual way to university, as it marked the day Yumichika almost lost his cool in regard to the situation, when he had to tell somebody, tell Shūhei. And cry because of it, because of what he knew would happen sooner or later – this right here exactly.

Still, he expected himself to be so scared, to feel utter hate and disdain for his ex-lover, or at least to feel _anything_.

»Means you're not happy to see me, _darling_?«

The large smile on Grimmjow's face is solely meant to anger him or force him to react somehow, Yumichika is sure; he has always been a manipulator who loved to toy around with his victims, no matter if they were actual enemies or his friends. It never seemed to make a difference to the blue-haired.

 _He simply loves to destroy things. Faces, lives, furniture, friendships…_ it's like that grin on Jaegerjaquez' lips is reviving these old conversations in Yumichika's head, how clearly he remembers now what he made himself forget on purpose.

It was Szayelaporro who told him about Grimmjow's dark side, and young Yumi was anything but ready to believe what he was hearing. Until he experienced it himself, that was.

»What do you want from me, Jaegerjaquez?«

»You've never called me that, Yumi-chan.«

»Why are you here?«

»Right now, you mean? Well, ain't it obvious? I'm here for you.«

»And what do you want? Where's Tesla?«

»Che, since when are you into such wimpy bitches, actually? He's gone, of course. I requested to be alone with you, or otherwise this wouldn't make much sense, would it?«

»Is he part of your silly gang?«

»You're actually hurting my feelings right there, sweetheart, that you would care more for that freaking loser than for me. I felt like talking to you for years, you know that? I missed you.«

Yumichika backs off a little as Grimmjow steps closer; there's a large area without many obstacles right behind him, so he could start to run any time… he remembers being as fast as Grimmjow back then when they had to escape from somewhere or ran away from the sirens of police car blindly fishing for troublemakers at night.

Maybe he'd even stand a chance…

Also, Yumichika notices something odd about the way the blue-haired is moving. It's rather stiff and careful, not as smoothly and controlled as he used to.

Drugs? Or maybe he got injured somewhere along the way? There rarely were months in which Grimmjow didn't come home with at least one serious wound from fights, training or other stupidities the bored teenager came up with.

»Did you, too, Yumi-chan? Did you miss me?«

»Miss you… I guess not so much after all, since leaving you was the best decision I ever made.«

Yumichika, after uttering these words, fails to react as fast as Grimmjow; the taller man is grabbing his shoulder, digging his sharp nails right into skin, flesh and muscles which makes Yumi gasp with pain and shock.

So running away is out of the question.

»Why?« Grimmjow growls, »why did you? I loved you. So why did you leave me?«

»Because you kept hurting me!«

»I never meant to!«

»Look, you're doing it again right now, you're hurting me!« Yumichika yells and tries to struggle free from the rough and painful grip that's holding him in place, though Grimmjow doesn't seem willing to let go any time soon.

»It was him, am I not right? That bastard Madarame told you to go and you did because you never managed to oppose anything when he was orderin' you around!« Grimmjow sneers.

»He was never ordering me around. He's my brother, and he was absolutely right with everything he said about you! You were so bad for me, you literally made me sick, and I didn't even want to see it« Yumichika defends Ikkaku and himself, though remembering how much he hated his best friend back then, for dragging him away from Tokyo, whereas now he couldn't be any more grateful.

Though Grimmjow just chuckles. »I made you sick, sure. I just wanted the best for you, always! You know I did!«

»I went days and weeks without eating only because you made me feel so horrible about everything and especially myself, I can't even say!«

»Che, but I told you to please fucking eat. You didn't listen.«

»You never listened to me either.«

Cold wind is causing shivers to run down Yumichika's spine as the two men keep yelling at each other, blaming the other for past crimes and reminding themselves of everything all over again.

It hurts to see how blind and ignorant Grimmjow still is, and how he claims to have loved him… Yumichika doesn't doubt it, though, as he loved him as well, but still he decides to voice his next thought, only to give back at least part of all the pain he so brightly remembers -

»I don't think I ever really loved you.«

He watches Grimmjow's facial expression change as he obviously takes these words into consideration.

Rarely did Yumichika see something akin to hurt on this man's face. He would play tough, hard to offend and callous even, just to never show his true feelings. And also this time it only lasts for a split second and then it's gone again.

Leaves nothing but hate, all over. The way Yumichika knows Grimmjow best.

And as an answer to this sentence, Yumichika only gets the sensation of dull pain, dizziness and the scarily familiar taste of blood on his lips.

The gravel is digging into his palms as he reaches for the ground, the blown-up dust lies heavy in this throat as he sharply inhales.

»What was that? Say that again.«

»I said I didn't love you« Yumichika repeats with faint voice, and Grimmjow's face darkens just a little bit more.

This time, instead of just leaving him feeling dizzy, the whole world falls black entirely.

* * *

\- **Ikkaku** -

Ikkaku runs as if his life depended on it.

Which it does.

Yumichika's, anyway; his best friend who he swore to protect no matter what when they were little boys still, and he intends on keeping this most important promise. He jumps down the staircase, swings around the handrail and pushes open the door with so much force the glass cracks a bit in some places.

Renji's motorbike is sloppily parked right next to the research wing's main entrance, just like some other cars belonging to his allies; of course they didn't really have time to worry about parking tickets.

Only when Ikkaku is already at full speed on one of Karakura's main roads, he starts thinking about where the hell to go, actually.

That guy on the phone didn't mention anything with regard of a location; he didn't say anything at all, really.

But when it's do or die, even Ikkaku Madarame is able to use his brain for once. The call was made from their phone at home, which means he's probably still in their flat, waiting for Ikkaku to come in order to give him more information.

Otherwise this wouldn't make much sense, for him to leave him without useful hints, if he really wanted to be helpful in this situation.

So Ikkaku turns the motorcycle left and goes straight for the way home he'd even find in his sleep, at maximum speed of course, since it's justified for once.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

Jumping up the stairs turns out to be a little more difficult than hustling down, but nevertheless he makes it in record time. Breathlessly he arrives in fourth floor, where his and Yumichika's apartment is located; to his surprise, the door doesn't need to be unlocked since it springs open as soon as he pushes it.

Seems like this intruder with honorable motives has broken the lock. Whatever, doesn't matter right now.

Ikkaku busts in and finds the guy he was looking for right away; the dark-blond man is standing in the middle of the hallway, looking like he has just seen the devil himself, all pale and nervous. And Ikkaku just makes things worse by roughly grabbing his collar and pulling the smaller man onto his tiptoes.

»Where is he?!« he yells right at his face.

»West of Karakura bridge, that parking lot there, I guess…« Tesla Lindocruz gasps, halfheartedly trying to free himself.

»You guess?!«

»That's where Grimmjow summoned him.«

»Grimmjow« Ikkaku whispers to himself and finally lets go of Tesla who takes a few steps back to evade Madarame's anger. »Fine, then come with me« the bald man then decides on, but Tesla seems reluctant.

»I… don't think I should accompany you.«

»Whatever, then don't. Call the police and tell them to hurry, then. I gotta go.«

Without looking back, Ikkaku leaves his flat once again, even faster than he entered now that he knows his true destination. The parking lot under the bridge… this absolutely sounds like Jaegerjaquez for some reason.

He mentally thanks Renji for always pimping his motorcycles when he catches a glimpse at the speedometer, and then goes a little faster still.

 _I'm gonna kill you if you touch him…_

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

When Ikkaku arrives at said parking lot, he drops the bike somewhere and then starts running again.

He doesn't stop when he spots what he was searching for, but instead goes even faster, jumps right into Grimmjow and throws him to the ground.

The blue-haired hisses angrily as he, for a few seconds, doesn't know what struck him, but the realization isn't long in coming. »Fucker« he spits at Ikkaku and immediately picks himself up again, ready to attack as well.

Ikkaku though only has eyes for Yumichika, now that he sees him crouch on the dusty ground.

»Yumi, you okay?« he yells at him, panic-stricken and highly alarmed; his friend only gasps as an answer, then wipes away some of the blood which is running down his forehead. And at the sight of the red liquid staining Yumichika's face, Ikkaku's mind goes ballistic.

He can't stop himself from charging at Grimmjow and plunging his fist directly into the blue-haired's abdomen. _I told you so, a million times did I tell you, fucker. You hurt him, I hurt you._

»I already wondered when you'd show up, bald asshole« Grimmjow growls after panting a few times in order to regain his breath, bracing himself against the cold stone of a wall and trying not to show the pain Ikkaku's punch caused him. »Would've been boring if you didn't, Madarame. He's still so weak, little Yumi-chan… like this it's too easy.«

»What the fuck are you up to?!«

»Well, my initial plan was to talk to my ex-boyfriend, just that. But he was being rude, pissed me off… c'mon, stand up, Yumi, we gotta finish our conversation.«

Immediately, Ikkaku steps up in front of Yumichika, who is still on the ground, in order to shield him from any possible damage Grimmjow might inflict on him; that wound on his forehead is already way more than Ikkaku can tolerate, enough reason to punch out every single one of that fucker's teeth.

»Don't even think about it« he hisses as Grimmjow steps closer again, »I won't let you near him, never again.«

»Ikkaku…«

»Stay back, Yumi, I got this. I won't allow him to ever hurt you again, don't worry.«

At these words, Grimmjow lets out a cold laugh that sounds a tiny bit insane. »Great protector you are, Madarame. Really. What did you tell him in order to make him leave me, eh? Did you drag him away by force, did you have to shackle him to get him on that train? Don't ya fool me, he would've never left me on his own free will!«

»Shut the fuck up now, will you. You know exactly it was _your_ fault alone. I tolerated this 'relationship' of yours way too long anyway, and it was _you_ who did the final blow that woke him up.«

»You would have come back to me, wouldn't you, Yumi-chan? Fucker didn't let you!«

»Ya freakin' mental, Jaegerjaquez.«

»And you're a goddamn annoying son of a bitch. Think he needs protection? It was his own decision to suck my cock, you know. Just fuckin' leave and let me finish this alone!«

But of course Ikkaku doesn't intend to do so; instead, spurred on by his counterpart's vile words, he launches into another attack, raising his fists in utter rage. »I'm gonna kill you!«

»Ikkaku DON'T!« Yumichika screams in the very second Ikkaku runs off; _don't you dare try to defend him_ the bald only thinks in his head and completely ignores Yumichika's protests, but a second later he already regrets his rushed action.

Sharp pain is quickly spreading in his chest.

It reminds him of getting stung by a wasp, the pain bites its way trough his skin and muscles as if there was poison involved, though he is quite sure there isn't. Grimmjow would never be smart enough for tricks like that, and not that much of a coward as well, granted, to poison a knife before stabbing someone.

Yumichika screams again, this time in fear and shock, as he watches the blood stain Ikkaku's white shirt way too fast.

The bald man stumbles backwards and tries to regain his composure as quickly as possible, but gets hindered by the pain he tries not to let show on his face.

»Devious bastard« he whispers while covering his wound with his hand; it's not all too deep, he estimates, the knife didn't pierce anything important but muscle tissue only, though still it hurts like hell and immobilizes him for some time.

Enough time for Grimmjow to turn to Yumichika again, Ikkaku notices, and pure fear floods his mind.

»Will you listen to me now, darling?«

»How dare you« Yumichika just breathlessly utters, looking at wounded Ikkaku and taking up a more defensive stance, but as Jaegerjaquez approaches him, he doesn't move a bit.

Meanwhile, Ikkaku manages to get back on his legs again and place himself between the two of them.

»Did I miss your heart, Madarame?« Grimmjow laughs and jumps at Yumichika's protector, punching him right where the wound runs.

This time, the pain is so overwhelming Ikkaku blacks out for a second until he remembers he's been through way worse already. He tries with some counter-attacks, but they all get dodged by the grinning blue-haired who's still holding his knife raised in his right arm.

The left one is hanging down all motionlessly still, and Ikkaku almost wonders why.

»Come on, try again, baldy.«

And Ikkaku does, but only to get pushed backwards by a harsh kick he didn't reckon with since all he was focusing on was the dagger. And this time it takes him way longer to get up again.

»Grimmjow.«

»Oh… look at that« Grimmjow smiles as he turns around in order to face who was calling him.

Yumichika is standing right behind him, and Ikkaku didn't even notice that his friend got away from the safe spot right behind his back. He wants to tell Yumi to get behind him again immediately, but his voice fails to speak up for some reason.

»Stay down, Ikkaku… that's my fight.«

»Che, listen to that! Wanna fight me? You? You'll only ruin your fingernails or tear your fancy clothes, so better be careful, sweetheart.«

»You think I'm weak only because I endured your behavior back then? Then let me tell you something: I am not. I'm not weak, not at all. You insulted me, you've caused me far too much pain, and now you also hurt my brother. Do you really think I'll just stand here and watch you throw a tantrum only because I left your goddamn pity self five years ago?«

»Ah… is there anything else you can do?«

It's just one fluid movement, and one Ikkaku has seen Yumichika perform a lot of times.

It's like a dance move, actually. Precise, fast, more powerful than anybody would ever expect Yumichika to hit when judging from his looks alone.

But yes, Ikkaku is aware of the fact that Yumi can indeed defend himself if necessary, he was the one who taught him to, after all.

The kick is aimed right at Grimmjow's upper left arm and it doesn't miss. The effect is surprisingly quick in coming as the blue-haired cries out in pain, immediately falling to his knees.

Ikkaku wonders as he finds this reaction way too extreme, but Yumichika looks like he just expected this to happen. Once again he aims at Jaegerjaquez' left arm, and even though this time Grimmjow shields it with his hand, there's another scream of pain to be heard right away.

Yumichika does nothing now but stare down at his ex-lover who now squirms on the ground; Ikkaku gets up, still covering his bleeding wound, and approaches his best friend in order to make sure he's fine. » _I didn't mean to hurt you_ , Grimmjow. I really didn't.«

»Ah… fuck…«

»Sounds familiar, doesn't it? You're the one that's weak, you know? You've never managed to control your anger and all this hate, you always took it out on others, even on your closest friends. You really wonder why they all left you, one after the other? It's because of your behavior, because of _you_ alone. And yes, I won't deny I did love you once, but it was you who destroyed it.«

As Ikkaku protectively wraps his arms around Yumichika, he hears the familiar sound of sirens in the distance, a distorted noise getting louder and louder. Grimmjow seems to realize as well what is going to happen, though he stays down, holding his aching arm.

As the police draws closer, he quietly asks »but it wasn't all bad, was it? Yumichika?«

»No, I guess it wasn't. Not everything. Though… I'm sorry, Grimmjow.«

»So am I.«

* * *

\- **Urahara** -

And he still thinks its funny, Aizen's words that echo in his head. Utopia, brave new world… a better human race? Perfection?

There is no such thing as perfection, this is the one thing Kisuke Urahara found out about life so far, in all these years trying to achieve so much as a scientist.

And yes, in the beginning, he has to admit it, he was still believing in perfection as well, in science and medicine, and just like the two men sitting next to him he toyed with the idea of playing god, as they all were so close to it already…

It needs just one single cell to recreate an entire human being, a dying man can be given a second chance so easily nowadays… it really does make you feel powerful when you know you're able to reconstruct organs, tissue, blood and bone.

The human race has advanced, this is most definitely true, but the extend Aizen was talking about… nothing but a feverish dream of a delusional man. _Superhumans_ … the word alone makes Urahara cringe.

»What do you think? Is he done with his imperial speech by now?«

»He certainly loves putting on a show, doesn't he.«

»It's getting boring, if you ask me.«

»Don't be so negative, Szayel. Let him have some fun« Urahara chuckles while checking his cellphone once again. If everything works according to their plan, he should get a notification as soon as it's all finished.

Maybe they should have hacked the cameras in this place after all, just like Mayuri suggested… would have made for a better show, definitely; but then again, they didn't have a lot of time since none of the three scientists would have expected Aizen to go full out right away, without even testing the drug at first.

Rather impulsive a man he is, who would have thought… didn't he claim to never let his emotions control him? His wish to wreak revenge on Yamamoto and the others is strong, his urge to show off even more so.

But it's dangerous indeed, just like Aizen said himself, to lack care and caution. _Played right into our hands, how convenient_.

»Well… gotta find your school a new maths-teacher then, right guys? Maybe I should apply… but then Tessai would have to run the store alone… probably not as much of a good idea.«

»There are too many incompetent fools teaching at this school already, Urahara.«

»Oh shut up, Mayuri, you know I'd be an awesome teacher!«

»Che. You would definitely fit in, though. It's a madhouse.«

»Sounds good!« Urahara cheers as Mayuri just rolls his eyes, and the little girl named Hinamori even chuckles a bit.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

Just a tiny beeping-sound from his phone, but all three scientists immediately know what it means.

»Finally« Mayuri says and gets up.

»About time« Szayelaporro agrees with him, »so what's the plan now?«

»You could lend me your car-keys, I totally feel like a short spin. Take our little guests home and everything. The two of you can proceed, we're going to meet in about an hour then, in my laboratory and discuss our further actions. Make sure there is not the smallest hint, no involvements. The police can be rather annoying, right?«

Wordlessly but not quite as excitedly as Urahara, Szayelaporro hands over the keys to his precious car and then starts packing some things from his lab.

As the kids don't seem all too eager to move, he decides to give them a good reason to get going – »hey, if you want to stay here instead of going home, I'm always in desperate need for specimen, you know?«

»Aren't we all« Kurotsuchi adds, and the teenagers rather decide to follow Urahara instead of staying with the other two, even weirder, men.

»So, you all need to tell me where you live, then I'll let the navigation-system figure out the smartest route for us! Do you want to stop at a gas station in order to get some snacks or something? I totally feel like chocolate cookies for some reason.«

* * *

\- **Jūshirō** -

Cold, soulless brown eyes are closely studying the tiny flask's bluish content; the unknown substance is being admired another time by all three of the men standing face to face with them.

The silver-haired surgeon, the blind journalist and the arrogant high school teacher.

They're not carrying any weapons, they allowed Madarame to simply exit the room, and they don't seem agitated or wary in the least, no, all they do is admiring this little tube of glass filled with the shimmering fluid Aizen called 'Hōgyoku' earlier on.

The manifestation of his desire, the key to unseen power… Jūshirō can't imagine how the mysterious stuff will be able to fulfill Aizen's wish to control this city.

They're filling three injection needles with the obviously very precious substance, very carefully to not waste a single bit.

»Well… should we go for the grand finale right away? Or should we have some fun at first?« Aizen's menacing voice echos through the room; »wouldn't it be rude to entirely leave out our guests, now that they've taken the time to come here? Ichimaru-san, Tōsen-san, why don't you let your curious subordinates have a little sample… I imagine this to be highly interesting…«

»Do you really think this is a good idea, Sōsuke-chan? Don' think it's wise to waste it.«

»Oh, it wouldn't be wasted, Gin, not at all. It would make them our very first soldiers.«

Jūshirō sees utter panic grow on Shūhei Hisagi's and Izuru Kira's faces as Sōsuke Aizen slowly approaches them, keeping the injection needle ready, though before he gets too close to the two petrified men the others set themselves in motion, not willing to just watch how their friends would get hurt in some way.

Ichigo, Kenpachi and Renji are the first ones to jump forward and place themselves between Aizen and the chained ones; Jūshirō decides to stay back for now as he doesn't think it smart to let this become a full-blown fight in here.

Of course they would have to find a way to take the medication from Aizen and his fellows, but violence, and it strongly looks like Kurosaki, Abarai and Zaraki are intending to make use of it, surely isn't the right way.

There's lives on the line after all, and not only their own.

Aizen quickly reminds the three combative men of the fact that he has a hold over every single one of them – »do you see this? I'd just have to press one single button of this device right here and you won't see your little friends ever again. So step aside.«

»No.«

»Kurosaki!« Ryūken Ishida shouts as Ichigo refuses to come after Aizen's order.

»I will not step aside!« the orange-haired remains stubborn though, »I won't allow that bastard to hurt a single one of us, no matter what. Do you really think Uryū will let these guys just kill him off? And Rukia and Hinamori as well are tougher than you know, they'll be just fine. I've seen the losers Aizen commands, that gang everybody is so afraid of – they're nothing, they're incompetent fools and Uryū will make mincemeat outta them! Just like we'll do with you if you try to lay a finger on any one of us! Right, Kenpachi, Renji?«

»Hell yes!« As Kenpachi pulls out his Desert Eagle, and Renji and Ichigo both raise their kendō-shinai, ready to attack, Aizen just holds onto his syringe as if it was the most powerful weapon of all, entirely unimpressed.

The three fighters get ready to leap forward in order to attack, though a strong voice harshly interrupts them just a second later.

»This is ridiculous!«

Genryūsai Yamamoto pushes both Shunsui and Jūshirō away to step forward and no longer stand behind them; »Aizen!« he claims their opponent's attention, »none of these men is involved in any of this, so don't you dare harm them! It is us you want something from!«

With a sweeping gesture,Yamamoto points at Kuchiki, Ishida and himself.

»Let them go, we shall negotiate instead, and nobody has to get hurt!«

»Negotiate? I guess it's a little late for that, Yamamoto. I've given you plenty of time, more than enough to make a choice, haven't I. It's no longer a matter of your compliance whether I will get what I want or not« Aizen callously objects.

»But it is still us you're eager to punish, the others are innocent, so let them be!«

»No one in here is innocent« Aizen dryly laughs as Yamamoto gets angrier; in Jūshirō's head the thoughts run wild; the old man has always been of righteous nature, and this looks dangerously like he's intending to sacrifice himself in order to protect all others.

Something which neither Jūshirō nor Shunsui will allow to happen.

There has to be another way out.

Behind Aizen's back, Renji Abarai has started to untie his friends whereas Kenpachi and Ichigo shield him like bodyguards as he does so; Aizen, however, doesn't care about it in the slightest, even though being asked by Tōsen if he should stop them.

»It doesn't matter anyway« Aizen calmly states, »whether they're shackled or not, whether they're intending to attack us or not. It won't make a difference, you see… there's nothing they could possibly do that would foil my plans. By now it's nothing but a technicality that they're present, as I invited them myself, but merely to witness what I have achieved… what I will achieve. I'm letting you attend this notable event, because after all I am a generous god.«

»Now he's entirely lost it« Shunsui mumbles into Jūshirō's ear, loud enough for everybody around to hear; Aizen sounds another cold laugh.

»Well… it doesn't matter. If there are no volunteers, so it seems, that's a shame, to throw away such a possibility. However, we shall continue then, it's not that we still require your help anyway. Gin, Kaname – «

»Sir?«

»I have decided to make a small change to my plan. It makes more sense this way… we shall be the first ones to experience this miracle, don't you think so as well?«

»Our researchers mentioned to be careful with test subjects anyway« Gin adds for consideration, »they warned us that their bodies and minds might not be strong enough to bare the transformation.«

»Sure, I remember« Aizen nods, manically staring at the syringe once again, turning it between his fingers as if it was the most precious diamond, »and yes, I think I agree. We will be the first ones, yes… prepare!«

Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tōsen both pick up their own needles from a small basin standing on a table nobody has given any attention to up to now.

Aizen doesn't hesitate and just moves the syringe up to his carotid artery, then pushes it in and empties it all in one go. His two fellows standing behind him follow suit immediately afterwards.

All the others in the room hold their breath for a few seconds as they have no idea what is about to happen, what Aizen meant when he talked about a transformation this vaccine allegedly causes to take place…

They all have horrible pictures in mind, images taken from horror movies they've seen, thrillers they've read. They get ready for a fight, position themselves to be ready when Aizen, or whatever he may be after this, will attack.

They wait.

And breathe.

Heart beats are speeding up simultaneously but

Nothing happens.

A few heart beats later, three bodies, all at the very same time, crash against the hard floor and remain motionless.

Nobody dares to move, they don't understand what just happened. Aizen, Ichimaru and Tōsen don't show any signs of consciousness, it is as if they just fainted due to the injection.

There is no grand transformation, they're just lying there without anything further happening, leaving everybody else utterly confused.

»Eh?« Kenpachi is the first one to speak up, »the hell?!«

»What happened?« Shunsui wonders, »are they dead? Should we… call an ambulance or something?«

»What did they even inject themselves?« Ishida wants to know and, after making sure they won't jump up again all of a sudden via kicking them with his foot, checks their pulse rate.

»They're alive… pulse is unsteady… I should probably stop the bleeding« he mumbles and pulls out a tissue from his suit's pocket.

Now everybody approaches the motionless men on the ground to examine the damage they've done to themselves.

Everybody but Jūshirō, however. The white-haired doesn't want to look upon these men any longer, and instead decides to just call the police, now that he no longer sees the possibility of the three hostages getting hurt.

»Karakura Police Department, how can I help you?«

»Well, there's been an incident at Karakura Ishida Hospital… «

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER NINETEEN**.

* * *

Well, so that's second last chapter... and I really hope you all liked the 'grand finale', if it can be called that, of Aizen's. Well, I like unexpected turns, and since this story might have somewhat been expected after all since it's a take on the original Bleach storyline, I thought this ending would add a bit of surprise. Hopefully I succeeded.

Yumichika's/Grimmjow's/Ikkaku's chapters haven been a lot of fun to write since I'm totally into that darker stuff. I actually wanted to go much more extreme with it, but then I thought, well, it might not be right for this particular story. Next one, then. I already got some in work.

So, see you next week for the final chapter!


	20. Twenty: Nothing can be explained

**Word-Count** : 4137

 **Inspiration / Notes** : The title is taken from my favorite Bleach Original Soundtrack _Nothing can be explained_ ; I thought it would make for a nice ending. The song for Jūshirō's chapter is _Take me to Church_ by _Hozier_ for reasons.

 **Sub-Chapters** : _Ichigo_ \- _Yumichika_ \- _Shūhei_ \- _Byakuya_ \- _Uryū_ \- _Jūshirō_ \- _Szayelaporro_

* * *

\- **TWENTY: NOTHING CAN BE EXPLAINED** -

\- **Ichigo** -

Early Saturday morning, and the sun shines brightly through the open kitchen window while Karin and Yuzu have already begun to make plans for the weekend. Of course Isshin is in with all his heart as the idea of going swimming is mentioned; they haven't gone for a family trip in months after all.

And Ichigo, who is leaning back in his chair, having finished his breakfast already, shares his father's jovial mood for once.

The last weeks… he can't recall ever having had to put up with so much trouble before.

But it was worth it in the end, wasn't it?

He made plenty of new friends, he learned a lot about himself, he's gotten stronger, tougher, more confident… and, what is most important after all, they saved an entire city and its residents, which is a pretty good feeling, Ichigo has to admit.

 _Could easily get used to it_.

»I'll fetch the morning paper« Ichigo casually mentions while Karin and Isshin are noisily discussing their not-yet-planned trip to the pools, and gets up.

The newspaper's cover page immediately catches the teenager's eye –

»Anything important in there?« he hears Yuzu's curious voice from around the corner and, before reading the article of interest, Ichigo returns to the kitchen in order to share the news with his family.

»Looks like we've made it into the news once again… well, kinda. They wrote _'a group of courageous citizens_ ', and that does include me, after all.«

»Nice! Our Ichi-nii is going to be famous, guys!«

»Well, famous… guess that's too big a word for this case. But well, everybody knows the name of my former maths teacher by now« Ichigo chuckles.

»' _Sōsuke Aizen arrested with murder in thirty-six cases, blackmail in three cases…_ ', and plenty of other stuff they found out after investigating further… seems like he's gonna be gone for a long time, just as well as that surgeon Ichimaru and that chief editor Tōsen. ' _R. Ishida, head of Karakura's Ishida Hospital, found not guilty_ '… we all told them he wasn't involved, there was no way he would be charged… well, it all went on in his hospital, but still… oh, and look – they even caught Grimmjow.«

Ichigo quickly scans the smaller article on page two that informs the readers about the by now infamous gang leader. It was crystal-clear that he would just blame it all on Aizen in order to get lighter punishment. Well, but it seems like he does have a sense of honor after all… the article says that none of the presumed other gang members have been found so far, as Jaegerjaquez refused to give out any names.

Ichigo turns the page.

' _Local journalist to win press award_ ' he discovers a smaller headline on page three. Could it be… yes, there is, indeed, Hisagi-san waving into the camera, proudly holding a certificate and smiling like he's just won the lottery.

 _Nice_ , Ichigo thinks when remembering the forbidden article Hisagi and Kira bravely released in secret and which revealed Ichimaru's dark doings even before the police had any clue about it.

 _He deserves it_.

»What's that?« Isshin suddenly pipes up, looking at one of the letters Ichigo brought in with the paper and disregarded up to this point. »It's addressed to you, Ichigo.«

»To me? Who'd write me a letter? Though I gave out my phone number enough by now – « Ichigo wonders as he takes the strange letter from his father's hands.

 _Karakura Police Department_ … what the hell could they possibly want from him? Did he do something wrong, did they find out about some stuff he did in the past, or did he accidentally say something bad during one of the many interviews he had to give within the last few days…-

»They… they're offering me an internship? An internship…«

»Wow!« Karin immediately cheers up when hearing the news, »that's so cool, Ichigo! You probably get to accompany the police and solve crimes! They want you on their team now for sure, after what you did at the hospital!«

»But I… well, I mean, there were reporters interviewing me and stuff… I guess I mentioned my goals in life a few times… well… they must somehow have latched on to my wish to protect people and stuff. That's cool, you're right, Karin.«

»So you'll do it?«

»That's my son!«

»But be careful, Ichigo! They've got real weapons and everything!«

»I'm so jealous, they'll let you shoot with guns for sure!«

»You need to mail them back immediately, Ichigo!«

And as the Kurosaki family cheerfully yells across the table what great adventures their son slash brother will be embarking on, Ichigo just leans back in his chair again, smiling brightly as well.

Looks like this isn't the end of his journey towards being some kind of urban hero, and if not so, he'll at least get the chance to make this town a slightly better place.

* * *

\- **Yumichika** -

There's been nothing on TV all day, just like yesterday and the day before, but still Ikkaku keeps zapping through the channels and stops at everything that remotely looks halfway decent.

Yesterday he even watched _Japan's next Top Model_ with Yumi without complaining one single time about how ridiculous and pointless the show is, and how gay Yumichika is for enjoying it so much.

Only the news Ikkaku keeps skipping every time. Yumichika understands why.

It's been a lot for him, the last few days especially, and if he doesn't want to be reminded of it all just yet, Yumichika doesn't intend to force him to remember and instead tries to distract him a bit.

If he wants to stay inside his room together with his best friend only and leave the world outside, that's fine with Yumi, he'll just play along. He's got to thank him after all, for a lot more than just coming to his rescue at the right time.

»Oh, Ikkaku?« Yumichika suddenly pipes up; he remembers something he almost forgot to tell his best friend.

»Hm?«

»By the way… guess who gave me their number.«

»Huh, how should I know?«

»Rangiku Matsumoto. I decided to write her on Facebook since I know her a bit, and had a lovely conversation with her.«

»You did? But… why?«

»Because I assumed you could use a little help in this. I'm way better at flirting and being subtle, so I tried out my skills once again and – _voilà_ – got her number. She did, in fact, even ask me to pass it to you.«

»Eh? Why would she do that, all of a sudden? She turned me down, like, a hundred times!«

»I know. But, let's say it impressed her a lot how you fended off my vengeful, very very dangerous and heavily armored ex-boyfriend with your bare hands and courageously saved my life like that. If you know what I mean.«

»Oh… OH, okay… and she really wants me to, what, call her? Ask her for a date?«

»Exactly. She admitted to have misjudged you, and she said she though you were just another one of these crude thugs that only want to get laid. Which I, of course, said you're absolutely not. At least not on the inside, am I right?«

»Sure… ahm… so, thank you, I guess?«

»You're very welcome. You're my brother in crime, after all, and we've got to stick together. We've sworn to, remember?«

»Of course I do.«

As Ikkaku types in the number of his long-term crush Rangiku, Yumichika smiles contentedly and, as the bald man is distracted for once, quickly switches off the TV for the first time in hours. They've spend enough time hiding in here after all.

»And you really think I should write her?«

»Of course, what do you think did I do this for?«

»Right now?«

»Yeah!«

»Okay… and what should I write?« Yumichika sighs and takes over the phone from Ikkaku to write something lovely that would make Rangiku answer him for sure and not scare her away immediately again.

»And now you've just got to wait for her to answer, I'm sure it won't take long. Well, you know… I guess you're not the only one that's got to do something about his love-life, actually.«

»You're talkin' 'bout Shūhei and you?«

»Guess I should pay him a visit. I haven't even congratulated him for his press award, and… there's some other things I still need to get off my chest as well.«

»Okay. Yeah, it does get a little stifling in here, don't you think so as well? I'll drop by at Kenpachi's place, then… that's on the way, actually, so want me to drive you to Shūhei's?«

Yumichika can't help but laugh about Ikkaku's overly caring offer, but of course says _sure_. He doesn't want his best friend to be worried about him after all, especially not when he should be happy about his shot at love with Rangiku Matsumoto instead.

Never again, actually; _I'll never give you any reason to fear for me again, Aniki_.

* * *

\- **Shūhei** -

»Shūhei? Shūhei! Hey, you're staring again, Hisagi-kun!«

»Oh, sorry« Shūhei quickly apologizes and tediously turns his head away from the pretty certificate he hung up on the wall this morning. Right in the kitchen, where everybody would immediately spot it when visiting.

Yes, he is indeed a _tiny_ bit proud of it.

Even more so about the fact that he was chosen to take over Kaname Tōsen's position at the editorial office. Like this he is not only Editor-in-Chief of Karakura Communication, but he also no longer has to share office with that little minx Suì-Fēng and even gets to order her around. He could make her bring him decent coffee every damn morning…

»Hisagi-kun! Are you even listening to me?«

»Sorry, Kira. I'm just a little bit absentminded, you know. Gotta start my brand new job as chief editor tomorrow. _Chief editor_ … with a _press award_ … and the sales are going up so rapidly since we've released that article… «

»I know, it's very amazing, how it did all these great things for your career that your boss was charged with blackmail and murder. But my life didn't change to the better, not as much at least… I really don't know what to do without Ichimaru, actually.«

»You're gonna be just fine, Kira, so don't worry, alright? You'll make for a fine doctor, even without that man's guidance« Hisagi tries to comfort his friend a little, knowing how much Kira used to admire Ichimaru.

»Hopefully« Kira sullenly agrees, »well, I have to leave now anyway, my shift starts in about half an hour.«

»Then you better hurry up. Er, wanna go out tonight or something? Meet the others at the bar or have a barbecue? They've announced amazing weather for this evening.«

»That's a nice idea, Hisagi-kun, but I'm already busy, I'm afraid.«

»Are you?«

»I'll be meeting Jūshirō-san, talk a bit, have tea… and stuff.«

»Oh, you're still getting your hopes up in this? That man's taken, in case you didn't notice yet. And that guy Kyōraku didn't really look like he's one to mess with. Just sayin'.« Hisagi-kun knows after all how good Kira is at falling for the wrong ones all the time.

»As if I didn't know that. And no, I'm not getting my hopes up, I just feel like talking to him, alright? Now that Ichimaru's gone… I feel like I could use guidance from somewhere else.«

»Fine, maybe that's not the worst of ideas, then. If it makes you happy…«

»It does. You know…as you said, I'll be fine, Hisagi-kun.«

»Of course you will.«

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

Right after Kira left the house, the doorbell rings and, with a voiceless moan on his lips, Hisagi gets up from his chair and morning-coffee in order to open.

Did Kira forget something at home? He's really not himself lately… being deceived by his mentor did take a toll on the young intern for sure.

»Hey, Shūhei. I hoped you'd be home!«

»Yumi? Oh, that's nice of you to drop by« Hisagi utters a bit clumsily as there's not Kira standing there in front of him but Yumichika Ayasegawa, whom he confessed his love to and slept with just about a week ago, and then didn't really speak to ever since.

Of course he heard about what happened from Renji who heard it from Ikkaku, but Shūhei is actually dying to ask Yumichika himself what exactly went on with that Jaegerjaquez-guy.

»Do you wanna come in?«

»Sure.« Yumichika takes a seat at the kitchen table while Shūhei politely pours him a cup of freshly made tea. »Congrats for the award, by the way.«

»Yeah… it's really no big deal, just… I mean, you know.«

»No big deal, sure. Isn't that exactly what you've been striving for, Hisagi-kun?«

»Kinda. I mean… yes, I'm pretty happy about it. But I'm happier that you're fine.«

»Oh, I am fine indeed. Do you want to hear the story?«

»Totally! Renji told me a bit, but he didn't really know either, since you and Ikkaku entrenched yourselves in your flat… we didn't want to bother you.«

»Right, Ikkaku took it a little hard.«

»Well, as long as you're both safe and sound… go tell me what happened!«

»Alright, I will. In detail for you, Mr. Top-Reporter. But I guess you'd like to hear something else first.«

»What do you mean?«

»I love you too.«

»Huh?«

»I do. And I think it may not be such a bad idea to try having a relationship.«

Of course Shūhei Hisagi is a little bit dumbfounded over this unexpectedly blunt statement of Yumichika's.

»You… you do? That's… yeah, that's… cool with me…«

»Cool with you? Great!« Yumichika smiles brightly, and without prior warning, places a tiny kiss on Shūhei's slightly parted lips. »Great way to start a new chapter in both our lives, don't you think so as well, Shūhei-chan?«

 _Right. Because life is just one big story, and it's our job to make it a beautiful one we'd love to reread in the end._

* * *

\- **Byakuya** -

Byakuya Kuchiki has never ate self-made ice cream ever before in his life, but he has to admit it does taste great. As he noticed during the last few weeks, Renji Abarai has a way with the easy things in life.

»See, I told you that _pop-tarts_ makes for a great ice cream flavor!« Byakuya quietly pulls his lips into a slight smile as Rukia, who he insisted on taking along, murmurs into her bowl as she admits defeat.

»I'll still stick with the classics. Right, Nii-sama?«

»Pop-tarts are just fine« Byakuya just shrugs and takes another bite.

Renji bursts out in laughter. »You're startin' to get it, Kuchiki! If you go on like that, I'm gonna take you on one of my road trips real soon. Means Gatorade and chocolate bars all day long!«

»Heh, I want to see you drink a bluish-colored energy drink!« Rukia laughs as well, as she's sure Byakuya has not the slightest clue what exactly Gatorade is.

Byakuya just gives it another tiny shrug. Doesn't really matter he assumes, and just goes on solemnly eating his ice cream, happy about how everything turned out so nicely in the end.

His grandfather even seemed a bit proud when hearing how the situation was handled, or at least one could read it in between the lines that he was relieved and content as well.

Rukia is unharmed and as cheerful as always, and so are all the others. People he thinks he's made friends with.

Which is Renji's merit, he admits to himself.

So it's just fair that he faked some of Ginrei's documents in order to let Abarai live in his flat for free as long as he wants to. Byakuya wonders how long it would take the redhead until he figures it out.

»Well…« Rukia suddenly speaks up again, having finished her bowl of ice cream, »I guess I better leave the two of you alone now. I'm meeting some of my classmates later, Ichigo said there are some good news and I want to hear about it.«

Byakuya fights back the urge to stop Rukia from leaving his side as he know it's ridiculous to be so overly worried for her still despite knowing her tormentors have long been jailed, and instead just nods goodbye.

»Have a good day, then.«

»So do you… I don't want to disturb your _date_ any longer after all!«

»This isn't a date!« both Renji and Byakuya clarify almost instantly at the same time, but Rukia just laughs as she waves and walks away.

»This is not a date« Byakuya turns to Renji as soon as his stepsister is gone, in order to be sure about the case.

»This ain't a goddamn date« Abarai nods, »we're just hangin' out, eatin' ice cream in the sun. Nothing wrong with that, eh.«

»Exactly. It's perfectly fine.«

And it really is, Byakuya feels, so there's no point in wondering about it too much. Nothing wrong with having found a friend. »Pop-tarts do taste fairly amazing« he once again admits.

* * *

\- **Uryū** -

»These are really good« a female voice mentions while the sound of pages being turned is still filling the room. Uryū Ishida nervously sits in front of the large desk and tries to stop his legs from shaking due to the tension that's filling his entire body. »I really like the way you use color, and your shapes are very inventive. Really talented, I must say.«

»Oh… thank you so much, Miss Harribel.«

»Well« the blond woman says, closing Uryū's portfolio, »I'd indeed like to offer you an internship at our label. We always need new creative young talents in order to keep our designs as modern as possible.«

»That would be amazing, I'm really honored.«

»Great, then should we say Monday at four? School's out at three, or am I wrong?«

»Four is perfect.«

»Alright. There you have Miss Apache's phone number, she's my secretary, in case you need anything. Just talk to Sun-Sun or Mila-Rose on Monday, they'll instruct you and show you around. Fine. That's all, you may leave.«

»Thanks a lot, Harribel-sama.«

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

Uryū can't grasp it just yet, that this really was Tia Harribel, one of his greatest idols, star designer of the ever so famous _Sternritter_ fashion company who he just talked to.

And she said he was talented!

Che, Ryūken and his talks about how he'd never be able to make a living only with drawing stupid clothes and sewing dresses… Uryū is rather proud of himself, especially for proving his father wrong this time.

He definitely needs to call Yumichika Ayasegawa later on, who, after having chatted with Uryū a few times after everything that happened, offered to hand over his portfolio to Tia Harribel, as he is modeling for her company and therefore has the right connections.

It's just perfect after all, how everything turned out… it's still a miracle that nobody got seriously injured in all of this, not that Uryū wants to complain about it.

The abduction went about less traumatic than everybody – especially the media – tried to make it sound, he's sure Ichigo and the others who faced Aizen went through worse.

12:46, Uryū spots as he takes a look at his phone.

Fine, so he could go do some archery training before meeting his friends, a thought that relieves him even though he almost can't wait to tell Kurosaki and the others about how successful his interview with Harribel was.

But an hour or two on his own won't do no harm, will they. He really deserves his me-time after so much social interaction during the last few weeks after all.

Not that he wants to complain about it, though.

* * *

\- **Jūshirō** -

»You wouldn't have believed it even if you'd seen it with your own eyes« Jūshirō Ukitake, with faint voice, ends his little anecdote, »but I know you'd have loved it, just for the fun of it, and the stories you could tell afterwards. Just as I do, at least as far as the latter part is concerned. I guess I will write a short story about it. Maybe. I wish I could ask you about your opinion… or apologize, at least…«

»Who are you talking to, my love?«

Jūshirō startles a bit as he hears Shunsui's voice from right behind his back and immediately turns away from the tombstone to face his partner who is walking up to him.

»Kaien« he then confesses, hoping his lover wouldn't judge him too much for speaking to a dead man. But he just sees no other way to seek forgiveness than in standing here, in front of Kaien's grave, and somehow letting him know how greatly he is missed.

»Do you still blame yourself for his death?«

»Of course I do. I don't think I'll ever allow myself to stop.«

»You know it's not your fault.«

»He was about to get married. To start a family… and his siblings… he was all they had.«

»But I thought Miyako is going to take care of these two?«

»Yes, she will… but still… I don't know what to do.«

»Nothing at all. You don't need to do anything about it, just let the guilt go and live on.«

»That sounds so easy. He was… he was like a son to me, Shunsui. And a very dear friend.«

»I know, don't you think I understand your pain? I've always understood you better than you did yourself, in case you forgot. Just come home with me, alright? There's something I want to show you.«

But Jūshirō only shakes his head.

»Why not?«

»I feel like staying here a little longer. I'm unable to let him go just yet, I really am not.«

Hearing this answer, Shunsui sighs and takes a deep breath afterwards. »Fine… well, I didn't plan on ever doing something like that on a graveyard… not that I planned on ever doing so at all, but since I love you so inexpressibly much…«

Jūshirō doesn't understand what his lover is saying there, and just watches as Shunsui pulls something out of his pocket.

He still doesn't see where this is going when Shunsui reveals a tiny, black box.

Only when his best friend and dearly loved one goes on his knees while slowly opening said box, he starts to grasp what this is all about –

»Will you? Stay with me for the rest of your life and never leave me?«

»I… ah – «

»And will you marry me as soon as it's legal for two men to do so?«

»Shunsui… I… you… oh my.«

»Just say _yes_ , Shiro-chan.«

»Of course« the white-haired just whispers, and the breathed _yes_ just gets lost in sobs and tears.

But tears of happiness they are, this time at least.

* * *

\- **Szayelaporro** -

»It's pretty, isn't it…« the pink-haired scientist mumbles while holding the small syringe so that all of the three men can see and admire it.

»What a strange feeling« Kisuke Urahara adds for consideration, »to have something like this in our hands.«

»The possibilities…« Kurotsuchi smiles his yellow-teethed smile and takes the syringe from Szayelaporro, who doesn't protest. They're allies after all. »It's all ours.«

»As if a man like Sōsuke Aizen could ever be worthy of receiving such great power. All he wanted was to just exploit it for his own selfish purposes, destroy lives… but this is made for the exact opposite, isn't it. Think about all these possibilities…«

»We don't know what it really is capable of, Mayuri.«

»Yes, we've yet to find out.«

»Precious little thing… how did he call it?« Urahara wonders.

» _Hōgyoku_.«

»He was a fool after all. Did he really believe we'd just leave him something so precious in exchange for random worldly goods? It's ridiculous, the thought alone.«

»In the name of science, he said… but he never was a scientist, not even in his dreams he can call himself that. A murderer, a maniac… he doesn't understand what science and medicine really are about.«

»That's the reason why we kept it away from him, after all.«

»A strike of genius, I must admit.«

»It was indeed. But don't forget, dear gentlemen – we would have never been able to find out about it if it hadn't been for his surgeon giving us the final hint…«

»They took over the dirty work for us, I'm actually not even mad at them.«

»Indeed… but however, what are we going to do with it now? Our little Hōgyoku?«

»Well – « Kurotsuchi wonders, »what could we possibly do with such great opportunities?«

»The question actually is,« Szayelaporro though corrects him, »what could we _not_ do…«

* * *

 **THE END**.

or is it?

* * *

Well well well, so that's the ending of my story, and I really hope you liked my take on the original _Bleach_ plot and all the characters. Feel free to share your opinion about it with me, feedback and critique are highly appreciated, especially since this was my very first time putting something I wrote out there (and entirely in English as well! I'm a tiny bit proud myself, too.)

However, I've already started working on some kind of sequel-whatever for _Death Gods vs Real Life_ , it's set 3 years later, it's basically about the same characters (with additions), but it will take a lot of different turns. I've always wanted to write something for the romance-genre with a more poetic and sad touch, so that's what I'll do. Focus will mainly be on Uryū and Ichigo (as best friends) and some of my favorite Sternritter (which I fell in love with as I'm - of course - following the manga).

As I currently am working on some other stories (for _Hunter x Hunter_ and _Tokyo Ghoul_ ), I am not quite sure how long it'll take me to finish either of them. So if you're interested, you may check my profile from time to time, I'll try to hurry up as much as possible!

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

And as always, thanks a lot for reading, fav-ing and reviewing!


End file.
